Darkness Of Hellsing
by Akira Darken
Summary: Cuando en Hellsing se retoman acciones después de invierno, se revela el pasado oscuro de alguien, de quien quizá no hubiese sido bueno saber... ¿Que enigmas guarda el nuevo mayordomo de la mansión? ¿y que tiene en contra del Iscariote Alexander Andeson?
1. Chapter 1: Recuerdos

En las afueras de un enorme castillo, al sur de Transilvania, un grupo de 4 personas, tres hombres y una mujer, escalaban la empinada cuesta hacía las sólidas puertas de roble de la entrada principal.

- ¿Falta mucho Abraham?- Preguntó uno de ellos.

- No mucho Jonathan- Le respondió el aludido- ¿Cómo está Mina?

- No muy bien- Le respondió Jonathan

- Debemos llegar pronto para poder curar a la Srta. Harker- Dijo el otro hombre

- Tiene razón Dr. David- Dijo Abraham, y luego haciéndole una seña a Jonathan para que se acercase, le murmuró al oído- Dame a Mina. Yo la llevaré hasta arriba.

- ¿Crees poder?- Le dijo Jonathan preocupado

- Al menos debo intentarlo- Dijo Abraham

Jonathan ayudó a Abraham a cargarse a Mina en los hombros, mientras que subieran la empinada cuesta, y al llegar a las pesadas puertas de roble, las empujaron con fuerza para abrirlas. Afuera llovía, y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo nocturno, haciéndolos parecer, solo pequeños animales, frente al inmenso castillo.

Entraron a refugiarse del inmenso vendaval que les azotaba el rostro, entonces caminaron por un largo y ancho pasillo iluminado por enormes antorchas colocadas en las paredes. Se escuchaban sus pisadas por todo el pasillo, como un eco, y resonaba por todo el lugar, mientras que de vez, en cuando, dejaban pequeños pozos de agua, que terminan inundando el pasillo.

Al llegar al final, observaron una gran habitación; en un extremo, brillaba una chimenea, con una gran hoguera en su interior. Al frente, una gran alfombra color marrón, y a su alrededor 3 enormes muebles de color rojo carmesí. Cerca de los muebles, había una gran mesa, con manjares suculentos, y en un extremo, una botella de vino con cuatro copas.

Mientras Jonathan y el Dr. David, se ocupaban de Mina, Abraham se acercó a la mesa. Había comida, para alimentar a un ejército, sin embargo, había solo cuatro puestos. Al acercarse al otro extremo de la mesa, y observar la botella de vino, observó que debajo de esta, había un sobre dirigido a él. Al abrirlo encontró una nota en la cual estaba escrito: "_En este momento me es imposible atenderos, pero os ruego que se pongan cómodos. Dentro de una pocas horas, tendré el honor de acompañaros_".

Era evidente que ya esperaban su llegada, así que se guardó la carta en el bolsillo de la amplia chaqueta que cargaba, y se acercó a Jonathan:

- ¿Cómo está Mina?- Preguntó

- No muy bien, tiene mucha fiebre, pero el doctor dice que si come, se repondrá muy pronto- Dijo Jonathan

Ambos miraron al doctor, quien se encontraba en otro sillón, fumando de una enorme pipa, mientras examinaba un libro. Dudaban que fuese de fiar, pero como no tenían nada que perder, le permitieron acompañarles.

Resignados entonces, ambos decidieron relajarse. Abraham se sentó en uno de los sofás, se quitó la chaqueta, y se dispuso a mirar el fuego mientras fumaba un habano. Jonathan en cambio, se aferró más a su chaqueta, y se sentó en la alfombra, frente al fuego:

- ¿Crees que se haya rendido, Abraham?- Le preguntó Jonathan

- No lo creo- Dijo el aludido- Pero por ahora, si quiere que Mina sobreviva, esta es su única opción.

- ¿Y Mina?

- Ella estará bien. Es una chica fuerte, lo sé. Pronto se recuperará.

- No creo que él espere a que se recupere. Tomará la delantera y nos atacará esta noche, ya lo verás.

- Lo sé. Por eso nosotros debemos llevarle la delantera. Toma…

Y le arrojó un crucifijo.

- Póntelo. Le das uno al doctor, y le das otro Mina, y también esto.

Le arrojó otros dos crucifijos y una botella pequeña y marrón.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Jonathan.

- Es una medicina para la fiebre. Mi abuela solía hacerla. Puede ayudarla.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?-Dijo Jonathan con repulsión, oliendo el contenido.

Abraham solo le dirigió una mirada severa, y el muchacho agachó la cabeza y se alejó a hacer lo que Abraham le había dicho.

Mientras tanto, en una de las torres del castillo, una sombra se paseaba de aquí allá, murmurando palabras inteligibles. A un gesto de su mano, las luces se encendieron, iluminando la estancia en la cual se encontraba. Era una pequeña habitación cuya ventana, daba la vista al bosque que estaba al pie del castillo. Adentro había una mesa, en la cual se agrupaban gran cantidad de pergaminos, plumas y libros bastante gruesos. Frente a la mesa, había un enorme silla de madera, con cojines carmesí y tras de ella, un enorme espejo, con un marco de madera, en el cual estaban grabados símbolos exóticos, entre los cuales se podían distinguir algunas palabras en un idioma desconocido. Al lado del espejo, había un perchero, en el cual colgaba una enorme capa, la cual el viento movía con total docilidad.

La figura, que esa habitación se encontraba, se sentó en la silla y acercó uno de los libros. Comenzó a hojearlo, y luego lo cerró con violencia y lo tiró a un extremo de la mesa. Se levantó y se paró frente al espejo. En el espejo, no había reflejo el cual le devolviera la mirada, lo cual hizo que se cruzara una sonrisa por sus labios. Si pudiera verse en este instante, probablemente moriría de miedo, tanto como sus visitantes le viesen. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, y tomó la capa, que había colgada en el perchero, se la colocó, y bajó las escaleras, con paso firme y decidido.

Más de la media noche parecía. Mina acaba de despertarse sobresaltada. Había tenido una pesadilla, la cual seguramente, había sido producida por la fiebre. Ya estaba mejor, así que se incorporó de inmediato y miró a su alrededor. Sus amigos estaban durmiendo. El Dr. David, estaba en un sillón, con la cabeza hacia atrás. Aún tenía en las manos, el libro que había estado leyendo. En la alfombra, frente a una chimenea, ahora apagada, se encontraba durmiendo Jonathan. Debía estar agotado por su culpa. Miró alrededor de la habitación de la habitación buscando a Abraham, pero no lo vio. Entonces se percató del crucifijo que tenía en las manos. No tenía nada que temer. Se levantó y se acercó a Jonathan, depositó un beso de agradecimiento en su frente. Entonces se levantó y fue a recorrer el castillo. Caminó por varias galerías que tenían los más bellos cuadros que ella hubiese visto, hasta que llegó al final de una, en la cual había una enorme habitación; oscura y vacía. En la habitación había alguien apoyado contra la pared, bajo una ventana. Con cierto temor, Mina se acercó, y vio que era un hombre. Al acercarse más, se dio cuenta de que el hombre era Abraham, y que estaba desmallado. Mina trató de despertarlo, pero no lo conseguía, hasta que una silbante voz en su espalda le dijo:

- No lo intentes más, el ya no despertará.

- ¿Qué le ha hecho?- Preguntó Mina horrorizada

- Digamos que lo reuní con sus antepasados

- Usted es un monstruo-Dijo Mina horrorizada

- Puede ser. Lo que sé, es que ahora que quité a Abraham de mi camino, ya nada podrá detenerme.

- Nunca conseguirá nada de este modo- Le gritó Mina

- Puede que sí, o puede que no, esta es mi manera de hacer las cosas, y siempre me ha resultado.

En ese momento, lanzó una risa espeluznante que llenó de horror a Mina. Entonces se echó hacia atrás, y calló recostada en la pared, al lado de donde debía estar el cuerpo de Abraham, el cual, ahora no estaba.

- Aléjese de mí, Conde- Le dijo Mina, mientras sostenía en alto un crucifijo.

- Quita eso de aquí, Mina- Dijo el Conde, arrebatándole el crucifijo.

En el momento en que El Conde tocó el crucifijo, tuvo que soltarlo inmediatamente, pues el intenso dolor que sintió, le obligó a hacerlo. Y justo en ese momento, se escuchó una voz grave, pasos, y al minuto siguiente, alguien se había abalanzado sobre el Conde, e intentaba ahorcarlo con su brazo: Era Abraham.

- ¡Suéltame asqueroso remedo de caza-vampiros!- Le gritó el Conde

- ¿Acaso no venía usted a hacernos compañía, Conde?

En ese momento…

- ¡Abraham, Cuidado! ¡Detrás de ti!- Le gritó Mina

Él volteó a instante, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque el Dr. David, ya se hallaba sobre él, tratando de estrangularle.

- Ya sabía que me seríais útil en algún momento- Dijo el Conde, agregando una risa macabra y fría.

- ¡Esto ya es demasiado! ¡Suéltelo de una vez!- Le dijo Mina al Conde.

- Accederé a lo que me pides, si vienes conmigo – Le respondió- Entonces dejaré a tus amigos en libertad.

- Quiero que me prometa que nos les hará ningún daño

- Te prometo Mina, que si decides venir conmigo, tus amigos regresarán a salvo.

- ¡Mina! ¡No lo hagas!- Le gritó Abraham, mientras se debatía en el suelo, tratando de safarse de su agresor.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mina ya había colocado su mano sobre la del Conde.

- Acepto tu propuesta- respondió ella sin dudar.

Entonces El Conde, hizo chasquear los dedos, y el Dr. David soltó a Abraham al instante. Luego le hizo una seña, y el se alejó caminando por el pasillo.

- Ya vez que, tarde o temprano, Mina vendría conmigo por su propia voluntad.

- Esta no es su voluntad – rugió Abraham- Tu la manipulaste a tu conveniencia, como has hecho ya con otros.

- Yo no la he manipulado. Ella vino conmigo para salvarlos a ustedes – Dijo El Conde complacido- Así que os ruego que no desperdiciéis su sacrificio, ni mi bondad. Retiraos de este castillo, y dejadnos solos.

- Pero…- Dijo Abraham

- Abraham, yo decidí quedarme con El Conde por mi voluntad – Dijo Mina- Te ruego por favor que no pierdan más el tiempo y se vallan. Y a Jonathan, dile que me perdone.

- Bueno, mi querida Condesa, es hora ya de retirarnos-Le dijo El Conde, tomando su mano con delicadeza.

Entonces, la guió por otra galería. Abraham los siguió con la mirada, hasta que se perdieron de vista.


	2. Chapter 2: Mi Destino

Lentamente, como se fuera desvaneciendo la oscuridad con el amanecer, el sueño fue desapareciendo poco a poco y al fin pudo despertarse completamente.

Otra vez había tenido el mismo sueño. No entendía porque, pero sabía que si no hacía algo, le seguiría atormentando el resto de su vida. El hecho de vivir en un lugar lleno de tantos mitos, llega a tener, en algunos casos, muy serias consecuencias, se dijo mientras miraba por la ventana. Allí estaba el castillo de sus sueños, o mejor llamado, de sus pesadillas, atormentándole cada vez que intentaba alejarlo de sus pensamientos.

Bajo al comedor y encontró a su madre preparando algo para comer, quien luego de darle algo para que se vistiera, le ordenó ir a ayudar a su padre. Salió. Afuera hacía un sol intenso. Ayudó a su padre con los quehaceres diarios y luego regresó a toda prisa al interior de la casa. Subió a su habitación y se puso su uniforme, luego bajó, comió rápido su desayuno, tomó su mochila y salió, mientras su madre le apresuraba diciéndole:

- Si no te apresuras, vas a llegar tarde de nuevo

-No te preocupes- le respondió- No me esperes despierta. Adiós.

Corrió. Si su madre se enteraba de que no había estado en el colegio esa última semana, de seguro le mataría. Pero no podía esperar más. Estaba apunto de descubrir de que se trataban esos sueños, y no iba a renunciar a ello, por estudiar una carrera que no le serviría absolutamente para nada. Corrió hacia la biblioteca, donde se encontró con Iván, su mejor amigo, que, aunque le repasaba por 3 años, a veces eso era muy útil. Él ya se encontraba listo para la expedición, así que solo tomaron sus cosas, y se dirigieron al castillo.

Al llegar a su interior, se encontraron en una enorme habitación, en donde los muebles estaban tirados por el suelo, pero, curiosamente, el fuego aún seguía encendido. Cerca había una mesa, con 3 enormes libros con cubiertas en cuero. Comenzó a hojearlos, mientras que Iván decidió adentrarse. Uno de los libros era un diario, y en la portada estaba escrito con letras de oro: "_La malédiction de Vlad Drácula_" (La maldición de Vlad Drácula). En el, hablaba de una tal Mina Harker, y que había decidido retenerla en su castillo. En ese momento, vagos recuerdos regresaron a su memoria:

_- Ya es hora de que descanses, ¿No lo crees?- Dijo un hombre._

_- Si, es ya bastante tarde- Le respondió una voz de mujer_

_Ella estaba sentada sobre una silla, al lado de una amplia mesa, con suculentos manjares. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de una habitación cercana, pero en ese instante, un intenso dolor en el vientre, la hizo desfallecer. El hombre que había a su lado en la mesa, corrió rápidamente hasta ella para ayudarle a levantar._

_- ¿Esta bien?_

_- Si, no te preocupes, no es nada – Dijo ella, simulando sonreír._

_- Mandaré a traer algo para ti. Lo que me pidas, será tuyo._

_- No necesito nada, en verdad. En mi habitación, tengo algunas medicinas, que solía preparar Jonathan para mi…- Y su mirada se tornó vacía y nostálgica._

_- No pienses más en ellos, mi dama. Mejor descansa._

_- Será lo mejor.- Se fue hasta la entrada de la habitación y al llegar se volteó y le dijo- Conde, no quiero que vuelva a entrar en mi habitación. De ahora en adelante, nos veremos solo en las tardes y en la cena. Hasta que pueda acostumbrarme._

_-Será como tú lo desees, mi dama._

_Y se alejó entre las sombras._

_Ella entró en la habitación, y sentado sobre la cama, encontró a un muchacho de tez blanca y cabellos dorados, hubiera sido casi humano, si no fuera por las orejas de gato que tenía en la cabeza. Esperó a que ella cerrara la puerta y luego con voz melosa le dijo:_

_-No se lo has dicho aún, ¿Cierto?_

_- No es necesario que se entere- Dijo ella- Soy perfectamente capaz de resolverlo yo misma._

_- No te engañes, Mina, tratando de ocultarlo. Pronto ya nadie podrá evitar darse cuentas de que no eres la misma de antes._

_- ¡Tu no dirás nada!_

_- Tal vez si, o tal vez no. No tengo que decir nada. Pronto el Conde, lo quieras o no, se dará cuenta de que tú…_

_- ¡NO LO DIGAS!_

_- Tendrás un hijo suyo…_

_Las palabras, tuvieron un efecto casi mágico en ella, pues al instante se sintió desfallecer y tuvo que apoyarse en su cama para seguir de pié._

_- Ya he cumplido mi misión por hoy- Dijo el muchacho levantándose, y acercándose a la puerta- Quizá maña te atormente nuevamente._

_Y salió de la habitación._

Esa visión. No la había tenido antes. Seguramente, pronto descubriría el significado de los sueños. Corrió hacia donde se encontraba Iván y le contó todo. Bien podría ser un producto de su imaginación o bien estaban apunto de descubrirlo todo, de una vez por todas.

Caminaron la amplia galería, donde hermosos vitrales yacían en el suelo, hechos pedazos. Al llegar al final encontraron, sobre una enorme mesa de piedra, un mancillado ataúd con grabaciones sobre la tapa. La tapa estaba abierta, y al mirar en su interior, vieron una enorme cruz de madera clavada en el fondo, alrededor en unas ropas viejas y desgastadas, y debajo de todo, una capa roja, intacta. Entre los dos, lograron sacarla, y debajo de esta, había un papel en el que estaba escrito algo, en un lenguaje desconocido

- Creo que es una mezcla de celta antiguo y francés moderno- Dijo Iván- Pero no estoy seguro.

- Me lo llevaré de todos modos. Puede servirnos de algo.

- Tienes razón.

- Me llevaré los libros que encontramos y los revisaré en la biblioteca.

- Entonces, ¿regresamos ya?

- No tiene más sentido estar aquí. Además, tengo que investigar esto- Dijo blandiendo el papel, frente al rostro de Iván.

- Entonces regresemos.

Salieron del castillo y regresaron a la biblioteca donde Iván trabajaba. Allí, entre ambos trataron de descifrar lo que había escrito en el papel, pero sin éxito.

Ya se había hecho de noche y aún continuaba leyendo los libros traídos del castillo, cuando Iván se le acercó, diciéndole que lo dejara, pero sus palabras se estrellaron contra oídos indiferentes. Iván se fue, y le dejó a cargo de todo.

Ya estaba apunto de abandonar todo, cuando, al final del libro encontró la siguiente anotación "_Versos Celtas de noche para maldad- Pág. 666_" En la biblioteca había un libro con ese nombre, pero nadie nunca lo había leído. Lo buscó, y en la página indicada, encontró marcas muy parecidas a las que había en el ataúd y en el papel, así que decidió regresar al castillo nuevamente.

El ataúd, como había recordado, estaba grabado con esos símbolos, así que, con la ayuda del libro, comenzó a descifrarlos. Era una noche hermosa. Por la única ventana de la habitación, se colaba la luz de la luna llena, blanca y transparente, e iluminaba toda la estancia.

Al fin terminó. Y todo reunido, tenía bastante sentido, así que lo leyó para recordarlo:

"_Cuando llena la luna se encuentre,_

_Iluminando a quien estas palabras lee _

_Encontrará fatal destino_

_Si espíritu lleva consigo_

_Pues solo es digno de leer_

_Y esto de saber_

_Quien no posea_

_La sangre verdadera_

_Y pronuncie al revés_

_El nombre que jamás debió nacer:_

_Arucard, Arucard, Arucard…"_

Arucard… Un nombre que jamás había escuchado, pero que traía a su memoria recuerdos borrosos y confusos:

_Era de noche, una muy tormentosa, y alguien a media noche, salía del castillo del Conde, quien sabe si para volver algún día. Tenía un bulto en los brazos, y se esforzaba por no ser visto. Bajó corriendo hasta la aldea, al pie del castillo. Llegó hasta una casa vieja y derruida. Tocó la puerta y le abrió una muchacha joven. Le entregó el bulto que cargaba en brazos y se apoyó en la puerta con dificultad._

_- Pero Mina, ¿Que quieres que haga yo con…?_

_- Cuídala. Como si fuera tuya. Hasta que crezca y pueda ser dueña del oscuro pasado que le depara el futuro._

_- Lo haré por ti, amiga._

_- Gracias._

_- Pero Mina, tus colmillos… ya no están._

_- Lo se. Cuando salía del castillo, me di cuenta de que ya no los tenía- Dijo Mina, mientras se alejaba._

_- ¿Como quieres que se llame?- Le preguntó mientras se alejaba_

_- Ángel… _

_Y se alejó corriendo, en dirección al castillo._

_Al llegar encontró al muchacho, nuevamente en la puerta del castillo, mirándola con suspicacia:_

_- Espero que ya te hayas desecho de él. O mejor dicho, de ella. Porque lo que encontraras adentro, no te gustará para nada- Y se dispuso a bajar la colina._

_- ¿A dónde vas?- Le dijo Mina._

_- Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. No me volverás a ver, pero ¿Quien sabe si tu descendencia si lo hará?_

_Desapareció en la oscuridad. Mina entró al castillo y al entrar al cuarto del Conde, encontró sobre la mesa de piedra, el ataúd cerrado. Y al mirar alrededor, vio a Abraham y a Jonathan. Corrió hacia el último y le abrazó con ternura, mientras Abraham sellaba el ataúd._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_- Digamos que El Conde no despertará más- Dijo Abraham en tono sombrío- O no muy pronto…_

En ese momento se oscureció su mente, y solo pudo escuchar, con una voz sombría y fría:

_- Búscalo En Londres. Hellsing te indicará el camino para conquistar. Busca en Londres al antiguo. Busca a Arucard. _

Entonces lo entendió. El porqué de esos extraños sueños. Le estaban revelando su pasado. Entendió porque nunca sangraba al herirse, y porque nunca le fatigaban los trabajos pesados. El porque de que su madre siempre le decía, que su nombre se lo debía a una vieja amiga. Ella no era humana. No era de este mundo. Pero esa voz le indicaba su destino.

Corrió a su casa. Se colocó la vieja capa roja del Conde y tomó el arma que siempre tenía bajo su cama. Entró al cuarto de sus padres y al besarlos para despedirse su madre despertó:

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A buscar mí destino en Londres. A buscarlo a Él.

- Entonces, no te detendré. Pero que Dios esté contigo…

- _Amén._

Y se fue. Dejo su vida, su casa, sus amigos y su familia, para descubrir su destino, que se hallaba en Londres, y que un sueño le había revelado.

Su destino ya tenía nombre. Era…

_Arucard_…


	3. Chapter 3: En Londres I

La noche era oscura. El cielo sin estrellas y sin luna, la llenaba de nostalgia. Mientras regresaba de la misión, veía a través de la ventana del camión, el cielo. Pip Bernardotte hacía rato había empezado a hablarle, pero ella procuraba ignorarlo como siempre lo hacía. Estaba mirando más allá de la carretera que regresaba a Londres, cuando distinguió dos figuras en la oscuridad. Una era un muchacho, que caminaba a cuestas con un pesado fardo en la espalda, el cual era una chica inconsciente:

- ¡Pip, detente!- Gritó ella

El soltó el volante al instante, logrando que casi chocaran. Ella le miró con cara de reproche, y él con expresión avergonzada. Se bajó del auto. Pip le gritó:

- _Mademoiselle_, ¿A dónde vas?

Pero ella no le respondió. Corrió hasta la carretera y se acercó al muchacho, para ayudarlo con la chica. La llevaron hasta el camión, donde los mercenarios hicieron espacio, para apoyarla y tratar de devolverle la conciencia.

- No despertará en un buen rato

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Le dijo Victoria

- Tuvo una batalla muy fuerte, está rendida. No se sorprendan si no despierta en unos días.

- ¿La llevamos al hospital?

- No lo se. Yo cumplí mi promesa de traerla a Londres. Hagan lo que mejor les convenga.

- Entonces la llevaremos al hospital.

- Yo en mi opinión no se los recomendaría. Se encontrarían con una desagradable sorpresa…

Victoria lo miró desconcertada. El solo alzó las cejas debajo de las oscuras gafas. Pip, quien miraba la escena un tanto malhumorado, se acerco sigilosamente a Victoria y le paso la mano por los hombros, arrastrándola hacia sí:

- Entonces nosotros nos haremos cargo- Dijo el, con una sarcástica sonrisa, mientras pensaba- _No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima_

Victoria inmediatamente se deshizo del supuesto abrazo y le alejó de el.

- Entonces me voy tranquilo- Dijo el muchacho.

Se dio media vuelta y se iba, cuando volteó y los miró, y decidió hacer algo por ellos. Pip, en ese instante, escucho la voz del muchacho en su cabeza. Le decía: _No te preocupes. Toda tuya es la chica policía. Pero de todos modos…_

Entonces en con una velocidad sobre humana, se colocó donde había estado minutos antes, y tomando la barbilla de Victoria con una mano, la besó. Ella rechazó el besó y cuando se disponía darle una cachetada, se dio cuenta de que él ya estaba nuevamente lejos. Escuchó como reía ante la cara molesta y desconcertada de Pip. Entonces se dio la vuelta y caminó por donde había venido, alzando la mano en despedida y exclamó:

- Cuando ella despierte, díganle que Heinkel la dejó en buenas manos por ahora. Pero le prometo que nos volveremos a ver…

La noche era oscura, y casi no se veía más aya de unos pocos metros, así que dentro de poco, el muchacho desapareció de la vista. Cuando Victoria volteó a ver a Pip, este ya se encontraba nuevamente en el interior del camión. Ella cargó a la chica y la colocó junto a ella, en la parte delantera del camión, pero entre ella y Pip. Vio una cadena en su cuello, de la cual colgaba un relicario. Lo abrió. En él, solo había un mechón de cabello negro, un papel escrito en raros símbolos, y el nombre Ángel escrito con sangre.


	4. Chapter 4: En Londres II

Ya estaba anocheciendo. Una extraña hora para despertar. Miro alrededor, buscando a alguien conocido, pero a nadie encontró. Ya no estaba en la posada en la que se encontraban, la última vez que despertó. Se preguntó si ya estarían en Londres. Se levantó de la cama en donde se encontraba, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Miró la habitación. Tenía el aire de antiguo calabozo, pero amueblado, como si alguien pudiese vivir allí. No había ventanas en ningún lado, lo que le hizo suponer que estaba bajo tierra. Extraño lugar. Al pasar frente al espejo, notó que ya no tenía su ropa, sino unos pantalones cortos verde limón, junto con una franela sin mangas color blanco. Se preguntó donde podía estar Heinkel, así salió a buscarlo. Movió la pesada puerta de metal, y salió al oscuro y húmedo pasillo, para buscarlo. Pero por más que miraba, no lograba encontrarlo. De improviso, tuvo la sensación de que le observaban, pero, a su alrededor, no había nadie. Pronto, escuchó pasos pausados, pero que caminaban hacia donde se encontraba. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron. Eso no le daba buena espina, caminó rápidamente hacia el pasillo, pero al poco tiempo se encontró corriendo, hasta que al final del pasillo, vio una puerta, por la cual se lanzó al instante, cayendo al suelo de una suntuosa sala.

Se incorporó de inmediato. El lugar estaba bastante sombrío como para ser una base militar, pero con el suficiente decorado como para ser una sala de espera. Frente a la puerta principal, se alzaban amplias escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores, y por las cuales bajaba un mayordomo de aspecto ingles, con una coleta de caballo, y en la mano izquierda una bandeja con una taza caliente y una azucarera.

- ¡Ah! Ya a despertado señorita- Dijo el mayordomo dirigiéndose a ella- ¿Cómo se siente?

- Bien, eso creo- Dijo ella con cierta timidez- ¿Dónde está Heinkel?

- ¿Quién?- Dijo él, confuso.

- Heinkel. El muchacho que venía conmigo.

- Creo que usted todavía está un poco confundida- Dijo él, mientras la conducía hacía la habitación- Tómese esta taza de té caliente, que yo volveré en un rato…

- ¿Y yo que debo hacer mientras tanto?

- Descanse…

Y cerró la puerta. Escuchó los pasos alejarse por el pasillo, en dirección a la puerta nuevamente. Ignoraba en que lugar estaba o en que manos había caído, pero era mejor estar preparada. Miró en derredor y encontró el bolso con sus cosas. Tomó la COLD MK Stacticallii-1911, que siempre cargaba con ella y se apeó cerca de la puerta, en espera de que alguien llegara.

Nuevamente se escucharon pasos por el pasillo y volvió a tener esa extraña sensación en la nuca. Los pasos se acercaban a la puerta, pero ella estaba lista, no tenía nada que perder, y mucho que ganar, si en dado caso la atacaban, así que se dispuso.

La puerta se abrió…

¡BOOM!

Sonó un disparo…

Alguien había caído al piso…

Miró de nuevo hacia la puerta. ¡Maldita puntería! Había fallado de nuevo. En el suelo, sentada en las rodillas justo en el marco de la puerta, se encontraba una chica; rubia, con uniforme de pantalón corto y camisa ceñida de color azul, junto con botas gruesas. Lo que más destacaba era sus ojos rojos. Ella no era humana. Se echó hacia atrás, mientras la chica, aún la miraba desconcertada.

- Oye, Oye, Cálmate- Exclamó la vampira- No estás en peligro.

- Si no lo estoy, entonces responderás a lo que te pregunte, ¿Cierto?

- Claro. Si es que puedo. Pregunta lo que quieras.

- 1era pregunta: ¿Dónde estoy?

- En los cuarteles generales de la Organización Hellsing.

- 2da pregunta: ¿Dónde está Heinkel?

- Si te refieres al muchacho con quien venías, ya se fue. Dijo que ya había cumplido su promesa de traerte a Londres, y que no tenía nada más que hacer aquí. Pero dijo que en cuanto despertaras, te dijera que estabas en buenas manos, pero que se volverían a ver.

- Entiendo. 3era pregunta: ¿Cómo te llamas?- Dijo ella suavizando su expresión, y tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

- Ceres, Victoria.

- Mucho gusto Victoria. Yo me llamo…

- Ángel. Ya lo sabía- Dijo ella con familiaridad

Ella la miró desconfiada. Victoria solo suspiró.

- ¿Te lo dijo Heinkel?- Preguntó Ángel

- No. Lo encontré en esto- Dijo lanzándole el relicario- Si me necesitas, estaré en el campo de entrenamiento.

- Seguro- Dijo Ángel con la mirada perdida

- Como quieras- Dijo Victoria, acercándose a la puerta.

- Espera- Dijo Ángel de repente

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Dónde está el campo de entrenamiento?

- Pregúntaselo a Walter. El Mayordomo.- Dijo, mientras salía de la habitación.

Ángel tomó el relicario, y se sentó sobre la cama, observándolo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Heinkel la había dejado sola. Creo que empezaba a darse cuenta de que ahora ella estaba empezando a depender de él. Sonrió para sí. Después de todo, él había cumplido su promesa, y no podía culparlo. Lo extrañaría, si, pero se volverían a ver, y eso no lo dudaba. Sonrió nuevamente. Ya se las pagaría cuando se vieran. Pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en la misión que la había traído a Londres: Buscar a Arucard.

En ese momento, volvió tener la sensación de que la observaban. Miro en derredor y no vio a nadie. Su mirada entonces se mantuvo fija en la pared que tenía en frente, en la que poco a poco, se fue materializando un hombre con casaca y sombrero rojo sangre y gafas con cristales rojos igualmente. Con paso decidido, se acercó a Ángel, quien no retrocedió en lo más mínimo, tomó una silla que había cerca de la cama, y sentó, observándola fijamente.

- Veo que no estamos tratando con una basura de Millenium- Dijo burlonamente.

Ella, que había tenido, aún su arma levantada, la bajó lentamente.

- Pues no- Dijo ella, orgullosa- Ya vez que se, perfectamente, cazar basuras de tu tipo.

- No lo dudo- Dijo el sonriente, mostrando uno de sus colmillos- Pero no sabes con quien estas tratando.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Dijo ella, misteriosamente

- Ya lo veremos- Dijo él, mientras se quitaba el sombrero y las gafas.

Ella miró sus ojos, color rojo sangre con cierta nostalgia. Vio en su mente, oscuros y profundos abismos, y decidió arriesgarse con ellos.

- Verás entonces, pronto, lo buena que puedo ser- Dijo sonriendo

- Pronto, muy pronto.- Dijo él, mirándola a los ojos, directamente.

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada por varios segundos, pero fue Ángel quien la desvió primero.

- Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer- Dijo el vampiro, mientras desaparecía entre las sombras.

Reapareció en la oficina de Integra, quien al parecer, ya lo esperaba. Esta sentada en su escritorio, con montones de papeles sobre su el, y miraba al vampiro fijamente.

- ¿Qué opinas?- Le preguntó Integra

- Si hablas de la chica, no está nada mal. Podría enseñarle uno o dos trucos, pero sabe a que se enfrenta.

- ¿Sabes que hace aquí?

- Lo ignoro, todavía- Dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Sir Integra se levantó, y miró por la enorme ventana de su oficina. El vampiro, inmediatamente se colocó a su lado.

- ¿En que piensas?- le preguntó.

Esperaba una respuesta fría y gélida. Pero se equivocó.

- ¿Crees que esté haciendo lo correcto? Digo, con respecto a Maxwell y la compañía de los "Gansos salvajes"

- Usted es el amo. La decisión el suya- Dijo él, aunque no sin sorprenderse.

Pero aún la sorpresas no habían terminado, pues en ese momento Integra tiró de la corbata del vampiro y le arrastró hacia sí.

- Por lo menos, de esto estoy segura- Dijo ella sonriendo, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Y rodeándole el cuello con lo brazos lo besó. El vampiro, aunque sorprendido por su actitud, no tardó en devolverle el beso. El la tomó por debajo de los brazos y la cargó hasta sentarla en su escritorio. El siguió besándola, cada vez más intensamente y, ella lo besaba a él también. Sus lenguas se juntaban, se sentían, se cubrían… se amaban. Ella tomó su pin de plata que tenía en la corbata y se lo quitó, ya que sabía que él, no podía tocarlo. El se quitó su sombrero y lo puso a un lado del escritorio de Integra (al lado del pin). Ella deslizó sus brazos hasta su espalda bien torneada y le despojó de la casaca roja, que cayó al piso junto a la suya. El vampiro se separó de ella y se miraron unos segundos, y él siguió besándola por la comisura de los labios y empezó a bajar. Integra intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no soltar ningún gemido o suspiro, pero se estremecía al sentir los labios del vampiro bajando hasta tocar su gargantada y abrió los ojos, sintió como comenzaba a besarla. Jugaba con su cuello, lo mordía y, después los suavizaba lamiéndolo hasta que dejó una visible marca roja. Él comenzó a desabrochar levemente la camisa de su amante con los dientes, hasta que esta caía al suelo, mientras que ella aferraba a él.

Corrió un poco el primer tirante del camisón y siguió jugando con su hombro, jamás imaginó que la piel de Integra fuera tan sabrosa. Ella enroscó sus finos dedos en el cabello negro de él y soltó un gemido mezclando con su nombre.

De su hombro, siguió la clavícula y también la mordió juguetonamente. Sintió como se ponía tensa al ver como bajaba hacia el nacimiento de sus senos, por lo tanto; se detuvo. Luego la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó. Pero ella se safó del abrazo.

- Este no es el mejor momento- Dijo ella separándose de él, aunque se notaba que lamentaba que tuvieran que separarse.

- Como usted diga- Dijo él

Ella se acercó nuevamente y depositó otro fugaz beso en sus labios y volvió a sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Él volvió a tomar su lugar frente a él.

- Ya puedes retirarte- Dijo Sir Integra, haciendo un gesto con la mano y concentrándose nuevamente en la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía al frente.

- Como tu lo desees, Mi Ama- Dijo él, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

En ese momento notó, que quien estaba desapareciendo no era él, sino la habitación. Confundido, se vio envuelto en un remolino de imágenes y colores que le mostraban lo que había sucedido hace pocos minutos y se detuvo en la imagen en la cual, él aún se encontraba en la habitación de la chica nueva; mirándose a los ojos, fijamente. Y al notarlo nuevamente, se encontraba en la misma habitación, pero la chica que le devolvía la mirada en ese momento, no era la misma que había estado allí antes.

Había cambiado los pantalones verde limón y la camiseta blanca, por una falda negra plisada con botas altas hasta la rodilla y una camiseta al cuello con una cruz roja y una chaqueta con mangas largas del mismo color. Ahora su cabello color miel, no parecía un revoltijo como hace pocos minutos, sino ahora lo tenía peinado y grafilado hasta el cuello, adornado con una boina negra. Los ojos, miel también, le devolvían la mirada con expresión divertida.

- ¿Te ha gustado lo que viste?- Preguntó.

Tenía que admitir que lo habían pillado por sorpresa, así que solo se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente.

- Parece que tienes un truco o dos bajo la manga- Dijo complacido- Pero se requiere de mucha concentración para controlar así las mentes de las personas.

- Digamos que es una habilidad de nacimiento- Dijo ella sonriente- Ahora si me disculpas, voy al campo de entrenamiento.

Tomó su arma, que ahora estaba sobre la cama, y salió de la habitación.

- No es mala- Pensó el vampiro para si mismo- Pero aún le queda mucho por aprender- se dijo mientras desaparecía entre las sombras.

-----------------------------------------------

- Sr. Walter, ¿Podría decirme donde está el campo de entrenamiento?

Walter se sorprendió al notar el cambio. De hace unos pocos minutos, ver a una chica débil y enfermiza, convertirse en una tigresa. Con cordialidad se acercó a ella y le indicó la puerta:

- Siguiendo esta caminería, ya hacia el final encontrará el campo de entrenamiento. No puede perderse, pero si lo hace, guíese por los sonidos de disparos srta.…

- Ángel. Ángel Night. Pero dígame solamente Ángel.

- Como prefiera. Walter C. Dorn, a su servicio- Dijo mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba

Ella salió afuera y vio como el sol se iba ocultando lentamente al final del sendero por donde caminaba. Escucho voces, risas, y disparos. Esto le traía viejos recuerdos, así que se apresuró. Al llegar, vio a los mercenarios en la entrada del laberinto, mientras que Victoria trataba de explicarles, aunque un poco confundida, lo que debían hacer. Rió por lo bajo. Alguien tenía que darles a los mercenarios una lección de cómo se trabajaba. Sigilosamente se acercó hasta el lugar donde estaba Victoria y gritó de repente:

- ¿Y porque no nos enseña usted, profesora, como se hacen esta clase de trabajos?

Victoria se sobresaltó al notar la presencia de la chica y los mercenarios voltearon al instante para localizar de donde provenía esa voz.

Ángel se acercó a Victoria y le pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro:

- ¿No crees que deberíamos enseñarles como se trabaja?- Dijo arqueando la ceja

- Bueno, a decir verdad… -Dijo ella dubita.

- ¡Vamos a demostrarle como tratar con Ghouls!- Dijo ella decidida

Se acercó entonces al mercenario que estaba más cerca de la puerta, y que resultó ser Pip, y le murmuró algo al oído. Este al principio pareció no gustarle la idea, pero luego cambió de parecer. Se apeó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente.

Ángel se acercó a Victoria y le dijo que preparara el campo, mientras ella cargaba su Halkonen. Cuando regresó ambas estaban listas para la "demostración". Victoria le ofreció una AK-47, pero ella la rechazó mostrándole su COLD MK Stacticallii-1911. Victoria se apeó de la puerta, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, mientras que Ángel les hablaba a los mercenarios:

- Compañía de los "Gansos Salvajes"- Exclamó- ahora van a ver como exterminan Ghouls, las personas capacitadas, preparadas y bien entrenadas por la Oficial Ceres- Victoria se sonrojó levemente- Presten atención a cada uno de nuestros movimientos, pueden aprender mucho. El Capitán Bernardotte- Este se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre- Se ha ofrecido a vigilar el entrenamiento y ver que todo se haga como es debido. Ahora quiero tres vítores para la oficial Ceres, y ¡Prepárense para la acción!

Los mercenarios vitorearon a Victoria y también a Ángel. Ambas colocaron la espalda contra la pared y apoyadas por los vítores de los mercenarios, entraron.

A los 10 minutos de haber entrado, salió Ángel, perfectamente limpia y sin rastro de fatiga, y tras ella, y Victoria, que cargaba su Halkonen, y la camiseta manchada de sangre, pero con una expresión bastante alegre.

- ¿Cuanto nos hemos tardado, oficial Bernardotte?- Preguntó intrigada.

- Uno 10 minutos con 7.4 segundos. Todo un record…

Los mercenarios las vitorearon. Ángel se limitó a apoyarse sobre la pared, mientras Victoria, quien estaba levemente sonrojada, recibía los vítores.

- Ahora mis amigos, es hora de celebrar- Dijo Ángel.

Todos vitorearon la idea y se fueron a buscar algunas botellas. Victoria mientras tanto, se dirigía de nuevo a la mansión. Ángel, quien lo había notado, le hizo una seña a Pip, y ambos le pasaron una mano por los hombros.

- Bueno, nosotros también debemos celebrar de alguna forma- Le dijo Ángel a Victoria.

- Ella tiene razón _mignonette_. ¿Qué tal si salimos a la ciudad?- Dijo Pip

- Excelente idea oficial Bernardotte- Le dijo Ángel- ¿Qué tal al bar de moda?

Victoria al ver que no podría safarse de esta, solo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza., mientras que, tras su espalda, Ángel y Pip chocaban sus manos.

Pip las acompañó hasta la entrada de la mansión, y allí ellas siguieron hacia sus habitaciones. Victoria entró a su habitación a quitarse las ropas manchadas de sangre, mientras Ángel entró en el suyo solo a descansar.

Se quitó su chaqueta, se recostó sobre su cama y miró al techo, relajada. En ese momento, volvió a sentir la presencia de alguien más.

- Sal ya. No estoy de humor ahora- Le dijo Ángel.

La casaca y los lentes rojos del vampiro antiguo, fueron materializándose en la oscuridad.

- Fue bueno el truco que le hiciste a la Chica policía- Le dijo este.

- ¿De que hablas?

El solo sonrió maliciosamente.

- Está bien. Lo admito- Dijo Ángel sonriendo para si misma- Pero ha servido para darle confianza, al menos por el momento.

- Todavía no se ha tomado muy enserio su condición inhumana.

- Lo suponía. Se nota que no tiene mucho tiempo convertida, así que decidí ayudarle un poco.

- Si lo nota, no será muy bueno para ti.

- No te preocupes, no lo averiguará muy pronto.

Rió para si misma nuevamente. Victoria le recordaba un poco a ella, por eso había decidido ayudarla. Ella iba a ser el Heinkel de su historia. Cerró los ojos, y recordó los momentos que habían pasado juntos, entrenando y cazando, y una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Al levantarse de la cama nuevamente, el vampiro ya no estaba. Tomó su chaqueta nuevamente y se acercó al picaporte de la puerta. Miró nuevamente alrededor del cuarto y se sonrió. Se puso su relicario y salió de la habitación sigilosamente, mientras unos ojos rojos, le seguían en la oscuridad.


	5. Chapter 5: Noche de Luna Blanca

_Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en escribir este capitulo, pero es q se me cortó un poco la inspiración, pero ya he regresado. Espero q guste pero también q dejen más __reviews_ _Plis!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era ya tarde, Ángel estaba sentada en los muebles de la sala que se encontraba frente a las escaleras. Estaba ya bastante impaciente, pues sospechaba que Victoria se había echado para atrás. Cuando se disponía a buscarla, las puertas principales se abrieron de par en par, y apareció un Pip bastante diferente al común soldado: Tenía unos jeans azules, cuyos ruedos estaban un poco desgastados por el uso, la camisa era de un color negro con degradación hasta el morado y tenía, además de varios símbolos chinos, un dragón rojo sangre. Cargaba sobre esto una chaqueta de jeans negra, y el pelo recogido en una trenza, pero en vez de cargar su normal parche, tenía unos lentes oscuros bastante modernos para la época, los cuales eran negros, contrastaban con la sonrisa brillante que tenía en ese momento.

Ángel lo invitó a sentarse y charló con él un rato, pero ya había pasado media hora, y Victoria aún no salía. Ya impaciente, decidió buscarla a su cuarto en compañía de Pip, quien no se resistía por entrar al cuarto de la joven vampiresa, pero cuando se disponían a entrar al sótano, la chica apareció en la puerta. Tenía unos jeans negros y una blusa roja que se amarraba al cuello y dejaba la espalda descotada. Su cabello había crecido notablemente, pues le llegaba hasta los hombros, y lo había peinado de tal forma, que ocultaban su ojo derecho. Ángel se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído, y ella rió disimuladamente, mientras Ángel le mostraba a Pip, que casi parecía derretirse ante la vista de las dos hermosas chicas que tenía delante.

Se acercó a ambas y las tomó de la cintura. Ángel se dejó con tranquilidad y apoyó su brazo en el hombro de Pip, pero Victoria lo rechazó casi instantáneamente. Ángel la miro con reprobación, y en ese momento, Victoria escuchó su voz en su cabeza:

- Por lo menos dale una oportunidad al chico- Le decía Ángel.

- Pero… Es que Pip…- Le decía Victoria

- Que el muchacho te pretenda una noche no te matará. Dale una oportunidad.

- Pero…

- NADA. Saldremos y es todo.

En ese momento, Pip volvió a rodear la cintura de Victoria, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa seductora, y esta se dejó con resignación, soltando un sonoro suspiro.

- Y ¿A donde iremos ahora, capitán?- Le dijo Ángel con malicia

- Que importa. La noche es joven, y tenemos mucho tiempo para disfrutarla- Le respondió el rubio.

Llevándolas hacia afuera, las condujo a un flamante Lamborghini que estaba estacionado en la entrada. Todos subieron y se dispusieron a disfrutar de las noches de Londres.

--------------------

Integra se encontraba mirando por el balcón de su oficina. Vio como el Lamborghini se alejaba por la puerta principal en dirección al centro. El viento hacía ondear su cabello y refrescaba su mente de tantos pensamientos.

- Arucard- Llamó ella de repente

El vampiro apareció en ese instante detrás de ella, pero ni se inmutó.

- ¿Qué sabes de la chica nueva?

- Podría ser un excelente elemento para Hellsing. Es más hábil que la chica policía.

- ¿Sabes que hace aquí?

- Escuche de boca de los mercenarios, que un muchacho se la entregó a Bernardotte y a la Chica Policía, cuando venían de misión hace 3 días.

- Entiendo…

Se apoyó en el balcón y mirando hacia el cielo, suspiró.

- Es una noche hermosa, ¿No lo cree así, Ama?- Dijo el vampiro

Integra se incorporó de inmediato, y se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio.

- ¿Algo más?- Dijo con su voz gélida

- La chica parece estar relacionada lejanamente con los de Millenium. Aunque por ahora no hay de que preocuparse. Lo que si es seguro, es que tiene una extraña relación con Heinkel Wolf.

- Entonces debes mantenerla vigilada. Por tu bien…

- Lo único que por ahora, parece merecer la pena en ella, es su habilidad natural, como ella suele decirle…

- Pero entonces ella es un vampiro…

- Tal vez si, o quizás no- Dijo el vampiro con insolencia

- Arucard- Le gritó ella, levantándose del escritorio- Dímelo

El vampiro solo sonrió maliciosamente mostrando uno de sus colmillos, y se desvaneció

Integra, suspirando nuevamente, se sentó en su escritorio a revisar sus papeles. Walter, quien al parecer había escuchado la conversación, le trajo al poco rato, un té de manzanilla. Ella se sentó cómodamente, comenzó a beberlo, mientras pensaba:

- Esa chica puede llegar a sernos útil, pero debo averiguar que es, y para quien trabaja…

------------------------------

- Bueno, capitán, cuando nos dirá a donde nos lleva- Dijo Ángel a Pip

- Pronto lo averiguarás- Le dijo este.

Las llevó al centro, donde en un edificio, al parecer abandonado, se oía bastante ruido. Entraron. Era una de esas discotecas improvisadas, con una inmensa miniteca y una larga barra. Los tres tomaron asiento en la barra, mientras Ángel y Pip, pedían unos tragos. Al rato, Pip sacó a Victoria bailar, mientras Ángel se quedaba en la barra. Tenía tiempo escuchando la extraña conversación que sostenían 3 hombres a unos cuantos bancos. Hablaban de un asalto que llevarían acabo esa noche, y que luego irían a matar a Sir Wright. Se levantaron, pagaron su cuenta, y salieron por la parte trasera del edificio.

- Victoria… ¡VICTORIA!

La chica se sobresaltó. Ángel nuevamente le estaba hablando a su mente. No se acostumbraba a eso todavía.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Respondió la vampiresa

-Hay unos sujetos afuera, que son muy sospechosos…

- Déjalo. ¿No estábamos "De Fiesta"?- Dijo con sarcasmo

- Si, pero… Van a asaltar algo y matarán a Sir Wright…

- ¿Sir Wright?

- Uno de los miembros de la mesa redonda…

- Oh… Ya… Entiendo…

- Así que suéltate de tu futuro novio, y ayúdame con esto…

- ¡¡¡ÉL NO ES MI NOVIO!

En ese momento, Victoria soltó inmediatamente a Pip, y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Ángel. Intercambiaron unas palabras en voz baja y salieron por la parte trasera del edificio. Pip, quien se encontraba totalmente ajeno a la situación, se acercó a la barra y pagó lo que él y Ángel se habían tomado, para salir luego detrás de las chicas.

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Por qué la prisa?- Preguntó el rubio al alcanzarlas.

- Están tratando de matar a Sir Wright- Dijo Ángel muy seria

- ¿No creen que deberíamos esperar ordenes? ¿Digo, podríamos arruinar algo o…?

En ese momento se escuchó:

- Victoria… ¿Me oyes Victoria?…

- ¡Ya basta Ángel!- Dijo la vampiresa, visiblemente molesta.

- Pero no soy yo- Dijo ella, señalando el Walkie Talkie, que tenía Victoria en su correa.

- Victoria… Contesta rápido…- Era la voz de Walter

Victoria se disponía a contestar, pero Ángel le quitó el aparato y habló ella con Walter:

- Si es por los Ghouls que están siguiendo a Sir Wright, ya les estamos siguiendo la pista.

- Tengan cuidado- Advirtió Walter- No creo que estén solos.

- Tienes en la misión a tus dos mejores oficiales- Dijo refiriéndose a Pip y Victoria- Y aparte una ayuda que no les vendrá nada mal.

- Entonces que Dios y la Reina estén con ustedes…

- _Amén_- Dijo ella cortando la comunicación

Siguieron a los Ghouls, hasta un viejo depósito, donde estaban unos cuantos más. En total unos 15. En el centro, había alguien amordazado a una silla, y atado con cadenas. Trataban de sacarle la información de donde se encontraba Sir Wright, y cada vez que no contestaba, le daban con un bate de metal en las costillas. Victoria se resistía a ver aquello, y Pip trataba de calmarla, pero Ángel estaba con la mirada fija en los Ghouls y su prisionero. Se acercó a Victoria y deslizó bajo su mano, una Bersa 5 y que se dispusiera a disparar a su señal. Pip, mientras tanto, debía distraer a los Ghouls por la otra puerta. Ángel y Victoria, pegaron sus espaldas a la pared, y se prepararon a esperar la señal. Cuando uno de los Ghouls, volteó y vio a Pip, mandó a todos a atacarlo, ese fue el momento que aprovecharon para disparar. Ángel lo hacía bastante bien, pero Victoria fallaba.

- Victoria, ten calma. Recuerda que no son humanos…- Le decía Ángel.

- Lo se. Pero aún así no puedo evitar el asco que me da matar a estos pobres diablos.

- Míralo de la siguiente manera. Matándolos les haces un favor, pues al fin sus cuerpos y su alma descansarán, mientras que ahora sus cuerpos son mal utilizados.

- Tienes Razón

Entonces, se calmó un poco, y empezó a disparar mejor. Al poco tiempo, todos los Ghouls se hallaban esparcidos por el piso, convertidos en cenizas. Ángel tomó nuevamente el Walkie Talkie y le habló a Walter:

- Walter, ya terminamos con los Ghouls

- ¿Todos? - preguntó el mayordomo sorprendido

- Eran solo unos 15. Pero presiento que estaban bajo órdenes de alguien que ha escapado ya.

- Entonces dejen que nosotros nos ocupemos del resto. Que no los vallan a ver.

- Si, pero, aquí hay un civil malherido, ¿Podrás ocuparte de él?

- Seguro… Pero váyanse Ya!

Ellos, luego de desatar al hombro y dejarlo apoyado contra una de las paredes del depósito, regresaron a la discoteca, en donde buscaron el Lamborghini, y se fueron a otro lugar.

Al poco rato de Pip estar manejando, las llevó al puente sobre el río Támesis, que estaba al lado del Big Ben. Se disponían a caminar un rato, para matar el tiempo. Pip le dirigió a Ángel una mirada, en la cual señalaba a Victoria. Ella entendió el gesto, y acercándose a Victoria le dijo:

- ¿Por qué no paseamos por el puente? Es una linda noche

- Bastante- Le respondió la rubia- Caminemos juntos.

- Si… Este… Yo… Debo ir a buscar algo al auto- Dijo Ángel excusándose- Si, al auto

- ¿Qué? No pretenderás dejarme sola con Pip, ¿O si?- Le susurro Victoria suplicante

- Claro que no. Volveré en un rato. Adelántense que los alcanzo luego

Y corrió en dirección al auto. Pip tomó a Victoria del brazo, y caminaron juntos, ya que esta se había resignado a su "cruel destino".

Ángel se encontraba sentada sobre la baranda del puente, con sus piernas hacia afueras y moviéndolas al compás de la canción que tarareaba. Recordó cuando era ella, en vez de Victoria, quien era perseguida por un chico o cuando salían juntos. La embargó una sensación de nostalgia. En ese momento sintió la presencia de alguien más.

- Una chica como tú, no debería estar sola en una noche como esta…

Ella sonrió. Al menos había alguien más que estaba tan solo como ella.

- Bueno, quizá nos soy la única- Dijo mientras volteaba, para encontrarse con los cristales rojos del vampiro antiguo- ¿Qué tal tu noche?

- Nada. No hay nada que hacer.

Ella se volteó y siguió mirando el cielo distraída por un rato, pero al notar que el vampiro aún seguía allí, tuvo una idea.

- Ya que no tienes nada que hacer, ven conmigo.

Y arrastrándolo por el brazo, comenzaron a caminar juntos por el puente. Hacía un poco de frío, así que metió una de sus manos en la chaqueta del vampiro, el cual, la tomó y al rato comenzó a acariciarla, casi involuntariamente. Ella se sonrojó y lo miró de reojo. Él la miró y le dijo:

- ¿No sería hermoso que la luna fuese roja?

Ella al principio no lo comprendió, pero le siguió la corriente:

- Muy hermoso.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Ángel se acercó más al vampiro y le quitó los lentes, observando sus hermosos ojos rojos. Él mantuvo la mirada un tiempo más, pero, comenzó a pensar que Ángel podía hacerle otro de sus trucos, así que desvió la mirada y delicadamente se safó del "abrazo", en el cual se encontraba envuelto.

- Ya es un poco tarde. Yo tengo cosas que hacer. Tú deberías regresar- Le dijo el vampiro.

- Tal vez, pero la noche aún es joven. Por lo menos más que tú- dijo ella con una risita, colocándose sus lentes.

Él se acerco a ella, y le quitó los lentes suavemente, rozando su mejilla como en una caricia. Ella volvió a sonrojarse. Él se puso nuevamente los lentes, y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Ella se disponía a sentarse nuevamente sobre las barandas del puente, cuando distinguió la figura de Pip, quien tenía Victoria rodeada por la cintura. El rubio estaba muy entretenido diciéndole versos de amor en francés, pero la vampiresa solo intentaba ignorarlo, mientras su mirada pedía gritos auxilio.

Ella sonrió divertida. Corriendo al auto, sacó de la cajuela una botella de Tequilla, para luego regresar a donde se encontraban sus amigos. A Victoria se le iluminó el rostro notablemente, cuando vio a Ángel, acercándose hacia ellos.

Ángel, tomó a Pip, pasándole el brazo por los hombros, en un gesto extremadamente espontáneo. Él se sorprendió. Ella les comentó:

- Dicen que por estos días es tiempo de romance- Dijo dirigiéndole una mirada pícara a Victoria- Pero últimamente todo es muy aburrido

- ¿Qué sugieres entones, _Mademoiselle_?- Dijo el rubio, intrigado

Entonces ella levantó en alto la botella de Tequilla que tenía en su otro brazo y comenzó a cantar animadamente:

"_Pásame la botella…_

_Voy a beber en nombre de ella…_

_Pásame la botella…_

_Voy a brindar en nombre de ella…"_

Al poco rato, Pip se le unió, y cantaron animadamente hasta llegar al auto, mientras Victoria trataba torpemente, de disimular el absurdo comportamiento de ambos.

Los tres montaron el Lamborghini, y se dirigieron nuevamente a los cuarteles de Hellsing, aún cantando, mientras Ángel y Pip, bebían a sorbos.

Al llegar a la mansión, encontraron a los soldados celebrando, como Ángel les había sugerido. AL verlos pasar levantaron la mano en son de saludo, y Ángel, devolviéndoles el saludo, levantó la botella de Tequilla, mientras todos vitoreaban.

Entraron a la mansión, abriendo las puertas de par en par. Walter, quien estaba pasando por allí en ese momento, los observó asombrado por el estado de ebriedad en el cual se encontraban Ángel y Pip. Victoria, resignada y avergonzada, abrió la puerta que conducía al sótano, por donde pasó Pip, tomándola de la cintura. Ángel se devolvió y habló con Walter:

- ¿Qué lograron hacer?- Preguntó preocupada.

- Bueno, lo que quedaba por hacer no era mucho. Limpiamos el lugar, y recopilamos lo que pudimos.

- ¿Y el sujeto al que los Ghouls tenían atrapado? ¿Qué pasó con él?

- Lo llevamos a un hospital. ¿Qué pensabas que haríamos con él? Quedó tan traumatizado por la experiencia, que es posible que su mente no quiera recordarla y la olvide.

- Eso sería lo mejor. Pobre Diablo.

- ¿Y que sucedió con ustedes 3?- Preguntó el mayordomo refriéndose a ella, Pip y Victoria.

- Pues, salimos a celebrar un poco…- Dijo ella sonriendo.

El mayordomo enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Este lugar es muy aburrido para mi gusto- Dijo ella riendo.

Se disponía a seguir a Victoria y a Pip al sótano, cuando algo la detuvo. Se devolvió y le entregó a Walter, tres chips freaks y una cinta de video.

- Lo encontré entre los cadáveres de los Ghouls y no podía arriesgarme a que se perdieran.- Dijo ella con seriedad- Es mejor que Sir Integra se entere esto antes de mañana, o seguramente me matará- Dijo mientras sonreía, y nuevamente se encaminaba hacia el sótano.

- Parece que después de todo, algunas criaturas tienen corazón… aunque no literalmente- Murmuró Walter, mientras se encaminaba a la oficina de Integra.

-----------------------------------

- ¿Acaso, par de tórtolos, no podían a esperar a que yo llegara?- Dijo Ángel, abriendo estruendosamente, la puerta del cuarto de Victoria.

Observó la escena. Sobre el borde de la cama de Victoria, se encontraba Pip, sentado aún con la botella de tequilla en las manos, bebiéndola a sorbos. En la otra esquina del cuarto, se encontraba Victoria, con el estuche del Halkonen a sus pies, apoyada en la pared.

- ¿Ya se acabó la fiesta?- Dijo ella decepcionada

- Es que _mignonette_, creo, aún está un poco alterada- Dijo el rubio, dándole otro sorbo a la botella.

- Eso se puede resolver de una manera muy sencilla- Dijo lanzándose sobre Victoria.

Ella no esperaba el ataque, así que no pudo safarse. A los 5 minutos, ya Ángel la tenía atrapada contra la pared.

- Pip, ven acá

Este le obedeció al instante.

- Trae acá un poco de eso que bebes. A Victoria le hace falta- Dijo con una malvada sonrisa.

Entonces, obligó a Victoria a beber la mitad del contenido de la botella. Ella al principio, volteó la mirada con repugnancia, pero poco a poco, su expresión se suavizó. Entonces Ángel la soltó y ella se tiró directamente en su cama.

- ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!- Decía emocionada

- Creo que la bebida no le hace bien- Le susurró Ángel a Pip

Pero este ya se encontraba junto a ella, y la tenía sentada en su regazo. Ángel suspiró, ya resignada. Se sentó junto a ellos y dejaron que el tiempo volara.

En ese tiempo, Ángel notó que la camisa de Pip, empezaba a tomar un tono rojizo, así que, intrigada le preguntó:

- ¿De que tienes manchada la camisa?

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? No es nada- Dijo quitándole importancia, con gesto de la mano- Solo es un rasguño.

- ¿Un rasguño?- Dijo ella dudosa

- Cuando pelee con los Ghouls, uno me alcanzó y me rasguñó un poco. Nada de que preocuparse

- ¿Cómo que no es nada para preocuparse? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Le reprendió Victoria

- Pero _mignonette_…- Dijo el rubio

- Las excusas me tienen sin cuidado- Dijo Victoria lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria- Ángel, ve a buscar algo con que curarlo, ¡Rápido!

- ¡Si Capitán!- Dijo ella riendo.

Salió del la habitación y se dispuso a buscar a Walter, mientras pensaba:

- Aunque sea un poco ebria, de vez en cuando toma la iniciativa por él. Tal vez no lo deteste tanto. Ya veremos que haré con esos dos…

Mientras tanto, Victoria estaba discutiendo con Pip:

- Te digo que no es nada _mignonette_

- Claro que si es "algo", si no, no lo estuvieras escondiendo. Quítate la camisa- Ordenó

- No quiero

- Que te la quites

- No, no, no. ¡Basta!

Y entre ambos, comenzaron un forcejeo, en el cual, al final, Pip quedó tendido en la cama, y Victoria sobre él, con ambos brazos a los costados.

- Oh, esta bien _mignonette_. Tú ganas.

Ella se acercó y le fue desabotonando la camisa, lentamente, pudiendo luego, observar el cuerpo bien formado del muchacho. Delineo con su dedo índice, todas las cicatrices y marcas que había en él, y se detuvo en la más reciente. Aún estaba sangrando y tenía un leve color púrpura.

- Hay que lavarlo enseguida- Fue todo lo que pudo articular.

Buscó un su closet y encontró un pañuelo gris, junto con una pequeña botella oscura. El contenido de la botella, lo vació sobre la herida. Pip emitió un aullido ronco al sentir el líquido en su piel. Victoria lo ignoró y comenzó, con el pañuelo, a limpiar la herida. Después de un rato, el color púrpura desapareció.

- Eso es todo- Dijo satisfecha luego, tirándose boca arriba en su cama- Ya está listo.

- Mucho mejor- Dijo este, sentándose en la cama.

- No me lo agradezcas, algo se de estas cosas.

- Claro- Dijo el mirándola, malévolamente- Claro que te lo agradeceré.

En un movimiento rápido, se colocó sobre Victoria, y apretó sus muñecas contra la cama con sus manos.

- Menudo agradecimiento- Dijo ella tratando de safarse

- Aún no ha pasado nada- Dijo él, mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro.

Ella forcejó, pero no pudo lograr nada, pues Pip se acercó los suficiente, y plantó una largo beso en esos labios, que tenía tiempo deseando. Victoria al principio intentó safarse del beso, pero poco a poco fue "cooperando", convirtiéndolo en un beso de loca pasión.

En ese momento, Ángel abrió la puerta. Traía un royo de gasa en una mano y un frasco de alcohol en la otra. Al ver la escena se quedó petrificada. Pip se separó de inmediato. Y miró a Ángel con reproche. Había sido muy inoportuna. Aprovechando la llegada de Ángel, Victoria intentaba nuevamente safarse de Pip.

- Suéltame ya, Pip. Ya basta- Le decía Victoria.

- Para que- Decía él- estamos perfectamente bien, porque Ángel ya se irá, ¿No?

- Pip, ya suéltala- Dijo Ángel con voz gélida

- Y si me niego- Dijo él, con sarcasmo

- Suéltala- Dijo Ángel, mientras clavaba en él, su mirada. La sostuvieron unos pocos momentos, hasta que Pip, bajó la cabeza, para besar a Victoria nuevamente.

- Ángel, ya vete. _Mignonette_ y yo estábamos bien, antes de que llegaras.

Ella volteó a ver a Victoria, y esta le hizo seña para que se fuera. Ella se resignó, y tomando lo que había traído, se fue del cuarto, dejándolos solos.

Entonces Pip, en un arrebato de locura, comenzó a besar el cuello de Victoria con pasión, y al poco rato, todo se había vuelto un revoltijo de sábanas.

- Te amo demasiado, mi pequeña vampiresa- Le susurró al oído

Victoria se inclino hasta el cuello de Pip y apoyo sus delicados labios ahí, mordiéndolo delicadamente.

- Mío - pensó Victoria, deleitada, observando la marca en el cuello de su "Capitán".

En menos de un segundo Pip tenía a Victoria presionada contra las sabanas, atrapada.

Pip tenía las dos manos de la vampiresa, cautivas por las propias.

Se inclino y la besó con fiereza.

Victoria abrió la boca clamando silenciosamente por un beso mas profundo.

Pip se separo, Victoria soltó un quejido de frustración y frunció el seño a la vez que abría sus ojos rojizos.

Pip tenía media sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

- "Eres una niña mala…"- se acercó a los labios carmín de su doncella y se separo, mirándola travieso.

Victoria bufó visible mente cabreada.

Pip pasó su lengua por sus propios labios y suspiro sobre los de Victoria.

Victoria completamente fastidiada se soltó del agarre y atrapo el cuello de Pip, para besarlo con furia.

Deslizo una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Victoria.

Victoria abrió la boca, en la mitad del beso, en un gemido mudo cuando Pip jugueteo con uno de sus pezones.

Despego los labios de los de su compañera y los llevo a su pálido cuello, provocándole un sonoro suspiro, al recorrer con la lengua, esa zona sensible, entre la oreja y el cuello.

Le quitó la camisa a su acompañante, mientras ella volvía a capturar sus labios.

Pip bajo, recorriendo el mentón, y su cuello, hasta llegar hasta los ya desnudos pechos de Victoria.

Las manos de Victoria tironeaban de su cabello

- Ah! Pip!-aulló Victoria, cuando la boca húmeda de Pip capturo uno de sus rozados pezones.

Las manos traviesas de Victoria se deslizaron por el estomago firme del rubio.

Dirigió su vista hacia su caprichosa, pero adorable vampiresa. No pudo evitar reírse entre dientes ante la visión.

Victoria recostada en su cama, con las piernas entre abiertas y unas lindas pantys rojas como única prenda.

Victoria se incorporo y mordió los labios de Pip.

- Ey…- farfullo Pip en protesta, pero aprovechó para meter una de sus manos entre las lindas pantys de Victoria.

Y ahora sonreía con lujuria visible en sus azulados ojos.

Victoria saco la mano de su capitán de entre sus piernas, empujando al rubio contra el colchón. El mayor se dejo hacer, recostándose dócilmente.

Victoria ataco la boca del rubio, quien se las ingenio para, en la mitad del feroz beso, llevar sus manos a las caderas de la chica y tironear de las adorables pantys.

Victoria levanto las caderas facilitándole la tarea.

Pip lanzo lejos las pantys, Victoria mordió su labio inferior, sonriendo con superioridad.

- Ouch...-entre gimió el rubio.

Victoria amplio su sonrisa y se dedico a atacar el cuello expuesto de su compañero.

Las manos grandes de Pip acariciaban los muslos suaves de la vampiresa, quien se plegaba a su cuerpo para un contacto más profundo.

Victoria bajo hasta el ombligo de Pip, mientras este jadeaba fuertemente.

Los ojos rojizos brillaron perspicaces, y divertidos.

Besó y recorrió con extrema lentitud el vientre plano de Pip. Él apretó sus manos contra las ya revueltas sabanas.

Retiro los boxers oscuros del rubio.

Él la besó, empujándola contra las sabanas. Sus lenguas jugueteaban por conseguir la dominación del beso.

Ambos cuerpos desnudos se rozaban entre si, con las respiraciones y movimientos provocativos de ambos.

Se separo de la boca ardiente de Victoria, que tenia los labios color carmín por la fricción del feroz beso.

La tomo por la cintura, volteándola, dejando que la espalda de la chica rozara contra su amplio pecho.

Victoria frunció el seño, y en un movimiento veloz volvió a su posición inicial, quedando acostada, mirando con sus ojos rojos, los azulados de Pip.

Él suspiro, resignado.

- De esta forma duele más-susurró el rubio, recostándose sobre la chica, sin apoyar todo su peso sobre ella, solo reclinándose, para que sus labios tomaran con facilidad la clavícula expuesta bajo él.

- Me gusta más así…-contesto casi sin aliento.

Pip, coló su mano entre los muslos de Victoria, acariciando pausadamente cada palmo de la piel que alcanzaba.

Disfrutando de los suaves suspiros y quejidos que Victoria susurraba contra su oído.

Rozo la entrada de Victoria, quien reaccionó, de forma inconsciente, cerrando las piernas.

Rió entre dientes, separando las piernas de la chica.

Volviendo a colocar su mano en la entrada de la chica, introdujo un primer dedo.

Victoria farfulló febrilmente apretándose contra la mano del rubio, quien introdujo un segundo y tercer dedo, y comenzó a juguetear dentro de ella. Victoria gimió de placer ante la deliciosa tortura a la que era expuesta.

Extrajo su mano y Victoria farfulló en protesta, entreabriendo los rojizos ojos.

Pip tomo las piernas de la chica, y las coloco casi en sus hombros, para un más fácil acceso.

Junto su cuerpo al de su compañera, y se introdujo en el hasta la mitad. Victoria gimió con dolor.

Él se quedo inmóvil. Silenciosas lágrimas descendían por el pálido rostro de Victoria.

Pip pasó la lengua por ellas.

- Está bien…-farfullo suavemente- voy a salir-termino Pip sonriéndole de forma dulce.

Victoria frunció el seño cuando lo sintió retraerse.

- No - Contesto cortante la de ojos rojizas

Enredo su piernas en la cintura de su amante, y lo hizo entrar en ella de una sola ves.

Tanto ella como Pip gimieron.

Pip empezó a moverse de forma suave, pero Victoria sintiéndolo insuficiente acelero el ritmo. Las embestidas cada vez más febriles, hacían rechinar la cama.

Ambos terminaron casi a la vez, gritando el nombre de su compañero.

Pip cayó sobre Victoria, exhausto. La chica se acurruco en su pecho y ambos se durmieron inmediatamente.

----------------------------------------

Victoria aún forcejeaba por quitarse a Pip de encima.

- Ayúdame- Le dijo a Ángel

- No lo necesitas, ya no tiene fuerzas y tampoco controla su cuerpo. Quítatelo de encima sola.

Victoria se soltó, con asombrosa facilidad, del agarre de Pip, y dándole una patada en la entrepierna, se lo quitó de encima definitivamente.

- ¿Vez?- Dijo ella sonriendo, aunque de manera malvada- ¿Fue difícil?

- En absoluto- Dijo ella reincorporándose- Por cierto, ¿Qué le sucede?

- Digamos que está en un sueño muy profundo- Le respondió Ángel, sonriendo con malicia

- Victoria la miró dubitativa. Estaba haciendo algo malo, pero prefirió no preguntar. Ambas voltearon y miraron al muchacho rubio, quien empezaba a acurrucarse y a murmurar frases inteligibles. Victoria lo miró confundida, mientras Ángel ahogaba una risita.

- Espera aquí- Le dijo

Fue a su habitación, y regresó en poco tiempo, con una pequeña bolsa de cuero marrón.

- ¿Qué traes allí?-Preguntó la vampiresa.

Ella respondió, abriendo la bolsa. Había un oso de peluche blanco, y una cámara. Victoria la miró muy confundida, pero ella le indicó que mirar y le guiño el ojo. Se acercó al "durmiente" Pip, y lo colocó en tal posición, que parecía estar abrazando al oso de peluche. Luego, quitándole la cámara a Victoria, le tomó al "digno capitán" unas fotos con el oso de peluche. Al principio, Victoria no había entendido, pero al comprender al fin, luchó mucho para aguantar las ganas de reír.

Luego juntas, se fueron a la habitación de Ángel, y rieron hasta más no poder.

Como Victoria, gracias a Pip, no podría dormir esa noche en su habitación, Ángel le ofreció su cama.

- ¿Dónde dormirás tú, entonces?- Le dijo la chica preocupada.

- Ya me las arreglaré- Dijo ella saliendo de la habitación.

Fue a caminar por el patio de la Mansión, donde consiguió a loa mayoría de los mercenarios, tumbados en el césped, totalmente ebrios. Serían regañados mañana severamente por Sir Integra, así que ella, como buena amiga. Los llevó a todos a la entrada del campo de entrenamiento. Podrían alegar que estaban preparándose para entrenar, o algo que les sirviera. Ya se las apañarían mañana.

Cuando faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, entró nuevamente a la Mansión y consiguió ver la casaca roja ondeando al viento, y a quien la poseía, preparado para salir. Se cruzaron sus miradas. La de ella, curiosa, la de él, maliciosa. Al salir el vampiro antiguo, ella tuvo una feliz idea. Llegó hasta el cuarto del vampiro y ya que este se disponía a salir, ella se apropiaría de su habitación.

Al amanecer, Arucard regresó nuevamente a la Mansión, y al llegar a su habitación, y consiguió a Ángel, dormida en un sofá, que en la habitación se encontraba. La miró, complacido. Se quitó el sombrero, las gafas y la casaca, y las dejó a un lado. Se acercó a ella y apartando unos mechones de cabello, observó su rostro que mostraba toda la dulzura que podría tener una niña de 15 años. Con delicadeza la levantó, y la colocó en su propia cama, depositó un beso en su frente, y luego se dio la vuelta para salir.

Ángel al sentir el contacto de los fríos labios del vampiro, comenzó a abrir los ojos, notando que el dueño de ese beso, había sido el vampiro de la casaca roja. Sonrió para si misma y volvió a dormirse. Esa noche, no tuvo pesadillas.


	6. Chapter 6: Cacería Nocturna

Cuando volvió a despertar, aún se encontraba en la habitación del vampiro antiguo. Por suerte, no había tenido pesadillas, lo que la hacía levantarse de muy buen humor. Mientras se estiraba, empezó a escuchar ruidos, provenientes de su espalda y al girarse se encontró cara a cara con Heinkel.

Se incorporó bruscamente, pues no se esperaba la presencia del chico en Hellsing:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Ella

- ¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitarte?- Dijo él sonriendo con malicia, mientras se quitaba los lentes

- Si, Como no.

- ¿Y como va tu vida aquí? ¿Alguna nueva conquista?- Dijo él picaramente

- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo…? Olvídalo- Dijo ella al fin, suspirando

- ¿Eso significa que si hay alguien? ¿O me equivoco?

- Bueno… bueno… si hay alguien- Dijo ella sonrojándose

- ¿Quién es? ¿No me digas que el rubio que cuida la entrada?

- ¡NO! Por supuesto que no!

- ¿Entonces…? ¡Ah! ¡Ya se quien es! Es el de la casaca roja, ¿No es cierto?

Ángel se sonrojó violentamente.

- Lo sabía. Eres demasiado romántica. El misterio será tu perdición.

- Tu no te metas en esto, ¿Me oíste?- Dijo ella empujándolo, lo que ocasionó que él cayera sobre la cama.

- De acuerdo- Dijo el sonriendo, pero luego adoptó una expresión más sombría- Pero recuerda que no has venido a Londres a jugar. ¿Cómo va tu búsqueda?

- Bien… Supongo.

- ¿No has hecho nada todavía?- Dijo él, con una mirada reprobatoria, mientras se levantaba.

- ¡Es que no se por donde empezar!- Dijo ella, justificándose- Aunque pienso que Hellsing es un buen comienzo. Ya que se dedica a cazar vampiros, en algún momento me toparé con ese bastardo.

- Buen uso de la lógica. Te felicito. Por una vez estás usando esa cabezota- Dijo, tomándola por la cabeza y despeinando su cabello.

- Ya suéltame- Dijo quitándoselo de encima- Todavía no he olvidado como me dejaste aquí, si más.

- Tenía que hacerlo. Estabas mal herida. Además, tenías que cumplir tu misión.

- Pensé que te habías ido de Londres- Dijo ella, mientras su voz temblaba- que me habías dejado sola y me habías olvidado- En ese momento, se aferró a su regazo, mientras intentaba aguantar las lágrimas.

- Jamás te olvidaría- Dijo él, con voz casi dulce, mientras acariciaba su cabello- ¿Cómo podría? ¿Realmente crees que podría olvidarme de una latosa como tú?- Dijo burlonamente

- Hey, no te aproveches de la situación- Dijo ella, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y lo empujaba lejos de ella, riendo- Pero en fin, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Pasaba por aquí- Decía mientras se estiraba- y decidí ver como seguías- Dijo mirándola con un solo ojo.

Ella enarcó una ceja. Obviamente era una mentira.

-¡Oh! De acuerdo- Dijo el muchacho, viéndose descubierto- Necesito que me ayudes en una cacería.

- ¿Cacería?

- Si. Verás, tengo días persiguiendo a un sacerdote sicario, y esta noche voy a poder atraparlo. Lo que sucede es que se va reunir con una militar Nazi.

- Entiendo…

- Es por eso que pensé que te gustaría tener un poco de "acción". Para recordar viejos tiempos.

- Sabes que estoy más que dispuesta, pero… ¿Qué voy a hacer con Sir Integra?

- No lo se. Dile que saldrás de cacería con una amigo, y ya.

- ¿Estas loco? Me mataría. Ni siquiera deja salir de cacería a los dos que tiene bajo su mando, menos a mí.

- Bueno, entonces inventa algo. Siempre lo has hecho. Dile que saldrás a visitar a alguien o algo así. No tiene que saber la verdad- Le dijo con picardía.

- Bueno… Lo haré- Dijo al fin, resignada- Pero esta vez será la última. Te lo advierto, Heinkel.

- Si, si, lo que digas- Dijo él, burlonamente- Pero si yo fuera tú, pensaría en algo rápido, porque vienen a buscarte…

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

- Mejor apresúrate. Nos veremos a las 12, en el extremo sur del puente al lado del Big Ben.

- De acuerdo. Pero vete, ¡Pronto!

Él volvió a colocarse los lentes, y se fue.

Al minuto siguiente, Victoria había abierto la puerta de la habitación:

- ¿Con quien hablabas?- Preguntó Victoria

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Seguramente estas oyendo cosas…- Dijo mientras sonreía forzadamente.

- Puede ser. Walter quiso que te avisara, que Sir Integra te quiere en su oficina. Ahora.

- Dile a Walter que iré enseguida

- Muy bien. Como quieras- Dijo Victoria mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ella se tiró en la cama nuevamente. Miró al techo y comenzó a pensar. Recordó su misión. Ella tenía que buscar a Arucard, pero con la cantidad de cosas que estaban sucediendo en Hellsing últimamente, no le quedaría mucho tiempo. Aunque, como ya le había dicho al muchacho, cabía la posibilidad de que se encontraran, y entonces ella cumpliría su destino y lo mataría. También pensó en la visita de Heinkel. Él no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas. Definitivamente la situación tenía que ameritarlo, pues el solo solía llevarla de "cacería", cuando necesitaba ayuda. Sonrió divertida. Iría con Heinkel a disfrutar su última noche de "acción". Ya pensaría después que le diría a Sir Integra…

Se levantó de la cama, tomó su chaqueta, y salió de la habitación.

-----------------------------------------------------

Se oyeron pasos en el corredor. Alguien tocó la puerta.

- Adelante - Respondió una voz gélida.

Integra levantó la mirada y vio como Ángel entraba en su despacho. Le indicó una silla frente a su escritorio, y ella se sentó.

- Hicieron un buen trabajo anoche…

- Fue sencillo- Dijo Ángel quitándole importancia co un gesto de la mano.

- … Pero me temo que no será el último.

Ángel la miró intrigada.

- En la cinta que trajiste anoche, se les informaba a los Ghouls que mataron, que debían darle captura esa noche a Sir Wright, y que así darían inicio a un plan para capturar a todos los miembros. Intuyo que piensan transformarlos en Ghouls, ya que hablaron de un chip maestro que uno de sus espías les llevaría pronto y que les permitiría completar su plan.

- ¿Y que desea que yo haga al respecto, Sir Integra?

- Deberás averiguar en que orden pretenden atacar los Ghouls a los miembros de la mesa redonda, y si es necesario, les pondremos sobre aviso. Tienes 3 días.

- ¿Y que le hace suponer que yo puedo hacer ese trabajo?

- Se diferenciar a alguien sin habilidades- En ese momento pensó en Ceres- de alguien que puede apañárselas solo.

- Preferiría que no fuese sola. Preferiría que Victoria me acompañara.

- Solo sería un estorbo. Necesito ese informe en 3 días.

- Sir Integra – Dijo ella levantándose y acercándose al escritorio con paso decidido- Ella está en un entrenamiento a cargo de mi persona, y considero necesario que me acompañe para completarlo.

Integra enarcó una ceja.

- Además – Dijo ella colocando ambas manos sobre el escritorio- Considero que para la organización Hellsing, sería más útil, el tener 2 vampiros fuertes, en lugar de uno solo.

Integra la miró intrigada. ¿Acaso eso significaría que ella no era un vampiro?

- Ahora Sir Integra, me retiro, ya que tengo deberes que cumplir esta noche.

- El primer lugar donde debes comenzar…- Comenzó a decir Integra, pero Ángel la interrumpió

- Sir Integra, esta noche no podré satisfacer sus deseos con respecto a la misión, debo salir de cacería

- ¿Cacería?- Dijo Integra frunciendo el ceño, y mirándola por encima de sus lentes

- Si señora. Debo ir con un viejo amigo a una cacería en la cual me ha solicitado ayuda

- Te prohíbo que salgas de cacería, si quieres seguir viviendo en esta casa- Dijo Integra de repente, levantándose de su escritorio.

- Le informo de mis acciones solamente, Sir Hellsing, más no pido su consentimiento. Pero si recibe informes por mi causa, estará en todo su derecho de hacer conmigo lo que quiera - Dijo Ángel, mientras salía del despacho.

Integra se sentó nuevamente, sorprendida. Nadie se había atrevido a desobedecer una de sus órdenes, nunca. Definitivamente esa chica tenía carácter. Como ella bien había dicho, si recibía un informe, le ordenaría a Arucard, llenarle la boca de plata. Tal vez, no iba de cacería, en el sentido estricto de la palabra. De todas maneras, ya mañana se averiguaría lo sucedió, pero mientras tanto, debía mantenerla vigilada…

---------------------------------------------

- ¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó Victoria

Ella ladeó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos con severidad.

- De cacería- Le respondió con seriedad

- ¿Cacería?- No le parecía que alguien como Ángel, fuese adicto a las masacres.

- Regresaré muy tarde así que debes dormir pronto, pues mañana debemos salir de misión

- ¿Qué haremos?

- Sir Integra ordenó que le siguiéramos la pista los Ghouls de ayer, ya que planean atrapar al resto de los miembros de la mesa redonda.

- ¿No puedes posponer la cacería para después?- Le rogó ella

- No - Dijo Ángel en tono cortante

Tomó los lentes oscuros que había sobre la mesa de noche y salió de la habitación.

En la sala encontró con el vampiro antiguo, recostado de la pared de las escaleras.

- ¿No tienes nada que hacer esta noche?- Le dijo ella

Él levantó la mirada del suelo. Esa noche se veía diferente. No como en la mañana, cuando parecía una adolescente infantil y sin ninguna preocupación. Ahora sus ojos eran levemente rojizos y tenía una mirada penetrante con expresión muy seria. Tenía puestos pantalones negros anchos con botas gruesas de cuero, una camisa blanca que degradaba el blanco hasta el rojo, y sobre todo esto, una chaqueta de gabardina negra, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y tenía largas mangas que terminaban en las manos de la chica, que sostenían 2 pistolas. Definitivamente, aquel cambio le favorecía, y mucho.

- A Integra no le ha hecho mucha gracia lo de la cacería- Le dijo él en tono burlón.

- Lo sé- Le respondió ella- Pero debo hacerlo

- No sería bueno que salieras sola

- No estoy sola- Dijo ella, mientras le sonreía- O al menos no lo estaré por mucho tiempo.

- Te harán buena compañía- Le dijo el vampiro, mientras señalaba las pistolas.

- Colt-1900. Una de mis favoritas- Dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- No llegues tarde- Dijo el burlonamente- El sol no es tu mejor amigo.

- El sol no me preocupa- Dijo ella riendo- Lo que me preocupa es que dirá Sir Integra cuando llegue al amanecer.

Lo miró nuevamente, se puso los lentes oscuros y salió.

Caminó hasta llegar al puente indicado por Heinkel. Faltaba poco para las 12. En ese momento lo vio aproximarse desde el otro lado del puente hacia donde ella se encontraba.

- ¿Lista?- Dijo él, mientras le sonreía irónicamente.

- Vamos- Dijo ella, devolviéndole la misma sonrisa.

Caminaron juntos varias cuadras, hasta llegar a los muelles, de la barrera del Támesis. Allí, Heinkel comenzó a contar depósitos, hasta llegar al numero 13. Allí abrió la puerta con cautela, y ambos entraron. Se sentaron, escondidos detrás de un cargamento, y comenzaron a esperar. 12:15… 12:30… 12:45… 1:00…1:30

- ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?- Dijo al fin Ángel, cansada de esperar

- Seguro. No se porque se han tardado tanto.

En ese momento, una luz iluminó el depósito. Alguien había abierto la puerta. Un hombre rubio, con lentes y ojos verdes, envuelto en una gruesa chaqueta gris con alzacuello blanco y un crucifijo de plata, entró, seguido de una chica esbelta, de cabello negro muy largo en una larga trenza y ojos violetas, tras las enormes gafas. Vestía un uniforme militar Nazi, color verde, y en la mano tenía un imponente rifle. Al entrar ambos, el rubio cerró la puerta y la chica encendió la luz. Ambos se dirigieron a unas cajas que estaban en el fondo del depósito.

- Muy bien. Es ahora o nunca- Dijo Ángel, mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, pero Heinkel, con delicadeza, la hizo sentar otra vez

- Muchas veces hemos hablado del elemento sorpresivo, el cual será muy imperante ahora. No te apresures.

- ¿Qué sugieres, entonces?

- Yo trataré de subir a la segunda planta del depósito. Y cuando veas mi señal, ataca a la militar, que yo me encargaré del sicario.

- Entendido.

Heinkel caminó oculto por las imponentes cajas, hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Al intentar subir sigilosamente, las escaleras chirriaron, porque estaban oxidadas. Ambos, sicario y militar, miraron en dirección al ruido, pero Heinkel ya no se encontraba allí. Ángel suspiró aliviada. Definitivamente ese chico debía ser más cuidadoso.

En ese momento, al mirar al techo, vio un ligero destello. Esa era su señal. Con cautela se acercó a la chica, y saltó tras de ella y le colocó la pistola en la cabeza, pero cuando se disponía a disparar, una bayoneta le atravesó el brazo. Volteó y vio al sicario con otras dos bayonetas en la mano, una sonrisa maniaca y dispuesto a atacarla nuevamente. En ese momento, sintió la punta del rifle en su espalda. Heinkel, ayúdame, pensó ella. Pero sabía que ya no tenía salvación posible. Cuando sintió el gatillo, apunto de dispara, saltó ágilmente, de manera que el balazo le dio en la frente al sicario.

- Uno menos. Falta otro.- Dijo ella con superioridad

Pero se equivocaba. El sicario volteó a verla. La bala en su frente ya no estaba y la herida se estaba cerrando.

- Un regenerador… No me lo esperaba…- Dijo sonriendo con malicia

El sicario corrió a su encuentro, y ella hacia él, al mismo tiempo. Él Le lanzó una bayoneta, que se le encajó en el muslo izquierda, mientras que ella, le baleó tres veces en el hombro derecho. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, Ángel se quitó la bayoneta de la pierna con rudeza, mientras que las heridas del sicario se cerraban con lentitud.

- Si pudiera saber con quien tengo el honor…- Dijo Ángel socarronamente

- Paladín Alexander Anderson, Sección XIII del Vaticano

- Ángel Night

- Curioso nombre para alguien que está apunto de hundirse en las tinieblas- Dijo él, mientras nuevamente afloraba en sus labios, una sonrisa maniaca.

Se lanzó nuevamente al ataque. Ella se plantó frente a él, solo esperando. Pero de repente, el sicario que venía hacia ella, se transformó en gran cantidad de pergaminos en latín, que volaban a su alrededor. Ella aún sentía la presencia del sicario, así que se mantuvo atenta. Pero sintió la presencia de quien le lentamente se acercó por su espalda y le disparó de lleno. Ella escuchó la bala dirigirse hacia donde ella se encontraba y apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar la bala, sin que esta siquiera le rozase.

- Son dos- Dijo ella sorprendida- Bueno… así será más interesante- dijo sonriendo descaradamente.

Saltó hasta llegar a las vigas del techo, donde se mantuvo un tiempo, mientras el sicario trataba de encontrarla, y cuando la vio se lanzó a su ataque, pero ella, saltando desde donde se encontraba, cayó detrás de la militar, y le disparó en la cabeza, cosa que ella esquivó fácilmente, y fue a parar al muslo del sicario. Al segundo siguiente, los brazos de aquella militar tenían atrapado su tórax:

- No eres tan hábil como crees- Murmuró en su oído- En especial cuando no tienes nadie que te ayude

En ese momento, se oyó algo que se rompía y, sorprendiendo a la militar, cayó Heinkel del techo, dándole suficiente tiempo a Ángel, para safarse de ella.

Ambos quedaron espalda con espalda y mirando cada uno a su debido contrincante.

- Pensé que no me ayudarías- Dijo ella malhumorada

- Bueno… Pero estoy aquí, ¿o No?- Dijo el chico, tratando de excusarse.

- ¿El sicario o la militar?

- La militar, sin dudar- Dijo el sonriendo cínicamente.

Ángel se lanzó contra el sicario nuevamente, mientras que Heinkel iba tras la militar. Ella intentaba dispararle, pero el muchacho le esquivaba con bastante facilidad. En un momento, se perdió de vista y la militar salió inmediatamente tras él, mientras Ángel y Anderson continuaban peleando.

Él y ella se lanzaban continuamente el uno contra el otro sin lograr hacerse gran cantidad de daño. De repente, el sicario se lanzó contra ella con decisión y ella le disparó en las piernas, pero él, aún así, siguió corriendo. Ella sonrió nuevamente de manera descarada y corrió al encuentro del sicario. Se acercó lo suficiente y el sicario intentó rebanarle el cuello con las bayonetas, pero ella, saltó a su espalada, creyendo que con ello lo había esquivado, pero se equivocó. Unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por los hombros, inmovilizándola. Ella trató de safarse, pero en ese momento, dos bayonetas se clavaron en sus muñecas y al mismo tiempo la clavaron a la pared del depósito., luego dos bayonetas más, atravesaron sus rodillas, dejándola completamente inmóvil. Forcejeó para soltarse, pero al poco tiempo cesó, ya que el forcejeo terminaría destrozando sus articulaciones. Entonces gritó:

- ¡Cobarde! ¿Porque no te muestras? ¿O acaso le tienes miedo a una mujer?

Poco a poco, de las sombras del cargamento, fue saliendo la figura de un muchacho alto, con gafas y chaqueta gruesa. Era Heinkel.

- ¿Tú?- Dijo ella, casi en Shock- ¿Cómo pudiste…?

- No empieces nuevamente con esto Ángel- Dijo él en tono irónico

- ¡No puedo crees que me hayas hecho esto! ¡Y yo que confié en ti por tanto tiempo!

- Cierto. Fue una buena actuación, ¿No lo crees así?- Dijo el riendo

Ella lo miraba furiosa. Sus ojos, antes levemente rojizos, habían tomado un color rojo muy intenso, como el fuego y la sangre.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Heinkel? ¿Por qué?

- Digamos que tuve mis razones- Dijo el sonriendo con superioridad, mientras que, con el dedo índice, señalaba su sien.

El Paladín, quien también se había mantenido oculto, salió hacia la luz, nuevamente.

- Contigo he cumplido mi palabra- Le dijo Heinkel al sacerdote- Y luego de ofrecerte un rival digno, le verás morir con toda la indignidad de una carroña como su tipo.

- ¿O sea que ya habías planeado todo? ¿Todo el tiempo fue una trampa?

- Todo el tiempo. Pero tenía que encontrar una forma de atraerte. Y esta resultó una muy buena- Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, lentamente.

Le quitó los lentes con descaro, con lo que sus ojos sangrientos quedaron al descubierto. Y el también se quitó los suyos. Luego se acercó a su rostro lentamente, con una expresión de lujuria, pero Ángel, sabiendo lo que él pretendía hacerle, volteó el rostro y no se dejó hacer.

- Pensé que no querrías morir sin sentir un último beso- Dijo riendo burlonamente- Pero eres demasiado orgullosa.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Así sostuvieron las miradas por varios segundos. Se transmitían mutuamente, el odio que ambos sentían.

- No me vengas con ese viejo truco de nuevo Ángel- Dijo él, desviando la mirada- Tú sabes que conmigo, ese truco no sirve.

- Ese tal vez no – Dijo ella, con descaro- Pero este sí.

Y haciendo presión con todo su cuerpo, tensó los músculos de sus muñecas y rodillas, lo que ocasionó que las bayonetas salieron volando de sus articulaciones y se estrellaran, donde antes estaba el Iscariote. Entonces, con furia ciega, se lanzó sobre Heinkel, con inmensas ganas de destazarle poco a poco. El muchacho la esquivó con facilidad, y ella se lanzó sobre él nuevamente, pero el Iscariote se interpuso entre ellos, atacando a Ángel nuevamente.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear de nuevo. Mientras que, la militar se dedicaba a apuntarle a Ángel. Esto había durado ya suficiente. Pero en ese momento, Heinkel se colocó entre ella y su blanco. La chica levantó la mirada perpleja.

- No la sigas protegiendo- Dijo con evidente molestia

- No lo hago- Dijo Heinkel sonriendo irónicamente- Pero no me gustaría que las cosas terminasen tan rápido.

- Tu sabrás- Dijo ella suspirando hondamente.

- Tranquilízate Rip,- le dijo el muchacho- ya llegará tu turno.

Mientras tanto, el Sicario y Ángel seguían peleando. Pero en un momento, Ángel se distrajo, y el sicario le clavó su bayoneta en el estomago. Un espasmo cruzó por el rostro de la chica. Se retorció contra su estomago y comenzó a gruñir y a agonizar por el dolor. El Sicario sonrió nuevamente de forma maniaca. Ángel tambaleante, poco a poco fue acercándose y en ese momento, levantó el rostro con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- ¿Creíste que esto me dañaría? ¿Supones que soy una criatura cualquiera?- Dijo sonriendo con superioridad- ¡Pues piénsalo dos veces!- Dijo mientras sacaba la bayoneta de su estomago y con un movimiento rápido, la clavaba en el cuerpo del sacerdote.

Este cayó al suelo, inmediatamente. Aún tenía la misma sonrisa macabra y sus ropas se teñían de rojo. Aún no estaba muerto y ella lo sabía.

En ese momento, Heinkel se retiró de la vista de la militar, quien, mientras Ángel se creía a salvó, le disparó con precisión. Pero en ese momento, brazo rojo, que terminaba en una mano enguantada, se atravesó en el camino, y atrapó la bala a medio vuelo.

Ángel se volteó a ver, y vio a su salvador: su vampiro de casaca roja. Heinkel estaba furioso.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Le gritó furioso- Esto no te concierne

- Lo que tenga que ver con Millenium me concierne a mí

- No me hagas reír

- Ve y dile a tu jefe que recuerde que ahora esta guerra es contra Hellsing

Corrió hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho, pero este, con un impresionante salto hacia atrás, desapareció de la vista. La militar ya había desaparecido. Y cuando volteó a ver el lugar donde se encontraba tendido el Iscariote, solo había retazos de pergamino por el suelo.

Se acercó a donde estaba Ángel.

- Te dije que no era buena idea que salieras sola.

- Que puedo decir, me confié un poco. ¿Regresamos?

- Con gusto.

Ella caminó hasta la puerta del depósito, la abrió, y con un gesto masculino, le hizo seña al vampiro para que saliera. El sonrió burlonamente y salió del depósito en pos de la chica. Ella caminó un par de pasos, pero en un momento, cayó obre una rodilla. Él se acercó y la ayudó a levantar.

- Parece que aún estoy un poco sensible- Dijo sonriendo, mientras traba de ocultar una expresión adolorida.

- Ya veo- Dijo él, mirándola.

Entonces, colocó el brazo de ella, alrededor de sus hombros, y con su brazo, rodeó su cintura.

- Así te será mucho más fácil- Dijo él, sonriéndole con ternura.

Ella se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que él le sonreía así. El notó el sonrojo y la aferró más hacia sí.

Caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar al puente del Támesis.

- No debía haberle hecho caso. No debí haber venido. Debí haber pospuesto la cacería como me dijo Victoria. Pero no- Dijo mientras reviraba sus ojos- era más importante Heinkel

- La próxima vez, entonces ¿Le harás caso a la chica policía?

- De ningún modo. Nadie me da ordenes- Dijo haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

- ¿Y que tal, Sir Integra?

- ¿Ella? Ella ya es otra historia.

- El vampiro antiguo sonrió en tono burlón.

- No puedo creer que Heinkel me haya traicionado así- Dijo Ángel, mientras su puño se crispaba.

- No te culpes. No puedes hacer nada.

- Es un traidor. Un traidor.

- Que el sea o no un traidor, no es tú culpa- Dijo él, mientras le tomaba la mano empuñada, y la bajaba, intentando relajarla.

- Lo se. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Algún día, mi venganza será muy dulce.

Arucard sonrió con malignidad. Pensar en que una chica que parecía tan inocente, estuviese pensando en una dulce venganza, le resultaba bastante irónico.

- No debí haber confiado en el nunca. Debí haberlo dejado morir.

- ¿Cómo lo conociste?- Dijo él, intentando no mostrarse curioso.

- En uno de mis viajes. Estaba poseído por un Cambiom.

Él la miró, pensativo.

- Un Cambiom es un pequeño demonio que no muestran signos de vida, hasta que cumple 7 años de edad, y escoge a un ser humano, para entrenarlo y hacerlo su sirviente. Normalmente estos demonios, son mas y amables y considerados con los seres humanos, que los de otras especies. Es extraño que lo estuviese poseyendo- Dijo él, pensativo.

- Lo se. Pero aún así lo ayude a deshacerse de él. Entonces nos volvimos compañeros, y me trajo hasta Londres.

- Entiendo

- Cuando lo conocí, aún era una Ancilla. Aún era joven. No soy un Antiguo como tú. Apenas unos 200 años.

¿200 años? Una chica tan bien entrenada, tan decidida, tan aguerrida, tan seductora y buena cazadora, y ¿Apenas tenía 200 años? Había estado demasiado tiempo aletargado, pensó el vampiro antiguo.

- Si, apenas 200 años- Dijo ella, mientras le sonreía.

Él también le sonrió. No había notado que estaba pensando en voz alta.

- ¿Y porque estabas peleando con el regenerador?- Preguntó él, tratando de cambiar el tema.

- No lo sé. Nunca antes lo había visto. Aunque sé que pertenece a Iscariote XIII.

- ¿Qué hacías allá, entonces?

- Heinkel me pidió ayuda para acabar con un sicario y una antigua Nazi, y cuando me di cuenta, ya me encontraba envuelta sin querer en aquel alboroto.

- Te aseguro que no será la última vez que te encuentres con el sicario.

- Lo supongo. Pero él no me preocupa. Pero ahora a quien busco es a Heinkel.

- ¿Y que hay de tu otra búsqueda?

- ¿Cuál?- Dijo Ángel, mientras intentaba hacerse la ignorante

- ¿Qué viniste a hacer a Londres entonces?

- De acuerdo. Vine a buscar a alguien aquí en Londres. Pero no te diré quien es.

- Tampoco iba a preguntártelo. No me gusta meterme en asuntos de mujeres- Dijo sonriendo con picardía.

- Ya puedo caminar- Dijo ella, de repente- Si quieres puedes soltarme

- Pero no quiero- Dijo acercándola más.

Ella se sonrojó. Habían estado tan entretenidos, que no se habían dado cuenta que estaban prontos a llegar a la Mansión Hellsing.

- Por cierto- Dijo ella, casualmente- ¿Sir Integra te envió, acaso?

- No era necesario. Un vampiro sabe cuando actuar.

- ¿Me estabas espiando?- Dijo ella, simulando enojarse.

- Jamás lo he insinuado- Dijo él, riendo.

Entonces ella, lo tomó por la corbata, y acercó su boca a su oído y le murmuró:

- No importa si me estabas espiando o si Sir Integra te envió. Ahora te debo una. Y te lo agradezco, mucho.

Y en ese momento, ante la mirada atónita del vampiro antiguo, Ángel lo besó. Esos labios tenían un sabor dulce y eran muy cálidos. Nunca había sentido un beso como aquel. A ella no le había importado si antes no se habían llevado bien, o si él estaba enamorado de Integra, ella lo había besado así, sin más. Él la aferró más contra sí, y con sus dos brazos rodeó su cintura, alzándola del suelo, y besándola con más pasión. Cuando se hizo evidente la falta de oxígeno, ambos se separaron a respirar. El la soltó y ella se separó un poco, en busca de más aire. Entonces lo miró, le sonrió con picardía, y corrió hasta la mansión, incitándole a seguirla.

Él se dispuso a seguirla, pero sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda y se volteó, para encontrarse cara a cara con Heinkel.

- Que escena tan romántica, o debería decir, más absurda- Dijo él, riendo.

- Me imagino que fue más patético, cuando intentaste hacerlo tú- Dijo el vampiro sonriendo con superioridad

- Jajaja, lo que tu digas- Dijo sarcásticamente- Pero no creas que por haberla salvado esta vez, la próxima vez lo lograras. Ella pronto morirá.

- Si tú eres su enemigo, lo dudo mucho- Dijo él, riendo

En ese momento, Ángel, quien se había devuelto a buscar al vampiro, pudo oír las últimas palabras que Heinkel le decía:

- Ríe cuanto quieras, pero recuerda que el que ríe de último, ríe mejor, Nosferatu Arucard.

Y desapareció.

Arucard volteó, y vio a Ángel, con una mirada atónita, ante su reciente descubrimiento. Él intentó acercársele, pero ella se echó hacia atrás horrorizada. Y luego, con lágrimas en los ojos, se dio la vuelta y no dejó de correr, hasta que se encontró a salvo en la biblioteca de la mansión.

¿Porque estas cosas le sucedían a ella? ¿Por qué? Nunca lograba ser feliz. Y ahora que por fin había encontrado al amor de su vida, debía matarlo por su código de honor. La vida era injusta. SU vida era injusta. Eso fue lo que pensó Ángel, mientras, sentada tras de las puertas cerradas de la biblioteca, lloraba con inmensas lágrimas de amargura surcando su rostro.


	7. Chapter 7: Secretos

**Capitulo 7: Secretos…**

_Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en escribir este capitulo, pero últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo, y es mas bien un milagro que lo haya podido escribir. Espero q guste pero también q dejen más reviews…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, levantó la mirada hacia la ventana en la habitación, y al notar que estaba amaneciendo, se acercó a cerrar las cortinas. Se detuvo mirando un poco el paisaje con nostalgia. Había mucha neblina, y el ambiente se veía distante y frío como su corazón. Cerró la cortina y se recostó en uno de los muebles. Ya no saldría más de este, su nuevo lugar, pues corría el riesgo de querer matar lo único que hasta ahora, tenía de bueno su vida. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Su vida era tan injusta…

-------------------------------

Caminaba por el pasillo, en dirección a la oficina de Sir Integra, cuando comenzó a escuchar murmullos en la biblioteca. Lentamente se acercó y repentinamente abrió la puerta. Lo que había estado cerca, al verse iluminado repentinamente por la luz del sol, se ocultó nuevamente en las sombras. Se preparó y tensó sus hilos, dispuesto a atacar a lo primero que se acercase. Después del ataque de los hermanos Valentine, no podía arriesgarse a nada. De repente una silueta se movió en la oscuridad, y levantando la mirada hacia él, murmuró con voz apagada:

- ¡Oh! Eres tú, Walter. ¿Serias tan amable de cerrar la puerta?

Suspiró. Solo era Ángel.

Como la chica le había pedido, cerró la puerta, para que la luz del sol no la molestase, pero se quedó aún en la biblioteca. Al verse a oscuras, Ángel encendió las luces y le indicó a Walter, un sillón. Este se sentó, y notó como al pie del mueble, la alfombra estaba mojada, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Cuando el silencio se hizo más incomodo, el mayordomo preguntó:

- ¿Qué haces por aquí en la biblioteca? ¿No deberías estar en el sótano a esta hora?

- No realmente- Respondió Ángel con voz apagada- ¿Sir Integra ya se enteró de mi regreso?

- Aún no. Venía a informárselo.

- Muy Bien. Necesito que le digas, que la empresa de las muertes de los miembros de la mesa redonda, se está haciendo más grande de lo esperado, pues, al parecer, los del Vaticano también están involucrados.

- ¿La Sección XIII del Vaticano? ¿Qué tendrán ellos que ver en todo esto?

- Lo ignoro. Pero se que están de parte de Millenium.

- ¿Objetivo?

- También lo ignoro, pero presumo que tiene que ver también conmigo, pues han intentado asesinarme esta noche.

- ¿Qué intentaron asesinarte? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

- Fue el Iscariote Alexander, y 2 chicos de Millenium, entre los que puedo nombrar a Heinkel Wolf, aunque no se quien era la otra chica.

- ¿Una chica?

- Si. Estaba con ellos. Tenía un uniforme Nazi muy viejo, el pelo negro en una trenza, y un imponente rifle.

- Entiendo. Arucard debe saber algo al respecto de esa criatura.

Ángel sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar el nombre del vampiro, y recordar como la había ayudado.

- ¿Algo más?- Dijo Walter, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Si. Debes saber que me quedaré un tiempo en esta biblioteca, pues necesito unos archivos de suma importancia que se encuentran aquí.

- Yo podría ayudarte.

- No, gracias. Prefiero hacerlo a la antigua.

- Como quieras.

- También dile a Sir Integra que la misión de investigar a los Ghouls del otro día, sería mejor que la pusiera en manos más capaces. Tal vez debería confiársela a Arucard- Dijo, tratando de que no se notara, como su voz se había quebrado al pronunciar su nombre.

- De acuerdo – Dijo él, levantándose.

- Y por último…-Dijo Ángel antes de que se fuera- Debido a que permaneceré en la biblioteca unos cuantos días, te pido que no dejes que nadie me interrumpa. En especial Arucard. Pero si, Sir Integra desea que hablemos, no tendré ningún inconveniente en recibirla.

- Y con respecto a…

- Si te refieres a la comida, no te preocupes por eso. Ya comeré cuando salga de aquí. Así que, si me disculpas Walter, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que te sugiero que continúes con lo que hacías antes- Dijo ella, empujándolo, casi literalmente, hasta la puerta.

- Pero…

- ¡¿Qué?!- Dijo ella volteando a verlo, al parecer, molesta.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba cambiada, ahora se comportaba de manera más fría y sus ojos miel, habían cambiado por unos ojos rojo intenso, como la sangre y el fuego. Un escalofrío recorrió su nuca. Cerró la puerta, y continuó con su camino al despacho de Sir Integra.

-------------------------------------------

- Maestro, ¿Ha visto a Ángel?- Le preguntó Victoria preocupada.

- No- Respondió el vampiro, secamente- Deberías buscarla en el campo de entrenamiento.

- Ya lo hice. No está en ninguna parte.

- Entonces, tal vez, está de cacería. Ya regresará- Dijo, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Victoria se encogió de hombros, y de un salto, llegó al suelo de la mansión, a la cual entró con mucha prisa.

El vampiro antiguo se encogió de hombros. Hacía ya 3 días que no veía a Ángel. Tal vez ella quería estar sola, y, pese a sus impulsos, se resistió a buscarla, ya que aún recordaba el rostro lleno de tristeza con el que la vio, cuando ella se enteró de su nombre. Se preguntó el porque de su reacción, y aunque estaba tentado a buscarla y preguntárselo, decidió esperar a que ella dejara de esconderse.

En ese momento, pudo sentir como Integra, frustrada, se levantaba de su escritorio, para ir a tomar aire fresco a la ventana, así que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para hacer de las suyas.

Mientras tanto, Integra, tal como Arucard había pensado, se encontraba ya frustrada. Tenía los informes que necesitaba, sin embargo, nada concordaba. ¿Por qué querrían los de Millenium, matar a Ángel, si su objetivo eran los miembros de la mesa Redonda? ¿Y Porque los de Iscariote XIII se habían aliado con Millenium? Muchas preguntas daban vuelta en su cabeza, así que se apoyó en el balcón de la oficina para tomar aire y despejar su mente, pero en ese momento, Arucard asomó su cabeza desde el techo, en una posición por demás extraña, pues estaba boca abajo, lo cual hizo a Integra ponerse de nuevo sobre aviso:

- Arucard, no estoy para tus juegos ahora- Le dijo con frialdad

Él se descolgó del techo, y en un rápido movimiento, calló en el suelo del balcón a lado de Integra.

- Debería tomar un tiempo para relajarse y despejar su mente de tantos problemas- Le dijo Arucard, arriesgándose a ser reprendido.

- Ahora No- Fue lo único que Integra le respondió, para luego cambiar el tema- Tienes trabajo que hacer.

Arucard levantó una ceja interrogante. Integra continuó.

- Ya tengo los informes sobre los Ghouls que hacían falta. Ahora lo que tú tienes que hacer es buscar al Iscariote.

- ¿Y por qué me das a mi la misión? ¿Acaso ya no la tenían alguien?

- Ángel se resistió a hacerlo, y, por lo sucedido hace 4 noches, tampoco pretendo obligarla.

- ¿Acaso los informes te los trajo ella?

Integra lo miró y solo le dijo:

- Ese asunto no te concierne.

- ¿Entonces que quieres que haga?

- Mañana debes salir a buscar al Iscariote. No regreses hasta encontrarlo. También debes averiguar sobre el chip maestro. Que relación hay entre el y Ángel.

- Entonces hasta mañana por la noche- Dijo él, mientras se desvanecía en la oscuridad.

Integra suspiró.

- Un perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos- Pensó- Pero sin embargo, quien sabe si con Ángel aquí, las cosas podrían cambiar…

---------------------------------------

Estaba caminando sola por las calles de Londres. Era extraño verla así. De su hombro colgaba un forro de guitarra, donde guardaba su Halkonen, por si llegaba a necesitarla. Se detuvo al llegar al puente, y apoyada en la baranda, miró al cielo. Apenas había pasado una semana, y ya Hellsing estaba en completo caos por culpa de Ángel. Ni siquiera habían formado tanto alboroto, cuando Integra había sido atacada por los hermanos Valentine. Se notaba que de ahora en adelante vendrían muchos más cambios. Suspiró resignada. Por lo menos, esperaba que las cosas cambiaran para mejor, en especial, con respecto a las constantes masacres.

Su cuerpo se tensó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, pero ignoró totalmente la sensación. El Ghoul que la vigilaba estaba muy cerca, podía sentirlo, y si hacía un movimiento brusco, escaparía. Después de esperar un tiempo considerable, se atrevió a voltearse; el Ghoul había desaparecido puente abajo. Ella lo siguió con sigilo, hasta llegar a los muelles, de la barrera del Támesis. Allí, el Ghoul se introdujo en el depósito numero 13. Ella abrió la puerta con sigilo, y se ocultó en la oscuridad. Allí, había otro gran grupo de Ghouls, que al parecer, esperaban recibir órdenes. El Ghoul que llegó se aproximó a hablar con su jefe, quien estaba sentado aparte. Al recibir la información, el jefe se levantó y el Ghoul volvió a su puesto con los demás.

- Ahora que ya lo hemos conseguido- Comenzó el jefe, quien se había puesto de pié- Solo falta capturar al portador del chip maestro.

Los Ghouls comenzaron a murmurar, estaban ya siendo incitados a destruir.

- Mañana en la noche, se lo entregaremos al Iscariote. Él hará el resto…

- ¿Y como encontraremos el chip maestro?- Preguntaron los Ghouls en un murmullo.

- Pues haciéndole perder poco a poco lo que más anhela- Dijo sonriendo, cínicamente- Primero fue su amor, y ahora serán sus amigos.

- ¿Y como lo haremos?- Preguntaron nuevamente los Ghouls.

- Pueden empezar con la rubia vampira que está detrás de las cajas, y luego se ocuparan de lo demás- Dijo mientras señalaba a donde ella se encontraba.

Los Ghouls, rápidamente se dirigieron a donde ella estaba, y ya que no le daba tiempo de sacar su Halkonen, comenzó a derribarlos, no sin ciertos escrúpulos, uno por uno con una Bersa 5.

Llegó un momento, en los que eran demasiados para acabarlos, así que salió corriendo del depósito, y caminó por todo el borde del muelle, mientras que los Ghouls la perseguían. El piso estaba mojado, y ella resbaló, Los ghouls rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero con un golpe seco, todos cayeron al suelo. Ella levantó la mirada, esperando ver a su maestro, quien siempre la salvaba, y se asombró de ver a Ángel, parada pocos metros cerca de ella y con sus Colt-1900, aún humeantes.

Con cuidado se incorporó, tratando de no resbalar otra vez. Ángel sopló el humo que quedaba en sus armas, y las guardó los bolsillos de su gabardina negra.

- Será mejor que regrese a la mansión. No podré protegerte por siempre- Le dijo Ángel. Su tono de voz, era burlón, sin embargo, su semblante estaba serio.

- Pero es que allá adentro los ghouls…

- Yo lo vi todo, Victoria. Se lo que pasó.

- ¿Y que pretendes hacer al respecto?

- Esperar y callar- Dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta, y comenzaba a caminar por el borde del muelle.

Victoria, por su parte, se encogió de hombros y decidió hacer lo que le había sugerido Ángel, y dando la vuelta también, se dirigía a regresar a la mansión, cuando súbitamente, Arucard apareció frente a ella:

- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó él

Ella sabía que se refería a Ángel.

- Se fue caminando por el lado contrario del muelle

Él asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la mansión Hellsing, mientras pensaba para sus adentros, que otro de los cambios que lograría Ángel, radicaba principalmente en su maestro, Arucard.

--------------------------------------

Caminaba lentamente por el muelle sin rumbo fijo, con las manos en los bolsillos, para tratar de mitigar el frío. Había roto su voto. Había salido de la biblioteca, aún y cuando había dicho que no lo haría. Era tan débil. Y para colmo de males, faltaría que el vampiro antiguo se apareciera frente a ella, diciéndole que lo matara. Sonrió con ironía. Tal vez si eso sucediera, no fuese precisamente así. ¿Quién sabe? La vida tenía muchos giros.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta, de que precisamente eso era lo que estaba sucediendo, y lo notó hasta que su cuerpo tropezó con el del vampiro, que estaba frente a ella, franqueándole el paso.

Ella inmediatamente se echó hacia atrás de un salto. Él se quedo parado justo donde estaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?– Preguntó ella.

- No lo se. Buscando algunas respuestas- Le respondió.

- No deberías estar aquí.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Deberías estar haciendo lo que Integra te ordenó.

- Mañana habrá tiempo para eso- Dijo mientras se acercaba, y la tomaba por los brazos.

Ella desvió la mirada, pero el, sin importarle, la abrazó. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ambos. Solo existían ellos dos, ese momento, y ese abrazo.

Los ojos de ella, comenzaron a humedecerse. Él la tomó por la barbilla, y la fue acercando lentamente hacia si, pero ella apoyó sus manos en su pecho, resistiéndose al contacto, y al mismo tiempo, tratando de alejarse. Él trató de acercarla más hacia sí, pero ella, con un brusco movimiento, logró hacerse para atrás.

- ¿Por qué te resistes a lo inevitable?- Dijo él, en quedo murmullo.

- Porque este no es mi destino- Dijo ella, también murmurando.

- Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu destino?

- No lo se- Dijo ella, mientras intentaba no llorar.

Él intentó acercarse a ella nuevamente, para consolarla, pese al rechazo que le había profesado la primera vez, pero ella le dijo, antes de que diera un paso:

- Se lo que pretendes, Arucard. No funcionará de nuevo- Dijo ella, esta vez con firmeza

- ¿Qué harás si lo hago?- Dijo arqueando su cejas, en tono casi burlón.

- No quiero matarte. Pero si me das motivos, te juro que no dudaré en apretar el gatillo- Dijo, mientras colocaba la punta del arma, en la frente del vampiro.

- Que sea como el destino quiera, entonces- Dijo mientras sonreía, y daba un paso hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Aún así, ella se resistió a dispararle, y solo se dio la vuelta, y corrió para no tener que verlo. Pero entonces sintió como él tomaba su muñeca, y se detuvo.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

- Tal vez, ese sea nuestro destino- Dijo ella, mientras su voz se quebraba.

Logró soltarse del agarre del vampiro, y salió corriendo nuevamente, para que no la viera llorar. Él, sin embargo, se quedó allí parado, viendo como ella se alejaba, y preguntándose, cuando se volverían a ver de nuevo.

-------------------------------------------

Caminaba sola nuevamente, en dirección a Hellsing. Pensaba sobre lo que había sucedido hacia pocos momentos. No podía creer que se hubiera dejado dominar así por sus emociones. Se recriminaba a si misma, el haber cedido así, antes los encantos del vampiro. Pero no podía evitarlo. Ella estaba enamorada de él: De su sonrisa, a veces maligna, a veces tierna. De su cabello, que recordaba a una noche sin luna, como esta. De sus ojos rojos, que le mostraban todo, y la vez nada. De su forma de ser, tan… ¡Wow! Definitivamente estaba enamorada. Pero ese amor, a pesar de ser correspondido, le estaba prohibido. Y todo porque ella no podía admitir que él, la criatura que ella más amaba, era en realidad, su padre…

¿Tendría que resignarse a pasar el resto de su vida huyendo? Eso es algo que ella no podía aceptar. Mientras caminaba por la calle principal, que conducía la mansión Hellsing, oyó como en una de las casas, se escuchaba una música que llamó mucho su atención.

"_No Voy a Llorar y Decir_

_Que No Merezco Esto, Porque,_

_Es Probable Que lo Merezco,_

_Pero No lo Quiero, y_

_Por Eso Me voy…"_

Una canción, que, se podría decir, reflejaba su actual situación. Comenzó a caminar con paso más apresurado. Es verdad, ella no podía dejar que nadie la pisoteara. Que nadie dirigiera su destino. Solo ella…

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a la entrada de la Mansión Hellsing, y con paso apresurado, se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Sin embargo, aunque nadie decida mi destino, hay algo que debo hacer antes, para poder complacerlo, pensó, mientras cerraba la puerta estruendosamente.

----------------------------------------

- ¿Ha pasado algo interesante esta noche?- Dijo el mayordomo con cierta picardía.

- Nada interesante, supongo- Dijo el vampiro, mientras subía las escaleras que daba a la entrada principal de la mansión.

- ¿Estas Seguro?- Dijo el mayordomo, alzando una ceja

- ¿Por qué preguntas?- Dijo él, en la misma actitud.

- Pues no lo se… Extrañamente la Srta. Victoria llegó de buen humor. Al contrario de Ángel, quien tenía un humor de perros, literalmente hablando.

El vampiro antiguo enarcó una ceja.

- Vamos, no finjas. Te conozco demasiado como para caer en es viejo truco. ¿Acaso ustedes pelearon?

- No, no realmente.

- Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió?

- Digamos que se ha dado pie a que algo más suceda…

El mayordomo asintió, entiendo a lo que él se refería. Él, traspuso las enormes puertas y se dirigió al sótano, no sin antes preguntarse: "¿Qué podrá suceder ahora?"

-------------------------------------------

Al sentir que el sol la cegaba, se levantó y cerró las cortinas. Había dormido mucho, más de lo esperado. Ya estaría pronto a anochecer. Aproximadamente la 5 serían, calculo ella, por la poca iluminación que aún quedaba en el ambiente. Se acercó a los estantes de la biblioteca, y comenzó a buscar un libro. Buscó, buscó, y siguió buscando, pero al parecer, el libro que ella buscaba, no existía. Se sentó sobre un mueble, y colocando su cabeza entre sus manos, suspiró. Quizá había esperado demasiado de la biblioteca de la familia Hellsing.

Levantó la mirada, y volvió a pasarla por todos los estantes, y cuando estaba por darse por vencida, vislumbró, oculta por la oscuridad, sobre el estante más alejado, una caja grande y vieja. Rodó la escalera y trepó por ella, hasta llegar a la caja. La bajó y comenzó a revisarla. Tenía gran cantidad de papeles, sellos, antiguos escritos firmados por la reina y 4 libros viejos y polvorientos; dos grandes y empastados en cuero, uno rojo, y el otro negro. Los otros dos eran un poco más pequeños; uno tenía la apariencia de un antiguo diario, y el otro parecía ser un poemario, pero muy antiguo.

Tomó el libro rojo, y comenzó a hojearlo con cuidado. Estaba viejo y desgastado. En su mayoría, solo tenía informes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en 1940, y algunas fotos. Nada de importancia. Lo cerró y abrió el negro.

El libro negro, estaba escrito en otro idioma. En su contraportada estaba escrito, con letras doradas, "Desastres locales 1455 - 1505, Rumania siglo XV". ¡Este era! ¡Ese era el libro que había estado buscando! Comenzó a hojearlo con avidez. Contaba toda la historia de las guerras contra los turcos, que se desarrollaron en Rumania, a mediados del siglo XV. Principalmente hablaba del llamado "Príncipe Empalador", cuyo nombre era Vlad Tepes, cuarto de su generación, a quien le dieron el título de Drácula, que significa hijo de Dragón (Emblema de reyes), cuando subió al trono a los 25 años en 1455. En general, hablaba de su vida, antes y después que subiera al trono; su traumática infancia, de los constantes enfrentamientos contra los turcos, la cantidad de batallas por provincias. Nada que ella no supiera ya, pues, ella antes, había vivido en Rumania, y curiosamente entendía el libro a la perfección. No encontró nada interesante hasta que…

Encontró algo que hablaba de una entrevista que tuvo con unos extranjeros en su castillo a finales de 1476, y los rumores hablaban de que ellos eran los únicos a quienes el príncipe no mató. Hablaba que solo se vieron rondando por el castillo 2 veces: A finales de 1476, como ya se había mencionado anteriormente, y a principios de 1477, después de la supuesta muerte del príncipe. Nada más. Ella se decepcionó, hasta que encontró una esquina doblada del libro, y al abrirla encontró que estaba escrito con una letra fina y de trazo rápido: "Diario, Pág. 215". ¡Al fin! Buscó el diario que antes había visto y reconoció en él, el mismo que había encontrado en el ataúd, aquel día hace tantos años; en su portada estaba escrito con letras doradas "_La malédiction de Vlad Drácula_". Se preguntó, ¿Cómo habría llegado el Diario, a manos de la familia Hellsing?, pero era algo que averiguaría después.

Comenzó a contar páginas del Diario, hasta llegar a la indicada. En ella estaban escritos tres párrafos con diferentes fechas cada uno. En el primero estaba escrito:

"_Noviembre 9, 1476; Después de tanto días, por fin han llegado. Ya llevan 3 días aquí, y la excitación del pueblo cada día va en aumento, puesto que son los únicos que se han atrevido a desafiarme. Tuvieron el descaro de traer a Mina con ellos, para su protección, pero nos les servirá de nada, puesto que pretendo empalarlos a todos, uno por uno, menos a ella, por supuesto. Deberá venir esta noche, pues que Mina ha estado muy enferma y necesitarán donde poder atenderla. Esta noche se decidirá cual será su destino, si es que logran llegar al castillo, claro está… Ese Abraham es fuerte, pero Mina también es su debilidad, al igual que la del ingenuo Jonathan. Mi siervo irá tras ellos esta noche mientras los acompaña"_

"_Noviembre 13, 1476; Mina ha decidido quedarse por su propia voluntad, o al menos eso es lo que supone el ingenuo cazador. Mi siervo ya a regresado al castillo, y ellos han decidido abandonarlo, por sus propios medios. Veo en los ojos de Abraham, que no se ha dado por vencido en su intento, sin embargo, mientras yo tenga a Mina, no se atreverá a poner un pié en este castillo, sin sufrir las consecuencias. Mañana parto a Hungría nuevamente para atender algunos asuntos pendientes, y ella quedará a cargo del castillo. Ella será ahora la princesa empaladota de Vlad Drácula"_

"_Febrero 2, 1477; Mina a estado muy extraña últimamente. Supongo que es porque, al igual que yo, sabe que el grupo de Abraham ha vuelto por ella. Y aún cuando todos han dicho que he muerto, él se ha dado cuenta de que no es así. Fue astuto. Sin embargo, el que ahora yo esté muerto, o debo decir "no-muerto", me impide la ascendencia al trono nuevamente. Mina me ha pedido que no mate a Abraham si llegara a presentarse en el castillo, y yo he decidido cumplir su deseo. Dejaré que Abraham me haga dormir por un tiempo, para recobrar fuerzas, y luego volveré por ti, Mina, y por los hijos que sé que tendrás con Jonathan"_

Los tres últimos párrafos de esa página. Pero el libro no había terminado, pues el resto de las hojas seguían escritas hasta la página 476, que era la última, hasta ahora.

Se recostó del mueble nuevamente. Eso era todo lo que estaba escrito que tuviera que ver con ella. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el espaldar. Entonces una gran cantidad de imagines comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo una visión…

_Saliendo de una enorme e imponente catedral europea, estaba Jonathan, vestido de forma muy elegante, y a su lado, Mina estaba radiante, vestida con un elegante vestido de novia de la época, y tomada del brazo de su, ahora, esposo. Subieron al auto, y este arrancó a gran velocidad. Tan pronto como subieron, la cara de felicidad de Mina, se convirtió en tristeza. Jonathan al notarlo, la tomó de la mano y le preguntó:_

_- ¿Por qué estas tan triste Mina?_

_- Porque he cometido un pecado, del que no me bastaran tres siglos vagando en la tierra para poderlo pagar…_

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Jonathan… Es que yo…- Dijo mientras se deshacía en lágrimas, y se aferraba a Jonathan._

_- Tranquila Mina, lo que haya pasado, sabes que puedes contármelo- Le dijo con ternura, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con delicadeza._

_- Es… nuestro hijo…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Jonathan… Yo… tenía un hijo tuyo y…_

_- ¿Mío, Mina?… ¿Qué ha sucedido? Necesito que me lo cuentes todo_

_- Es que yo tuve un hijo nuestro… hija, debería decir… una hermosa bebé de cabellos y ojos color miel, pero… El Conde jamás quiso descendencia, y al saber que la tenía, corría el riesgo de morir, así que yo… -Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta_

_- Continúa Mina, por favor…_

_- Se lo dejé a una de las mujeres que cuidaba el castillo para que la criara…_

_Jonathan guardó un silencio prolongado, y luego dijo:_

_- No te culpo por haber hecho lo que hiciste, sin embargo, de saber que nosotros vendríamos esa noche, ¿Lo hubiese hecho?_

_Mina se mordió el labio inferior, con angustia, y luego exclamó:_

_- Jonathan… Yo era un monstruo de horribles y puntiagudos colmillos, y con inmensa sed de sangre, cuando esa indefensa criatura nació de mí… El conde me convirtió en eso… Sin embargo mi mayor temor era que nuestra niña se convirtiera en un monstruo así; sin piedad, y lleno de sed de sangre, como el Conde, así que tuve que alejarla de él, y de mí. Para que pudiera crecer feliz y sin convertirse en lo que yo más temía…_

_- Te entiendo Mina, pero… ¿Qué sucederá cuando nuestra hija crezca?_

_- No lo sé, Jonathan. Realmente no lo sé._

_- Me preocupa que el Conde se dé cuenta, y que luego decida ir por ella, pensando que es una hija suya… y decida…- Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de solo pensarlo._

_-No creo que la encuentre en un buen tiempo. La he dejado muy bien escondida._

_- Es un alivio. Ya verás que, esté donde esté, será feliz y no se convertirá en la bestia que tanto temes._

_- Eso espero._

_Sin embargo, sigue preocupándome el conde…_

_-No te preocupes ya por eso, que yo respondo de él._

_Jonathan la miró con incredulidad, y ella se recostó de su hombro. El solo suspiró hondo, y pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella, para acercarla más hacia si._

Abrió los ojos, y de inmediato, la tristeza que antes tenía, se convirtió en felicidad y una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. Ella era hija de Jonathan, no de él. Entonces su destino no era matarlo, como antes había pensado. Llena de felicidad abrió la cortina y las ventanas de la biblioteca y miró al exterior. Una hermosa noche sin luna. Se sintió muy feliz, cosa que no le había sucedido en años. Siempre decía que la felicidad se escapaba de sus dedos como agua, pero ahora ella había atrapado esa agua, y ya no se escaparía. Levantó los ojos hacia el cielo, y vio a un murciélago en busca de su alimento. Eso era lo que ella debía hacer ahora, ir en busca de su felicidad, y arreglar el error cometido en la pasada noche.

Volvió a colocarse la chaqueta y los lentes, los cuales había dejado a un lado, y se lanzó desde la ventana de la biblioteca, la cual estaba en un segundo piso, hasta alcanzar el suelo. Levantó la mirada con superioridad, y pudo ver a Integra asomada en el balcón. Se miraron a los ojos por un momentos, y por la mente de ambas cruzó el mismo pensamiento "_Como las dos caras de una misma moneda_" Luego, bajó la mirada, corrió, traspuso la gran cerca que rodeaba la mansión y se fue corriendo en dirección a Londres, hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

-----------------------------------------------

Había escuchado a la Chica Policía decirle a Walter, que los ghouls se encontraban en el depósito 13 la noche anterior. Recordó que también, cuando Ángel había peleado hacía varias noches con el Iscariote, había sido también en el mismo depósito. Siempre le había enseñado a Integra a buscar en el último lugar donde pensarías que puedes encontrar algo, así que él se dirigía al depósito 13; el último lugar donde buscaría al Iscariote.

Ya había escuchado todo lo que la Chica policía había contado sobre el ataque de los Ghouls de anoche, y ya suponía quien sería el líder: Heinkel Wolf.

Ese miserable le estaba haciendo la vida imposible a Hellsing, y el se encargaría de destazarlo poco a poco. Aunque no solo lo hacía por Hellsing, debía admitirlo, también lo hacía por Ángel. Sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Desde cuando él hacía algo por alguien que no fuera su amo? Todo lo hacía por órdenes, nunca por su propia voluntad. Que ironía. Y ahora lo haría por una chica que apenas tenía conociendo una semana. Que ironía, volvió a pensar, mientras suspiraba.

Esa noche, había prescindido del sombrero y los lentes carmesí, lo que le daba un aspecto lúgubre, para quien lo viese por primera vez, por ello, apretó el paso para llegar a su destino. Llegó a las puertas del enorme depósito, y convirtiéndose en sombras, las traspuso. El depósito se encontraba a oscuras, lo que le hizo más fácil el poder ocultarse entre ellas. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues al poco rato, se abrió la puerta del depósito y por ella entró el Iscariote, quien apoyó la espalda en una de las cajas, y esperó. Él fue acercándose lentamente al sicario, hasta que este exclamó:

- Ambos sabemos que estas allí, bestia. No le veo motivo a seguir jugando a las escondidas.

- Por primera vez dices algo sensato- Dijo él, mientras le colocaba la punta de Casull en la nuca.

El momento, duró unos segundos, y hubiera terminado peor, de no ser porque alguien, que había estado en el segundo piso, había caído justo frente a Alexander. Él levantó la cabeza, sin sorprenderse, una sonrisa maniaca afloró en sus labios.

- Aquí tienes lo prometido- Dijo mientras le arrojaba un pequeño chip.

El alargó la mano, y tomó en el aire con habilidad. Luego volvió a su posición original.

- Y ahora…

La sonrisa maniaca del Iscariote se acentuó mucho más. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca tomó una bayoneta, y clavó tras él, dando por sentado que el vampiro se encontraba en aquel lugar, pero una voz le susurró en su oído:

- ¿Acaso una chica que te derrota, te hace perder tus sentidos? ¿O no te has dado cuenta de donde estoy ahora?

Levantó la mirada el Iscariote, y observó a Arucard detrás del otro, y con un rápido movimiento se lanzó sobre él, pero nuevamente había desaparecido. Arucard rió por lo bajo. Entretener así al Iscariote le resultaba bastante divertido, pero de una manera u otra debía exterminarlo. Levantó a Jackal y comenzó a apuntarle en la cabeza, mientras este trataba en vano de encontrar al vampiro.

- ¿Es que acaso no te apiadas de un herido, miserable nosferatu?

A esa voz, las luces del depósito se encendieron, mostrando a Heinkel, quien, con cara de superioridad, se encontraba apoyado al lado del interruptor, observando divertido el "combate". El Sicario vislumbró al vampiro, e inmediatamente se lanzó sobre él, mientras que este disparaba. La bala se incrustó en la frente del Iscariote, quien a su vez, lanzó una bayoneta, que cortó con rapidez en la pierna del vampiro. Ambos se miraron, y sonrisas maniáticas surcaron por ambos rostros.

Con gesto agresivo, el Iscariote arrancó la bala de su cráneo, mientras que el vampiro volvía a regenerar su pierna. Mirándose a los ojos con la ferocidad de bestias enfrentadas desde la eternidad de los tiempos, cuando de repente, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, cayó Heinkel, en medio del depósito, con un balazo en el hombro derecho que sangraba abundantemente. Con la mano izquierda se sostuvo el hombro y se incorporó, no sin dificultad. Miró hacia el lugar donde había escuchado el sonido del arma, que estaba oculta entre las sombras, de las que poco a poco fue saliendo Ángel, con una pistola humeante, y una mirada penetrante, que contrastaba con la sonrisa de triunfo que se había formado en su rostro. Sopló el humo que aún salía del arma, con descaro, y lentamente se acercó a Heinkel. El muchacho, por su parte, se echó hacia atrás mientras trataba que su herida dejara de sangrar.

Entonces, ella comenzó a murmurar frases inteligibles, que para los otros resultaban desconocidas, pero Arucard reconoció que hablaba en Rumano

- ¿Qué tanto estas murmurando?- Le dijo Heinkel a la chica con desprecio- ¿Acaso crees que puedes detenerme?

- Ya quisieras que no pudiera…

- Inténtalo, entonces…

Entonces, se disponía a ejecutar un espectacular salto, cuando Ángel le gritó:

- _Deténganse todos_

En el acto, Heinkel quedó como una estatua, frente a ella sin poderse mover. Por su parte, el Iscariote, decidió aprovechar la interesante situación, para acabar con dos presas de una manera más fácil. Pero cuando intentó moverse, se dio cuenta de que no podía; sus pies estaban pegados al suelo, y sus brazos parecían enormes losas, y no los podía mover.

- No te esfuerces monaguillo. Hasta que yo decida, no podrás moverte- Dijo la chica sonriendo con malicia.

Levantó sus Colt-1900, y colocó una en la frente de Heinkel, y la otra en la frente del Iscariote. Su sonrisa se acentuó cuando puso sus dedos en el gatillo. Entonces sonaron dos disparos. Del muslo izquierdo de Heinkel, comenzó manar sangre a borbotones, sin embargo, el Iscariote no tuvo la misma reacción, cuando la bala se incrustó en su pecho. Soplando nuevamente las armas, las guardó en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Se acercó con lentitud a Heinkel y rebuscó entre la chaqueta, hasta encontrar un pequeño artefacto, el cual le arrebató y guardó en su bolsillo. Heinkel la miró furioso.

- ¡Maldita seas Ángel!

- Ya lo era, antes de que tú lo blasfemaras- Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Volteó a ver al vampiro, el cual tenía una sonrisa igual en su cara. Volteó a ver al sicario, quien la miraba de arriba abajo, murmurando en palabras inteligibles

- Habla ya, descarado. Si vas a decir algo, que tu voz resuene en el depósito como hace 5 minutos.

Ángel rió por lo bajo, por lo que acaba de decir. Sabía que el Iscariote no podía articular palabra, pero aún así le hacía sufrir.

- _Sucubo_…- Fue todo lo que pudo articular.

Ella con destreza, rápidamente se acercó al interruptor, apagó las luces, y luego salió del depósito.

Caminó hasta alejarse lo suficiente, y al poco tiempo, el vampiro se materializó a su lado.

- Tardaste mucho.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta divertirme con mis presas.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?- Dijo ella despreocupadamente.

- Nada que tu no hubieras hecho- Dijo mientras comenzaba a reír.

Al poco tiempo, Ángel también empezó a reír, y sus carcajadas pronto resonaron en el inmutable silencio de la noche. Pero pronto las risas se tornaron en silencio, y nuevamente comenzaron caminar sin mirarse.

- Destino… una palabra con muchos significados… -Dijo el vampiro, como si no le diera importancia, mientras ella se quitaba los lentes- ¿Puedes decir cual es el tuyo?

- Destino… tienes razón… muchos significados puede llegar a tener esa palabra que, para muchos no tiene sentido.

- ¿Para ti, lo tiene?

- Cada vez se aclara más, sin embargo, ahora el mío ha cambiado…- Dijo mientras se detenía y lo miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Cuál es tu destino ahora entonces?- Dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla

- Permanecer a tu lado- Dijo mientras le sonreía, y sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rosa- y el tiempo dirá cuanto.

El vampiro alargó su mano y acarició su mejilla, sonrió levemente al ver como la chica se sonrojaba notablemente ante ese gesto tan tierno. La agarró del mentón y lo levantó unos centímetros y la contempló en silencio. Entonces, acercándola lentamente, plantó un beso en los carnosos labios. Un beso largo y romántico, en el cual ambos expresaban lo que habían sentido en esos últimos días. Lentamente, Ángel cortó el beso con ternura, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, como si al abrirlos, todo fuera a desvanecerse como un sueño. Continuaron abrazados. En ese momento, ligeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre los dos.

- Creo que está lloviendo- Dijo mientras le sonreía de nuevo.

- No creo que quieras mojarte, ¿o sí?

- Pues, creo que no-Dijo pícaramente.

Entonces las sombras envolvieron a ambos, y reaparecieron en la entrada de la mansión. Se separaron un poco y nuevamente se miraron a los ojos. Los ojos de él eran rojos, como sangre, pero ahora tenían un toque distinto, sin embargo los de ella habían vuelto a ser de suave color miel, expresaban la dulzura y el cariño que su corazón sentía. Ella tomó su mano y el la acarició. Un sonrojo leve apareció en las mejillas de la chica, pero desapareció en el momento en que entraron en la mansión. Se dirigieron al sótano, a la habitación del vampiro. Al llegar a la puerta que allí los conducía, las sombras los envolvieron y desaparecieron de la vista del mayordomo, quien disimuladamente, los había observado desde las escaleras. Walter sonrió para si mismo, las cosas ya habían empezado a cambiar en Hellsing… para bien… o para mal…


	8. Chapter 8: Fiesta en la Mansión Hellsing

**Capitulo 8: ¡Fiesta en la Mansión Hellsing!**

_Me inspiré escribiendo este capítulo, pues al igual que la mayoría se va a fiestas de Halloween y esas cosas, nuestros personajes también pueden hacerlo. Este capitulo no es apto para dramáticos, pero si para quienes quieran entretenerse con un capítulo diferente. Espero q guste pero también q dejen más reviews…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba abriendo los ojos, y acababa de anochecer, por la poca iluminación que quedaba. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, donde, al abrir la puerta, salio una gran cantidad de vapor caliente. Lo apartó con una mano, y entró. El vidrio frente al lavamanos estaba totalmente empañado, así que con su mano lo limpió. Bostezó quedamente y lavó su cara. Al buscar la toalla para secarse el rostro, lo que encontró en su lugar, fue la casaca roja del vampiro antiguo, el cual en ese momento abrió la puerta de la ducha, para ver quien era. Le sonrió con descaro:

- Hay espacio para más de uno aquí adentro.

- Gracias, yo paso- respondió con burla.

Salió del baño, y buscó en su bolso, algo con que cambiarse. Al ya estar peinando su cabello, Arucard salió del baño totalmente vestido, si sombrero ni lentes. Ella se acercó a él, y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos:

- Deberías conservar esta apariencia- Le dijo ella

- ¿Tu crees?

-Si. Te ves mejor sin los lentes.

El vampiro acercó sus rostros lentamente, pero en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad. Si la conseguían ese estado, abrazada con Arucard, su vida en Hellsing, pasaría de patética, a insoportable. Integra no querría verla si quiera, y pasaría a ser la burla de los mercenarios y de Victoria. Eso no podía suceder.

Se oyó el toque de la puerta con más insistencia.

- ¡Ángel! ¿Puedo pasar?- Era la voz de Victoria

¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué Hacer?, entonces se le iluminó la mente. ¡Escondería a Arucard!

- ¡Rápido! ¡Escóndete! ¡RÁPIDO!- Le dijo ella

- ¿Dónde?- Dijo él

Ella alzó la mirada y vio el escondite perfecto.

- ¡Allí! En el closet. ¡Rápido! - Dijo mientras lo empujaba dentro de closet.

Él trató de replicar, pero ella lo empujó con el pié en la cara, closet adentro, y le cerró la puerta en la nariz.

Victoria abrió la puerta, y vio a Ángel empujando algo dentro de closet con el pie, y luego cerrar la puerta estruendosamente.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Victoria confundida

- Nada- Dijo Ángel con una gota en su frente- Solo que tengo demasiada ropa

- Bien. Como quieras- Dijo Victoria encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Algo nuevo para hoy?

- Bueno, estaba pensando en un entrenamiento especial

- No creo que los mercenarios estén para eso, especialmente Pip.

- No es para ellos. Es para ti.

- ¿De que se trata?

- Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido ¿Por qué es tan difícil localizar a un vampiro?

- ¿?

- Porque pueden cambiar su forma. Voy a intentar enseñarte. Aunque dudo que en tu dura cabeza entre algo más.

- ¡Oye!

- Es broma. Pero a cambio, vas a tener una cosa por mí.

- Claro, lo que quieras. ¿Qué es?

- Mañana te enterarás- Dijo Ángel pasándole una mano por los hombros, mientras trataba de esconder una sonrisa malvada.

A Victoria le corrió una gota por su frente, pero intentó ocultarlo mientras ella la sacaba de la habitación y cerraba la puerta estruendosamente.

El vampiro abrió la puerta del closet, en parte ofendido, en parte malhumorado. Se levantó del suelo y pegó la cabeza del estante.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Quién puso aquí este estante?

Frotándose la cabeza se incorporó con más cuidado, y se colocó frente al espejo. Con las manos se quitó las arrugas del traje, y se sacudió el cabello, lo que hizo que de él, cayera una tanga fucsia, directamente en su nariz. Él con una mano, quitó la tanga, y la tiró a la otra esquina del cuarto, y se deshizo entre las sombras, jurando que Ángel se las pagaría.

----------------------------------------

Toc, toc, toc

- Pase

- Aquí esta su vestido para la fiesta de esta noche Sir Integra

Walter colocó el vestido sobre la cama de la habitación de Integra. Ella, quien usando cantidades industriales de gelatina, trataba de acomodar su cabello frente al espejo, volteó a verlo:

- ¿Qué significa esto?- Gritó histérica, 5 segundos después.

- Su vestido, Sir Integra- Dijo Walter, mientras una gota bajaba por su nuca.

- Te dije que el vestido debía ser negro.

- ¡Pero… si es negro!

- Walter, creo que ya te dio el daltonismo. ¡Este vestido es azul!

- No es cierto.

Integra levantó una ceja malhumorada.

- Bien, veré que puedo hacer con él.

- Es que definitivamente, es algo que ni Ceres usaría- murmuró ella para si misma.

Walter comenzó a imaginar como se vería Victoria en ese vestido, especialmente el escote.

- ¡WALTER!

- ¿Qué sucede Sir Integra?- Dijo el verde mayordomo, quien había sido sacado abruptamente de sus pervertidas imaginaciones.

- Walter, lárgate

- De acuerdo. Pero antes… ¿El esmoquin azul o negro?

- ¿?- Integra tenía cara de que le hubiesen dicho que la Reina era su hermana gemela perdida

- Para Arucard. Preferiblemente escogería el negro. Combina bien con el color de sus ojos, aparte de que le queda divinamente…

- ¡El no va a ir a ningún lado! No necesito un perrito faldero que valla tras de mí. Para eso te tengo- Dijo en un tono tanto afectuoso como sarcástico

- ¿Con que sí, eh?- Dijo Walter haciéndose el ofendido- Pues ahora te tocará ir a la fiesta sola. ¡Y ahora te la calas!- Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta estruendosamente.

- Definitivamente, aquí el agua parece tener algo muy extraño- Dijo ella mientras suspiraba y tomaba un trago de la botella de agua Minalba que estaba sobre su mesa de noche.

Walter mientras tanto, salió del pasillo en dirección a la sala de tiro. El también necesitaba descargarse un poco. Aparte de por la pelea que acaba de tener con Integra, también porque de su mente no desaparecía la imagen de Arucard, vestido con un ceñido esmoquin negro.

----------------------------------------------

- …Y así es como los bebes vienen al mundo.

- Pero Ángel, ni siquiera hablábamos de eso.

- Bueno… creo que hoy estoy un poco despistada. Vamos, ahora practica lo que te enseñé.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo primero que debes hacer, es párate frente al espejo, y luego trata de concentrarte en a que quieres cambiar, concentrando cada fibra de tu ser en eso…

- Ángel, olvídate de una carrera como motivador vocacional.

Ángel la miró con cara malhumorada.

- Vamos, has el ejercicio. Intenta cambiar- Le dijo Ángel a la vampiresa.

Victoria se concentraba todo lo que podía, pero de repente la distrajo un leve olor a quemado.

- Ángel, ¿No hueles a que algo se quema?

- Si… huele a salmón con vino España, o cóctel de camarones… o… ¡Victoria! ¡Estas pensando demasiado!- Le gritó al ver que lo que se freía era el cerebro de la chica.

- ¡Me quemo!- Victoria empezó a correr por toda la habitación.

- Tirate al piso y rueda- Le ordenó Ángel.

Ella lo hizo, pero como el piso era de piedra, comenzaba a molestarle. Pero dejo de sentirlo en el momento que Ángel, muerta (literalmente hablando) de risa, le echó un balde de agua en la cabeza, ocasionando que su delineador se corriera por completo.

- Si fueses hombre., no necesitarías usar delineador – Dijo Ángel burlonamente.

- Ya verás que si puedo cambiar- Dijo la vampira malhumorada.

Se colocó frente al espejo, y se concentró todo lo que pudo en cambiar, hasta que la voz de Ángel interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿No habías dicho que serías hombre? ¿Por qué ahora eres una chiquilla?

- ¡No soy una chiquilla!- Dijo Victoria casi haciendo un berrinche, para voltear y ver que se había convertido en una niña de 5 años, con un vestido rosado sin mangas, y en la mano, un bolsito con la cara de Barbie.

- ¿Qué me hiciste?- Dijo Victoria casi llorando

- Yo no hice nada- Dijo Ángel riéndose- Te lo hiciste tu misma.

- ¡No es justo!- Dijo Victoria haciendo un berrinche- ¿Por qué tu puedes y yo no?

- Porque tu eres una enana de cinco años, y yo no.

- ¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

- Vamos, más compostura. Vuelve a transformarte, esta vez en hombre. Intenta alguien que conozcas, será más fácil.

- Snif. Bueno, lo intentaré.

Se concentró con toda su fuerza, y al poco tiempo notó que el cabello en el cuello le estaba molestando. Pero ella no tenía el cabello tan largo. Abrió un ojo con dificultad, y dio un grito, que hasta Enrico Maxwell escuchó.

- Sabes, que hasta te ves mejor que el propio. Deberías considerar el mantener esa apariencia.

- ¡No quiero ser Pip!

- Entonces cambia.

Ella lo intentó nuevamente.

- Por lo menos Pip, era más aceptable que Jack Valentine.

Victoria hizo una mueca de asco.

- Bien, ahora deberás convertirte en lo que yo te diga.

- Lo intentaré.

- ¡Walter!

Victoria se transformó en el mayordomo, aunque con el cabello un poco más largo.

- Nada mal. ¿Qué tal...? ¡Ferguson!

Victoria cambió al calvo general.

- Nada mal. Esta vez quiero a… ¡Integra!

Victoria se convirtió, aunque no sin algunos desperfectos.

- Primero: Si integra tuviera tanto escote, se caería e bruces en la escalera.

Segundo: Si no tuviera los ojos azules, no la llamarían dama de hielo

Y Tercero: La próxima vez que te conviertas en Integra, recuerda que no tiene una camiseta que dice, ¡Viva el Cáncer de Pulmón!

Victoria, giró la mirada, como si no la hubiese escuchado.

- Bueno, creo que has aprendido bien, chiquilla. Sigue practicando- Dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿A donde vas?- Preguntó Victoria.

- A donde el viento me lleve- Dijo Ángel, cerrando la puerta, mientras agregaba- Deberías probar vestirte de Arucard con un esmoquin negro, en la sala de tiro…

- ¿?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Integra, por primera vez en sus… 20, 25, 30, 35, o cuantos años tuviese, tenía que manejar. ODIABA MANEJAR. Pero eso le sucedida por haber querido cargársela con Walter. Aunque ella no tenía la culpa de que él se tomara todo tan literal.

Estaba intentado mirar a través del vidrio ahumado de la Hummer Negra que manejaba, cuando distinguió, a lado opuesto de la calle, un guapo muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes, quien vestía un esmoquin negro sin la chaqueta. Solo con un partó, como Walter cuando era joven. En ese momento, por primera vez, se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Bajó el vidrio, y le hizo señas al muchacho para que se acercase, lo cual él hizo, con evidente galantería. Podía fingir que Walter había tenido un trágico accidente, rejuvenecedor. O algo se le ocurriría. Cuando el chico subió al auto, ella arrancó rápidamente en dirección al palacio de su majestad, mientras le daba indicaciones, cosa a la que él, solo respondía con una seductora sonrisa.

Al llegar al palacio, el muchacho se bajó primero y le ofreció el brazo con galantería, cosa que ella no rehusó. Subieron las escaleras, y al llegar a la puerta, el chico las abrió de par en par, anunciando.

- ¡Abran paso a Lady Integra Fairbrok Wingates Hellsing, Ama y Señora del Universo!

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver, de donde había provenido la voz, pero lo único que pudieron ver, fue a una despampánate Integra, bajando las escaleras.

Ella volteó la mirada, y puedo ver al muchacho, quien ya estaba debajo de las escaleras, esperando recibirla.

- Cuando necesite de mí, Lady Integra, yo lo sabré. Llámeme Dárius.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento, mientras se dirigía a la pista de baile, donde varios pretendientes esperaban para bailar con ella.

-----------------------------------------

Ya era bastante tarde, Dárius manejaba la Hummer negra, en dirección a la mansión Hellsing, cuando, de repente, frenó bruscamente, frente a una enorme casa.

Integra le dirigió a Dárius, una mirada interrogante. El le sonrió y bajó de la camioneta. Al cabo de 10 minutos regresó con 3 enormes caja, las cuales subió a la camioneta, para continuar su camino.

- ¿Qué hay en las cajas, Dárius?- preguntó Integra.

- Solo algunas cosas que necesitaremos para mañana, Lady Integra.

Ella levantó una ceja interrogante.

Llegaron a la mansión, donde Dárius se ocupó nuevamente de Integra, hasta dejarla en la sala, mientras él, preparaba su habitación. Definitivamente ese chico tenía un gran parecido con Walter, de joven, claro está.

A los pocos minutos, Dárius regresó y condujo a Integra hasta una habitación, la cual no era la suya.

- Me tomé la libertad de prepararle otra habitación Lady Integra, ya que la suya, ha tenido algunos problemas técnicos con agua, y lo que parece ser champaña.

Integra se imaginó a Walter en tangas saltando sobre su cama con una botella de champaña, mojando todo, mientras los mercenarios intentaban limpiarlo con una enorme manguera.

- Me imagino que pudo haber sucedido- Dijo ella suspirando.

- En ese caso, hasta mañana Lady Integra- Dijo Dárius mientras la dejaba en la habitación.

La habitación era igual a la suya. Se acercó y sentó en la cama. Había un juego completo de dormir, con bata de seda, sostén e hilo, con encaje negro. Cortesía de Dárius seguramente. Sonrió con malicia. Se acercó a la mesa de noche, y encontró una botella de agua. Bebió de ella, y al momento, comenzó a sentir unos fuertes mareos, que al poco tiempo, la dejaron desmayada en la cama.

-----------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Arucard, al aparecerse en la oficina de Integra, sorprendentemente no la encontró allí.

Bajó y la encontró en el comedor de la familia, envuelta en una bata de seda blanca, con una copa de líquido negruzco en las manos, mientras charlaba animadamente con Victoria, quien trataba de que la escena no pareciera, por demás, extraña.

Ya había arreglado su pequeño inconveniente con Walter, y este al poco tiempo le trajo una copa con liquido negruzco, e Integra le hizo seña de que se sentara en la mesa, cosa que obedeció al momento.

Bebió rápidamente el contenido de la copa, el cual tenía un extraño y dulce sabor.

AL Walter llegar con el desayuno, Integra se levantó furiosa y tiró la bandeja al piso.

- No quiero té con galletas de dieta como todas las mañanas. Hoy quiero algo diferente.

- ¿Cómo que?- Inquirió el mayordomo

- ¡Pastel de Calabaza!

- ¿Qué?- Exclamaron todos los presentes al unísono.

- ¡Quiero pastel de Calabaza, Walter! Y no me hagas repetirlo. Y cuando lo termines, llévalo a mi oficina- Dijo mientras se levantaba y salía del comedor- Pero mientras tanto, no quiero que nadie, y con ese me refiero a ti Arucard, me moleste mientras estoy en mi habitación.

Quienes quedaron, cruzaron miradas por el extraño comportamiento de Integra. Pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada en voz alta. Walter, suspirando, se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina. Arucard por su parte, desapareció, mientras que Victoria, se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, en busca de Ángel, por quinta vez ese día.

--------------------------------------------------

- Por fin te encuentro… ¿Dónde estabas?- Le regaño Victoria.

- Por allí, ocupándome de algunos asuntos- Dijo Ángel con picardía.

- Bien, ya perfeccioné la técnica.

- Te felicito, chiquilla.

- ¡Oye!- Dijo con malhumor- Por cierto…- Dijo cambiando de tema- No he visto a Pip, desde la "fiesta" del otro día.

- De repente, fue a matar el tiempo por allí. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá no sea del bando que nosotras pensamos.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- ¿No se te ha ocurrido que, tal vez, Pip haya dejado de fastidiarte porque descubrió que era del otro bando?

- ¿?

- Que es Gay, Victoria.

- Oh, eso.

- Quien sabe si es así.

- No lo creo- Dijo Victoria con convicción.

- ¿Y si así fuera?

- Ya veremos- Dijo Victoria, aunque luego murmurando para si misma- Estoy segura que el sueño de anoche no tiene nada que ver.

- Bueno, te lo dejo chiquilla. Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos. Nos veremos más tarde- Dijo mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida.

Sonrió malévolamente. Ya se había ocupado de dos cosas. Integra no parecía estar en condiciones de estropear su "maléfico" plan, y Victoria pasaría todo el día tratando de averiguar sobre el sueño que ella le había ocasionado. Solo faltaba ocuparse del mayordomo y del vampiro antiguo. El resto era historia.

---------------------------------------------

- ¡Walter!

El mayordomo volteó la mirada, para encontrarse cara a cara con si mismo, cuando joven.

- Walter, Lady Integra espera su pastel de calabaza.

- Dile que pronto lo terminaré. ¿Y tu…?

- ¿Yo que?- Dijo inocentemente

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Oh! Disculpa mi descortesía. Mi nombre es Dárius. Acompañé anoche a Lady Integra al baile, y ella me pidió que me quedara unos días. Espero no causar problemas.

- No, ninguno Dárius. Di a Sir Integra lo que te he dicho.

- Si, Walter – Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, cuando recordó algo – Por cierto, también dijo que pusieras a congelar lo que hay en las tres cajas que trajo anoche y compraras algunas serpentinas.

- ¿?

- No me preguntes. Yo solo sigo órdenes.

- Ya lo sé.

- Aquí entre nosotros, Walter- Dijo acercándose al mayordomo confidencialmente – Creo que alguien puso algo en su bebida anoche, y por eso está así.

- Debe ser eso.

- Entonces tendremos que cuidarla hasta mañana. Recuerda que aún sigue siendo la líder de Hellsing, y puede mandar a que te fusilen si le desobedeces.

- Cierto- Dijo Walter con un escalofrío.

- Bueno, regresaré a cuidar de Lady Integra. Y tú, termina ese pastel- dijo señalándolo con el dedo.

- Pronto, pronto- murmuró el mayordomo, mientras se acercaba a ver el pastel en el horno.

Dárius salió de la cocina con una siniestra sonrisa, rumbo al despacho de Integra.

----------------------------------------------

- ¡Arucard!

El vampiro apareció frente a el líder de la organización Hellsing, esperando encontrarla reestablecida… Pero el caso era peor de lo que se habían imaginado.

- ¿Qué tal me veo?- Le dijo Integra al vampiro.

En vez de tener, su tradicional traje color claro, tenía un vestido largo color negro. Sin mangas pero con cuello, y hasta la rodilla. Estaba viéndose frente a un espejo que había mandado a traer por Dárius.

Volteó a ver al vampiro, que tenía cara de haber visto al Mayor corriendo desnudo por la calle con un sombrero cowboy, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura.

- Me alegro que te guste – Dijo ella, mientras se sentaba nuevamente tras su escritorio, con semblante amable.

El vampiro se disponía a irse, cuando…

- Espera un momento, Arucard…

Él volteó la cabeza, para mirarla.

- Siéntate.

Él obedeció la orden, aunque no sin cierto temor, pues, aunque Integra tuviera un rostro amable, nunca se podía esperar nada bueno en esas circunstancias.

- La otra noche, cuando fuiste a buscar al sicario…

- Y ya empezamos de nuevo con esto – Pensó Arucard

- … Ángel trajo un chip. Quiero que veas que tiene.

- ¿?

Integra entonces, sacó un control remoto de una gaveta de su escritorio, y presionó un botón. A lejos empezó a escucharse una leve música, que al poco tiempo comenzó a llenó el despacho de Integra.

Era una mezcla de merengue con pop. Extraña mezcla. Al poco tiempo entro Victoria, quien traía a Walter agarrado por la cintura, intentando bailar, mientras que el mayordomo intentaba que no se le cayera el pastel de calabaza.

De repente, el mayordomo tropezó y el pastel voló por los aires…

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritaron todos al unísono

… Y terminó estrellándose en la cabeza de Arucard.

Todo el mundo quedó inmóvil. Hasta que Integra, con cuidado se acercó y tomo con su dedo, un poco de crema del pastel, que estaba en la cara del vampiro, y lo probó.

- ¡mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!- Dijo con una mueca de felicidad- Esta delicioso Walter, te felicito.

- Gracias, Sir Integra.

- Y tu, Arucard- Dijo volteando a ver al susodicho- ¡Relájate!- Agregó con una sonrisa, mientras besaba su mejilla, y se lamía la crema que había quedado en sus labios- Hoy es Halloween- Dijo feliz, mientras un fulgor ambarino ilumina su mirada.

Entonces, con movimientos rápidos, casi bailando, salió del despacho cantando "Hips Don't Lie", mientras todo los presentes la miraban con desconcierto.

Arucard, quien volteó a ver a Walter, con la mirada más desconcertada de todos, alegó:

- Bueno… entonces… Feliz Halloween!- Dijo con una mueca de desconcierto

---------------------------------------------

- ¿Es necesario?- Dijo Arucard con una mueca de asco.

- Sir Integra lo ordenó- Dijo Walter, mientras le arreglaba el moño.

Suspiró.

- Espero que se le pase pronto- Dijo Arucard

- Yo igual- Dijo Walter con un suspiro- ¡Listo! Ya puedes salir.

Arucard abrió las pesadas puertas que daban al sótano, y vio, lo que el consideró, lo más horrible de su vida.

Los muebles color crema, estaban cubiertos por mantos de brillantes colores, y toda la habitación estaba adornada con serpentinas de colores, calabazas con velas, y murciélagos de plástico, colgando del techo.

Suspiró resignado, y se sentó en el mueble que tenía más cerca, el cual tenía un manto azul eléctrico, y decidió esperar a que todo terminara, mientras que Walter, discretamente observaba la escena desde la puerta, aún pensando en lo bien que se veía Arucard en esmoquin negro.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de entrenamiento…

- … Y por eso debes hacerlo

- No estoy muy convencido, Ángel. ¿Segura que funcionará?

- Claro que si. Yo misma me ocupé de eso.

- ¿Y que me voy a poner?

- No lo se- Comenzó a pensar, y pronto se le iluminó el rostro- Te pondrás unos pantalones negros, y en la cintura te colgarás el cinturón de tus pistolas. Una camisa blanca con mangas largas y un moño como el del traje de Arucard. Y trénzate el cabello, no lo olvides.

- Como sea- Dijo Pip- ¿Para cuando es?

- ¿Cómo que para cuando?- Dijo Ángel histérica- Para ya mismo. ¡Ve a vestirte, Gay!

- Pues claro que si, chica- Dijo Pip, con un tono de voz afeminado, mientras se alejaba.

- Todo listo- Murmuró Ángel para sí misma- Ahora ¡Que comience la fiesta!

--------------------------------------------

Ya estaba harto de esperar, y que Integra no bajara. Ya Dárius le había dado dos copas de ese negruzco líquido, e Integra aún no bajaba. Estaba bebiendo la segunda copa, cuando de repente escuchó un ruido en las escaleras, y cuando volteó para ver, encontró a Integra en el suelo. Al parecer se había tropezado, y se levantaba cuidadosamente, frotándose la columna con expresión adolorida.

Él se acercó y la ayudó a levantar, con delicadeza, lo que hizo ruborizar a Integra, quien depositó un beso en su mejilla.

- Walter, una copa por favor- Dijo ella con tono autoritario.

El mayordomo enseguida trajo lo solicitado.

- Quiero brindar con ustedes, por este día de Halloween. Por Ángel, que, aunque no esté presente, ha traído grandes cambios a Hellsing. Por Dárius, quien ha sido una ayuda en la ausencia de Walter. Por Pip y Victoria, quien también son una gran ayuda para Hellsing. Por el delicioso pastel de calabaza que el servicial Walter hizo esta mañana, y por Arucard, que siempre a estado a mi lado. ¡Salud!- Dijo alzando su copa

- ¡Salud!- dijeron todos al unísono, bebiendo el contenido de sus copas, de un solo golpe, lo que ocasionó que al poco tiempo todos tuvieran unos rubores en sus mejillas, cortesía del alcohol.

Walter en ese momento, comenzó a saltar sobre los muebles, gritando incoherencias como:

- Capitán… eres mío… Rip, Integra ya tiene novio… Dr., el capitán y yo no somos novios… Ángel, bájate de la mesa… Dárius, no metas la mano bajo la falda de Victoria- Y cosas por el estilo.

Ángel y Dárius, sin embargo, no aparecían por ningún lado.

Pip, quien estaba esmerado tratando de arreglar sus uñas, no notó como Victoria se acercaba por detrás y le tapaba los ojos.

- ¿Quién soy?

- ¿Dárius? Mi amor, te dije que no en público- Dijo mientras tomaba a Victoria de las muñecas.

Victoria, lo miró horrorizada.

- ¡Oh! Eres tú, _mignonette_. Si vez a mi Dárius, dile que lo estaré esperando en tu habitación.

Victoria, aunque horrorizada, lo tomó por la muñeca antes de que se fuera.

- ¿Qué sucede _mignonette?_ ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Victoria no podía soportarlo. Era cierto, que a veces le molestaba el comportamiento tan natural de Pip para con ella, pues sabía que él sentía amor hacia ella. Pero no podía soportar verlo convertido es eso. Pues aunque ella no quería admitirlo, muy en el fondo, ella también sentía amor por él.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y él le devolvió el abrazo también. Y entonces, para que fuera suyo, para siempre, besó los labios del muchacho con ternura.

Pip, contento, le devolvió el beso con pasión, y al poco tiempo, ambos estaban acostados sobre el sofá…

Integra por su parte, estaba sentada en el regazo del vampiro antiguo, quien le hablaba de muchas cosas, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

De repente, Integra gritó:

- ¡Pip! ¿Por qué tú y Victoria no se van al sótano? Creo que estarán más cómodos.

- Excelente idea, Lady Integra. Vámonos _mignonette_- dijo mientras la alzaba en brazos y la llevaba al sótano.

- Como crecen estos muchachos hoy en día- Dijo Integra, quien volteaba nuevamente a ver al vampiro, mientras acariciaba su oscura melena.

- Soy testigo de eso. Te he visto crecer- Dijo él, casi provocativamente.

- No tanto como crees- Dijo ella mientras le tomaba la corbata, y le plantaba un beso en los labios.

Él devolvió el beso, pero al poco tiempo, comenzó a sentir que algo no estaba bien, y cortó el beso con suavidad. Cuando miró a Integra nuevamente, sus ojos eran color miel, y tenía una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- Dijo él, desconcertado.

- ¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta?- Le respondió una voz, que no era la de Integra, pero era extrañamente familiar.

- ¿Ángel?

- Veo que te costó darte cuenta- Dijo ella con una risita- Creo que tu amor por Integra, te cegó un poco.

- Ya lo creo. ¿Dónde está Integra?

- En una habitación más allá- dijo señalando el pasillo sobre las escaleras- Aún duerme. No despertará hasta mañana.

- Eso espero. ¿Te imaginas su cara, si viera este desastre?

- Sería como para tomarle una fotografía- Dijo mientras reía.

Nuevamente, comenzaron a besarse con pasión, mientras Walter, seguía haciendo niñerías en los muebles.

Ambos se levantaron en dirección al sótano, cuando Walter a lo lejos gritó:

- Sir Integra, no creo que deba perder su vida con una animal como ese.

- Tampoco la perderé si no lo hago, Walter- Dijo Ángel, siguiéndole el juego

Ambos se adentraron en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué sucederá mañana?- Preguntó Arucard

- ¿A que te refieres?- Dijo inocentemente

- Cuando todos despierten…

- Nadie se acordará de nada. Para eso era el licor.

- ¿Y nosotros?

- Eso no nos afecta, querido. Mañana será un día feliz.

- Ya lo creo.

Ambos entraron a la habitación del vampiro antiguo.

Él se recostó sobre la cama, mientras ella se dirigía al baño. Se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, y las dejó sobre el sofá, y volvió asentarse en su sitio. Al poco tiempo, Ángel salió, siendo ella, y no Integra. Tenía un camisón corto transparente, que la hacía verse tan angelical, y la vez, tan provocativa.

Ella se acercó a él, y se sentó en su regazo, mientras le besaba con pasión. Él no pudo soportar más la tensión, y con un movimiento rápido, las estampó contra la cama.

Bajaba por su cuello, sintiendo nuevamente aquella suave piel, tan blanca como la nieve pero cálida a la vez. Sentía su agitación, como se revolvía bajo suyo y lo llamaba, o simplemente soltaba gemidos con su nombre. Mordió su piel y luego la lamió, saboreándola.

Siguió bajando, corriendo la ropa que le empezaba a exasperarle. Más ropa, más piel... sí, eso quería, más piel y piel, quería descubrirla. Su lengua delineó el contorno de su clavícula, luego el nacimiento de sus senos, corriendo el sostén con encaje.

Pero se alejó, sosteniendo todo su cuerpo por sus manos, para mirarla a los ojos. Veía como su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de la agitación. Como su camisón pálido solamente cubría su vientre y muslos. Como sus ojos se enfocaban en los suyos, deseosos, anhelantes, oscuros.

Lo deseaba. Podía entenderlo. Toda ella lo deseaba, hasta casi le parecía oír lo que su mente susurraba. ¿O era su imaginación?.

Siguió bajando, pero sin tocar sus pechos, rozando apenas su piel. Escuchaba sus jadeos, como se revolvía intentando que la tocara, perdiendo toda su paciencia. Sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que esa tortura le estaban encantando, lo sabía. Como sus labios, sus manos apenas tocaron su piel, pero solamente sacaron el camisón, que cayo lentamente por el suelo.

La chica se tensó, al ver hacia donde sus labios iban a dirigirse, pero se calmó al ver que se desviaron hacia su muslo hasta el dedo del pie y hacía lo mismo que el otro. Todas aquellas descargas, la sacudían violentamente, su mente estaba sumergida en un mar de placer y lo único que pensaba con claridad, era su nombre. El nombre de quien tanto amaba.

Ahí estaba ella, medio desnuda, ante sus ojos. La apresó por la cintura y la elevó un poco, pegándola con fuerza contra su pecho. Ella gimió al sentir tan cerca su piel caliente. Sus manos varoniles, acariciaron su espalda con extrema dulzura y llegaron al broche del sostén. Por unos momentos, se quedó sin hacer nada, solo jugueteando con el broche, hasta que finalmente lo soltó y la prenda se deslizaba por entre sus brazos.

Nuevamente, ella gimió al ser estampada contra la cama. Sintió como los labios de él recorría otra vez su pecho y se detenía en uno de sus senos, y empezaba a jugar con su pezón. Gimió más fuerte, apretando con fuerza la sabana. ¡La estaba volviendo loca!

Cuando subió para besarla, ella abrió sus ojos a más no poder. El vampiro hundió un dedo en su intimidad. Ella soltó un suspiro ronco entre el beso, y lo cortó sutilmente, gimiendo. Ahogó un grito en su garganta cuando el hundió otro dedo y luego los sacó, para luego volver hacerlos entrar. Entraban y salía, entraban y salían. Gemía más y más fuerte.

Cuando los sacó finalmente, lamió sus dedos, observándola. Ella sólo jadeaba por la tanta pasión que latía en todo su cuerpo, sus venas parecían querer explotar a igual que su cerebro. Cuando él se acercó, ella se colgó de él y empezó a besar por el cuello, como el chico lo hacía. Lo mordía, lo lamía y luego lo besaba, plantando besos de mariposa.

Lo tomó por sus hombros y, con un impulso, ella se puso al mando. Lo besó apasionadamente, con lentitud mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus brazos. Recorrió su cuello y pecho, lamiéndolo y también ¿por qué no? mordiéndolo con levedad. Podía sentir su esencia, fuerte y varonil, como él. Sus gemidos roncos y fuertes, a igual que sus suspiros y quejidos, mezclándose con su nombre.

Acarició su rostro, corrió algunos mechones negros que tapaban su visibilidad, vio la profundidad de sus ojos rojos y sonrió. Lo amaba cada vez más. Hacer el amor con él era algo tan nuevo y excitante, como sentir sus manos acariciar su espalda.

Cuando él volvió a tomar el mando, ella sólo esperó. Lo deseaba, pero a la vez no quería que terminara. Se aferró a su espalda como un salvavidas, entrecerró los ojos y esperó. Cuando pronunció su nombre de una forma suave y ronca, penetró con fuerza, haciéndola casi gritar.

Sus uñas amenazaron con dañar su piel, pero aquello lo excitaba más. Se movió dentro de ella, con rapidez, como si de repente una fiera se apoderaba de su cuerpo y tomaba el control. Quería que ella gritara de éxtasis, quería que hasta la más mínima parte de su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer, que lo único que su mente le hiciera recordar fuera a él y a sus caricias, a él y sus besos. Solamente a él.

Él seguía entrando y saliendo, pero esta vez más suave y prolongado, como una mecedora que iba perdiendo la velocidad, hasta que finalmente se detuvo dentro de ella. Dio una ultima embestida y cayó rendido, jadeando, a igual que ella.

Una sonrisa satisfecha cruzó sus labios cuando lo abrazó con fuerza, recuperando el aliento. No podía evitarlo, la hacía sentir viva cada vez que terminaban de hacer el amor. Nadie jamás le explicó aquella paz que se sentía cuando terminaba ese ritual. No era sexo, era hacer el amor con la persona que más amaba en la vida.

Arucard enterró su cara en su cuello, aspirando suavemente ese olor que desprendía el cabello de Ángel y ese dejo a flores que salía de su piel. La adoraba, aquella forma en que ella gemía su nombre, la ternura que desprendían sus actos a cada caricia. Como lo había pensando antes; era única. Tanto en la forma de amar como en demostrarle que le importaba.

–Te amo –susurró Ángel, casi sin voz, cerrando los ojos con cansancio y acomodándose bajo su pecho.

Arucard le acarició la cabeza, le dio un beso en la sien y otro en el cuello, para luego besarla con lentitud, ambas lenguas entrelazándose.

–Lo sé, yo también –murmuró Arucard,

Y recibió abrazados la mañana, ambos cuerpos abrazados de los dos amantes. Arucard y Ángel.


	9. Chapter 9: Plan de Ataque Nocturno

**Capitulo 9: Plan de Ataque Nocturno**

_¡¡¡Q rabia!!! Pensé que el capitulo de Halloween iba gustar, pero solo Dany me dejó reviews. T.T. Ni siquiera Inte, Burn o Azrakil, que eran los fieles seguidores de mi historia. T.T. Pero para otros que leen mi historia, les dejo este nuevo capitulo, para que continúe la trama, aunque se me haga un poco difícil escribir. Jejeje. Y los que lean, por lo menos dejen reviews…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Integra estaba de mal humor, se había levantado con un malestar horrible, y no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado el "día anterior", excepto que había conocido a Dárius, pues extrañamente, la imagen del muchacho aún estaba vívida en su memoria.

Suspiró y se sentó tras su escritorio. Tomó el té que Walter había traído pocos minutos antes, y los sorbió con delicadeza. Se suponía que la manzanilla debía calmar sus nervios y el estrés, pero no lo conseguía. Se levantó y asomó al balcón. Afuera estaba amaneciendo, y la niebla aún cubría la mayor parte de la mansión. No eran los nervios y ni el estrés lo que la tenía tan alterada, y ella lo sabía. Dejó la taza apoyada en el alfeizar del balcón y volvió a entrar. Hacía frío y los vidrios de la oficina estaban empañados, y Walter le había dejado un suéter negro en el escritorio, el cual ella con un movimiento de la mano, tiró al suelo con evidente molestia. No le decían la dama de hielo por nada.

En ese momento nada, absolutamente nada le preocupaba. Tenía la mente en blanco y ella conocía la razón. Se maldijo a si misma por estar pensando en cosas como esas, cuando una voz, que ella solo había escuchado 3 veces, pero ya conocía muy bien, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Está usted bien, Lady Integra? Creí escuchar que me llamaba.

Ella levantó la mirada. No se encontraba sorprendida en absoluto. Sin embargo, no entendía el porque de aquella extraña sensación. Sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, y, cuando lo miraba y lo sentía cerca, su cuerpo se tensaba rápidamente. Colocó su cabeza entre las palmas de sus manos, y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

- No es nada. _Nada_…- Dijo en fugaz susurro que escapó de sus Labios.

Entonces, comenzó a sentir frío. Levantó la cabeza, y vio como él había abierto las ventanas de su oficina.

- El frío ayuda a despejar la mente. Al igual que la neblina a los corazones turbados, en mañanas como estas.

Integra agradeció el gesto, y salió afuera a tomar aire en el balcón. La taza ya no estaba donde la había dejado. Sonrió para si misma y cerró sus ojos, dejando que el viento acariciara sus cabellos, y murmurando un nombre que solo ella pudo escuchar.

Él se dio cuenta, y sonrió. Evidentemente sabía que había dicho ella, pero no quiso interrumpir ese momento. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y desapareció escaleras abajo.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Con delicadeza se incorporó a medias en la cama, y en ese momento, notó un bulto aferrado a su pecho. Levantó la sabana y allí estaba ella. Durmiendo como una niña feliz, aunque al fin y al cabo, ella era su chiquilla. Sonrió para si mismo, y recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Tenía que darle las gracias a Ángel, después de todo había sido su idea lo del disfraz, aunque también había descubierto que, al final de todo, Victoria si lo amaba, pues aún y cuando el había fingido que no la quería, ella se resistió a creerlo, y fue cuando probó esos labios, que desde hace mucho lo traían loco. Recostó nuevamente la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Solo disfrutando ese momento entre él y su querida vampiresa.

Victoria se despertó con la salida del sol. Abrió la boca, y empezó a respirar sintiéndose pesada como si la noche anterior fuera todo menos un sueño. Su cabeza se desplomó sobre sus manos como si estuviera experimentando algún tipo de resaca. Entonces fue que ella comprendió algo: no estaba sola en su cama. Despacio bajó la mirada para ver lo que había al lado de ella

"Pip! " exclamó lanzando una pequeña exhalación. En realidad esperaba que todo aquello hubiese sido un sueño. Y si no lo era, al menos es probable que la hubiese dejado sola después de la extraña fiesta de la noche pasada, pero él se había quedado con ella a lo largo de la noche, y todavía estaba durmiendo al su lado.

Sintió como una lenta sonrisa se extendía por su cara mientras lo miraba dormir. Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero ella tenía el sentimiento de que él estaba durmiendo apaciblemente.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Pip no aparecía estar llevando ninguna ropa. Levantó las sábanas y se miró, llena de turbación. Ella también estaba desnuda en la cama con él, y la realidad de lo que pasó en la noche anterior le cayó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

Agitó su cabeza rápidamente, tratando de convencerse de que no era verdad. Pero despacio la realidad de la situación se hizo demasiado obvia como para ignorarla, y, en realidad ella estaba contenta de que hubiera sido así. Sonrió suavemente cuando se estableció en la realidad y se acercó más a él, aferrándose más a su pecho. Cerró sus ojos y continuó así durante varios minutos.

Despacio, Pip empezó a moverse, sintiendo el abrazo de la joven vampiresa, y Victoria levantó la mirada, observando esos ojos azulados, que le miraban con ternura. Su corazón tembló cuando él devolvió el abrazo y se volvió hacia ella, besando su frente suavemente.

Ella, un poco nerviosa, al estar ya conciente de lo que había sucedido, comenzó a separarse del muchacho, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué sucede _mignonette_? ¿Acaso algo te preocupa?

- No, no es nada- Dijo mientras intentaba levantarse, pero tropezó y calló de nuevo en el pecho del muchacho.

- _Mignonette, _no tienes que preocuparte. Nadie en Hellsing es aún conciente de lo que sucedió anoche.

Estaba claro que él si lo sabía, y muy bien.

- Pero si te encuentran aquí, ambos estaremos en líos- Dijo ella preocupada

- Eso no me preocupa. Lo que me preocupará de ahora en adelante, será cuidarte y pasar lo que me queda de vida junto a ti.

Victoria se enterneció ante este gesto tan tierno, y le besó la mejilla.

- Creo que será mejor que te levantes "Capitán". Tus soldados ya deben estarse preguntando donde estás.

- No lo dudo. Aunque mi soldado más importante, sabe donde me encuentro- Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, y se incorporaba en dirección al baño.

Victoria, también esbozó una sonrisa. Si bien era cierto que lo amaba, nadie debía enterarse de lo sucedido. Solo la oscuridad sería testigo de su amor.

-------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos, y trató de incorporarse, cuidando de no despertar a quien a su lado dormía. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró aliviado. En ese momento, sintió unos brazos que se aferraban a su cintura y nuevamente le envolvían entre las sábanas, para luego sentir una cálida respiración en su cuello, mientras el murmuraba al oído:

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- No lo se. Pensé que aún dormías.

- Yo nunca duermo. Solo descanso.

- Entonces continúa descansando.

- No tengo ganas- Dijo mientras se incorporaba y lo miraba a los ojos.

Él con su mano, apartó los mechones de su rostro y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Es tarde para estar durmiendo- dijo él incorporándose

- ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a Integra?- Dijo ella con picardía.

- No es temor- Dijo el sonriendo, enseñando un colmillo- Aunque admito que me tomaste por sorpresa.

- Sabes que ella no recordará nada. Te lo advertí.

- Lo sé. Pero estará enojada, y terminará pagándola con nosotros.

- No lo creo. Es probable que Dárius ya se haya encargado.

- ¿Lo conoces?- Dijo él sin tratar de parecer curioso.

- Es una larga historia. Algún día te la contaré- Dijo mientras se incorporaba también y le besaba con ternura.

- La esperaré con ansias. Aquí en Hellsing están surgiendo muchas intrigas.

- Y las que faltan todavía…

El sonrió con picardía. Ella se levantó de la cama, y recogió la toalla que estaba sobre el sofá y se dirigió al baño. Él, levantándose al fin, tomó su casaca, la sacudió un poco y se la colgó al hombro, para salir tras ella en dirección al baño.

------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Acaso creen que es momento de jugar, cuando tenemos a Millenium y a Iscariote pisándonos los talones?- Decía un Integra bastante enojada.

- Te lo dije- Susurró Arucard

- Ya se le pasará- Le respondió Ángel en el mismo tono- Necesita descargarse.

Estaban ambos sentados frente al escritorio de Integra, quien estaba de muy mal humor, regañándolos como a niños pequeños. Ángel nuevamente se encontraba vestida con su falda y su chamarra roja, mientras que el vampiro no tenía el sombrero, pero mantenía las gafas para no tener que mirar a Integra directamente, puesto le traía los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

- Especialmente Walter, quien no ha debido dejar que los mercenarios se emborracharan…

- Pero Sir Integra…- Se excusó Ángel.

- No veo que haya motivo por el cual celebrar. Ni siquiera hoy que es Halloween.

Ángel se rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Acaso te parece gracioso Ángel? ¿Y si anoche nos hubiesen atacado?

- Tiene razón Sir Integra. Me disculpo por mi atrevimiento.

- No deberías ser tan dura con ella. Es solo una niña.

- No te pregunté Arucard.

- Además, ella no tiene la culpa, de que los mercenarios no se tomen tan en serio su trabajo- Dijo él con insolencia.

Integra estaba a punto de responderle, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Entonces, Dárius, quien traía una taza de té en la mano, entró en la oficina, y depositó la taza en el escritorio de Integra.

- Walter se lo envía, Lady Integra. Le ha pedido que disponga de mí, mientras él se ocupaba de unos asuntos.

Integra suspiró resignada y tomó la taza de té del escritorio y la sorbió con delicadeza. Dárius se situó cerca de Arucard y Ángel, y esperó pacientemente.

- Siempre tan oportuno- Le susurró Ángel.

- Tenía que hacerlo. Después de lo de anoche, te debo una- Le susurró Dárius.

- Espero que no se te olvide. Y no se te ocurra propasarte con Integra. Te estaré vigilando.

- ¿Cómo puedes sospechar de mí? Sabes que soy un buen muchacho- Dijo con ironía.

- Y yo soy Elizabeth Bathory, ¿no?- Dijo ella, malhumorada- Presta atención y no molestes.

Él volvió a su puesto cerca de Integra, mientras ella, más calmada, comenzaba a hablarles nuevamente.

- Con referencia al Chip que trajo Ángel…

- No tiene la canción de Hips Don't Lie, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Arucard

Ángel le dio un codazo en el costado al mencionado. Integra siguió hablando como si no la hubiesen interrumpido, mientras el nosferatu se frotaba las costillas.

- … Parecía no tener ninguna información que no supiéramos, pero Dárius – Señaló al mencionado- logró descifrar el mensaje con un código, y encontró un texto antiguo, pero está escrito en rumano antiguo. Ya no hay libros que traduzcan ese idioma…

- Sir Integra, ¿me permitiría ver ese escrito?- Dijo Ángel de repente

- ¿Crees que puedas traducirlo?

- No lo se. Tengo que revisarlo.

- ¡Dárius!

A la voz de Integra, Dárius le entregó a Ángel, unas hojas, en las que había caracteres incomprensibles para los presentes.

- Necesito un tiempo para meditar esto, Sir Integra. Cuando logre traducirlo regresaré.

Y salió de la oficina.

- Con su permiso, Lady Integra. Veré en que puedo ayudarla.

Dárius salió de la oficina, en pos de Ángel.

- ¿No te parece que hacen una extraña pareja esos dos?- Le dijo Arucard a Integra.

- Tal vez. ¿Estas seguro de que no se conocen?

- Parecen tener una extraña relación

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tengo mis medios- Dijo el vampiro sonriendo con malicia.

- Pero en fin… Parece que dentro de poco habrá guerra de nuevo.

- Esta vez le recomiendo no salir, Ama. No queremos que suceda lo de la última vez.

El vampiro sonrió irónicamente al recordar lo sucedido.

- Además- Agrego- ya tienes a tu servicio 4 interesantes criaturas. Deberías aprovecharlas.

- No he pedido tu opinión.

- Solo es un comentario, Ama.

Hubo un tenso silencio entre ambos, por un rato que casi fue una eternidad. Integra se sentó detrás de su escritorio, y tomó un puro, y comenzó a fumarlo despacio, pero al poco tiempo, lo lanzó por la ventana casi con desagrado. Arucard por su lado, mientras Integra hacía esto, había estado puliendo su Jackal con un pañuelo de fina batista blanca. En un momento determinado, se levantó del escritorio, y colocó el arma cerca de la frente de Integra, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Ella por su parte, con un rápido movimiento, sacó una espada, que se encontraba bajo el escritorio, y la colocó cerca del cuello del vampiro, sin tocarlo aún. Arucard sonrió con evidente satisfacción. Acercó el arma aún más a Integra, mientras que ella, con la espada, tocaba la piel del vampiro, la cual comenzó a quemarse, pero al momento, alejó la espada pero aún así la mantuvo cerca.

- ¿Hay necesidad de esto?-Dijo el vampiro.

Poco a poco, el vampiro fue acercándose a Integra. Ella colocó la espada más cerca de su cuello, sin embargo, no se lo impidió. Lentamente, fue extendiendo su mano enguantada, hasta tocar el cabello de Integra con delicadeza. Ella relajó la mano que sostenía la espada por un momento, y el vampiro pensó que al fin se había dejado vencer, pero en ese momento, ella colocó la punta de la espada en su pecho.

- No puedes dejarlo, aunque sea por una vez…

- Ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes. No me hagas repartírtelo- Dijo Integra con cierto tono de melancolía en su voz

- No te pido que te entregues, pero al menos podrías…

En ese momento, el vampiro dio un paso hacía Integra. La mano de ella, tembló ligeramente pero no soltó la espada. Él, alejo el arma del rostro de Integra y apartó la espada con su otra mano. Integra, no pudiendo aguantarlo más, cerró los ojos con resignación, aunque también con alivio.

En ese momento, se escucharon unos rápidos pasos acercarse a la puerta, y un estruendo cuando esta se abrió.

Ángel contempló la escena: Arucard apuntándole a Integra en la frente, mientras que esta, le apuntaba al cuello con un sable.

- Esto no te conviene Ángel- Susurró el vampiro.

- Pues ahora sí…

- ¿Acaso crees que no puedo deshacerme de esta criatura?- Le dijo Integra, mientras la miraba furiosa, y apuntaba con la espada, la garganta del vampiro.

- Al contrario, Sir Integra. He venido a presenciar tan magnifico acto- Dijo Ángel, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de soslayo.

En ese momento, la mano de Integra se relajó nuevamente, aunque sin abandonar su lugar. Arucard miró a Ángel, en parte preocupado, en parte ansioso.

- ¿Lo has hecho?

- Era la única forma- Suspiró ella- Además, no me conviene que me mate, ni a ti tampoco.

- Por lo menos ahora puedo… - dijo el mientras se relamía, e intentaba acercarse a Integra.

- ¡NI LO PIENSES!- Le gritó Ángel furiosa.

El vampiro la miró, algo desconcertado por su actitud.

- Puede que esté semiconsciente, pero si haces un movimiento brusco, aún te puede matar.

El bajó el arma lentamente. Miró a Ángel, y luego a Integra.

- ¿Cuánto durará?

- Aproximadamente unos 20 segundos más- Dijo Dárius, quien se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando la escena.

- Además- Dijo Ángel, tratando de no alterarse más- debes estar en la misma posición que cuando ella tuvo la visión.

- ¿Y tú?

- Actuaré como si nunca hubiese entrado. Fin de la historia- Dijo cortante.

- 10 segundos- Anunció Dárius

- ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo!- Dijo Ángel.

Arucard volvió a colocarse en su antigua posición, no sin antes tener el descaro de acariciar los suaves cabellos de Integra, y pasar una mano enguantada por su delicado rostro.

Ángel y Dárius, salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta con delicadeza.

- … al menos podrías…

Integra se vio de nuevo en la misma situación que antes había imaginado que sucedería.

- No puedo, y lo sabes. Mi condición de Hellsing me lo impide- Suspiró.

- Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes donde estaré siempre… - Dijo el vampiro mientras se desvanecía a través de la pared.

Integra se recostó por un momento del escritorio, cuando sintió un leve golpeteo en la puerta.

- ¡Adelante!- Dijo con su gélida voz.

- Lady Integra, aquí están los informes- dijo Dárius, colocándolos sobre el escritorio

- Muy bien. Eso es todo. Ya puedes retirarte – Dijo Integra, haciéndole seña con una mano para que se retirara, y con la otra, tocando sus sienes.

- ¿Se siente bien, Lady Integra?

- No es nada.

- Si desea puedo traerle algo para su dolor de cabeza…

- Dije que no era nada, Dárius – Dijo ella con su voz tan imperiosa como siempre

- Como usted desee, Milady- Dijo Dárius mientras cerraba la puerta con sigilo.

- ¿Y bien?- Dijo Ángel, quien estaba apoyada tras la puerta.

- Todo en orden- Le respondió el muchacho.

- Pero te tardaste mucho tiempo. Te advertí que no te propasaras con Integra.

- No lo he hecho… Aún…- Dijo él, con cierto dejo de malicia en la voz.

- Has lo que quieras… - Dijo ella, malhumorada, y bajando las escaleras con rapidez.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó Dárius

- A matar a cierto no muerto- Dijo ella mientras atravesaba la puerta del sótano, y la cerraba con violencia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pip se encontraba frente al campo de entrenamiento, apuntándole a un blanco que estaba a 500mts de distancia, mientras le explicaba a los mercenarios como realizar el disparo, cuando alguien se acercó corriendo desde el extremo del campo, llamándolo:

- ¡Capitán Bernardotte!

El levantó la mirada un milímetro, para observar el rostro del chico pelinegro, que se acercaba, y luego, volvió a puntarle al blanco, sin darle importancia al asunto.

- ¡Capitán Bernardotte! ¡Por fin le encuentro!

- ¿Qué sucede Dárius?

- Es Lady Integra…

- ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Qué te ha ordenado?

- No es eso.

- ¿Entonces?

Dárius lo tomó del hombro, y lo apartó de los otros mercenarios, para que no pudieran escuchar. Luego le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

- No amaneció muy bien esta mañana.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga al respecto? ¿Llevarle un té de hierbas y limón?- Pip comenzaba a molestarse, pues a su parecer, Dárius idolatraba demasiado a Integra.

- No me refiero a eso, Capitán. Se ha molestado, porque tus mercenarios, amanecieron como unos borrachos.

- ¿De que demonios hablas?

- ¡Oh Por Dios, Capitán! ¿Qué acaso no recuerda la fiesta de anoche?

- ¿Fiesta?- Dijo él. Confundido.

- Si las palabras Gay, Victoria, y Cama no te recuerdan nada, entonces me rindo.

- Shssssssss. No tan alto- Dijo el capitán tapándole la boca con una mano.

- Bueno… ¿Qué vas a hacer con tus subordinados, entonces?

- Tendré que ponerlos a trabajar a campo traviesa o algo así.

- Eso incluye a Victoria, ¿Cierto?- Dijo Dárius, con cierta picardía.

- Supongo que si- dijo el rubio suspirando.

- Te tengo una propuesta mejor

- Te escucho- Dijo Interesado.

- En el Big Ben hay algo que necesito, o mejor dicho, algo que Hellsing necesita…

- Continúa…

- Si trajeras lo que hay adentro, estoy seguro que Lady Integra, aparte de perdonar a los mercenarios, los respetaría más.

- Me gusta como suena eso.

- Sabía que te gustaría la idea.

- El único problema aquí sería, ¿Cómo movilizar a tantas tropas humanas, sin que nadie, si quiera Integra, lo note?

- Buen punto. Pero creo que se me ocurre algo.

- Háblame.

- Cerca del lugar que te hablé antes, hay un edificio abandonado, donde guardan alguna armería pesada. Le pediré a Ángel, que pida esta noche de permiso para los mercenarios, y ellos, vestidos de civiles, llegaran a este edificio. Allí yo me ocupo de todo.

- Excelente idea, querido mini-Walter.

- ¿?

- Por lo de las estrategias y eso…

- Como sea… ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

Dárius soltó a Pip, y al momento, el reunió a todos sus subordinados, para explicarles lo que sucedería en la noche.

- ¿Y Victoria?- Preguntó de repente el rubio, notando su ausencia.

- Quizá aún esté en su habitación- dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice- Yo me ocuparé de avisarle.

- Gracias Dárius. ¡Te debo una!

Dárius se alejó lentamente hacia la mansión, con una sonrisa siniestra, mientras murmuraba para si mismo.

- Y no eres único, capitán.

------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡ÁNGEL!

- ¿QUÉ QUIERES?

- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

- ¡NO!

- ¡ÁBRELA!

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO! ¡NO MOLESTES!

- ¡SI NO ME ABRES, TENDRÉ QUE HACERLO POR LA FUERZA!

- ¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!

En ese momento, resonaron por la mansión, tres disparos, luego, alguien empujó la puerta del cuarto de Ángel, que cayó al piso con un ruido metálico y las bisagras destrozadas.

- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Ahora como pretendes que repare la puerta?

- Yo te lo advertí. Pero la arreglaré más tarde. En cuanto me ayudes, claro está.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Necesito que le pidas a Lady Integra, un permiso para los mercenarios. Lo necesito para esta noche.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?

- Vamos Ángel, por favor.

- Es imposible, te lo digo, ¡IMPOSIBLE!

- Pero podrías…

- Ni lo pienses. Ya jugué bastante con la mente de Integra por un día.

Dárius suspiró resignado, cuando de repente, una feliz idea iluminó su cabeza.

- ¿Has visto la espada que tiene Lady Integra cerca de su escritorio, cierto?

- Si. Es hermosa.

- ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que te la puedo conseguir?

- Diría que estás loco.

- Es en serio. Yo podría convencer a Lady Integra, que te la regale.

- ¿Lo crees así?- Dijo con indiferencia, pero en su voz se notaba un toque de curiosidad.

- Te lo aseguro. Pero necesito ese permiso.

Ángel comenzó a meditar la situación…

-mmmmmmmmmm… si le consigo el permiso a Dárius, aparte de que me deja en paz, me consigue la espada. Si no lo hago, tengo la noche libre, pero el enano me sigue ladillando, y me quedo sin espada… Difícil decisión… Aunque es un poco difícil tratar a Integra, creo que con algo de ayuda, se puede conseguir el permiso.

- Y bien… ¿Qué me dices?- Dijo Dárius, interrogante.

- Trato hecho. Pero quiero la espada, a más tardar para mañana en la noche.

- Si todo sale bien, la tendrás mucho antes.

- Eso espero.

- Muy bien, entonces ve a hablar con Lady Integra, mientras yo arreglo la puerta.

- Si- Dijo Ángel, mientras se dirigía al despacho- Por cierto… - volteó la cabeza para verlo- eres de lo mejor Dárius, ¡Te debo una!

- No te preocupes – dijo él sonriente, mientras Ángel se alejaba.

Cuando estuvo tan lejos que ella no podría escucharlo, murmuró.

- Recuerda que un favor, con un favor se paga.

--------------------------------------------

- Sir Integra, ¿Puedo pasar?

- Adelante- respondió ella con su típica voz gélida.

Integra estaba sentada tras su escritorio, con puro en la mano. La miraba atentamente con sus ojos fríos, mientras expulsaba el humo por la comisura de los labios. Sentía como si, sus ojos pudieran leer su mente, y descubrir que planeaba algo. Ella no dejaría que ella se percatara de nada, así que, con altivez, entró al despacho de la líder de Hellsing, y se sentó frente a su escritorio.

- Espero que haya revisado ya, lo que le mandé a traer con Dárius.

- He estado ocupada en otros asuntos –Dijo Integra cortante.

- Pues es una lastima, pues venía a ofrecerle una propuesta con respecto a ello.

- ¿Qué clase de propuesta?- Dijo Integra, interrogante, mientras alzaba una ceja.

- Pues… - Suspiró- Ya que en el ultimo encuentro que tuvo Hellsing con los de Iscariote, la organización no salió muy bien parada- En ese momento, una sonrisa traviesa afloró en sus labios- pensé en recobrar algo que perdió en ese momento, aparte de su libertad, claro está.

Era obvio que Ángel sabía mucho más de lo que expresaba con ese comentario, incluyendo lo de su encarcelamiento, y el pacto de que si no se encontraba casada a los 40 años, la reina le buscaría un marido a su gusto. Lo importante de la situación era si era bueno o no, que Ángel estuviese al tanto de la situación.

- Entonces, ¿Qué me dice, Sir Integra? ¿Está de acuerdo?- Dijo Ángel, apoyando ambos brazos sobre el escritorio.

- Hay muchas cosas que han quedado al aire- Dijo Integra, mientras expulsaba humo por la comisura de los labios- Como por ejemplo, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes recobrar? Y más importante aún, ¿Con quien? Y ¿A cambio de que?

Ángel ladeó la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa traviesa. Integra vio en sus ojos, los enigmas que ocultaban su vida y sus acciones, así que había que proceder con cuidado. Aún no podía estar segura de que estaba de su lado.

- Si me permite- Ángel se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Integra, y echó el espaldar hacia atrás, buscando una postura más cómoda, suspiró, como tratando de recordar algo, y luego habló pausadamente- En realidad, lo que recobraremos, me han pedido que lo mantenga en estricto secreto, hasta que lo hayamos recuperado. Así será todo o nada: O le sirve para algo, o no.

Suspiró nuevamente, y miró al techo.

- Con respecto a quien me acompañará, como sé que no hemos de dejar la mansión Hellsing sin protección, Dárius, Victoria y los mercenarios, irán a buscar lo que necesitamos, mientras Arucard y Yo, nos quedaremos vigilando la mansión.

Integra levantó un ceja. Eso definitivamente no le gustaba.

- Antes que continúes- Interrumpió Integra- No creo que los mercenarios, sean buenos peones en tu juego de ajedrez. Estar jugando con tu enemigo, no es lo más correcto.

- Al contrario, Sir Integra. Los mercenarios son precisamente los peones que necesito en mi "juego de ajedrez", como usted le llama. Además, que importa sacrificar algunas tropas, si se protege a la reina- Dijo, mirándola maliciosamente.

La había atrapado en su propio juego. Algo que ni Arucard había logrado tan fácilmente. Una vez la había retado, y la había vencido. Esta vez, nuevamente la retaba, pero de manera diferente. Era una chica enigmática, pero parecía alguien en quien se podía llegar a confiar. Se sorprendió pensando en eso, y darse cuenta de que empezaba a simpatizar con ella, algo que no le gustaba mucho, pero que no podía evitar.

- Y respecto a lo que quiero a cambio- Continuó Ángel- Realmente, no puedo pedir nada, pues para mí es más satisfactorio, el hacer mi trabajo que otra cosa. Sin embargo- Dijo, haciendo énfasis- consideraría mi servicio pagado, si dejáramos de tratarnos de usted. ¿Qué opina? ¿Acepta o no?

Integra tenía que admitir, que era un proposición bastante interesante. Como mover las piezas de tablero, para tantear que hace el oponente. Ángel era otra pieza más en su tablero, pero una que comenzaba a tener vida propia, como Walter y Ceres, y a la cual pronto no podría controlar, como Arucard. Tenía que mover sus piezas con cuidado, y así su jugada saldría a la perfección.

Pero se estaba olvidando de Dárius. Otra importante pieza en sus jugadas, la cual, jugándola con cuidado, le sería de gran ayuda.

Tal vez, probaría esta noche, que tanto podía ceder a su humanidad. Le daría total control sobre los mercenarios esa noche. Y cuando, como a todo hombre, el poder se le subiese a la cabeza, descubriría a la verdadera Ángel. No le apetecía quedarse toda la noche sola con Arucard, pero era un sacrificio necesario en su elaborado plan.

- Bien…- Integra apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio, entrelazando sus manos, y apoyando su barbilla sobre ellas- Podrás hacer lo que quieres, solo si tú tomas el control de la tropa. De otro modo, los mercenarios no pueden manejarse.

- Sir Integra, un alfil maneja los peones casi tan bien como la reina. Y quiero decir, casi.- Dijo sonriendo con malicia- pues una torre, quizá pueda hacerlo mejor.

- ¿Qué sugieres?- Dijo Integra con suspicacia

- Y ¿Por qué no Dárius?

- Interesante propuesta. Digamos que la acepto. Tú, ¿Qué harías entonces?

- Lo haga falta, Sir Integra.

Ángel no iba a dejar que su plan cayera tan fácilmente, y menos que fuera descubierto. Integra, se dio cuenta de que Ángel no era como sus demás soldados, y eso le hacía, quizá, más interesante.

- Bien. Entonces Dárius comandará a los mercenarios. Y solo se cumplirán tus peticiones, si nadie se entera de lo sucedido, y están aquí, antes del amanecer. Si no, el trato queda anulado.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Sir Integra. Así que si me disculpa, me retiro, pues he de aprovechar el tiempo.

Y salió de la oficina, dejando a Integra, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-----------------------------------------------------

- ¿Y Bien? ¿Conseguiste el permiso?- Le apresuró Dárius

- Pues… - Dijo ella, un poco apenada.

- ¿No me digas que te dijo que no?- Dijo el muchacho incrédulo.

- En realidad hice todo lo que pude…- Dijo ella tratando excusarse

- Pero ya vez que no ha resultado, así que…

- No me has dejado terminar- Dijo ella, con malicia- …hice todo lo que pude, y al final resultó.

- ¡Menos mal, que al menos para algo has servido!

- ¡Oye!

- Es broma. Mañana tendrás tu espada.

- Si, pero Sir Integra a ordenado, que estemos de regreso antes del amanecer.

- Eso puede solucionarse.

- Entonces… ¿Me dirás que es lo que haremos, o no?

- La paciencia es una virtud, Ángel.

- Y yo no la tengo ahora- Dijo ella, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, y zarandeándole con violencia.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero ya suéltame- Dijo él, quitándosela de encima.

- ¿Y bien?

- Bueno… En realidad no vamos a buscar nada, en específico. Es para congraciar a los mercenarios con Lady Integra.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me tuviste casi una hora intentando manipular a Integra, para nada?- Dijo Ángel histérica.

- No es lo que piensas. En realidad atacaremos el Big Ben.

- ¿El Big Ben? ¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes lo que nos hará Integra si se entera?

- Tranquila Ángel. Ya lo tengo todo planeado. Nosotros destrozaremos la ciudad, y el Vaticano tendrá la culpa de todo.

- ¿Y como pretendes hacer eso?

- Pues… En el Big Ben, está escondido Anderson, y él será el causante de todo. Aunque si quieres vengarte, no te lo reprocho, aunque yo tengo una mejor idea.

- ¿Qué sugieres?

- Si lo traemos hasta acá, nuestra recompensa sería grande.

- Es muy escurridizo. ¿Cómo pretendes que no se te escape?

- Tú podrías hacer lo de la última vez.

- ¿Cuándo?- Dijo ella tratando de hacerse la inocente.

- La vez que salvaste al Conde de Heinkel y Alexander en el muelle.

- Sabes que es muy fatigoso.

- Pero si lo logras, créeme que las cosas en Hellsing, mejoraran para tu bien, y el mío.

- Muy bien. Te tomaré la palabra por esta vez.

- Ve a preparar todo, yo avisaré a los mercenarios.

- De acuerdo.

- Y avísale también a Victoria.

- Descuida, lo haré.

- Nos vemos afuera en media hora.

- Si, mi comandante mini-Walter.

- ¡Que no me digan así!

- Oye, solo fue una broma.

- S, claro. Ahora vete.

Ángel abrió la puerta del sótano, y bajó, mientras que Dárius se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento.

- ¡Victoria!- Gritó Ángel

No hubo respuesta.

- ¡Victoria!- Gritó nuevamente.

- Un momento- Su voz se escuchaba débil y lejana.

- ¿Qué sucede Victoria?- Dijo la chica

- Nada Ángel, no pasa nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!- PUM!! Y se escuchó el ruido de algo estrellándose contra el suelo.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?!- Dijo Ángel, entrando apresuradamente en el cuarto de Victoria.

La escena, era por demás extraña. El suelo de la habitación, estaba bañado en agua, y Victoria, la cual cargaba una gran caja, se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con la caja sobre su abdomen, lo cual le impedía levantarse.

Ángel rió de la extraña escena. A su parecer, Victoria parecía una tortuga boca arriba. Quitó la caja de encima de Victoria, y la colocó sobre la cama de esta, para luego tenderle la mano, y ayudarla a levantarse.

- Gracias- Dijo la vampiresa.

- No tienes porque darlas, créeme –Dijo ella, para luego agregar en tono sombrío- No se debería de dar las gracias a quien viene con tan malas noticias.

- Entonces, ¿A que se debe tu visita?- Preguntó Victoria preocupada, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

- Esta noche hay cacería nuevamente Y esta vez te toca venir.

- ¿De nuevo?

- Me temo que si. Tenemos a un pez muy gordo en la mira.

- ¿Es el Iscariote? ¿O me equivoco?

- Tienes razón- Dijo Ángel, con un suspiro- Pero no te dejes abrumar por eso. Simplemente míralo como algo necesario.

- Es mejor sobreponerse a que ya no estoy entre los vivos- Dijo Victoria apresumbrada, con la cabeza entre las manos

- No te engañes, Ceres Victoria- Dijo Ángel, en tono bastante serio, lo que hizo que la vampiresa levantara la cara y la mirara a los ojos- Tu humanidad es lo único que te separa de los Ghouls, y por eso debes conservarla.

Victoria comenzaba a darse cuenta del nuevo sentido de las palabras de Ángel. Se sintió más fuerte, y decidida para afrontar lo que sucedería esa noche. Se puso de pie y tomó de su mesa de noche, una Bersa 5.

- Entonces, vamos a patear algunos traseros de Ghouls- Dijo ella entusiasmada.

- Así se habla- Dijo Ángel, poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la vampiresa y dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento.

Allí, encontraron a Dárius, quien con una libreta en las manos, anotaba algunas cosas, mientras los mercenarios se subían a los camiones que los llevarían de misión.

- Oficial Night y Oficial Ceres reportándose, comandante mini-Walter, señor- Dijo Ángel, tratando de sonar formal, mientras Victoria aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

- Muy graciosa, Oficial Night. Usted, y la Oficial Ceres, irán conmigo en el Jaguar Negro. Seremos el trío de fuerzas especiales.

- Como quiera, comandante. Pero que quede claro que yo conduzco.

- ¡Oye!- Dijo el, irritado.

- Aúno no se puede decir que eres mayor de edad. Así que yo conduciré- Dijo Ángel, sentándose en el puesto del conductor.

Dárius suspiró resignado, y subió al auto junto con Victoria.

Ángel pisó el acelerador, y salieron a toda velocidad, rumbo al Big Ben.


	10. Chapter 10: Ataque al Big Ben

**Capitulo 10: Ataque al Big Ben**

_Ok, se que me tarde muchísimo escribiendo el capitulo pasado, jeje, pero es q los trabajos me tenían full. Por suerte, ya terminé ¡ALELUYA! Bueno, los dejo con este nuevo capitulo, para que no se pierdan. Se lo dedico a mis friends Dany, Betsi e Inte. Les recomiendo que tomen sus cotufas y refresco, y se acomoden en la silla más cómoda frente a su compu, porque el capítulo es muuuuyyyyy largo. Y los que lean, por lo menos dejen reviews…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se escuchaba el rugido de un motor caliente, en la entrada trasera del edificio. Una chica esperaba afuera, pacientemente, apoyada en el capó del auto. Levantó la mirada y vio a su compañera, quien salía del lugar, lista para luchar. Lentes oscuros, gabardina y un par de Colt-1900, sus favoritas.

- Valla que tardaste

- ¿Y que esperabas? Ya sabes como son este tipo de cosas.

- Si, si. ¿Y por cierto, donde está…?

- ¿Él? Dijo que los esperáramos un poco.

- Le doy 5 minutos. Si no, nos vamos.

- Que actitud tan seria

- Quiero terminar rápido con esta carnicería, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo obstinada.

Esperaron en silencio. Al poco tiempo, del edificio derruido, salió un muchacho de cabello negro, bastante largo y rebelde, y ojos verdosos fijos y penetrantes. Vestía unos jeans blancos, con una camisa también blanca, que el centro tenía una cruz roja en la que estaba bordado en letras doradas: "In nomine Pater, et fili, et spiritu sancti". Complementando su atuendo, tenía sobre todo esto, una capa roja carmesí, en la que bordada en dorado, había una cruz. Se acercó a las chicas, quienes le esperaban impacientes.

- Bueno, es ahora o nunca- Dijo él.

- No esperemos más, si no queremos arrepentirnos- Dijo la que estaba sobre el capó.

- Vámonos entonces – Murmuró la de lentes.

Montaron en el auto, y arrancaron en dirección al puente de Londres, cuyas luces, estaban a pocas cuadras de aquel lugar.

Al llegar, encontraron gran cantidad de camiones, de los cuales bajaban los hombres que se disponían a despojar al Big Ben de su último recurso contra ellos.

Se amontonaron rápidamente frente al Conjunto gótico del parlamento británico, esperando sus "ordenes".

Ángel bajó del auto, con evidente supremacía, y se situó frente a los mercenarios:

- Esta noche, hemos venido a recobrar lo que es nuestro por derecho, ¡Nuestras Vidas, y Nuestra Libertad! Adentro, el enemigo espera, paciente y angustiante comas las agujas del reloj, pero debemos ser valientes, y no dejarnos dominar por el miedo. Vengaremos a nuestros compañeros muertos, y recobraremos el honor que hemos perdido. Por Dios, la reina, e Integra Wingates Hellsing.

- ¡VENGANZA!- Dijeron los mercenarios al unísono.

- ¡En el nombre de Dios, que las almas impuras de los muertos vivientes, sean condenadas eternamente!

- ¡Amén!- Exclamaron todos al unísono.

Como pudieron, fueron tomando el cargamento, y equipándose para su misión, mientras que, Ángel, Dárius, Pip y Victoria, se encontraban alejados, discutiendo su plan de ataque.

- El parlamento tiene 3 entradas- Dijo Dárius, señalándolas en un mapa, que había dibujado- Nos dividiremos en tres grupos, ¿Cómo sugiere hacerlo, capitán?

- Dividámoslos entre los francotiradores, los técnicos en explosivos y los exterminadores. Sería lo más lógico- Sentencio Pip.

- En ese caso, las fuerzas humanas tendrían mucha desventaja- Argumentó Ángel.

- Deberían entrar primero los técnicos en explosivos, los cuales podrían planear una ruta de escape, si es necesaria – Sugirió Victoria.

- Excelente idea- Le felicitó Dárius- Los técnicos en explosivos planearan la ruta de escape, y será la que pasa por el Big Ben, pero tendremos que saltar entre los edificios.

- Pondremos explosivos en la torre del Reloj, y si se acercan, la haremos estallar- Dijo Ángel

- No podemos hacer eso- Le recordó Pip- Le prometiste a Integra que no causarías desastres.

- Se pueden colocar explosivos de baja intensidad. Con eso los asustaremos mientras escapamos- Señaló Dárius.

- El único problema que veo aquí es – Dijo Victoria, mientras que todos centraban su atención en ella- ¿Cómo haremos para que no se note que son las fuerzas de Hellsing? Es decir, alguien se dará cuenta, y si buscan evidencia, esto- Dijo señalando el logo en su brazo- nos va a delatar.

- Buen punto- Dijo Dárius.

- Muy Bueno- Dijo Pip, suspirando.

- Shssssssss. Déjenme pensar- Susurró Ángel.

Mientras pensaba como evitar que los descubrieran, pequeños recuerdos como relámpagos, empezaron a llenar su cabeza, hasta que recordó algo, vagamente familiar:

_- ¿Qué opinas?- Preguntó- Lindo, ¿no?_

_- Si, muy lindo- Dijo Heinkel despectivo- Pero es un símbolo de guerra, no el logo de una escuela, ¿Capichi?_

_- Bien, bien- Suspiró resignada- Lo intentaré de nuevo._

_Tomó de encima de una mesa cercana a ella, un trozo de tela gris, y un hilo azul. Bordó en el, por un buen rato, y luego, se lo mostró a Heinkel._

_- ¿Está mejor?- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa._

_- Mucho mejor- Dijo Heinkel, tomándolo en sus manos- Pero… ¿Qué significa?_

_- Tiene el símbolo Nazi, la S y D, de costado. Todo lo que dijiste._

_- Millenium S.D. Suena bien, ¿No?_

_- Si, lo que sea- Dijo ella con fastidio._

_- Ángel, eres una aburrida- Dijo Heinkel tirándole un cojín en la cara._

_- ¡Oye! No empieces- Dijo ella tirándole otro cojín._

_Ambos rieron estruendosamente, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta._

_- ¿Qué escándalo es este?_

_- Lo siento, Capitán Gütchner, señor. Fue mi culpa- Dijo Heinkel, bajando la cabeza- Aquí está lo que pidió- Dijo entregándole lo que había hecho Ángel._

_- El símbolo del terror de Millenium S.D.- Dijo Ángel con malicia._

_El capitán lo tomó, lo guardó en el bolsillo delantero de su uniforme, y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con violencia._

Una visión… No del todo inútil, pero no le mostraba nada. No recordaba que eso hubiese sucedido nunca. Pero le llamaba la atención ese capitán, y un presentimiento se hizo notar en su pecho. Sacudió la cabeza con violencia, y se dirigió a donde estaba Dárius.

- Tengo una idea, ¿Y si colocásemos el símbolo de Millenium en vez del nuestro?

- Interesante idea- Dijo el pelinegro- Continúa.

- Que Pip, valla a un lugar cercano y se encargue de comprar 7 aerosoles en spray de color azul marino y 7 color amarillo brillante. Yo me ocupo del resto.

- Voy, raudo y veloz- Dijo Pip.

- Ten- Dijo Ángel, y le arrojó las llaves del auto- Llévatelo. ¡Pero no lo destroces!

- No te preocupes- Dijo Pip despreocupado, mientras iba a su misión encomendada.

- ¿Qué planeas?- Le preguntó Victoria.

- Espera y verás- Susurró Ángel.

- Mientras el humano regresa- Dijo Dárius, tratando de captar su atención- Ocupémonos de lo nuestro, ¿Quieren?

- ¡Oh! Si, seguro.- Dijo Victoria.

- Bien. A los técnicos en explosivos los coordinaré yo. Trazaremos una ruta de escape, y colocaremos los explosivos, y cuando todo esté preparado, les daré la orden de entrada. Ángel entrará entonces, por el ala oeste, cercana al museo, con los francotiradores. Victoria, tú y Pip, entraran luego por el ala este, con los exterminadores.

- Por mi, no hay problema- Dijo Ángel

- Si, eso creo- Dijo Victoria dubitativa- pero no creen que deberíamos evitar el…

- ¡No!- Dijeron Dárius y Ángel al unísono- ¡No se puede evitar el derramamiento de sangre!

- Ok. Ya entendí- Dijo Victoria con una gotita en la frente.

Siguieron discutiendo la estrategia, y en un rato llegó Pip.

- Aquí está lo que pediste- Dijo, colocando una caja sobre la mesa.

- ¡QUITA ESO DE ALLÍ!- Le gritó Dárius, quitando la caja de encima de la mesa, y arrojándola lejos- ¿No ves que puedes destruir el mapa?

- Cuidado con la caja, enano- Dijo Ángel a Dárius, pasando tras él para recoger la caja y dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Apartó el mapa, lo enrolló y se lo dio a Dárius de mala gana, para luego colocar la caja sobre la mesa, y revisar su contenido. Estaban los 7 aerosoles azules, los 7 amarillos, y 4 más.

- ¿Y esto que se supone que es?- Le preguntó a Pip.

- Bueno…- Dijo con una gota en la frente – Estaban a buen precio, y con la compra de una docena de aerosoles, te llevabas 4 gratis.

- ¿De que color son?

- Son de gris brillante- Dijo el rubio- Lo necesito para arreglar algunos detalles en el campo de entrenamiento.

- Pues puedes olvidarte de esos arreglos, pues declaro los spray oficialmente míos.

- Pero…- Estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando Victoria puso una mano en su hombro.

- Tranquilo. Ya compraremos otros, más tarde.

- Bueno…- Dijo el rubio suspirando.

- Bien, llama a los mercenarios- Ordenó Ángel.

- ¡GRUPO DE BORRACHOS, VENGAN AQUÍ!- Gritó Pip.

Los mercenarios se reunieron alrededor de donde estaban las fuerzas especiales.

- Ahora, estamos prontos a ejecutar nuestro plan- Comenzó Ángel- Pero desprestigiamos a nuestra organización, con nuestros deseos de venganza- Todos los mercenarios bajaron la cabeza, y comenzaron a murmurar- Y es por ello que también debemos recapacitar lo que estamos haciendo.

- Sin embargo- Agregó Victoria- Para los que no tengan remordimientos- Dijo afilando la mirada, y mirando a Ángel, quien al sentirse observada, sintió una gota rodar por su frente- ideamos el siguiente plan. Ya que queremos vengarnos sin manchar la organización, inculparemos a nuestro enemigo de nuestras acciones, y así estaremos en libertad.

- El equipo explosivo irá primero, conmigo al mando- Continuó Dárius- Luego por el ala oeste entrará Ángel con los francotiradores y luego Victoria y Pip, con lo exterminadores por el ala este. ¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción? Que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Ninguno de los mercenarios hizo comentario alguno.

- Bien, entonces, pasen a despojarse de la culpabilidad y prepárense para entrar en acción – Dijo Pip, buscando animarlos.

Todos gritaron al unísono.

Entonces los mercenarios fueron agrupándose con sus distintos jefes de grupo.

- Los técnicos en explosivos primero, por favor, pasen de una vez- Gritó Ángel a los mencionados.

Estos fueron hacia donde ella estaba, esperando comenzar a trabajar. Ella, con cuidado, les arrancó el logo de Hellsing del uniforme, y con el spray les dibujó el de Millenium que había visto en su visión.

Al terminar, este grupo esperó en la puerta a su jefe, mientras este hablaba con ella.

- ¿Estas conciente de que no se si regresaré con vida? ¿Verdad?

- Si- Suspiró- Lo estoy.

- ¿Y acaso eso no te preocupa?

- No más de lo que debería- Dijo con indiferencia

- Ángel, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría?- Dijo el muchacho, mirándola con tristeza.

- Se que regresaras con vida- Dijo, tomándolo de los hombros- Te conozco. Se que puedes hacerlo. Sangre fuerte corre por tus venas.

- Es verdad- Dijo el muchacho una sonrisa

- Y no estoy preocupada, porque se que cuando regreses te espera un buen castigo- Dijo ella en burla.

- No eres mi madre- Dijo él, quitándosela de encima.

- Tienes razón, pero aún así, me toca preocuparme por ti.

- ¿Crees que todo salga bien?

- Claro que sí Dárius. No te preocupes más y ve, tu equipo te espera.

Él corrió hacia los técnicos que lo esperaban, y entraron en el edificio, no sin antes, hacerle una seña de despedida al equipo que no sabía si volvería a ver.

Victoria se acercó a Ángel, y le preguntó:

- ¿Acaso Dárius y tú, son familia?

- No- Dijo ella, negando con la cabeza, mientras se limpiaba los ojos humedecidos, a la vez que sonreía- Solo nos une un vinculo afectuoso. El hermano que nunca tuve.

- Entiendo- Dijo Victoria

Ángel limpió lo que quedaba de lágrimas, con la manga de su chaqueta, y se fue hacia el resto de los mercenarios a terminar con su trabajo.

----------------------------------------------------

- Ya hay 7, jefe. ¿Así están bien?

- No. Aún falta una.

- ¿Dónde la pondremos?

- ¿Qué le parece cerca de la campana del reloj?- Dijo otro- Así cuando explote, hará tanto ruido que llamará la tención.

- Buena idea, háganlo.

- Señor, si señor.

Dárius ya estaba terminando de colocar los explosivos, y por suerte, aún no había sucedido nada sospechoso. Dentro de un momento llamaría a su apoyo, para buscar al Iscariote. En ese momento, bajo la torre comenzaron a escucharse pasos…

- ¡Todos escóndase!

- Pero…

- ¡YA!

- Señor, si señor.

Los técnicos en explosivos se escondieron entre la torre, mientras Dárius se quedaba a observar, escondido entre los engranes del reloj. Abajo, en el pasillo, apareció un militar. Un hombre alto y rubio, de ojos verdes y fríos. Caminó hasta el final del pasillo, y antes de atravesar el portal, gritó al viento lo siguiente:

- Ya sé que estás aquí. Mejor vienes a enfrentarme, no sea que yo te busque, pues eso no te gustará- Dijo, y luego, salió de ese pasillo.

Dárius suspiró del alivio, al irse el militar. Nada de eso se le hacía bueno…

- Ángel, responde.

- _¿Qué sucede Dárius? ¿Ya todo está listo?_

- Si, todo.

_- Entonces iremos._

- Esperen.

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

- Ya saben que estamos aquí, así que deben andar con cuidado.

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

- Me lo dijo un militar.

_- ¿Rubio? ¿Ojos verdes fríos?_

- El mismo. ¿Lo conoces?

_- No. Pero no me da buena espina._

- Si vas a entrar, aprovecha este momento. Dile a Victoria que entre 15 min., después.

_- De acuerdo. Nos vemos adentro. ¡Que Dios y la reina estén contigo!_

- ¡Amén!

El pelinegro apagó su Walkie Talkie y se reunió con su equipo:

- Acabamos la empresa que nos hemos propuesto. Ahora solo nos queda esperar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos de esperar, señor?

- Lo que sea necesario, o hasta la fatídica retirada. Lo que suceda primero.

- No podemos estar aquí sin hacer nada por tanto tiempo- Dijo otro, golpeando el suelo con el puño- No podemos ser tan cobardes, algo hemos de hacer.

- El tiene razón, señor- Dijo el primero- No nos quedaremos aquí, haciendo el papel de gallinas. Tenemos que pelear.

- ¡Tenemos que pelear!- Dijo el otro, tratando de animar al grupo, el cual no constaba, sino de 12 personas.

Los otros 10, se miraron entre si, dudosos.

- Bien- Dijo entonces el primero, exasperado- Si ustedes se esconderán aquí como cobardes, yo no. Síganme los que quieran, pues yo no obligaré a nadie.

- Voy contigo- Dijo el otro

- ¡Alto!- Dijo Dárius con voz imperiosa.

Los 2 soldados vacilaron, pero seguían dispuestos a irse.

- Si se van- Dijo, casi con frialdad- … Por lo menos, déjenme acompañarles. Que las gallinas se queden si desean- Dijo refiriéndose a los otros, con tono burlón.

Los 2 soldados intercambiaron miradas de alivio, mientras que los otros 10, un poco molestos, comenzaban a cargar algunas pistolas.

- Se dan cuenta de que somos 13- Dijo Dárius- Y dicen que ese número trae mala suerte. Pero el 13 debemos convertirlo ahora, en el número de Hellsing.

- Señor, si señor- Dijeron los 10 a coro.

- Y a ustedes 2- Dijo Dárius, en tono, mitad amenazador, mitad burlón- No se pretenderán ir sin nosotros ¿o si?

Los 2 soldados se miraron aliviados. Esperaban una reprimenda y no aquello.

- Desde ahora, ustedes serán los generales de la brigada de explosivos: Hikaru- Dijo refiriéndose al primero, cuyo cabello era rubio y casi blanco, con ojos azul muy claro- y Negai.- Dijo refiriéndose al segundo, pelo negro y ojos grises

Los soldados se miraron entre sí.

-Ustedes serán encargados de este equipo, cuando el capitán Bernardotte o yo, no estemos.

- Señor, si señor- Respondieron los mencionados al unísono.

- Ahora… a matar freaks se ha dichos, señores. ¡A la carga!

Y se lanzaron por el pasillo, en dirección a su enemigo.

------------------------------------------------------------------

En el ala oeste del parlamento, Ángel y su equipo de francotiradores, se encontraba caminando por dentro del enorme museo. Caminaban con sigilo, en dirección a las oficinas principales del parlamento, las cuales se encontraban en el tercer pido, de la torre sur, la cual se encontraba al lado del reloj, y a la cual, según el plan de Dárius, todos se dirigían por caminos diferentes, con el fin de acorralar al Iscariote.

Salieron del museo, y caminaron por unos cuantos minutos, hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían al piso superior. Los soldados comenzaron a subir en tropel, con todo el sigilo posible, pero se detuvieron, cuando Ángel les hizo una señal.

- ¿Qué sucede señorita?- Preguntó el más cercano, un muchacho de pelo rubio cenizo, y ojos ámbar, caracterizado siempre, por una pañoleta verde pantano.

- ¿Es que acaso se les hace tan difícil decir Ángel?- Dijo la chica exasperada

- Perdón señorita Ángel- Dijo, inclinándose.

- Ya que- Dijo la chica suspirando

- Señorita Ángel, ¿Por qué no seguimos con el camino ya previsto?

- Porque nos siguen, así que mantente alerta Kagami.

- Pero señorita Ángel- continuó Kagami- si nos estuviesen siguiendo, ya nuestro equipo lo hubiese notado.

- Esto es algo que no podría notarlo las más alta tecnología- Dijo Ángel con sigilo- llámalo sexto sentido, quizá.

- Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó intrigante

- Haremos lo contrario de lo que esperan. Bajaremos.

- ¿?

- ¿Qué acaso no confías en mi?

- Nunca he insinuado eso- Dijo excusándose.

- Entonces que no se hable más. Bajaremos.

Kagami le hizo una seña al resto de la tropa, las cuales comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras, hasta llegar a lo que parecía un túnel subterráneo. Comenzaron a caminar, en dirección descendente por el túnel. Caminaron por largo tiempo en silencio, hasta que se encontraron con unas escaleras de caracol, por las cuales comenzaron a ascender. Después de un rato de caminar, se encontraron con una pared que les bloqueaba el paso.

- Esta cerrado- Dijo Kagami- No podremos seguir por aquí. Tanto trabajo para nada.

- Abran paso- Dijo Ángel, quien, desde la retaguardia, intentaba llegar a donde se encontraba Kagami.

- Esta cerrado, ¿lo ves?- Dijo golpeando la pared- Roca sólida.

- Ya verás que podremos salir- Dijo Ángel, mientras comenzaba a tantear la pared.

- ¿Qué estas buscando?

- Shssssssss, necesito concentración.

Después de un momento de estar buscando en la pared, Ángel empezó a escuchar pasos a la lejanía, pero que se acercaban rápidamente. Luego escuchó los seguros de varias pistolas, que se soltaban simultáneamente, y luego, un silencio aterrador.

- ¡ES UNA EMBOSCADA!- GRITÓ- ¡TODOS AL SUELO! ¡AHORA!

Se escucharon varios disparos simultáneos, que, afortunadamente, todos chocaron contra las paredes del túnel.

- Señorita Ángel, sáquenos de aquí antes que les de tiempo de recargar- Le apresuró Kagami

- Un momento… Ya casi… Lotería- Dijo encontrando el bloque.

Lo sacó de su lugar, donde encontró un seguro. Lo soltó, y a la derecha del pasillo, se abrió una puerta de metal grande.

- ¡¿QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO?! ¡¿LA INVITACIÓN?! ¡CORRAN ¿QUE ESPERAN?!

El resto del equipo, comenzó a correr en dirección a su puerta salvadora, mientras trataban de esquivar los disparos que se dirigían a ellos. Ángel por su parte, más por oído que por instinto, les disparaba a sus atacantes con sus Colt- 1900, mientras igualmente, corría en dirección a la puerta. Al llegar, se lanzó a través de ella, y se apoyó en la pared con la respiración agitada. De repente, un grito agudo le alteró nuevamente.

- ¿Quién gritó?- Preguntó exasperada.

- Fue Kagami- Dijo uno- Probablemente lo hirieron, pero ya es demasiado tarde para regresar por él…

- Lección No 1: Nunca es demasiado tarde, soldado – Dijo ella, lanzándose nuevamente a la otra habitación.

En ella pudo observar, como los disparos seguían atravesando la habitación, como si fuera una trampa antigua. Entonces, divisó un bulto, cerca de la pared cerrada. Corrió, esperando que en verdad, aún no fuese demasiado tarde. Al notarla, quienes disparaban, le apuntaron a ella. Ella intentaba acercarse, sin que la convirtieran en queso roquefort, hasta que logró alcanzar el bulto, pero al moverlo, descubrió una mochila enorme, cubierta por una manta, pero Kagami no estaba.

Levantó la mirada y vio el resplandor del arma del muchacho. Con ella en la mano, y arrastrando su pierna, se encontraba cerca de la puerta. Corrió hacia el muchacho y lo tomó por la cintura, mientras que corriendo en dirección a la puerta, se lanzaba por ella, y su equipo la cerraba con violencia.

- Pero señorita Ángel- comenzó Kagami- pudo haber muerto.

- No habrá perdidas en mi equipo, ¿quedo claro?- Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Como el cristal- Dijo el muchacho mientras le sonreía.

Ángel se puso de pie. Subió la manga de su chaqueta, y vio que su brazo izquierdo, había sido alcanzado por una bala. Con dificultad, intento sacar la bala que estaba incrustada en el. Al lograrlo, se la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, del cual, sacó un pañuelo con el cual, limpió la herida, haciendo que el pañuelo se tiñera de rojo, y luego, vendándolo con este mismo. Entonces se bajó nuevamente la maga de la chaqueta, aparentando que nada había sucedido.

Kagami, al igual que ella, intentó ponerse de pié, pero sus piernas flaquearon y calló de nuevo al piso.

- Es la pierna, no te preocupes- Le dijo él.

- ¿Alguien tiene vendas, o algún pañuelo que podamos usar?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

- Entonces tendremos que arreglarnos con lo que tenemos a mano. Desabotonó los dos últimos botones de su camisa, y de allí rasgó una larga tira, la dejó en suelo, mientras amarraba la camisa, un poco más arriba de su ombligo. Tomó dos tablas sueltas que encontró tras la puerta, y procedió. Con cuidado, sacó la bala de su pierna, la cual por suerte, no estaba muy profunda. Luego, colocó su pierna entre las dos tablas y las amarró firmemente con la tira de su camisa.

- ¡Listo!- Dijo ella, secando el sudor de su frente con una manga- Creo que ya podrás caminar.

Con dificultad, Kagami intentó pararse nuevamente. Dos de sus compañeros, por si acaso, lo sostuvieron de los hombros, y él, se apoyó de ambos, agradecido.

- Fue una buena idea lo del señuelo- Le dijo Ángel.

- Por suerte la mochila no tenía nada importante- Dijo él, con superioridad.

- No me refiero a la mochila, me refiero a mí. ¿O acaso crees que no me di cuenta, que me usaste para distraer a los soldados, mientras tú llegabas hasta la puerta?

Kagami se sonrojó violentamente.

- No fue esa mi intención. En serio.

- Y el grito… pudiste haber gritado que no cerraran la puerta. Gritaste como chica.

Kagami desvió la mirada, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban más rojas, si es que aquello era posible.

- Muy bien. Basta de juegos- Dijo atrayendo la atención del resto de los soldados, los cuales se encargaban de cargar las armas necesarias- Si creyeron que antes estaban en peligro de muerte, aún no han visto nada. Manténganse juntos, pero no más de 5 o 6 personas, pues serían blanco fácil, como en la emboscada.

Rápidamente, el grupo de mercenarios, se separó en la cantidad señalada.

- La mitad del grupo, entrará por las puertas principales- Dijo, mientras señalaba unas enormes puertas de robles- Al trasponer aquellas puertas, llegaran al salón principal que estamos buscando. Sitúense en sus respectivos lugares, y esperen mi señal. La otra mitad vendrá conmigo.

El grupo señalado antes, se apearon a la pared, y entraron en tropel, atravesando las puertas, y cerrándolas con violencia.

Unos minutos angustiosos pasaron, hasta que sonó el Walkie Talkie de Ángel:

- _Aquí todo en orden. Continúen._

Ángel suspiró aliviada.

- ¿Crees que vallan a estar bien?- Preguntó Kagami.

- Lección No 2: Confía en tu equipo- Dijo ella, mientras pensaba- Ojala que les valla bien.

Haciéndole una seña al grupo que quedaba con ella, comenzaron a subir por unas escaleras que había en la habitación.

- Ahora crucemos los dedos y esperemos lo peor- Murmuró para si misma.

--------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Ahora?

- No.

- ¿¡Ahora!?

- No.

- ¡¿AHORA?!

- No.

-¡Oh! Ya pasaron los 15 minutos. Vamos ya.

- Aún no me parece una buena idea.

- ¡Por todos los cielos, Victoria! No comiences con esto nuevamente.

- Estoy esperando algo Pip. Ten calma.

Victoria estaba apoyada en el borde de la torre este. Mecía sus piernas al ritmo del viento, desde la azotea donde miraba el paisaje nocturno. Pip se encontraba de pie a su lado, casi como velándola. El resto del equipo se encontraba sentado aparte, hablando en secreto y jugando cartas mientras que algunos fumaban.

- Victoria, ¿está todo listo?

- Si, ya está todo- Dijo Victoria. Ya se había acostumbrado a las intromisiones de Ángel en su mente.

- Victoria, no pueden entrar por el ala este.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque caerán en una emboscada como caímos nosotros.

- ¿Está todo bien?

- Si. Tomamos la ruta del salón secreto del primer ministro y en el túnel nos emboscaron. La otra ruta también estaba vigilada. Escuche pasos y voces extrañas.

- Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

- Deberían descolgarse por el techo de la torre este. Por allí no los esperan. Entonces, ábranse paso hasta el salón principal, por el pasillo sur.

- Pero ese está lleno de oficiales de la reina. Están protegiendo la corona.

- Lo se. Pero si no me equivoco, Dárius ya se debe de haber encargado de ellos.

- ¿A que te refieres con "si no me equivoco"?

- No he podido hablar con él. Apago su Walkie Talkie.

- Entiendo.

- Bien, yo ya casi llego. Ocúpate de llegar lo más pronto posible.

- De acuerdo… Pero Ángel…

- ¿Qué?

- Cuídate, ¿Sí?

- Yo estaré bien. Preocúpate por ti, Chica Policía.

Ella esperaba que estuviese bien. Que ambos estuvieran bien. Pero ya era hora de preocuparse por las vidas que tenía su cargo.

- Señores, hay cambio de planes- Anunció- Bajaremos por la torre este.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a arreglar su desorden para poder empezar. Victoria, mientras el resto del equipo se preparaba, volvió a sentarse en el alfeizar del techo, y al poco tiempo, sintió como Pip la abrazaba por la espalda, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y su barbilla en su hombro.

- ¿Qué te preocupa?- Le preguntó el rubio.

- No es nada.

- Sabes que no me puedes engañar, vamos, dime que te sucede.

- Es que… olvídalo.

- ¿Qué es?

- No creo que esto esté bien. No puedo con esto yo sola. ¿Qué pasaría si los mercenarios se convierten en ghouls como en el ataque de los hermanos Valentine? Creo que no podría soportarlo.

- No tienes que ser tan pesimista. Además, los de Iscariote también los exterminan, así que no creo que haya ghouls ni freaks en el edificio.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Además, no puedo seguir actuando como si no pasara nada, cuando de un momento a otro, ustedes pueden morir por mi causa.

- ¿De que hablas Victoria? Yo se que tu jamás te atreverías a atacarnos.

- No en condiciones normales, Pip. Pero la sed de sangre últimamente es demasiado fuerte. Recuerda que yo soy una criatura de la noche. Sin embargo, habrá un momento en el que no podré soportarlo más, y terminaré matando a alguien, que es lo que más me temo- Dijo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

- Podrás controlarlo. Tú no eres un monstruo, ni una criatura cualquiera. Tú tienes un corazón humano, y es eso lo que te hace diferente de los otros.

- Pero y si fuese a ti, Pip, al que hubiera de exterminar y…

- Ya, ya, ya- Dijo dulcemente, posando un dedo en sus labios- Yo me asegurare de que nada malo suceda. Solo confía en ti misma, y veras que todo irá mejor.

- No es tan fácil como parece.

Pip la abrazó con más fuerza, manteniendo el momento, por algunos minutos más, y luego, lentamente la fue soltando. Le tendió una mano para que se levantara, mientras le murmuraba

- Ahora, le toca a usted dar las ordenes, capitana.

Pip se fue con el resto de los mercenarios, mientras Victoria se ocupaba del resto. Cuando ya estuvo listo su tropel, ella habló con calma:

- Los planes han cambiado, porque la situación se ha vuelto más difícil de lo esperado, y quiero que eso lo tengan en cuenta. De aquí en adelante lo viene es, balas, sangre, batallas, y quizá la infantería pesada. Quiero que se muevan con cuidado y estén alerta, porque no quiero tener una carga de conciencia por culpa de ustedes, si es que algo llegase a pasar. Así que ahora, dedíquese a hacer lo que mejor saben: exterminar.

Sabiendo que no era el mejor momento para gritar, los mercenarios se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza, y empezar su trabajo de exterminación.

El techo de la torre este, estaba hecho de vidrio industrial, así que, con cuchillas, elaboraron pequeños huecos, por los cuales, bajarían hasta el pasillo sur, con cuerdas. Poco a poco, el tropel fue descendiendo, y pronto le tocó el turno a Victoria. Cuando ella se disponía a bajar, el vértigo la atacó, pues estaba bastante alto.

- Malditas emociones humanas- Pensó- Si el maestro me viera en este estado, seguramente se molestaría.

Entonces, recordó lo que Pip, hace poco le había dicho:

- _Tú eres diferente, porque tienes un corazón humano._

Es verdad que a veces era un dolor de cabeza, sin embargo a veces decía cosas muy sabias.

En ese momento, sintió como el rubio capitán, colocaba una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Victoria agradeció el gesto, sintiendo cada vez más fuerza, y confianza. Cerrando los ojos, se agarró de la cuerda, y bajó con todo el cuidado posible, y antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en el suelo. Al poco tiempo, Pip se encontraba en el suelo, junto a ella, y con dificultad, intentaba desamarrar la soga, que había quedado hasta arriba. Victoria, con un jalón, desató la cuerda, la cual cayó por el agujero, que no notarían si no hasta mañana por la mañana.

Caminaron en tropel por el pasillo sur. No tuvieron ningún inconveniente. Tal y como había pensado Ángel, los oficiales no se encontraban allí. Victoria esperaba que no les hubiese sucedido nada malo.

Pronto, los tres grupos, se encontraban a punto de entrar en la que podría ser luego un cementerio, o su futura victoria, por un buen tiempo.

---------------------------------------------------------

En la mansión Hellsing, Integra se encontraba fumando un puro, y viendo la televisión, en busca de algún incidente fuera de lo normal.

Walter entró en ese momento, con una bandeja, con una taza, una tetera, y una azucarera con su cucharilla de plata.

- Le he traído su té, Sir Integra. El té de hoy, es una mezcla de Jamaica, una rara flor extranjera, con un toque de manzanilla y limón.

Integra tomó la taza, y se sirvió un poco, para luego, aspirar un poco su olor, el cual, era bastante agradable. Tomó la cucharilla, le sirvió azúcar, y luego dejó todo ordenado como antes.

Walter estuvo cerca de Integra, hasta que ella terminó el té. Luego se llevó la bandeja con todo lo que había traído.

Al llegar al pasillo, un ruido le llamó la atención. Al asomarse a la puerta de una de las habitaciones, encontró a Arucard, sentado frente a un pequeño televisor, con una copa de vino en las manos, la cual rompió con evidente molestia.

- ¿Algo te molesta?- Dijo el mayordomo socarronamente.

- Largo- Dijo vampiro, tirándole un trozo de la copa quebrada, el cual el mayordomo esquivó con demasiada facilidad.

- No es para que la pagues conmigo- Dijo el, muy calmado.

- Que no es nada, te digo.

- Claro que es algo. ¿Acaso te molesta haberte quedado en la mansión? Porque podría decirle a Integra que te deje ir de misión si quieres.

- ¡Cállate ya viejo! Alguien podría escucharte.

- Eso significa que estoy en lo cierto, ¿no es así?

Arucard no le respondió. Se volvió a la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la silla, en donde tomando otra copa, se sirvió más vino de la botella.

- No te pierdes de nada. Es más, ni si quiera se sabe que han ido a buscar.

- Pero el punto no es ese, Walter.

- Tanto tiempo encerrado, hace que nos vallamos oxidando de a poco. ¿Hace cuanto que no sales de cacería? ¿Un mes, digamos?

- O un poco más.

- Entiendo tu frustración. Pero no es hora de que te comportes como un niño. Debes cuidar de la mansión.

- No es necesario.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ángel dijo que se llevaría a todos los mercenarios, sin embargo, solo se llevó la mitad.

- Creo que ella no confía en ti- Dijo burlonamente.

- Pues tendrá que aprender a hacerlo

- Con el tiempo…

- Bueno, entonces- Dijo el vampiro poniéndose de pie- creo que tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Que Integra ya está de mal humor, lo que no es una novedad, así que me voy- Dijo atravesando la pared, en dirección al despacho de la líder de Hellsing.

- A mi no me engañas, Arucard. Yo se que no es solo eso, lo que te tiene así- Dijo el mayordomo, continuando su camino hacia la cocina.

Integra miraba aún la televisión, con expresión malhumorada, cuando el vampiro atravesó la pared de su despacho.

- Ya estás aquí- Dijo ella sin sorprenderse.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Mira esto- Dijo señalándole el televisor.

En el televisor, estaban pasando un reporte especial, en el cual comentaban de un ataque a edificio del parlamento británico. Al parecer, había habido una explosión la torre del reloj. Los oficiales que custodiaban la corona, no aparecían por ningún lado, pero, extrañamente, nadie podía o nadie quería entrar.

- Ángel- fue lo primero que se cruzó por la mente de Integra, y Arucard lo supo.

- ¿Quieres que me encargue de recoger los pedazos sobrantes?

- No será necesario. Saben que si no están aquí antes del amanecer, no habrá mañana.

- Sin embargo, no es bueno que los hayas dejado ir solos.

Integra lo meditó unos momentos. Entonces se puso de pié y tomó su espada.

- Vamos al parlamento- Dijo secamente.

- Si, Amo- dijo Arucard desapareciendo.

Walter, quien se encontraba tras la puerta, escuchó la idea de Integra, y sabía que no la convencería de lo contrario, así que fue a preparar el auto.

Integra, al bajar las escaleras, encontró a Walter en la puerta, esperándola.

Tomó asiento dentro del auto, y este arrancó en dirección al parlamento británico. Específicamente, la torre del Big Ben.

Mientras tanto, Arucard, desde las sombras, la seguía…

-------------------------------------------------------

En la enorme habitación, no había nada fuera de lo común. Estaba poco amueblada: había una enorme alfombra color café, y el centro de ella, había un televisor muy pequeño sobre un mueble de madera muy tallado. Frente al televisor había un sofá clásico muy grande, de color crema, sobre el cual había una bandeja con un frasco de metal, en forma de cilindro, y una nota a su lado.

Ángel, Dárius y Victoria, sigilosamente se acercaron hacia allá. El resto de las tropas permanecía en sus lugares.

- El sofá aún está caliente- Dijo Dárius- Alguien estuvo sentado aquí hasta hace poco.

- Y la televisión- Continuo Victoria- también fue apagada hace poco.

- Una emboscada muy bien planeada. Estén alerta- Dijo Ángel, mientras tomaba la nota y la leía- Miren esto- les llamó al terminar.

En la nota estaba escrito: "_Si aún se encuentran vivos, es probable que nos encontremos, luego que este lugar, desaparezca por la pelea"_

- Curioso- Comentó Victoria- ¿Qué querrá decir?

Dárius comenzó a pensarlo, y pronto un martillante sonido, le sacó de su ensimismamiento: un constante tic- toc.

- ¡Es una bomba!- Gritó.

Ángel tomó el cilindro, y al abrirlo, descubrió en el, la bomba. La tomó y con una mano, la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo, pero con tan mala puntería, que fue a parar contra la pared de la sala de la corona, ocasionando que volara en pedazos.

Todos se cubrieron como pudieron. Cuando el humo comenzó a dispersarse, pudieron hablar nuevamente.

- Valla que eres torpe- Le dijo Dárius a Ángel- Ve a ver si prestas más atención la próxima vez.

- Lo siento- Dijo ella, con una mano en su nuca, mientras una gota resbalaba por su frente, pero luego, cambió su expresión a una más seria- Si no llegamos antes del amanecer, no habrá una próxima, ¿Quedó claro?

- Ya lo se- Dijo Dárius, mientras se sacudía la camisa de polvo- por cierto, ¿Dónde quedó Victoria?

- Por allí estará- Dijo Ángel, haciendo lo mismo que el pelinegro.

En ese momento, unos aplausos, pausados pero fuertes, comenzaron a escucharse por toda la habitación, los cuales provenían del segundo piso, que parecía más una terraza interna, debido a que era como un enorme pasillo, construido alrededor de las paredes.

- No creí que sobrevivirían a la explosión, se nota que son hábiles.

- Mucho más de lo que tu crees- Murmuró Dárius para que Ángel lo escuchara.

Ángel levantó la mirada, y observó la sombra contra grandes ventanales, de un sujeto gordo, vestido de blanco, cabello castaño, y enormes anteojos.

- Sin embargo, ya que ahora dispongo de poco tiempo para ocuparme de su miserable existencia, dejare que alguien más lo haga por vosotros. ¡Sieg Heil!- Dijo Max Montana, alzando la mano en son de despedida, mientras se alejaba de la baranda.

- ¿Pero quien diablos te crees que eres?- Dijo Dárius, furioso.

Haciendo un salto descomunal, para alguien de sus habilidades, intentó llegar a la terraza, y hacerle tragar a ese tipo sus palabras, pero en ese momento, el militar que había visto antes, saltó desde la terraza a su encuentro. Feliz de encontrar por fin un rival, Dárius sacó tres afiladas dagas, las cuales lanzó contra su oponente. Este, todavía en el aire, con elegantes giros, las esquivó sin dificultad, cayendo luego en el piso, donde tomó impulso para arremeter nuevamente contra el pelinegro.

El muchacho esquivó su embestida por poco, o eso había pensado él, hasta que una patada en su nuca, lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

Ángel, mientras tanto, estaba anonadada mirando el combate, mientras recordaba su nombre: Capitán Gütchner, Hans Gütchner. Tan concentrada estaba en sus meditaciones, que no se dio cuenta de a ella también la atacaban, hasta que sintió la punta de una cuchilla en su garganta.

- Nos encontramos de nuevo, compañera.

- Hace mucho que perdiste el privilegio de llamarme así, Heinkel- Dijo Ángel, mientras le daba una patada en el estomago para alejarlo.

El muchacho se echó hacia atrás, y con superioridad, prendió un cigarrillo al cual le dio una lenta calada, sin apartar los ojos de la chica.

- ¿Preparada?

- Nunca lo estaré más que ahora.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, sin piedad. Fuerza y estrategia definirían quien ganaría, lo mismo que Dárius y El Capitán.

Dárius se encontraba sobre apoyado en el suelo, mientras intentaba hallar la localización del capitán, quien había desaparecido de su vista, pronto sintió su presencia tras él, y rápidamente los cinco disparos de la Beretta que tenía en las manos, fueron en dirección al capitán, quien los esquivó, para encontrase frente a frente con el pelinegro, el cual, ágilmente, habiéndose colocado tras el luego de disparar, acaba de balearle muy cerca de su tórax, pero dada la gruesa gabardina verde, solo una de las balas le tocó, y muy superficialmente.

Al encontrarse tras él, el pelinegro intentó acuchillar su espalda, pero cayó al suelo, cuando un codazo del capitán fue a dar en su frente. Se levantó, pero solo para caer al suelo nuevamente, pues el capitán, había aprovechado la situación y, tomando impulso desde el suelo, se lanzó contra el, dándole un puñetazo en el estomago, que le sacó el aire casi por completo. Dárius saltó hacia atrás, buscando aire y alejarse de su oponente, pero este, arremetió contra él, nuevamente y con violencia saltó, para con un giro, dar una patada que lo lanzó contra la pared destruida del salón de la corona.

Como pudo, Dárius se levantó y, con una nueva idea, arremetió contra el capitán. Ambos se lanzaron, y el capitán con intenciones de atacarle nuevamente por la espalda, saltó, e inició una pirueta, muy parecida a la anterior, pero Dárius, preparado para esto, realizó un salto hacia atrás, quedando frente a frente con el capitán, aprovechando la oportunidad, para enterrar una de sus dagas, entre las costillas del capitán, cosa que ni la gabardina pudo evitar. Entonces el capitán, rápidamente, sacando una afilada cuchilla de su manga, arremetió contra la cara del muchacho. Dárius lo esquivó, sin embargo, un corte en la mejilla, le indicó que había estado muy cerca, entonces con un cabezazo, se quitó de encima al capitán.

Este calló hacia atrás por el violento golpe, y con brusquedad, sacó el puñal de entre sus costillas, y se lanzó hacia Dárius, el cual ya se encontraba corriendo hacia él. Se lanzó contra el pelinegro, con intenciones, de dar este golpe más certeramente. Estaba disfrutándolo mucho, pues la pelea le recordaba a otra, con un muchacho extrañamente parecido a él. Dárius, tenía intenciones de acuchillarle en el tórax nuevamente, así que él decidió, no exponerse de nuevo, y atacó por la espalda, colocándose detrás de él, y con su cuchilla, a punto de destrozar su cuello.

Justo en ese momento, Dárius, agachándose, con un giro, pateó el pié del capitán, quien, al mantener todo su peso en este, inevitablemente calló al piso. Al intentar con su otro pié, alcanzar al muchacho, este ya tenía la punta de la Beretta en su frente.

El capitán, reconociéndose vencido, con un salto descomunal, calló nuevamente en la terraza, y saltó por la ventana del segundo piso, desapareciendo de la vista del muchacho pelinegro, quien entonces, concentró su atención en la pelea entre Ángel y Heinkel.

Ambos se encontraban ya bastante exhaustos; Ángel tenía una bala en la pierna y varios rasguños en la cara y ambos brazos. Heinkel, por su parte, cojeaba de una pierna, en el brazo derecho tenía dos balas y la cara igual de rasguñada de Ángel. Era obvio quien llevaba la delantera.

Ya harto de esta inútil pelea, Heinkel decidió dar la estocada final, y arremetió contra ella. Ángel, hizo lo propio, y pronto se encontraban mirándose a los ojos, Heinkel la cuchilla en el cuello de Ángel, y ella con su Colt- 1900 en su frente. Ambos tenían una cruel sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras disfrutaban de la pelea.

- Ojala recordaras aquellos dulces tiempos en que…

- ¡Oh! Heinkel, no empieces con esto de nuevo- Dijo Ángel dándole una patada en el estomago, alejándolo de si.

- Es cierto, y lo sabes- Dijo él, arremetiendo contra ella nuevamente- Pero quizá lo has olvidado.

- Aunque quisiera, no podría hasta acabarte- Dijo con una amarga sonrisa, disparando en contra de su oponente.

Heinkel esquivó las balas, aunque no sin algo de dificultad por su pierna lastimada, sin embargo, esto aún no se daba por terminado. Se lanzó hacia su espalda con un giro impresiónate, pero antes de llegar a tocarla, una daga se enterró en su brazo.

Con brusquedad se deshizo de ella, pero al poco tiempo, su visión comenzó a tornarse borrosa. Atacó a Ángel nuevamente, a lo que la muchacha comenzó a disparar contra sus pies, entonces, saltó con decisión, dispuesto a acabar con su rival de una vez por todas, pero un disparo en su hombro lo hizo caer al piso, donde un enorme charco de sangre, comenzó a formarse.

- Declárate derrotado si no quieres morir- Dijo Ángel, colocando la pistola en su frente.

Heinkel, quien había perdido ya, bastante sangre y su visión era nublada, no le quedó más remedio que asentir con la cabeza, luego, con lentitud se incorporó, sosteniéndose el hombro con una mano, y dio un salto tremendo, hasta el segundo piso.

Desde allí, observó la escena de devastación que se había formado con ambos combates, y sonrió con desden. Quizá Ángel había salido bien parada en esta ocasión, pero a la siguiente, no estaba tan segura. Entonces, como por sexto sentido, volteó hacia donde se encontraba Dárius, asombrándose con su presencia.

- Pensé que el capitán Gütchner acabaría contigo, pero ya será para otra ocasión, compañero- Le gritó a Dárius-Te prometo que no es la primera, ni la ultima vez que nos vemos, Dárius. Ya en otra ocasión me vengaré por lo de hoy- Dijo, mientras seguía el paso del capitán, y también saltaba por la ventana.

- Para otro día quedará, compañero- Murmuró el pelinegro.

Levantó la mirada y encontró a Ángel, observando algo que estaba en el suelo, con bastante detenimiento.

- ¿Qué miras?- Le preguntó.

- Esto- Dijo con la mirada fulminante, señalando una daga que se encontraba en el suelo- Es una de las tuyas, ¿No es verdad?- Dijo ella furiosa, lanzándola contra su dueño.

Él, con dos dedos, la atrapó a medio vuelo y volvió a guardarla.

- No es necesario que te enfades.

- Muchas veces te he dicho que no te entrometas entre la peleas de Heinkel y Yo. ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?

- Estabas agotada, y así, la pelea acabó más rápidamente.

- Pero él era mío, y seguirá siendo mío, hasta el día en que yo lo mate- Dijo, cerrando su mano en un puño.

En ese momento, un estrepitoso ruido se escuchó del otro lado de la habitación. Era Victoria, quien a duras penas, corría bajo el pesado fardo que cargaba: El Paladín Anderson.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Acaso lo mataste?- Preguntó Dárius.

- Claro que no- dijo la rubia- después les explico, pero ahora, hay que salir de aquí, ya.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Intervino Ángel.

- En donde lo encontré, había un grupo de ghouls encerrados, y al no soportarlo las puertas, se rompieron, y ahora se dirigen hacia nosotros- Dijo ella sin aliento.

En ese momento, vieron la gran masa de ghouls, proveniente de donde había aparecido Victoria. Los francotiradores, exterminadores, y los técnicos en explosivos, les dieron con todo lo que tenían, y aunque mataron muchos, el número no parecía disminuir.

- Ya lo escucharon soldados- Dijo Ángel- ¡RETIRADA!

Los mercenarios, entonces, atropellándose contra las puertas principales, se encontraban saliendo. Ángel, Dárius, Victoria y Pip, se abrieron paso hasta llegar al principio.

- ¿Por donde nos vamos?- Preguntó Pip.

- No puede ser por donde nosotros- Dijo Victoria- Está frente al salón de la corona. Pasar por allí es imposible.

- Ni por donde subimos nosotros- Añadió Ángel- Los freaks que nos emboscaron, quien sabe si aún estarán allí.

- Entonces, usaremos la ruta de escape- Dijo Dárius, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Se dirigieron a la torre del reloj, por el mismo pasillo que el equipo de Dárius había usado antes. Comenzaron a subir en tropel, hasta que no quedó ni uno abajo. Saltaron hasta llegar al edificio más cercano, por el cual, bajaron las escaleras, y montaron en los camiones, para regresar a Hellsing antes del amanecer, para lo cual, no faltaba mucho. Pip se encargó de llevar al, al parecer, moribundo Anderson en la camioneta, sin embargo, Ángel, Dárius y Victoria, se quedaron.

- ¿Por qué nos quedamos?- Preguntó Dárius intrigado.

- Aún hay algo que hacer- Dijo ella- Victoria- Llamó, para atraer la atención de la rubia- Necesito que aquel mueble de madera que estaba en el salón principal, lo traigas aquí nuevamente. Que Dárius te acompañe.

- ¿Y tu que harás?- Le preguntó la rubia

- Tengo que ocuparme de algunos asuntos.

Victoria y Dárius, se lanzaron nuevamente al salón principal, mientras que Ángel, quien se encontraba frente a las puertas principales del parlamento, comenzaba a recitar, lo que parecía ser, un hechizo.

Dárius y Victoria, regresaron al poco tiempo, con el mueble, encontrando a Ángel, aún recitando.

- ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó.

- Terminando de sellar este lugar- Dijo ella, al terminar.

- Te mata la culpa, ¿no es cierto?

- Ya sabes como son estas cosas- Dijo ella, apoyándose en su hombro- Por lo menos ahora no se deshará hasta el amanecer. Si salen, están perdidos. Si no lo hacen, nos encargaremos de ellos, mañana.

Se dirigieron nuevamente a la torre y cuando iban a salir, Dárius se devolvió.

- Olvidé algo- Dijo.

Ambas chicas, lo esperaron en la azotea del edificio contiguo. Al poco tiempo, comenzaron a escucharse detonaciones, por parte del muchacho, en la torre del reloj. Entonces el pelinegro se reunió con ellas, nuevamente.

- Ahora ya podemos irnos.

Bajaron y, tras el parlamento, encontraron el Jaguar, un poco empolvado pero aún intacto.

- Vámonos- Fue lo único que articuló Ángel.

Mucha gente se encontraba frente al edificio, atraída por las explosiones, pero nada que les causara gran molestia. Derraparon frente al parlamento, y observaron por un momento "su desorden".

- Creo que mañana, Milady nos regañará muy fuerte por esto- Comentó Dárius

- ¿Milady? ¿Desde cuando llamas así a Sir Integra?- Dijo Ángel con suspicacia.

- No estoy haciendo nada malo- Dijo el chico con malicia.

En ese momento, vieron como un auto negro, un poco antiguo, pero con mucha clase, se estacionaba frente al parlamento, igual que el suyo.

De él, Integra bajó a contemplar lo sucedido.

- No podemos dejar que nos vea- Murmuró Victoria- O estaremos en un lío.

- Ella tiene razón- Dijo Dárius- Estamos condenados.

- Claro que no- Dijo Ángel- Solo esperamos a que ella se valla, y luego nos iremos nosotros.

En ese momento, gran cantidad de Freaks, aparecidos de quien sabe donde, se lanzaron contra el auto de la líder de Hellsing. Instantáneamente, de las sombras apareció Arucard, quien, defendiendo "a muerte" a Integra, disfrutaba eliminando a los ghouls lentamente. Las ganas de matar se extendían por todo su cuerpo.

En ese momento, ese sexto sentido que le indicó la emboscada a Ángel anteriormente, volvió a molestarle nuevamente. Entonces levantó la mirada y observó sobre el parlamento, al capitán Gütchner, quien, con una mirada sombría, examinaba el paisaje, dando con Integra. Las perspicacia de sus ojos se acentuó, cuando sacó de entre sus ropas, una pequeña daga, bañada en sangre, en la cual, Ángel reconoció, una de las de Dárius. Apuntando con extremo cuidado, lanzó la daga, hacia el cuello de la líder de Hellsing, tan de prisa que a Ángel y Arucard, apenas les dio tiempo de reaccionar.

La chica, veloz cual rayo, se lanzó dispuesta a recibir el impacto, lo cual ocurrió en su hombro derecho, mientras que Arucard, se lanzaba contra el capitán. Su furia y su sed de sangre, ocasionaron que, accidentalmente, Ángel pudiese leer su mente. Lo que escuchó, la dejó un poco más desconcertada de lo normal.

- Walter que decía que yo tenía reticencia para cazar hombres lobo, si se entera de esto tendré que retractarme.

Ángel sonrió ante el irónico comentario, en la mente del vampiro antiguo. Luego volvió a "sus labores".

Integra, estaba asombrada a medias por su encuentro cercano con la muerte, sin embargo, era algo mínimo, y no se dejaría llevar por esa emoción.

Ángel por su parte, decidió actuar como si nada ocurriera, y cuidando de su hombro, se levantó en dirección al auto otra vez.

- Ángel- le llamó Integra, y ella ladeó la cabeza para mirarla.

- ¿Alguna orden, Sir Integra?

Ella dudó al principio, pero le hizo una seña para que se acercase. Ángel lo hizo. Integra, la contempló por un rato, sin decir nada, y luego, inesperadamente, sacó la espada de su cintura y se la ofreció a Ángel. Ella, sin embargo, vió que Integra, realmente no quería deshacerse de ella, y por mucho que deseara la espada, no quería obtenerla de esa manera.

- No puedo aceptarla, Sir Integra. Si lo hace para agradecerme, paga un precio demasiado alto. No la puedo aceptar.

- Pero quiero que la tengas- Dijo Integra con tono firme- De alguien que casi se sacrifica por mí, para alguien que hoy, a medias, hizo lo mismo.

En ese momento, Integra amago una fugaz sonrisa, mientras Ángel tomaba la espada (por insólito que parezca, damas y caballeros, esto es algo que quizá nunca se repita), expresión que desapareció cuando la de ojos ambarinos levantó la mirada. Ángel sonrió agradecida, y, guardando la espada en su cintura, se dirigió al auto nuevamente.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- Preguntó Victoria.

- Por lo menos te tuvo que haber dicho algo por "sacrificio" ¿o no?- Señaló Dárius.

- Solo les diré que…- Dijo ella, mientras sacaba la espada de su cintura- Tengo un arma nueva queridos amigos.

- ¡Si! Te lo dije ¿no te lo dije? Te dije que te conseguiría esa espada.

- Pero no me la conseguiste tú, enano. Si yo no me "sacrificaba", no me la hubiese dado.

- Pero, Pero…

- Así que aún me debes lo de hace dos noches.

- ¡Nooooooooooooooooo!

Victoria, quien aún confundida, escuchaba la conversación, tenía su mente en otras cosas. Por ejemplo el paladín Anderson y su traumático encuentro con los ghouls, y su principal preocupación: ¿Por qué esta misión había resultado tan sencilla? Preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza, pero que no se atrevía a formular, por miedo de hallar las respuestas que esperaba. Así que decidió borrarlas de su cabeza, hasta que se respondieran por si solas.

----------------------------------------------------------

Integra miraba alejarse el jaguar negro, pensando en la actitud de su nueva subordinada. Pues, si bien es cierto que pensaba en que ella le tenía algo de estima, nunca tanta, como para hacer aquello.

En ese momento, Arucard regresó con expresión malhumorada:

- ¿Lo atrapaste?- Preguntó ella.

- No- Dijo él vampiro, con evidente molestia, mientras arrojaba a los pies de ella, una mano humana, al parecer, acabada de cortar.

-Bien…- Tenía que cobrar venganza, pero pronto amanecería así que no era el momento. Observó la mano con interés por un momento.

- ¿Sus ordenes?- Dijo él, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

- Regresemos a la mansión- Dijo ella, aunque no sin cierto brillo extraño en sus ojos- Ya está amaneciendo.

Nuevamente, tomó asiento en el auto, en dirección a la mansión Hellsing.

Al llegar, Walter la recibió, informándole de la captura del Paladín Alexander Anderson, y también de su estado crítico. Ella ordenó que se ocuparan de él, pero que lo mantuviesen controlado, pues, si llegaba a escapar, causaría muchos problemas.

Entonces, subiendo las escaleras, se dirigió a su habitación, donde pudo notar que estaba amaneciendo.

- Justo a tiempo, Ángel- Murmuró.

--------------------------------------------------

Ángel llegó a su habitación, y se tendió sobre la cama, exhausta.

- 6 de la mañana. Por poco no llegamos- Le dijo Dárius, quien le contemplaba desde la puerta.

- Tú no hubieses llegado vivo, déjame decirte, si no hubieras arreglado la puerta de mi habitación.

Una gota corrió por la frente del pelinegro, y un escalofrío por su nuca, cuando Ángel lo miró con malicia.

- Bien, será mejor que vallas a dormir, enano. Esas heridas no se curaran solas.

- No como en tu caso- le dijo él, insinuándole su condición.

- Largo- Le dijo ella, lanzándole una almohada- quiero dormir.

- Esta bien, esta bien- Dijo el, mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Por cierto- En ese momento, se acercó a la mesa de noche, de donde sacó un ungüento que le arrojó al muchacho- Te ayudará un poco con tu "condición".

- Muy graciosa- Le dijo mientras lo tomaba y cerraba la puerta.

La chica se envolvió en las sábanas de la cama, y quedó dormida casi instantáneamente. El vampiro antiguo al poco tiempo apareció en la habitación, esperando hablar con ella, pero encontrándola en aquel estado, no quiso despertarla. Se sentó a su lado, y acariciando sus cabellos, murmuró para si mismo:

- ¿Cuánto más me costará que confíes en mi Ángel?

Mientras tanto, aquella chica de ojos ambarinos, que escuchó su nombre como en un sueño, se aferró más fuerte a su letargo, aliviada de que este día por fin hubiese terminado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno… por aquí se termina esta interesante historia… pero por este año nada más. _

_¡ME VOY DE VACACIONES A MARGARITA!!! Y como no pretendo regreser, por lo menos hasta el 6, no voy a poder escribir, así que, luego nos vemos, jeje!!!_

_A mis amiguis, Dany, Inte, Azrakil, Burn, Vestí, y a todos los demás, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! A ustedes y a todos lo que se paseen por aquí estas navidades. Se cuidan mientras no estoy, caminen por la sombrita y no tomen más de la cuenta, que los estaré vigilando y tambien si me dejan reviews. Les debo el capitulo de navidad y… Hasta el 2007!!_


	11. Chapter 11: Días de Hellsing

**Capitulo 11: Días de Hellsing**

_Ohaiyo yaa!! He vuelto, mis queridos lectores, y les traigo un nuevo cap para que disfruten, al igual que las navidades y el año nuevo.__¡¡Shin Nen Omedeto!! ¡Que viva el 2007! Fue algo corto que escribí acabando de llegar de mis "queridas vacaciones"(o sea, el domingo en la noche) y quizá no sea de lo mejor, pero al menos dejen algunos reviews… Es un poquito largo, y al final del capitulo entenderán porque…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¡QUEDATE QUIETO!

- ¡PERO DUELE!

- ¡YA LO SE! Pero aún así, ¡ESTATE QUIETO, ENANO!

Dárius aullaba de dolor, mientras Ángel intentaba curar las heridas de su rostro, ocasionadas por el combate de hacía ya dos noches.

- ¡Listo!- Dijo la chica, con una sonrisa.

- Pues valla que eres brusca – Dijo el pelinegro, frotando su mejilla.

- Si has podido soportarlo tres noches, no veo porque ha de dolerte ahora.

- Pues si duele.

- Al golpe de la frente ya se le esta bajando la inflamación, pero el corte en la mejilla, fue algo profundo.

- Valla que si- dijo el pelinegro frotando su mejilla.

- Ve a ver si la próxima vez tienes más cuidado.

- Jajaja, mira quien habla- Dijo señalándole el hombro.

Producto de la herida con la daga de Dárius, la piel se encontraba levemente inflamada, pero con un extraño color negruzco. Ángel, por su parte, quien ahora vestía su común falda, y camisa al cuello tomó la chaqueta que se encontraba sobre su cama y colocándosela para disimular la herida, le dijo al pelinegro

- Es por culpa de tus inútiles artilugios

- Sea como fuere te salvaron de Heinkel.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- ¿Yo? Nada- dijo el ojiverde, aparentando inocencia.

- Vamos- Dijo arrojándole una almohada- Hay que ocuparnos del Iscariote.

- En menudo lío nos hemos metido trayéndole hasta acá.

- Y si se llega a escapar, tendremos que recapturarlo, cosa que no me agrada mucho.

- Sinceramente a mi tampoco, pero, ordenes son ordenes.

- Cierto- dijo la chica con pesar, encaminándose a las mazmorras, donde mantenía capturado al sicario.

--------------------------------------------------------

- ¡QUE ÉL, ¿¿QUÉ??!

Los gritos de una, muy exasperada Victoria, habían resonado por toda la mansión.

- Shssssssss! No tan alto- Dijo el mayordomo en un susurro.

- Lo siento- Dijo la vampira, levemente sonrojada- Pero… ¿Sir Integra lo sabe?

- Claro que lo sabe.

- Pues lo disimula muy bien.

- Ya lo creo.

- Cuando lo traje, pensé que estaba muerto. Aún creo que lo está. Lo están manteniendo para nada.

- Yo, al principio, también pensé que estaba muerto, pero Ángel dice que no lo está.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

- Dárius sugiere que tenga algo que ver con su condición de regenerador.

Victoria, con una mano en la sien, se dejó caer sobre la cama, aún sorprendida por la noticia.

- Y pensar que pudo haberme matado, si lo hubiera querido- Dijo en un murmullo.

- Es inverosímil, Señorita Victoria, que aún esté lamentándose por este incidente- Dijo el Shinigami – Además, dentro de poco, a usted le toca hacer la guardia.

- ¿A mi?- Dijo Victoria, con un dejo de fastidio en la voz- Esto no puede empeorar- Dijo, con la cabeza entre las manos.

Lejanos pasos comenzaron a oírse en dirección a la habitación, y la puerta, abierta de manera súbita, captó la atención de la vampira.

- Te toca vigilar a tu presa, chiquilla- Dijo Ángel, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si- 6 días haciendo guardia no es nada agradable.

- Ángel, ¿Acaso no ha quedado nadie vigilando?

- Tranquilo Walter- Dijo la rubia, poniendo una mano en el hombro del mayordomo- Dárius cuidará la puerta hasta que llegue Victoria.

- Si es así, tendrán que disculparme, pero debo ir a realizar mis deberes- Dijo Walter, mientras delicadamente, se quitaba de encima a Ángel.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, y ya en ella, volteó para decirles:

- Sería bueno que ustedes hicieran lo mismo.

Y salió de la habitación, con paso apresurado.

- Y bien… dijo Ángel, apoyada contra la puerta del closet de la habitación de Victoria- ¿Me dirás ahora como encontraste al sicario?

Victoria suspiró.

- Es largo de contar…

_FLASH BACK_

_¡BOOOMMMM!!!!_

_El estallido de una bomba, resonó por todo el edificio, lanzándola contra una pared. Se levantó, cuidando de no hacer ruido. El humo comenzaba a dispersarse, y pudo notar a Ángel y Dárius, discutiendo sobre algo, mientras Max Montana los observaba desde el piso de arriba. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, y cuando Montana desapareció, un militar de ojos verdes y fríos, comenzó a pelear con Dárius, mientras que Heinkel, hacía acto de presencia para pelear con Ángel. Ambas peleas se desarrollaban simultáneamente, y ella no veía como podía ayudar a alguno._

_- Soy una inútil- Dijo con la cabeza entre las manos._

_De repente, algo llamó su atención. Una luz titilante que provenía de una puerta, en la pared donde se había estrellado. Abrió la puerta con cautela, y la cerró tras de sí, esperando que no la notaran. _

_Se encontraba en alguna especie de ambulatorio improvisado, o algo parecido. Había gran cantidad de aparatos, todos rotos y esparcidos por el suelo, a causa de la explosión. No había ninguna camilla, pero varias cortinas, separaban los cubículos de otros. En uno, regado por el suelo, había gran cantidad de un líquido espeso y negruzco, que no quiso averiguar que era; en otro, gran cantidad de jeringas manchadas de sangre y con las agujas rotas, al lado de una libreta de anotaciones, sobre una mesa, en la cual, había una Cyclops 8, a la cual solo le faltaba una bala, y así sucesivamente en varios cubículos._

_Al final de ellos, encontró una gran y pesada puerta de acero, al parecer, atrancada, pues no podía abrirla. Entonces, con la ayuda de su Halkonen, pudo volar la cerradura y así, luego de empujarla mucho, poder abrirla. _

_Una extraña luz verdosa, proveniente del suelo, iluminaba la estancia a la que daba la puerta; gran cantidad de frascos estaban colocados en el suelo, que contenían órganos humanos y otras cosas extrañas sustancias, sin embargo, entre ellos, había un camino que se adentraba en la habitación. Con cuidado, caminó por entre los frascos, no sin cierto asco, buscando que había más adelante. _

_Poco a poco, los frascos se acabaron, dando paso a grandes estantes negros, con amplias gavetas, y gran cantidad de nombres. Abrió uno, y lo que consiguió adentro fue un cadáver deforme y en descomposición. En el frente de la gaveta, estaba escrito el su nombre en vida, y una foto al momento de su muerte, junto con la forma en que murió. Había gran cantidad de ellos: unos quemados vivos, muertos por accidentes de transito, mutilados, desangrados, muertos en operaciones quirúrgicas fallidas, por balazos en el cuerpo o la cabeza, y de muchas otras clases, tantas, que se sintió asqueada con solo mirarlos. Estaban unos al lado otros, formando largos y amplios pasillos, que terminaron confundiéndola, cayendo en cuenta de que formaban un intrincado laberinto. Estuvo buscando la salida, por lo que le parecieron horas, cayendo varias veces en callejones sin salida, hasta que logró encontrar un pasillo que se alejaba de los estantes._

_Caminó por el, hasta encontrarse con una cortina que le franqueaba el paso. La apartó de su camino con un manotazo, encontrándose así, con un cuerpo, amarrado a una camilla de hospital, con gruesas tiras de cuero. Al acercarse, pudo notar que se trataba del paladín Alexander Anderson. Al parecer se encontraba inconsciente, pues no se había movido al sentir su presencia. Solo tenía puestos, los largos pantalones del uniforme; la camisa y la chaqueta se encontraban colgados cerca de un enorme aparato, sobre el cual también se encontraban sus lentes, y un par de bayonetas. El enorme aparato, el cual se encontraba al lado de la camilla, parecía registrar los signos vitales del sicario, y la vez, contenía un gran frasco con un extraño suero verde limón que estaba siendo inyectado en el sicario. Siguió con interés el destino del suero, para encontrar la jeringa, enterrada en una de las venas del antebrazo izquierdo del sicario, por encima del codo. El resto del brazo, desde los dedos hasta el codo, se encontraba prácticamente sin piel, y se observaban los músculos y las venas, que extendían sobre los desprotegidos huesos. Gran parte del pecho, se encontraba de igual manera. Se detuvo a observar la gran cantidad de cicatrices que se observaban, donde la piel aún se mantenía, cuando un sonido, parecido al de una pared derrumbándose, sacándola de su concentración. _

_A lo lejos, pudo escuchar como se acercaba gran cantidad de pasos, y un fétido olor, como el de un cuerpo en descomposición, comenzaba a llenar el ambiente. Despacio, intentó alejarse del paladín, con tan mal tino, que tropezó la manguera que inyectaba el suero al sicario, haciendo que esta se desprendiera de él, y cayera al piso. El ruido de los pasos y el fétido olor, comenzaba a aproximarse, así que decidió alejarse del lugar. Entonces notó, que el cuerpo del sicario, comenzaba a moverse, y la piel de sus miembros, comenzaba a regenerarse, pero muy lentamente, más de lo normal. Sabía que si el paladín la encontraba, pasaría a la historia, así que decidió esconderse, y lo hizo, tras un estante que se encontraba cerca de la camilla. El sicario comenzó a moverse, su respiración se hizo más agitada, intentó ponerse de pié, pero las correas lo evitaron, así que las rompió. Se sentó en la camilla del hospital, mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Se levantó, tomó su camisa y chaqueta, y comenzó a vestirse con parsimonia. Al terminar, tomando las bayonetas que se encontraban sobre la máquina, procedió a destruirla, junto con el frasco del extraño suero. Se colocó los lentes, y mirando en derredor, sonrió de manera macabra._

_En ese momento, unos fuertes y rápidos pasos, se acercaron hasta el paladín Anderson, ocultándose su dueño a la sombra de la cortina, de manera que no podía verse quien era, pero Anderson ya sabía de quien se trataba. De cabello rubio hasta la barbilla, y vestido impecablemente de blanco. Lentes y sonrisa siniestra lo caracterizaban._

_- Así que lograste escapar- Dijo sarcásticamente._

_La sonrisa del sicario se acentuó aún más._

_- Bien, bien, bien- Dijo calmadamente- Pero gastaste fuerza en la primera arremetida, y no te quedan ya fuerzas para la segunda._

_- No me hagas reír- Dijo el sicario, con sonrisa malévola._

_- Muy tarde- Dijo con una sonrisa malvada, mirándolo por encima de sus lentes.- El error lo cometiste al destruir la máquina._

_- No intentaras asustarme, ¿o si?_

_- Si tan solo te hubiese dado cuenta- Dijo, señalando un charco negrusco, que se había formado a los pies de Alexander- Ahora es muy tarde. El veneno debe estar pronto a afectar tu cerebro._

_El paladín se sacudió las botas, y se apartó del charco. Sacó sus bayonetas, para que él las viera a través de la oscuridad, formando una cruz con ellas, frente a su rostro._

_- Es una lastima perder tan valioso espécimen, pero ya encontraré la forma de reparar este error. Hasta entonces._

_Y con rapidez y eficacia, lanzó una inyectadota, que se clavó en el cuello de Alexander, cual mosquito, y luego se fue tan súbitamente como había aparecido._

_Alexander sacó la inyectadota de su cuello como si nada, pero el veneno ya se había esparcido por su cuerpo, y sus condiciones de regenerador no ayudaban en casos como ese. Poco a poco el sopor lo fue invadiendo, hasta que perdió la conciencia._

_Mientras tanto, escondida detrás del estante, pensaba en como escapar del paladín y el ejército que se acercaba, cuando un ruido sordo llamó su atención, y cuando volteó la mirada, encontró al paladín tirado en el suelo. En ese momento, vio la gran masa de ghouls que se acercaba al lugar; todos acabados de convertir, pues la carne aún estaba fresca._

_Decidió salir corriendo del lugar, pues no tenía tiempo, ni municiones para acabar con todos ellos, y, cuando se encontraba a punto de dejar atrás aquella parte e internarse en los estante llenos de cadáveres, recordó al paladín Anderson. _

_- No puedo dejarlo aquí- Pensó primero, _

_- Déjalo, al fin al cabo es tu enemigo. Ya ha intentado matarte, no merece que lo rescates- Dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza._

_- Tienes razón. Debo dejarlo._

_Se adentró un poco hasta los estantes, pero no pudo avanzar más. Sabía que estaba mal, aunque fuera su enemigo._

_- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Le reclamo la vocecilla- Debemos escapar._

_- No puedo- Dijo ella- Se que luego me arrepentiré por esto, y el maestro me matará, pero no puedo dejarlo aquí._

_Corrió entonces y cargó al paladín sobre sus hombros. Pensó que sería muy pesada, pero estaba equivocada. Pesaba tanto, como un niño de 10 años. Lo cargó, y se encaminó hacia la salida, pero ya estando en el laberinto de cadáveres, comenzó a temer perderse. Trató de tranquilizarse, y a lo lejos, detectó el olor a sangre. Sangre de la batalla. Se dejaría guiar por el olor, pues era la mejor forma de salir de aquel laberinto. Ojala que a los ghouls los retrasara un poco. Guiada por sus instintos asesinos, al poco tiempo dejo atrás el laberinto, y el camino de frascos, hasta llegar de nuevo a las pesadas puertas de acero. Las traspuso y colocó el cuerpo del sicario junto a ellas, para luego intentar cerrarlas y las atranco con trozos de bloques y vigas, que habían volado de la explosión. Luego, cargándose al sicario nuevamente, salió corriendo del lugar._

_ FIN FLASH BACK _

- … Y entonces fue que los encontré a ustedes discutiendo y corrí hacia donde se encontraban.

Ángel, recostada aún del closet, con los ojos cerrados, meditaba el relato de Victoria:

- Y dices que, ¿Cuándo tenía ese líquido verde lima, su cuerpo no podía regenerarse?

- Exacto. Era como si su cuerpo nunca hubiera tenido la capa de piel exterior.

- ¿Y sobre el pecho era igual?

- En parte. Solo alrededor del abdomen. La parte del pecho y el cuello estaba intacta.

- ¿Y tampoco había nada en la cabeza?

- Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que tenía un ligero corte cerca de una sien, pero no tan profundos como los otros.

- Ya veo- Dijo ella pensativa.

Victoria se recostó en la cama boca arriba, recordando lo sucedido, mientras Ángel meditaba la situación, entonces decidió preguntarle:

- ¿Ángel?

- ¿Sí?- Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarla, alzando las cejas en forma inquisitiva.

- ¿Crees que hice bien en traerlo hasta acá?

- Bueno…- Ángel meditó un momento antes de responderle- Quizá hayas hecho bien, puesto que ahora que lo tenemos en nuestro poder, podemos servirnos de él en lo necesario, aunque también pudiste haber hecho mal, pues a Sir Integra pueden perjudicarla por su causa.

Victoria bajó la cabeza.

- Pero no es momento de ocuparse de ello. Ahora debes ir a hacer tu guardia. Vamos. Te acompañaré hasta allá- Dijo colocando una mano en su hombro, haciéndola levantar.

Caminaron por el pasillo de las mazmorras, hasta las escaleras que bajaban hasta la mazmorra del sicario. Al llegar a ella, no encontraron a Dárius, pero si la puerta abierta. Entraron apresuradamente, con temor de que algo hubiese sucedido, impactándose con la extraña escena.

Alexander, quien acostado sobre una camilla yacía inmóvil, con los ojos vidriosos y casi muerto, tenía la manguera que le inyectaba el suero alrededor del cuello, ahorcándolo. La inyectadota insertada en la vena de su brazo derecho, que registraba sus signos vitales, se encontraba ahora en una vena del cuello, arrancando un hilo de sangre del susodicho, y, ocultándose entre la oscuridad de las cortinas, Dárius se acercaba al sicario peligrosamente, con un cuchillo encima y una mirada diabólica.

Victoria alcanzó a taparse la cara con las manos para no mirar, mientras que Ángel, se tiraba sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, para evitar que matara al sicario.

- ¡Ángel! ¡Suéltame!- Gritaba enfurecido el pelinegro.

- ¡Dárius!- Ángel le propinó una sonora cachetada al muchacho tendido bajo ella- ¡Reacciona!

Dárius, más enfurecido por la acción de Ángel, se la quitó de encima con brusquedad, e intentó ponerse de pie. Pero Ángel lo sujetó por los tobillos y lo hizo caer de bruces en el suelo, nuevamente.

Dárius se debatió con Ángel para intentar ponerse de pie, pero sin éxito, mientras que Victoria observaba la encarnizada lucha sin saber que hacer.

-¡Dárius, por favor! – Dijo Ángel, suplicante- ¿Es así como quieres que termine todo? ¿Es así como quieres vengarte? ¿De un cuerpo sin alma, sin vida y sin voluntad?

A Dárius le hicieron más efecto aquellas palabras, que la bofetada propinada por Ángel anteriormente. Dejó de debatirse. Cuando Ángel estuvo segura de que se había calmado, lo dejó levantar. Dárius se frotaba la mejilla insistentemente, intentando aliviar el dolor, mientras Ángel, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, se sacudía sus ropas. Luego, con la sangre fría de un cirujano, procedió a liberar al sicario; lo liberó del estrangulamiento con la manguera y la inyectadota en su cuello, y volvió a colocar todo en su antiguo lugar. La herida del sicario, duró abierta un poco más, y luego, se fue cerrando con mucha lentitud.

Dárius, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observaba a Ángel trabajar, mientras reflexionaba sus palabras.

- Me voy- Dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a loas dos chicas- Tengo que ocuparme de algunos asuntos. Regreso en unos días.

- ¿Cómo que en unos días?- Le reprochó Ángel- ¿Qué pasará con "tus obligaciones" en la mansión? – Y luego, agregó de forma picara- ¿Qué va a pasar con Sir Integra?

- Milady me sabrá disculpa. Además – Agregó un con dejo de fastidio- para algo tiene a Walter, ¿o me equivoco?

- No cometas una locura, Dárius.

- Descuida. Nada sabrás de mí, hasta que regrese.

Y cerró la puerta, alejándose por el pasillo. Ángel corrió hacia la puerta, para detener al pelinegro, pero al abrirla, él ya no estaba. Suspiró pesadamente.

- Ya me las pagará.

Volteó a ver a Victoria, quien se encontraba a lado de la camilla, observando la herida en el cuello del sicario, de manera bastante provocativa.

- ¡Victoria!

Ella salió de su ensimismamiento, al escuchar su nombre.

- Te toca hacer la vigilancia. Toma esto – Le dijo mientras le arrojaba una Bersa 7 y un par de granadas. Victoria la miró confundida- Por si te hacen falta- Agregó.

Con altivez salió del pasillo de las mazmorras, mientras que Victoria analizaba la situación, un tanto confundida.

--------------------------------- Dos semanas después… ----------------------------------

Integra, asomada al balcón, observaba a los mercenarios en una práctica de tiro con Ceres, mientras que Arucard, apoyado contra la pared del laberinto, observaba todo con expresión divertida.

¡BOOOMMMM!!!!

Nuevamente había volado algo que no debía. Los mercenarios, asustados, se refugiaban detrás de la barrera de protección, mientras que el vampiro mayor, respondía con sonrisa burlona a la cobardía del pelotón.

De repente, alguien irrumpió en la oficina de Integra, veloz cual rayo, y, con respiración agitada, colocó un delicado paquete sobre su escritorio. Integra volteó, para ver quien había irrumpido en su oficina, y encontró a Ángel, apoyada con una mano en el escritorio, y la otra en el pecho, tratando de calmarse.

Integra tomó asiento frente a su escritorio, cruzó las manos frente a su rostro, y con una mirada inquisitiva preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede ahora?

Ángel, con la respiración aún agitada, puedo explicarle a la líder de Hellsing, a medias, lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Le trajeron este paquete, con una nota de amenaza, en la cual dice, que si no soltamos al sicario, en 7 días nos atacaran.

Integra alzó una ceja, de manera inquisitiva, y Ángel le señaló el paquete, el cual, por uno de los lados, esta rasgado lo suficiente como para que una persona pudiera averiguar que contenía. Integra la miró con severidad, y una gotita corrió por la frente de la rubia.

- 7 días es mucho tiempo, ¿no lo crees?

La voz profunda del nosferatu, resonó en la habitación, mientras se materializaba en una silla frente al escritorio. Ángel, al verlo, tomó asiento de igual manera. Al poco rato, Victoria entró en la habitación, con paso apresurado, y notar la tensa situación, se mantuvo a la margen, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- Poco sentido tiene entregar un cadáver viviente, a quienes buscan la inmortalidad- Murmuró Ángel, más para si misma que para los que se encontraban en el resto de la habitación, sin embargo, todos pudieron escuchar claramente.

- Concuerdo con ella, Ama.

- Pero Ángel- Espetó Victoria- ¿No habías dicho que estaba vivo?

Ángel volteó y la fulminó con la mirada. Victoria se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran error. En ese momento, Walter entró con algunos papeles en la mano, y los colocó sobre la mesa, mientras intentaba explicar la situación:

- He revisado ya varias veces los monitores de la habitación donde tenemos cautivo al sicario, sin embargo, ninguno de los aparatos ha registrado anomalía alguna desde que llegó aquí…

- Es a lo que yo me refiero- Interrumpió Ángel.

- Sin embargo, sus signos vitales se han mantenido estables, por un lapso de tiempo considerable…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que está en coma?

- No exactamente- Continuó el mayordomo- Sin embargo, no se había registrado ningún tipo de actividad cerebral hasta esta noche. Específicamente, en la guardia de la Srta. Victoria.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Integra.

- Ya había notado ese extraño sonido zumbando en mi cabeza parte de la tarde, y cuando me decidí a seguir el sonido, escuché que provenía de la mazmorra. Pensando que sería la Srta. Victoria, entré a pedirle que guardara silencio, pero fue grande mi sorpresa al encontrarla absorta escuchando la tonada de _Fur Elise_, tarareada por el sicario.

Un tenso silencio se formó en la habitación. Por fin, Integra habló:

- Han de preparar al los gansos salvajes- Dijo refiriéndose a Ángel y Arucard- porque en la forma en que están, no podrán soportar una batalla dentro de 7 días.

Ángel y Arucard, cruzaron las miradas, con evidente satisfacción, y sonrisa fugaz. Sin embargo, Victoria, consternada por la actitud de la líder de Hellsing, salió resignada de la oficina.

Tras de Victoria salió Walter, y al poco tiempo, Arucard también desapareció, quedando en la habitación solamente Integra y Ángel. Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie podía escucharlas, Ángel habló:

- Hay algo que Walter no te contó. Cuando Anderson estuvo tarareando la letánica melodía de _Fur Elise_, poco tiempo después llegó esto…- Dijo poniendo una mano sobre el paquete.

- ¿Estás insinuando que hay alguna conexión?- Dijo Integra, sin cambiar su gélida expresión.

- No lo se. Pero lo que si se es esto. Si entregamos el cuerpo del sicario, nos vamos a arrepentir. Créeme.

Integra la miró con un asomo de duda.

- Se que crees que estoy exagerando. Pero es que no sabes lo que yo se.

- Pruébame- Dijo Integra con superioridad.

- Antes de llegar a Hellsing, Anderson estaba peor que ahora. Ceres me contó todo. Pero es una historia muy larga para explicar, así que déjame mostrártela.

Integra en ese momento, comenzó a ver la narración de Victoria en su cabeza como si fuera una película. Al terminar, Ángel le dijo:

- Y eso no es todo. ¿Notaste aquel líquido verde limón que inyectaban en su cuerpo?

- El que lo mantenía aletargado- Agregó Integra.

- No. Yo también lo pensé al principio. Pero no es así. Es melanina.

- ¿Melanina?

- Si. Y lo más extraño es que es melanina con cianuro. Y no se lo estaban inyectando, estaban sacándolo de su cuerpo. Lo que puede significar que estaban probando "la última teoría", pero al no estar muy seguros, no quisieron probarlo en el pecho. Si moría, sería una gran perdida.

- ¿Más vampiros?

- No solo vampiro artificiales, Integra. Estos nuevos vampiros tendrán la capacidad de regenerarse. Y no creo que Hellsing pueda con ellos por mucho.

Integra analizó la situación, colocando su barbilla sobre sus manos cruzadas sobre el escritorio.

- Ahora 7 días parecen poco- susurró Ángel, saliendo de la oficina de la líder de Hellsing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado 7 días…

7 angustiosos días en que Hellsing se había armado hasta los dientes, preparándose para el inminente ataque que sobre ellos se cernía.

La compañía de los gansos salvajes se encontraba vigilando todas las puertas, en espera de lo pero, sin embargo, la neblina amanecida ese día, les impedía ver más allá de su nariz.

Integra estaba en su oficina, igual que cualquier día, dando a entender que la situación no le preocupaba en lo más absoluto.

Victoria, por órdenes de Ángel, se encontraba vigilando la puerta del despacho de Integra. Walter se había opuesto al principio, pero cuando Ángel le explicó su plan, no puso objeciones. Arucard, sin embargo, no aparecía por ningún lado, y Ángel se había negado a buscarlo. Ella había dicho:

- Si le aburre estar encerrado como un perro y cuando le consigo algo que hacer desaparece, es porque no pasará nada interesante.

Ya daban más de la media noche y nada había sucedido. Ángel, sentada en las escaleras principales, se quejaba del aburrimiento con Walter, quien estaba en la parte de arriba de las escaleras, apoyado en el barandal. De repente, una macabra melodía que heló la sangre de los mercenarios, invadió el silencio de la noche.

_Fur Elise…_

Ángel se levantó como un resorte, y se disponía a ir a revisar la mazmorra, cuando Walter, hilos en mano, se encontraba a su lado, pretendiendo hacer lo mismo.

- No podemos ir los dos, Walter – Dijo Ángel, colocando una mano sobre el brazo del Shinigami- Además, la obligación de proteger a Sir Integra no es mía, y , aunque debe hacerlo no se encuentra aquí, alguien tiene que ocuparse de eso, ¿No lo crees?

Walter suspiró resignado, y le hizo una seña para que se marchara pronto.

Ángel abrió la puerta del pasillo de las mazmorras y caminó hasta donde se encontraba capturado el sicario, con la melodía retumbándole en los oídos. De repente, la melodía se apagó tan súbitamente, como si hubiesen dejado de tocar un piano. Temió lo peor. Corrió hacia la habitación del sicario, pero al abrir la puerta, encontró el lugar vacío. En ese momento, un gran estruendo resonó en la mansión. Temiendo un ataque, subió rápidamente a ayudar a "su tropa", mientras se culpaba el haber permitido que se llevaran al Sicario.

Al llegar arriba nuevamente, encontró a todos en posición de ataque… pacientes… como un depredador que espera para atacar a su presa… formaban una barrera en torno a las escaleras, al parecer, dispuestos a defender a Sir Integra aún a costa de sus vidas.

Entonces, la puerta principal, con un chirrido descomunal, se fue abriendo lentamente, y pudieron ver la silueta de un cuerpo asomarse por ella. Los mercenarios apuntaron, dispuestos a derribarlo a quemarropa, pero Ángel reconoció la silueta, y, lanzándose sobre los mercenarios, los hizo caer de bruces para que no pudieran disparar. Aún así, los gatillos se soltaron, pero sin embargo, todos erraron el tiro, haciendo que las silbantes balas apenas pasaran rozando la silueta, quien las esquivó con grandiosa facilidad.

Cuando Pip estuvo a punto de reprocharle a Ángel lo sucedido, ella solo le señaló la puerta, en donde se encontraba Dárius, cargando el cuerpo inerte del sicario.

Ángel suspiró con alivio. No sería la primera vez que ese enano le salvaba el pellejo. Los mercenarios, al principio perplejos, rápidamente captaron la situación, y felicitaron al pelinegro, mientras que, desde las escaleras, Walter, Victoria, Ángel e incluso Arucard, levemente escondido en la penumbra, observaban las escena, con algo parecido a nostalgia y orgullo.

Walter se encargó con la ayuda de Ángel y Victoria, de colocar nuevamente al sicario en su antiguo lugar de reposo, mientras que la tranquilidad volvía a la mansión Hellsing.

Integra, en su oficina esperaba la llegada de Walter, para que le informara el motivo de la explosión, sin embargo, no se sorprendió cuando el vampiro antiguo se materializó en su oficina.

- Todo en orden como siempre, ama.

Integra no cambió su expresión en lo más mínimo.

- Sin embargo, ni 7 días fueron suficientes para preparar a los mercenarios. 7 días de entrenamiento, y aún así lograron llevarse al sicario.

Integra levantó una ceja interrogante.

- Descuida- Agregó el vampiro- El pequeño comandante recuperó el cuerpo.

Integra suspiró aliviada. El vampiro desapareció de la habitación. Ella se levantó y fue a mirar por el balcón, mientras los mercenarios intentaban acomodar todo antes de que amaneciera. Pudo sentir la presencia de Arucard a su lado, pero eso no la inmutó. Esta noche habían ganado. Ya mañana se ocuparía de lo demás.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno… para aquellos que no notaron el porque del lo largo del capítulo, ¡NO SE LOS DIRÉ!, pero les doy una pista: Cuenten los días que hay en el capitulo, y entonces lo entenderán, además de adivinar que pasará en el siguiente._


	12. Chapter 12: Especial de Navidad I Parte

**Capitulo 12: ¡Oh! ¡Blanca Navidad…! ¡Roja! (I Parte)**

_Ya se que el nombre del cap, es por demás extraño (Creo que se me acabaron las ideas), pero si alguna vez han oído la propaganda navideña de banesco, saben como va la idea. . Aunque súper atrasado para la época, lo pongo, porque se los debo por irme de vacaciones. Este capitulo no es apto para dramáticos, pero si para quienes quieran entretenerse con un capítulo diferente. Espero que guste, y que dejen algunos reviews… _

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como en el comienzo de esta época, comenzaba a nevar copiosamente…

Sentada en las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal, se encontraba Victoria, con el Halkonen a sus pies. Estaba envuelta en un abrigo color azul cobalto, y aún así, tiritaba de frío. Mientras tanto los mercenarios, envueltos en gruesas chamarras color verde pantanoso, hacían sus rondas del día. Victoria miraba a los mercenarios con compasión. Tener que hacer las guardias con ese clima infernal, no era ninguna gracia.

- Atttxuuuuuuuuuuuussssssss!

- Salud, chica policía.

Victoria volteó y en uno de los pilares que aguantaba el techo, estaba apoyado Arucard, mirando al vacío. Victoria tronó los dedos frente a su cara, pero él no reaccionó. Suspirando, tomó el abrigo y entró en la mansión, dejando a Arucard en sus imaginaciones.

- Sabes chica policía, últimamente tu deberías…

El vampiro había estado tomando inspiración para uno de sus discursos clásicos de "Como ser un vampiro en varios fáciles pasos", pero se calló abruptamente al notar que Victoria ya no estaba. Malhumorado, retornó a la mansión con su habitual salida.

------------------------------------------

- _¡Navidad! ¡Navidad! ¡El Sicario es un patán! ¡De lo peor, los de Millenium son! ¡E Inte va a gritar! ¡Oh! ¡Navidad! ¡Navidad! ¡Heinkel les va a chismear! ¡Si frijoles come Pip, la mansión va a estallar! ¡Si viene Arucard, otra vez fastidiar, Inte tendrá que hacer que pague la cena! ¡Y Walter al saber, lo que va a suceder, lo gritará a los 4 vientos que hasta Victoria oirá!…_

Dárius, en su habitación, estaba sentado sobre la cama, zurciendo un gran trozo de tela rojo brillante, mientras animadamente cantaba aquella canción. Se cayó, cuando escuchó unos pesados pasos por el pasillo y abrieron la puerta de manera súbita:

- ¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE CANTAR ESA MÚSICA INFERNAL?

Ángel había abierto la puerta, mirando al pelinegro con cara de quererlo asesinar, mientras las llamas del infierno ardían tras su espalada.

- ¡Ángel!- gritó el pelinegro arrojándose sobre ella.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!... PUM!!- Y ambos chicos se estrellaron contra el duro suelo.

- ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA ENANO!- Dijo Ángel empujándolo.

- Espera- Dijo el pelinegro- Tengo un regalo para ti.

- ¿Para mí?- Los ojos de Ángel se aguaron como los de una niña pequeña en su cumpleaños.

- Te regalo… Espera… ¿Dónde puse esa cosa?- Dijo mientras revisaba su cuarto- ¡Ya lo encontré! ¡Toma!

Y el entregó un arrugado paquete color rojo brillante.

- ¿Y esto? Parece muerto – Dijo Ángel, mientras lo observaba intrigada.

- ¡Póntelo!

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Es que acaso yo debo hacer todo en esta casa!- Dijo Dárius, mientras le colocaba en la cabeza, un ajustado y arrugado sombrero de navidad rojo.

- ¿Qué se supone que es este trapo?- Preguntó Ángel

- Un gorro de navidad, ¿Qué no se nota?

- ¡Aja! Lo que tú digas- Dijo Ángel, saliendo de la habitación, y siguiéndole la corriente a Dárius, como si temiera que este pudiera saltarle encima.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Es queeeeeeee… Tengo cosas que hacer yyyyyyyyyy… Estoy retrasada. Luego nos vemos- Dijo cerrando la puerta y bajando la escalera rápidamente.

- ¡Mujeres!- Susurró el pelinegro.

--------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en las escaleras de la Mansión, se encontraban algunos muchachos de Bernardotte, con su capitán y Victoria, quienes sorprendentemente, no tenían nada que hacer… (q novedad ¬¬)

- Que aburrido. –Decía apático Hikaru-

-Ni que lo digas. ¿Qué quieres hacer? –Respondió Negai quien volteo a ver a Kagami-

-No se... –respondió Kagami volteando a ver a Pip- ¿Y tu que quieres hacer?

-No lo se... –respondió Pip- ¿Y tu...? –pero antes de preguntar-

-¡Ya basta! Agh! Aun no entiendo ¿por qué debemos estar aquí sin hacer nada? Ya no hay peleas, ni batallas, ¡deberíamos tomar unas vacaciones! –Exclamó molesto Hikaru-

-Hikaru tiene razón, además ya casi es navidad ¡Merecemos unas vacaciones!- le siguió Negai-

- Como si tuvieras familia...- murmuro Kagami-

- Quiero mi juventud de vuelta TT.TT- respondió Pip-

- Hombres... U.U- murmuro Victoria junto con un suspiro-

De repente va llegando Ángel...

- ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí sentados sin hacer nada?- pregunto Ángel-

- Pues no mucho ¿Y tu?- respondió Kagami cínicamente-

- Como sea, que bueno que están todos aquí que me hubiera dado mucha flojera ir a donde estaban todos. Integra nos quiere ver a todos en este instante en su oficina... –informo Ángel-

- ¿Ahora que habremos hecho?- pregunto Negai bastante extrañado- (cínico XD)

- Sabrás tu...- respondió Hikaru encogiendo los hombros-

Y así, los mencionados se dirigieron hacia la oficina donde esperaba Integra alias "Ama y Señora del Universo" sentada en su escritorio.

- ¡Ya llegamos! - decía Ángel anunciando a los demás-

- Pues bien –Integra se levanto de su escritorio- como sabrán ustedes muy pronto se celebraran las fiestas navideñas y he pensado mucho...-

- mmta... ya llovió...- murmuro Victoria-

- ¡Achis!- estornudo Negai-

- ¡Salud!- le respondió Pip-

- ¬¬ como sea, estaba pensando en que haríamos, y me llegó la orden de la reina de que la fiesta de navidad de este año, tenía que ser en la mansión Hellsing. Y tendrán que ser invitados los del Vaticano (la sección XIII), Los caballeros de la mesa redonda con sus familias, y, lastimablemente, los de Millenium, para mostrarles que "no hay rencores"... –respondió Integra-

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Preguntaron todos al unísono-

- ¿Los de Millenium vendrán aquí? Nooooooooooooooooo! – Exclamo Kagami

- ¡Los de la sección XIII! Seguro que querrán la revancha por lo de Alexander...- murmuro Ángel-

- ¡Silencio! –Exclamo Integra- Ya les enviaron sus invitaciones y es seguro que si vengan así que les advierto algo, ¡Mas vale que se comporten o los encerrare y los venderé en el mercado como a animales de circo!

- Si lo pides así a las buenas, claro...- respondió Victoria-

-Y otra cosa… en la cena vamos a preparar Salmón, así que van y me buscan cada quien 2 kilos para poder prepararlo, ya que si lo compro me va a salir un ojo de la cara... –comento Integra-

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Replicaron todos al unísono

-------------------------------------------------

Mientras en otro lado, para ser más específicos, en las tierras congeladas del sur de Alemania, los de Millenium estaban reunidos en su "base secreta" (aunque no tan secreta) ante su comandante, Max Montana.

- Bien, los mande a llamar por que ustedes sabrán ya es época navideña y hemos sido invitados por _Fraulein_ a su fiesta de navidad –Comento Max Montana.

- Y los del Vaticano también irán, todo para ver que no hay rencores. –decía aburrido el Dr.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué?- pregunto exaltado Heinkel-

- Al fin, ese enano me debe una...- murmuro Hans Gütchner-

- Vacaciones... –le aparecen estrellitas en los ojos a Rip xD-

- ¡Silencio! – Exclamo Max Montana- Les advierto una cosa, mas vale que se comporten, no quiero que digan luego, son unos busca pleitos (aunque lo sean) y luego que Enrico se la pase restregándomelo por mi cara... y cuando digo buscapleitos me refiero a ustedes dos...- Dijo señalando a Yumiko y a Heinkel

- Ay Mayor, que desconfiado se ha vuelto últimamente –decía una Yumiko cínica

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya se estaba acercando, la fecha de la "esperada" fiesta de Navidad, cuando en la mansión se escucho la melodiosa voz de Integra, despertando sutilmente a sus sirvientes...

-cof... cof... –aclarando su voz- DESPIERTEN HOLGAZANES! TENGO UN AVISO IMPORTANTE QUE HACER, SI NO VIENEN A LA DE 3 VAN A VER COMO LES VA!

En eso los muchachos, del brinco, cayeron de su cama y rápidamente se dirigieron a la sala principal de la casa

- Grrr... –Llegó refunfuñando el buen nosferatu aun soñoliento y en puros boxers- que afán de despertarnos así..

- Que fachas Maestro ¬¬ -comento Victoria-

Arucard al verse en tales condiciones se sonrojo...

-¿Y ahora que querrá?- pregunto un soñoliento Pip-

- Espero que no salga con otra tontería como siempre...- refunfuño Hikaru-

Integra va apareciendo frente a sus soñolientos y fachudos sirvientes y detrás Walter.

- Muy bien mis sirvientes, los llame por la siguiente razón...- pero Integra fue interrumpida-

- Espero que sea algo bueno... –pensó en voz alta Arucard-

-¿Dijiste algo Arucard?- pregunto Integra

-no, nada...- respondió el nosferatu sin siquiera mirarla-

- Como sea, esta noche es la dichosa fiesta con los del Vaticano y los de Millenium, para demostrar que no hay rencores... Habrá una cena, con los salmones que consiguieron, y luego un intercambio de regalos. Los hombres siempre me regalan joyas y esas cosas... –comento muy galante la líder de Hellsing-

- Interesada... –volvió a murmurar Arucard-

- ¿Dijiste algo Arucard? –pregunto molesta

- No, nada...-

-¿Dijiste esta noche?- pregunto Negai extrañado-

- Si.

- ¡Fiesta! Comeré mariscos y pasteles!-exclamo emocionada Victoria

-¿No piensas en otra cosa que no sea comida?- pregunto Kagami

-Como tu no has estado muerto, casi un mes...-

- Espero que vengan chicas lindas ¿Tu que dices Dárius? –pregunto Pip mas que despierto-

- No me interesa!- refunfuño Dárius quien amaneció de malas-

- Ah, vamos amigo, quizás te encuentres una chica linda... –comento Pip-

- No molestes Pip!-

-¿La fiesta es esta noche?- comento Ángel con expresión de flojera total-

- Pues no le veo nada de malo... – comento Hikaru quien tenía los ojos cerrados-

-¿Pues como vas a ver?- pregunto Negai-

-¿Qué? –pregunto molesto el rubio-

- Ya cállense, les advierto que si me hacen un desastre, a todos sin excepción alguna los castigare severamente!- exclamo la ama y señora del universo.

-¿De que nivel tan severo estamos hablando? –pregunto curioso Pip

- Me acompañaran de compras...-

- Nooooooooooooooooo!- exclamaron los presentes al unísono, a excepción de Ángel y Victoria

- Nunca falla... –decía Integra quien soltaba una risita- Walter!

- ¿Si?-

- Te encargo que les recuerdes de la fiesta, a los caballeros de la mesa redonda- ordeno Integra-

- De acuerdo.- respondió el mayordomo-

Integra estaba a punto de irse cuando...

-¿Tenemos que ponernos los uniformes? O ¿Podemos ir con ropa "decente"?- pregunto Kagami

-¿Ropa? –Integra se quedo pensando (aleluya!)

-¿Sir Hellsing...?-pregunto el mercenario, al ver a su jefa tan pensante-

- Si, quiero que todos usen trajes y vestidos de la ultima moda ¿Entendido? Los quiero aquí reunidos a TODOS a las 6 en punto, el que llegue un segundo tarde se las vera conmigo!... –exclamo Integra- ahora veré que vestido me voy a poner...

Todos asintieron cabizbajos y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Integra entro a su habitación y abrió la puerta de un armario casi el doble que una mansión y empezó a ver sus ropas, tenia decenas de vestidos colgados y para colmo todos iguales, negros, sencillos, y de escote en la espalda.

Mientras que en su habitación, Victoria estaba planchando el vestido que se pondría y perfumándolo con cada planchada que le daba.

- ¡Seré la envidia de todas! – Exclamó contenta la rubia vampira

En su cuarto, Dárius estaba de mal humor por haberlo despertado de su profundo sueño.

- Esa Integra ¿quién diablos se cree? ¿Cree que por ser nuestra jefe va a despertarme así de golpe? Ah pero cuando se descuide me las cobro... ¬¬

En la cocina, Walter estaba preparando el desayuno. (Paella con malteada de fresa) (N/A: ¿En que demonios estaba pensando o.ó?)

En su cuarto, Pip estaba frente al espejo haciendo poses por demás ridículas.

- No hay duda de que soy tan guapo, las chicas no se resistirán ante mí... (Cantando) que bonito soy, que bonito soy, como me quiero, sin mi me muero, jamás me podré olvidar!-

En su cuarto, Negai empezó a buscar entre su utilería pesada (como el le llamaba) alguna ropa "decente" que ponerse…

-¿Dónde demonios deje esa cosa para vestir la otra cosa? –Y de su closet sacaba todo tipo de cosas, como cañones, discos de acetato, fonógrafos, fósiles de dinosaurios, libros viejos y un emparedado ya verde de quien sabe que época.

-Comida! ¿Pero por que esta tan verde? Ah, quizás sea de tofú –Negai de golpe se lo metió a la boca- ugh! champiñones...

En su cuarto, Hikaru… Esperen! Hikaru no estaba…

En el cuarto de Kagami…

-¿Cuántas veces debo de decirte, Hikaru que abras los ojos y te fijes en que cuarto te metes? Se que tienes sueño, pero no es para tanto –exclamo Kagami al rubio quien se había metido por equivocación a su recinto

-¿Kagami? Hola ¿Qué haciendo por aquí?- decía Hikaru quien abría los ojos grandotes-

- Tu cuarto está más adelante, Hikaru…

- ah, gracias –este de nuevo siguió rumbo al cuarto correcto-

En su habitación Ángel... bueno, Ángel se había vuelto a dormir otra vez y estaba usando a su Colt-1900 como si fuera un oso de peluche...

En su cuarto, Arucard se dedicaba a buscar prendas en su closet, mientras pensaba en una manera rápida de muerte... no pregunten... U.U

A las 6, ya todos estaban en la sala de la mansión, la cual, extrañamente, parecía más grande sin los muebles, y estaba decorada con Guirnaldas y muérdagos por las paredes y el techo, mientras que en una esquina había un enorme árbol de navidad, adornado con borlas rojo sangre y murciélagos de goma (cortesía de Walter)

-¿Pero por que demora tanto Integra?- se preguntaba Ángel-

- Seguro se tardo por hacerse la manicure- comento Kagami-

-o maquillándose...-murmuro Arucard-

-Aun que mona se vista de seda...- decía Dárius-

- ...Integra se queda.- terminó la frase Pip-

- Jajajajaja!

-¿Me cuentan el chiste?- dijo una voz femenina

Todos voltearon a ver quien era y para su sorpresa era Integra quien llevaba uno de esos vestidos de quinceañera largísimo, de color azul celeste (como el de la vez pasada) que se amarraba al cuello, dejando la espalda descubierta, y con un lazo en la cintura por la parte de atrás. Complementaba el traje, unos guantes hasta los codos del mismo color, y un moño alto, de aristocracia, unos mechones enmarcaban su rostro. Integra estaba de brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué tanto decían?- pregunto Integra mas que molesta-

- Que pareces una quinceañera, pero mucho más vieja...- murmuro Arucard quien creía no haber sido escuchado-

-¿Qué dijiste?- exclamo Integra furiosa-

- Yo nada...-

- Mira Arucard, no tolerare mas tus majaderías, ahora por eso, tú tendrás que recibir a los invitados en el portón-

-¿Y si me niego?- (este Arucard es un rebelde xD)

-¿Me estas desobedeciendo?-

- Arucard, por favor, me esta dando migraña...- murmuro Walter-

- Todo yo...- refunfuño el nosferatu-

-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer nosotros?- pregunto Hikaru-

- Que se yo. Repartan los bocadillos, o toquen música, o yo no se…- respondió Integra sin tomarle mucha importancia-

Y así, como pudieron, los muchachos buscaron algo "útil" que hacer y Arucard tuvo que recibir a todo el mundo, pasando el bochorno de la noche…

Al ir llegando la gente, Integra divisó a los de Millenium , y la reina (N/A: Cuando llegó? O.O) le exigió que fuese a saludarlos, y ella, suspirando resignada, fue. Max Montana se acerco para saludarla...

- Agentes de Millenium, me "alegra" que hayan venido a mi cena de navidad...- Dijo Integra, con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

- Luces muy bien _Fraulein_.- dijo Max Montana tan educadamente-

- Gracias, lo mismo digo...

- Por cierto ¿No ha llegado Enrico y su manada?... es decir ¿y sus santos?- pregunto Max

- ¿Hablabas de mi?- Pregunto Enrico, quien estaba siendo cargado por el padre Alberto (para desgracia de él), porque tenía el tobillo fracturado-

Max Montana rodó los ojos, de forma obstinada.

- Integra, luces tan... tan... –Enrico la vio de reojo- tan quinceañera... digo, tan bien.

- Lo mismo digo... –respondió hipócritamente Integra, viendo que Enrico, vestía un traje muy parecido al de Walter de servicio, pero morado, y de camisa amarilla.

-¿Cuánto le pesara a Integra ese vestido? –Dijo Heinkel murmurando hacia sus compañeros

- Parece pastel de bodas...- murmuro Yumiko-

- De seguro lleva al circo du solei debajo de ese vestido...- comento Hans Gütchner-

Mientras, los "guerreros" de Hellsing, por otro lado…

- Vaya que Walter se esmeró esta fiesta –dijo viendo a su alrededor Victoria

-¿Y bien, donde están las chicas?-pregunto insistente Pip-

- Pues ahí veo a una - Respondió Hikaru, señalando a Yumiko.

- Pues estamos todos, en un momento se servirá la cena, en la mesa de allá hay ponche y botana - señaló la ama y señora del universo

Integra, Max Montana y Enrico, junto con el padre Alberto, se fueron por su parte dejando a los caballeros de la mesa redonda por otro lado, y a "los ejércitos" a solas, todo estaba en silencio y solo se miraban unos a otros.

Mientras que Dárius aun muy molesto, se va a sentar a una de las mesas que estaban ahí cerca (es que puso varias para que convivieran) junto con Arucard.

- No se ustedes pero voy por un poco de botana – Ángel se va

En otra mesa estaban sentados Hans Gütchner, Heinkel, y Rip.

- Aun no entiendo por que vinimos hasta aquí- Dijo Hans

- Estos me inspiran desconfianza- Agregó Rip

- Como que son muy atareados. –Dice Heinkel mientras intenta levantarse de la silla y cae de espaldas - No se ustedes pero hace hambre...

Mientras en otro lado:

- Hola guapo –Dijo Yumiko dirigiéndose a Pip-

- Wolaa, querida sirena- Le responde Pip

- Pip aquí estas – Dice Victoria, y luego viendo a Yumiko- ¿se te perdió algo?

- Es una lastima, el león ya tiene dominador- Agrega Yumiko burlona.

Mientras que Ángel estaba tomando ponche, pero discretamente saco una pequeña botellita de whisky (de 3 litros).

- Este ponche necesita algo... –dicho esto Ángel vació toda la botella en el ponche- listo!

- ¿Qué tomas? – Preguntó Kagami quien se acerco

- Ponche de frutas ¿Quieres?

- Pero como que huele raro ¿No?- Agrega Negai

- Nah! –Dijo ella despreocupada - solo es el ambiente tan húmedo. Prueba, realmente esta muy bueno, te hace olvidar todos tus problemas.

Negai se sirvió un vaso de ponche así tomándoselo de un solo trago

- mmmmm... no esta mal...

- Tienes razón... como que quiero un poco más...- Dijo Kagami

- ¿Qué hacen? – Pregunta Arucard, quien llego de repente

- ¿Qué no estabas con Dárius?- Pregunta Negai

- Si, pero ya no quise estar ahí desde que empezó a murmurar una forma rápida de muerte, y a reírse de manera maniática... (mira quien habla ¬¬) como sea, quiero ponche – Arucard se sirvió un vaso lleno y se lo tomo de golpe- hip!... lo siento, esto esta re bueno, le llevare un poco a Dárius.

- ¿Qué toman? ¿Me dan?- pregunta Victoria

- Claro Vaquita... digo Victoria – Y Ángel le sirve un poco-

- Esto sabe raro.. – Dice Victoria, quien se lo toma de golpe

- Es la... hip... la humedad...- Dice Negai

- Negai, no te ves muy bien que digamos

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunta el susodicho

- A nada... – dice Ángel, tratando de desviar la atención- Victoria, tomate ese ponche, pero se tiene que beber de un solo trago, si no lo haces se evapora.

- ¿De que hablas? Es absurdo... – Agrega Kagami

Victoria se lo toma de golpe y unos leves rubores aparecen en su cara...

Mientras tanto, Arucard se dirigía a la mesa donde estaba Dárius y su diabólica risa…

- Dárius! - Venia Arucard con un vaso de ponche

- ¿Aru? ¿Estás bien?

- Yo si... – decía el pelinegro, tendiéndole el vaso- mira Dárius, te traje un poco de ponche...

Dárius toma el vaso y lo huele desconfiado...

- Huele raro... – comenta el ojiverde

- Nah, es la humedad... hip...

Mientras tanto…

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Pregunta Hans llegando a donde estaba todos los demás

- Oigan ¿Qué tanto estás tomando, Cangrejo?- Preguntó Yumiko

- Nada... – Dice Ángel escondiendo el ponche

- ¿Cangrejo?- Dijo Negai, desconcertado

- Larga Historia… - Le respondió Ángel

- ¿Qué esconden? – Preguntó el Doctor

- ¡Es ponche! – Dijo Rip olfateando como si fuera perrito.

- ¡Es el ponche que yo prepare!- Dice Hikaru, llegando

Todos ven con asco sus vasos...

En ese momento, pasan Heinkel, perseguido por Dárius, por donde estaba todos los demás, y, tropiezan con Negai, quien les derrama el ponche encima…

- … glup… glup…

- Que tontos ustedes- Se burló Rip- Peleándose ¿Por qué? ¿La comida?

Cuando se iban a ir contra de Rip…

- ¡La cena esta lista!- grito Walter-

-¡Si! ¡Vamos a comer! ¡Muero por comer mariscos!- exclamo Pip, feliz

-¡Joder tío, la verdadera comida es la española!- dijo Negai

- Claro que no, la mejor comida son las carnes asadas que se preparan en Brasil- interrumpió Hikaru-

-Claro que no, todos saben que los mejores platillos son las pastas que se preparan en Italia- dijo Kagami.

- Pero no hay como comer con palillos chinos XD- todos miraron extraños a Ángel por tal comentario-

Mientras tanto, los de Millenium se reunieron y se sentaron en la mesa reservada para ellos.

-Ya me quiero ir, esos tipos son tan fastidiosos...- comento Rip-

-Son tan mezquinos- añadió el Doctor-

-¿Qué estarán planeando?- dijo Hans-

-¿Qué tanto miras Yumiko?- pregunto Rip al ver a su compañera mas extraña de lo normal-

-¿No es un encanto?- decía suspirando-

-¿Quién?-

-El chico tan sexy de ahí...- dijo señalando a Pip quien creía no ser visto y se estaba picando la nariz-

-Uggh! Es asqueroso...-

-Oigan, ¿el ponche este sabe raro no?- dijo el Doctor-

-Pues extrañamente a mi se me bajo el mal humor... ¿Será mágico?- dijo Hans

-Pues sabe shishistoso...- dijo Heinkel con unos rubores en sus mejillas- Capi, eres mi mejor amigo… hip... –este se lanzo contra el ya mencionado-

-Que descarado eres Heinkel –dijo furioso- ¿Qué le dieron? –Preguntó molesto a sus compañeros-

-Nosotros no le dimos nada- se defendió el Doctor-

- Todo fue culpa de los idiotas de allá – Dijo Rip Señalando a la mesa donde estaban los de Hellsing

- ¡Esto es un complot!- dijo Heinkel, golpeando la mesa con el puño

-Pero esto no se queda así...- dijo Hans-

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –Pregunto Yumiko-

- ¡Venganza contra Cangrejo y su grupito!- dijo Hans

Mientras en la mesa de los de Hellsing.

-Oigan, a todo esto ¿Qué estamos celebrando hoy?- pregunto un ingenuo Hikaru-

-¿Pues que no es obvio?- dijo Ángel

Hikaru solo parpadeo y miro a Ángel. Mientras tanto, Pip solo veía a la mesa de los de Millenium y no dejaba de ver a Yumiko...

-¿A quien tanto ves, mi vida? – Pregunto en un tono furioso Victoria-

-¿Yo? Yo no veo a nadie...- respondió nervioso-

-Grrr...- esta miro con ojos de pocos amigos al mencionado- voy al tocador Pip, ahí de ti si haces algo –dijo furiosa- ¿Me acompañas Ángel?-

-Claro...- respondió la chica, ya lejos-¿Qué te pasa Victoria?-

-Esa rata de 2 patas cree que no me doy cuenta, anda coqueteando con la cabellos de escoba-

-¿Estas segura?-

-¡Claro! Ah! Pero no creas que esto se queda así ¬¬-

---------------------------------------------------------

-¿A que hora van a servir la comida?- dijo un insistente Pip-

La Reina entonces, se levanta de su mesa y con una cuchara y una copa hizo un sonido para llamar la atención, pero golpeo tan fuerte la copa que la rompió.

-Ejem... bueno, quiero dirigirles unas palabras a ustedes antes de que sirvan la cena... –esta aclaro su voz- Desde el inicio de los tiempos... blah... blah... blah…-

- ¡Ay no, ya va a empezar otra vez!- comento Hans-

-Cuando habla así, parece diputada- comento Rip-

Y así 1 hora, 35 minutos con 25 segundos después, La Reina estaba por terminar su discurso...

-...y así fue que estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar... ¿qué celebramos?- pregunto la Reina confundida-

- ¡La Navidad!- dijo gritaron los presentes al unísono

-¡Ah si! ¡Eso! ¡Así que vamos a brindar!-

Todos tomaron sus copas que tenían en la mesa y de un solo golpe se tomaron el vino.

- ¡Salud!-

En la mesa de los de Millenium

- Oigan, miren a Heinkel, no debieron permitirle brindar- dijo Hans

- Si, se pone pesado- añadió Rip

- Me recuerda al Mayor cuando se pone todo chispa- dijo Yumiko

Todos asintieron negativamente la cabeza.

Y así aparecieron los meseros que no eran otros que los soldados de Bernardotte y estaban sirviendo la cena.

En la mesa de los de Hellsing, a Victoria le sirven carne de res, a Ángel le sirven Surimi de cangrejo y langosta, a Hikaru un filete de pescado, a Dárius y Negai barbacoa…

Los mencionados miraron con tristeza y asco sus platos…

- ¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Arucard (Hasta que parece XD) extrañado al ver a sus compañeros así

-T.T ¡Yo no puedo comer esto!- decía Ángel - Seria canibalismo T.T

-Pobres animalitos- añadió Hikaru-

- ¡Esto es una ofensa! ;o; -dijo Victoria- ¡Llamare a mi abogado!

-Voy a vomitar... –decía un Negai pálido-

-Que extraños- murmuro Arucard-

- Es que están identificados- respondió Dárius

-Bueno Ángel, a mi me sirvieron romeritos y espagueti, ya que a ti te gusta la pasta y yo quiero los mariscos...- dijo Kagami- pensé que tu...-

- ¡SI!- respondió Ángel sin dejar de terminar hablar a Kagami mientras le cambiaba el plato de lugar- ¡Eres un tipazo Kagami!-

Mientras los de abajo terminaban de cenar, arriba, Integra, Max Montana y Enrico (sentado sobre el padre Alberto al estilo caballito XD) Se embriagaban de ponche hasta más no poder… y también cenaban

Cuando terminó la cena, la fiesta se puso un poco más "animada", y los grupitos empezaron a convivir….

Mientras tanto, Hikaru, Negai, Kagami, Heinkel, y Dárius estaban sentados en la mesa de los de Hellsing... (¬¬ ven a lo que me refiero)

-Jajajaja 'cushara' jajajaja que palabra tan mas... tan mas shishistosa! XD –decía un Kagami mas simple que de costumbre-

-Jajajaja 'Cushara', a quien se le habrá ocurrido semejante cosa Jajaja!- le seguía Hikaru-

-Jajajaja... hip... ¿Saben compadres?... ustedes no son como creía que eran...- decía Heinkel todo sentimental-

-Dios, estos 3 están mas graves de lo que pensé- murmuro Dárius-

-(Con deje español) Joder, estos 2 tenéis... tenéis...- dijo Negai-

-¿Briages?- añadió Kagami-

-(bien mexicanote) ¡Eso mero! (volviendo al deje español) ¡Os veis con mucha briages, hombre!- dijo Negai-

-No es para tanto... hip... –dijo Hikaru- además, como si a ustedes nunca les hubiera pasado-

- ... – (silencio sepulcral)

-OK, mal ejemplo... –murmuro Hikaru-

De repente va llegando Ángel con su ponche aun milagrosamente lleno (el cual en vez de ponche, parece una mala copia de aguas locas xD)

-Kagami, aquí esta tu ponche, Negai, anda tomate uno... –decía mas cariñosamente sospechosa que de lo acostumbrado-

-Joder tía, como que ese ponche tiene algo malo...- decía un Negai desconfiado-

-¿Pero por que lo dices? – Pregunto cínico-

-(Cantando) patito, patito color de café si tu no me quieres, yo no se que haré... cuak cuak cuak! Jajajajajajaja!- cantaba Heinkel a todo pulmón-

Negai solo se le quedo viendo a mascara...

-Eso no prueba nada, tu sabes que de por si Heinkel esta medio locuaz, con eso de que es muy budista... –murmuro mascara-

-No soy budista... hip!... ¡soy buda!- refunfuño el rubio-

-Si, lo que digas... –comento Ángel- ahora Negai... ¿Te lo vas a tomar o no?

-mmhh... este ponche esta bueno... –decía Kagami quien ya se había tomado su vaso- bueno Negai, si no quieres tu ponche, ¡Pues venga pa acá! –Kagami le quita su vaso y se lo toma todo-

-¡Oye! ¡Ese era mi ponche! –Reclamó Negai-

-Era, el que se fue a la villa, perdió su silla xD- comento divertido Kagami

-Eso no es justo –le arrebata el vaso vació- ¡Ángel, sírveme ponche!

Ángel le sirve y Negai se lo toma de un trago...

-Hip!.. Perdón... –dijo Negai

Mientras en otro lado, los de Millenium estaban molestos por lo que Victoria tan amablemente les habían informado...

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que dijo Pip?- pregunto molesto El Doctor

-Así como lo oyen, ya saben como es un francés de egocentrista u.ú- respondió Victoria-

-Ya se las vera, lo voy a hacer caer, lo voy...- pero Rip de nuevo tropezó cayendo de cara al piso-

-Vamos Rip, no seas payasa –decía Hans quien la ayudo a levantarse-

-Vamos a darle su merecido al creído de Pip- refunfuño El Doctor-

-¡Yo si le doy!- añadió Rip-

Los de Millenium se acercaron hechos una furia hacia Pip quien estaba con Yumiko...

-¿Se les perdió algo? – Preguntó tranquilamente Pip-

-¿Con que muy creidito no?- pregunto molesto El Doctor-

-¿Crees que no somos tan lindos para conseguir novias no?- refunfuño Hans-

-Ahora veras pulgoso... Bolita a PIP!- grito Rip-

-¿Qué demonios les pasa? o.O- pregunto un Pip confundido-

-¡Están locos!- exclamo Yumiko-

Los presentes se lanzaron en contra de Pip, mientras que Victoria a lo lejos solo estaba botada de la risa...

-Vaya que eres vengativa Chica Policía, no conocía esa parte oscura de ti... –decía un Arucard sorprendida-

-Le dije que me las iba a pagar, claro, tengo formas de hacerlo sin ensuciarme las manos –decía con una sonrisa placentera-

Mientras tanto, el resto de los borrachos se percataron de aquella riña y fueron al lugar del incidente...

-¿Pero que les pasa? –pregunto Dárius molesto-

-¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de hacer eso! – Exclamó Kagami-

-Nunca vi tanta unión entre los guerreros... –decía Ángel con un suspiro- y miren, Rip le mordió la pierna a... ¿de quien es esa pierna? –pregunto extrañada-

-¡Rip, esa pierna es mía! – Exclamo Hans molesto- ¡Ahora me tendré que vacunar de nuevo contra la rabia!

-¡Pues ya estuvo! – Exclamó Arucard quien sin mucho esfuerzo los separó

Pip se oculto detrás de Dárius todo espantado...

-¡Aléjenme de esos locos!-

-Ahora ¿qué demonios les pasa? ¿Por qué pelean así? – Refunfuño Hikaru-

-¡SILENCIO!- dijo Dárius- ¡ahora, expliquen que esta pasando aquí!

-Todo fue culpa de Pip... –refunfuño El Doctor-

-Es un creído, estuvo hablando mal de nosotros los de Millenium- añadió Rip

-Dijo que éramos unos perdedores y que por eso nunca conseguíamos novia- le siguió Hans-

-Y por eso se esta burlando de que Yumiko coqueteaba con él, y Heinkel prefiriera a Ángel en vez de a Rip...- prosiguió El Doctor-

-¿EN SERIO HEINKEl ME PREFIERE A MI? –Preguntó extrañada la rubia-

-Claro que no, tremenda esperpenta quien te va a querer...- respondió Rip-

- ¡Oye! ¡A mi si me quieren! –dijo Negai quien también estaban ahí-

-Idiota... ¬¬ -murmuraron al unísono Ángel y Rip-

-¡Ya estuvo bueno!- dijo Dárius - ¿Es cierto eso Pip? ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu defensa?

-¡Yo no dije nada! Esto es abuso de autoridad, yo solo platicaba tan a gusto con la linda de Yumiko cuando... –pero el francés no termino lo q estaba diciendo ya que alguien lo interrumpió-

-¿Así que admites que coqueteabas con la cabellos de escoba eh?- refunfuño Victoria

-Ay Pip, eres un coqueto...- murmuro Dárius quien había llegado al lugar- Engañar así a mi cuñadita.

-Gatito malcriado...- le siguió Hikaru-

-Pero por que hacer feliz a una, si puedes hacer felices a las 2... Hip... –añadió Kagami quien también había llegado al incidente-

-¡USTEDES CÁLLENSE! – Refunfuño Pip- Yo no coqueteaba con nadie, deberás mi vida... –decía hacia Victoria-

-¿Sabes que? Hasta aquí llegamos, ¡haz lo que quieras! – Dijo molesta para después darse la vuelta e irse del lugar

-¡No, amorcito, no es lo que pensabas! –Pip fue detrás de ella-

-Que raros... – decía Kagami-

-Ni que lo digas...- respondió Dárius.

La fiesta navideña iba de mal en peor, los de Millenium se la agarraron en contra de Pip por la cizaña de Victoria, Kagami, Negai y Heinkel seguían sentaditos con todo ese alcohol de la sangre. En fin, todo acá era demasiada alucinación, adicción, enajenación, y todo lo que termine en 'ción'...

-¿Valoración? o.o- Decía Hikaru-

-¿Valorización? o.o –Decía Ángel

-¿Declinación? o.o- Le siguió Hans-

-¿Amonestación? o.o- Decía Rip-

Creo que exageran un poco...

-¡Idiotizacion!- decía Heinkel

-¡Perversión!- Continuó Arucard

¡BASTA! Ejem... como decía, todo seguía patas arriba.

En ese momento un reloj (sabrá dios de donde salió) empezó a sonar, así indicando, la media noche.

-Es hora de los... hip!... ¡los regalos!- exclamo Integra desde su lugar-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- exclamo Max Montana-

Todos se lo quedan viendo raro.

-¿Qué?- exclamo este mismo molesto-

Cerca de ahí.

- ¡Ángel!- decía Arucard- mira, te compre un regalo.

- ¿A mi? –pregunto junto con unos ojos grandotes y brillosos-

- ¡Claro tonta! –le dio una caja de tamaño normal-

Ángel (Alias "Cangrejo") como si fuese un niña chiquita abrió el regalo y para su sorpresa era un estuche con varios libros de de cubierta de cuero.

-¡"Historia de los vampiros a través de los siglos: Todas las Historias, Desde Drácula hasta Arucard"! Aru ¿Cómo supiste? –decía emocionada

-Oye, por algo somos más que amigos, eso te debería de dar una idea ¬¬- respondió el pelinegro-

-Aru ;o; mira, también te compre algo –le da una caja mas grande-

-¡"El arte de la taxidermia y como embalsamar cadáveres en 3 simples pasos"! –comento emocionado-

-Aru, a pesar de que eres maniático, trastornado y excéntrico, eres a quien más quiero ;o; -decía entre lagrimas-

-¬¬ no me quieras tanto...-

En otro lado.

-Pip, ven acá –decía Dárius quien llamaba al susodicho- toma, tu regalo.

-Hip!... Dárius ¿Es para mi?- pregunto entusiasmado-

-No, como ves para tu gemelo, el otro Pip –respondió sarcásticamente

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que tenía un gemelo malvado! –decía Pip todo histérico-

-¡No seas payaso! Es para ti, y tu no tienes ningún gemelo... no que yo sepa- decía desconfiado- como sea, mira tu regalo –este le dio una cajita-

Pip al igual que Ángel, desenvuelve el regalo como niño chiquito y de repente le empiezan a brillar los ojos.

-Dárius... ¿cómo supiste? TT.TT –decía Pip-

-Osea, me lo repetiste cada 5 minutos de los 365 días ¿Te da una idea?- pregunto Dárius-

-Es que era para que no se te olvidara- decía con una sonrisita cínica- gracias por el calendario tamaño natural de las chicas playboy del próximo año xDDD – Decía mientras babeaba el lugar donde estaba parado- por cierto Dárius, tu regalo! – Este le da otra cajita MÁS grande-

-¡Pip! ¿De donde sacaste esto? – Decía Dárius mientras se sonrosaba y perdía esa seriedad en su rostro-

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? –pregunto el francés confundido-

-¡Órale! Dárius, no sabia que te gustaban esas cosas –decía Kagami quien llego a ver el preciado regalo de Dárius-

-Uyuyuy! ¿A cuanto el kilo de pierna? XD –murmuro un Arucard burlón-

-¡Ya cállense! – Refunfuño Dárius- ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

-¿No te gusto?- pregunto decepcionado el francés-

-¡Dárius! ¡Pero si se te ve hasta la conciencia! –murmuro Rip quien también llego ahí-

-¿Este lunar lo tenias ahí? O.O –pregunto Ángel quien también estaba ahí

-Oye, este es un cuadro pintado a base de óleo y es una obra de arte, como a ti te gustan estas cosas pues pensé...-decía Pip

-¡Que me gusten las obras de arte es una cosa, pero que me pinten a mi como si yo fuera "la creación de Adán" es diferente!- refunfuño Dárius-

- ¡Uy, es algo que no quería ver! – Decía Negai con cara de asco- ¡Hikaru, tápate los ojos!

-¿Pero por que?- pregunto confundido-

-Dárius esta desnudo- respondió el vampirito tan simpático como siempre- ¡Mira!

-¡Cállate Nosferatu! – Exclamo Negai- ¡Hikaru es el único con un poco de decencia en este lugar y hay que mantenerlo así!

-¡Ya cállense! –Dárius tapo rápidamente ese cuadro- ¡y TU Pip!...

Pip lo vio con ojos llorosos.

-De acuerdo, si me gusto, gracias Pip –dijo Dárius sin más remedio-

-¿De veras Dárius? Por que ese cuadro lo mande a multiplicar y se los envié a los museos mas prestigiados del mundo...- decía con una sonrisita-

-¿QUÉ?- Dárius casi da el grito al cielo-

Y así todos se empezaron a dar regalos hasta que Integra de nuevo hablo.

-Pues bien... ¡hip!... que siga la... ¡hip!... ¡la fiesta!-


	13. Chapter 13: Especial de Navidad II Parte

**Capitulo 12: ¡Oh! ¡Blanca Navidad…! ¡Roja! (II Parte)**

_Ya se que el nombre del cap, es por demás extraño (Creo que se me acabaron las ideas), pero si alguna vez han oído la propaganda navideña de banesco, saben como va la idea. . Aunque súper atrasado para la época, lo pongo, porque se los debo por irme de vacaciones. Esta es la segunda parte, donde se terminan de resolver los enredos de esta loca fiesta y aparte de que era muuuuyyyyy largo, y por eso lo puse en dos partes _

_Sin más que decir, continúen leyendo, pero dejen algunos reviews… _

------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta continuaba, pero extrañamente, todas las chicas habían desaparecido, lo que por cierto tenía a Pip de MUY mal humor…

En la parte de Abajo, estaban los de Millenium, Los "guardias" de Hellsing, y los demás, incluyendo a Max Montana y Enrico (Con el padre Alberto, obviamente ¬¬)

De repente, una música comenzó a sonar, y 4 chicas van entrando al evento, con trajes de carnaval ( top e hilo, con plumas) para sorpresa de muchos.

-O.O ¿Es quien creo que es?- dijo Dárius quien se quedo como en shock

-O.O ¿Pero que hacen acá?- se pregunto Heinkel

-O.O ¡Pensé que no lo haría!- decía Arucard sorprendido

Mientras las susodichas...

- ¡Por supuesto que Mi Heinkel es mucho mejor que el de ustedes! –decía Rip

-¿Ese vándalo? ¡Ni yo me la creo! –respondió Integra-

-El mejor y mas guapo es mi Dárius ¿Es que acaso están ciegas? –Exclamo Kassandra- (N/A: Kassandra en una novicia que trabaja en la Sección XIII del Vaticano, pero está enamorada de Dárius XD Aunque lo de novicia, ni ella misma se lo cree ¬¬)

- ¡Bueno, mi Arucard es mas lindo! –Respondió Ángel

- Temo que a Heinkel se le quite lo bueno, por andar tanto junto a Dárius últimamente –decía temerosa Rip

- ¡Oigan!, ¡Dárius será medio retardado, no se vestirá bien, apenas sabe hablar y apenas diferencia entre una vaca y un elevador, pero aun así es especial!- defendía Ángel a su amigo

-Oye ¿Me estas ayudando o me estas perjudicando?- pregunto Dárius escuchándola

-¡Ajay! n.n ¡oops! ¡Creo que hable de más! –Decía Ángel con una sonrisita

Dárius dejo a los demás para recibir a tal sorpresa.

-¿Kassandra? ¡Cuanto tiempo ha pasado!- exclamo el pelinegro

-¿Me extrañabas? – decía con un guiño

Integra molesta va hacia el lugar donde está Dárius, seguida por Max Montana y Arucard.

-Dárius ¿Quién es esta?- pregunto al mismo tiempo en que veía de reojo a Kassandra

-Yo soy la novia de Dárius, desde hace muchos años ¿No te había dicho mi amorcito?- respondió venenosamente

-¿Así que no solo querías a Integra para ti si no que también tenias a esta chica? ¡Eres un desgraciado! – Exclamó furioso Max-

-No... No... ¡Kassandra es solo una amiga! –decía histérico el pelinegro

-¿Así que me niegas? – Preguntó indignada Kassandra

-¿Decías querida? – Preguntó Rip hacia Kassandra- ¡Tu santito resulto ser un mujeriego! u.ú

-Todos los hombres son así... hip!-decía Victoria quien de la nada apareció de repente- ¡Primero te buscan, sacan sus encantos, te tratan como un juguete y cuando te das cuenta, esos años de juventud los has tirado a la basura!

- ¡Es cierto! –Respondió Ángel- yo siempre he esperado a Arucard como una tonta (N/A: cada quien se siente como quiere xD) ya que el siempre se va a jugar a la cacería con sus amigotes ¡¿Por que no lo maté cuando tuve oportunidad?!

- ¿Y que me dices de Heinkel? ¡Muy lindo pero ni se toma la molestia en buscarme o mandarme una carta siquiera para saber como estoy! –refunfuño Rip

-Pero Rip... –decía Heinkel quien estaba ahí

- ¡Calla insolente! – Refunfuñó la casi parecida a una dominatriz-

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Los esperamos como babosas y los canallas ni se toman la molestia de comprender nuestro dolor! – Exclamó Integra

-Pero Integra, yo te prometí que siempre estaría contigo –dijo Arucard

-¡No me hables! ¡Me iré con mi tristeza a alguna parte remota del mundo! –respondió la rubia (Integra, con eso de que hay muchas rubias presentes)

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Y después de que les entregas esa noche de pasión, luego se hacen los desentendidos!- murmuro Kassandra

Todos voltean a ver a Dárius.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁN PENSANDO? ¡YO NO HICE NADA!- se defendió inmediatamente el ojiverde

- ¡ERES UN SINVERGÜENZA DÁRIUS!- exclamo Max a punto de lanzarse contra él

Bueno, ya pa' que les digo que esto va de Guatemala a guatepeor, las chicas habían formado un grupo de mujeres abusadas de confianza por los "caballeros" buenos para nada

- ¡Bueno chicas, vamos a sentarnos, no quiero saber por hoy de hombres! –Dijo Integra

-Las... hip!... acompaño queridas- le siguió Victoria- ¡Vamos Ángel, estos hombres no nos merecen!

-Si tú lo dices... –respondió Ángel- Vamos niña –dicho esto Ángel tomo de las coletas a Kassandra y se la llevo de ahí

Por otro lado, Pip estaba más que encanijado y se encontraba en compañía de Yumiko.

- ¡No entiendo por que Victoria se pone así! –refunfuño

-Déjala, no vale la pena... además no te valora, sin embargo yo puedo darte mas de lo que ella te da- decía la "monja" (N/A: Creo q lo es ¬¬) muy coqueta al mismo tiempo en que lo abrazaba

En la mesa de las chicas.

- ¡Que sin vergüenza! ¡Ni por tantita decencia Pip puede disimular su infidelidad! – Exclamó más que molesta Victoria

- ¡Que descaro! –exclamo Integra- Ceres, no vale la pena ponerte así por un imbécil como Pip... ¡y ni por ningún hombre!-

-Es verdad, ¡todos son iguales! –le siguió Kassandra

-Tengo que... hip!... vengarme de Pip –murmuro Victoria

-¿Pero como lo piensas hacer?- pregunto Ángel un poco preocupada por aquella respuesta

-Con una... hip!... una cucharada de su propia medicina...- respondió mientras que sonreía maliciosamente

-Por que presiento que esto no va a ser nada bueno... ¬¬ –se dijo Ángel a si misma-

-Simplemente usare mis encantos y haré que alguno de esos peleles salga conmigo ¡Y le demostrare a ese canalla que no es el único con su pegue! – Dijo Victoria más que segura

Las demás chicas la apoyaron mientras que Ángel solo se daba un golpe en la frente y movía su cabeza en modo de desaprobación.

-Yo también haré lo mismo para que Heinkel se de cuenta de que es lo que tiene y nunca valora- decía Rip

- ¡Es muy buena idea! Haré lo mismo para que MI Dárius me reconozca como su novia oficial- decía Kassandra más que segura

- ¡Óyeme Kassandra, Dárius no es tu novio! ¡El me anda pretendiendo a mi! –exclamo Integra muy molesta

- Claro que no, queridita, además tu ya tienes a uno, ese tal Max Montana ¿Confórmate, no?- respondió una molesta Kassandra

- A... pues... este... ¡No metas a ese Gordo en esto! –respondió la rubia bastante colérica

- ¡Basta, compórtense como unas damas! – Exclamo molesta Ángel

- ¡Ella empezó! –Dijeron al unísono las dos chicas

-¿Y ya tienes candidato Victoria? –pregunto Rip muy curiosa-

- Pues mira, hip!... tengo en mente a 2 chicos... –respondió Victoria

- ¿Y quienes son? – Preguntó Kassandra

- Pues Hikaru o Negai... hip!- respondió Marín-

- ¡Pero Victoria! Hikaru es prácticamente el hermano de Pip y Negai es el mejor amigo de Pip...- dijo Ángel sorprendida

- ¿Y?- pregunto Victoria sin preocupación

- Pues yo tengo a uno en mente, además de tanto que va a Alemania ya lo conozco bien y además de cierto modo me atrae... –dijo Rip

- ¿Y quien es ese? – Pregunto Kassandra

- Pues Enrico- respondió con cierta naturalidad-

Todas al oír aquello miraron espantadas a Rip.

- Y me critican a mí por mi gusto hacia Arucard- murmuro Ángel

- ¿Estas segura Rip? Digo... es Enrico Maxwell... el psicópata oficial del Vaticano- dijo exaltada Victoria

- Pensé que solo tenías ojos para Heinkel- murmuro Ángel

- Oigan, que este a dieta no implica que no pueda ver el resto del menú –respondió Rip sin pena alguna

- Si tú lo dices o.O –respondió Ángel- ¿Y tu Integra?

- Pues yo tengo pensado a alguien, pero no se si sea buena idea- dijo Integra

- ¿Quién?- Pregunto Kassandra

- Hans... –

Todas al oír tal nombre empezaron a ahogarse y toser.

- ¡¿Estas loca?! – Exclamó Rip- Hans es el tipo mas serio de Millenium y en lo último que pensaría es en andar en amoríos con alguna chica.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?... ¡Ah! ¡No me digas que es gay! –Murmuró sorprendida Integra

- ¡NO! Para nada... que yo sepa –decía insegura Rip- solo que Hans es demasiado serio, pero si quieres intentar, no te detengo.

- ¿Y que me dices de ti Kassandra? ¿Ya escogiste a alguien?- pregunto Ángel

- Pues aun no se, todos son tan lindos –decía con un suspiro- aunque el de ojos ambarinos me llamo la atención.

- ¿Kagami? O.O –pregunto Ángel aun más sorprendida

- ¡Es un encanto! –Decía con otro suspiro

- ¿Estas segura de eso?... hip! – Preguntó Victoria

- Claro... ¿O por que lo dicen? –Preguntó Kassandra

- No, por nada... –dijeron al unísono las dos rubias (Ángel y Victoria)

- Aunque pensándolo mejor –comento Kassandra- De los gemelitos, ese de cabellos blancos esta para chuparse los dedos- Dijo señalando a Mark Valentine.

- Bitch... –murmuro Integra

A Ángel se le pusieron los ojos como dos platos, al notar a los hermanos Valentine, con sendas gafas de sol, muy disimulados entre las mesas, quienes extrañamente se encontraban hablando con… ¡¿Anderson?!… Pensó en volver a encerrarlo, pero al notar la tonta actitud del sicario y darse cuenta de que tanto él, como los "gemelos" Valentine, habían bebido ponche decidió olvidar el tema por un rato.

- ¡Pues chicas, manos a la obra!- comento Victoria quien a titubeos se levanto de la mesa-

Mientras con los chicos rechazados.

-¿Ahora que les pasa a todas? –pregunto Pip bastante confundido

-Para mí que están en sus días- dijo sin ton ni son el pelinegro

-Todo es tu culpa - murmuro Max Montana todo hecho una furia

- ¡No fue mi culpa! -refunfuño Dárius

- ¡Explica eso de la noche de pasión Dárius! –Refunfuñó Arucard

-Es cierto Dárius, no me digas que Kassandra y tu ya lo...- pero antes de que Heinkel terminara la frase-

- ¡Para nada! ¡Yo no hice nada, solo fue un amigoviazgo con Kassandra, pero fue hace mucho tiempo! – Refunfuñó Dárius

- Ahora resulta, desde que se inventaron los pretextos... – murmuro Pip

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Soy inocente, no hay pruebas de ello! TT.TT –exclamo Dárius

-Si, si, lo que digas...- murmuro Arucard- no es por nada pero las chicas se ven muy sospechosas-

-¿Por que lo dices? ¿Por qué Victoria hace mímica que dice "morirás rata de alcantarilla"? –pregunto Dárius

-No me ayudes ¬¬- respondió Pip

-¿Pero por que todas se levantan? –pregunto extrañado Dárius

Mientras que las chicas estaban en proceso de su maquiavélico plan, mientras Ángel solo se había quedado observando.

-Presiento que esto no va a salir nada bien... –murmuro la rubia

Mientras tanto, Rip se acerco sigilosamente a Enrico quien estaba parado con la jarra de ponche…

-Hola guapo- saludo Rip

-¿Te conozco? –pregunto el mencionado

-Soy Rip, vivo en Alemania... y hasta te he visto le hechas salsa picante a la comida del mayor cuando nos visitas, sin que se de cuenta-

-Ah!... –exclamo como si ya se acordara- ...no-

-Como sea... ¿Y que me cuentas? –decía coqueta mientras se acercaba a Enrico y este la veía extraño y se hacia a un lado

Mientras en la mesa de los chicos rechazados.

-¿Qué hace Rip con Enrico?- Exclamó extasiado Heinkel

-No se de que te sorprendes, todas son iguales, unas pretenciosas... –murmuro Max

-Es cierto, se enojan por nada... –le siguió Dárius

-Mejor ni hablen, que su florcita anda haciendo de las suyas y con... ¿Hans? O.O- decía Negai

Mientras la mencionada, Integra va hacia la mesa de los, bueno, del surtido rico, y allí la ama y señora del universo se sienta junto a Hans.

-Hola, ¿Hans Gütchner, cierto? – Decía Integra con una sonrisita-

-Em... si, – Respondió un poco nervioso al ver a Integra demasiado cerca- ¿Tu eres Integra, no? La líder de Hellsing.

-Para ti soy quien quieras ;D –

-¿A esta que le pasa? –murmuro Negai a Hikaru quien estaba junto

-Sepa tu ¿Qué ella no quería con Dárius?- pregunto Hikaru

-Pues creo que si... a menos que Hans le haya dado motivos para que Integra le coqueteara de esa manera- comento Negai

-Seguramente es eso... –decía mientras movía su cabeza en manera de negación-

-Quien iba a pensarlo… hip… pensarlo de Hans- comento El Doctor quien se metió a la conversación-

- ¡Ustedes dejen de andarse secreteando! –Refunfuño Hans

Mientras tanto, Kassandra se encontraba observando a Mark y a Jan, a Jan y a Mark y no se decidía por uno solo.

- ¡Que difícil decisión! –exclamo para si misma- ¡Los 2 son tan bellos!

Mientras con los aburridos...

- ¡Me aburro! –exclamo El Padre Alberto (P. Alberto para los amigos)

- Si, me estoy durmiendo- refunfuño Walter (¿Q cuando llegó? Ni yo misma lo se ¬¬)

-¿Ya vieron? – Dijo Anderson llegando de repente

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto P. Alberto

- Aquella anda ve a Jan- decía Anderson quien veía que Kassandra andaba observando al "satánico" (aunque también a Mark)

- ¡Oigan, se me ocurrió una idea! – Exclamo Walter

-¿Idea? – Pregunto P. Alberto.

- Si, para divertirnos, no se ustedes pero es divertido como es que "las copias en serie" se peleen- respondió Walter.

-¿Mark y Jan?...- preguntó P. Alberto

-Si esos meros, pero bueno, vamos por un poco de diversión –Walter se levanta de su lugar

-Ah! Ya entendí... – Dijo Anderson- Esta bien, yo voy con Mark y tu con Jan

-Bien - Respondió Walter

- ¿A dónde van? – Pregunto P. Alberto.

- Ya lo verás... –Walter se alejo y llego hacia donde Jan- ¡Hola Jan, cuanto tiempo de no verte! Bueno, ¿Y que tal la fiesta? – Pregunto Walter

-Divertidísima –respondió sarcásticamente Jan- la verdad es que solo quiero golpear a mi hereje hermano... ¡Vengarme!

-Ah pues... no es que me guste andar de chismoso ¿verdad? Pero oí que Mark andaba diciendo cosas de ti... pero no te diré nada por que no soy chismoso-

- ¡Ahora me dices! – Refunfuño Jan

- Bueno, pues oí bien clarito como es que Mark andaba diciendo que él era más guapo, era el orgullo de la familia y que tu solo eras una copia pirata...

- ¿¡Eso dijo!? –exclamo furioso

- Y además... ¿Ves a la chica de allá? -decía mientras señalaba a Kassandra- Pues dice que esa mujer no te haría caso ya que él es mas guapo... aun que sean "gemelos"

- Eso si que no, ya le demostrare de que estoy hecho –furioso se va a donde Kassandra

Walter solo sonríe maliciosamente y se va a sentar a donde estaba. Mientras que Anderson se acerca a Mark...

-Oye, ¿Puedo hablar con tigo? –pregunto Anderson al "gemelo"

Mark a titubeos se levanta.

-¿Qué quieres?... hip -decía mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de ponche

-Hola ¿Qué me cuentas? – Pregunto Anderson

- ¿Para eso hiciste pararme? – Refunfuño mientras volteaba a otro lado, pero al hacerlo visualizo a su "gemelo"- ¿Con que ahí esta Jan? ¡Ahora me las pagara!

- ¡Oye, espera! – Exclamo Anderson, pero Mark lo ignoro- Bueno, creo que funciono el plan, aunque no le dije nada...

Mark se acerco a su hermano.

- ¡Aquí estas Jan! – Refunfuño Mark

- ¡Largo de acá copia pirata! – Exclamo Jan

- ¡Voy a acabar contigo! – Exclamo Mark

- ¿Muy creidito no? ¡Pues sabes que, ahora comprendí por que quieres acabar conmigo!

-¿Por qué eres molesto?

- ¡NO! ¡Por que sabes que soy más guapo y mejor candidato para cualquier cosa! – Exclamo Jan

-Oigan... –decía Kassandra pero no era escuchada ya que los "gemelos" estaban discutiendo

- ¡Ja! ¿Acaso tanta agua hay en tu cabezota? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo soy mejor y soy más guapo! – Refunfuño Mark

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Y hasta puedo probarlo! ¡Yo tengo mas pegue entre las mujeres! Para que te lo sepas, tengo mi club de fans, solo que es secreto, muy secreto... aun que no conozca a nadie –decía pensativo

- ¡Eso no es cierto, todos saben que soy el guapo y maduro de la familia!- exclamo Mark

- ¡A que no! ¡Tú eres el bipolar de la familia! ¡Yo soy el orgullo!- refunfuño Jan

- ¡Tu eres la oveja negra!-respondió Mark (Vaga la redundancia XD)

- Oigan...- pero Kassandra no es escuchada

- Además ¿Cuánto a que esta chica me elige a mi por que soy mas guapo? –exclamo Jan

- ¡Todos saben que soy mejor partido! – Refunfuño Mark

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo al menos no tengo doble personalidad!- refunfuño Jan

- ¡Y yo al menos no le tengo miedo a las arañas! –exclamo Mark

- No te hagas que tu también les temes... además tu tienes gustos musicales pésimos, eso de oír los éxitos de Pimpinela y Chicoche!- refunfuño Jan

- ¡No te hagas que tu te sabes todas sus canciones!- refunfuño Mark

- ¡Basta, que decida ella que "gemelo" es mejor! –exclamo Jan

- ¿A cual eliges? – exclamaron los "gemelos" al unísono hacia Kassandra

- ¡Los 2 son insoportables! –exclamo molesta Kassandra y se alejo de ahí

- ¿Ya ves lo que hiciste? ¡Ya la asustaste!- exclamo Mark

- ¡No, el que la asusto fue otro, con solo ver tu carota!

Mientras en la mesa de los aburridos…

- ¿Saben? Podría ver esto todo el día –decía Anderson quien tenia una bolsa de palomitas de maíz y comía

- Ni que lo digas –respondió Walter

Mientras tanto, Victoria paso frente a la mesa de Pip y lo vio de reojo y molesta se fue de ahí.

- Ahora vera ese imbécil- refunfuño Victoria y de dirigió a la mesa del surtido rico- Hola Hikaru, hola Negai-

-Hola Victoria, ¿Cómo sigues? – Preguntó Negai

-No te enojes con Pip, ya sabemos que es inmaduro pero dale tiempo...- comento Hikaru

-No estoy enojada ¿Quién les contó?- pregunto Victoria

Hikaru y Negai solo intercambiaron miradas. Victoria solo vio como Pip la observaba desde la otra mesa y decidió actuar.

- _Bien, ya se a cual de los 2 elegir_ – Pensó, y sin dudarlo dos veces levanto a Hikaru del cuello de las camisa y lo acerco a su rostro, así plantándole un beso. (N/A: ¡Que bárbara! O.O)

Todos los presentes se quedaron mas que boquiabiertos, Pip al ver esto se quedo como si le hubiera dado un sincope.

Victoria había terminado de besar a Hikaru, todos los presentes solo estaban boquiabiertos.

- ¡Madre! ¡Pero que acabo de ver! – Exclamo Negai

- Hikaru se lo tenía bien guardadito- Murmuro Arucard

Mientras con los rechazados quien también habían visto tal cosa.

-¿Victoria y Hikaru? – Pregunto un sorprendido Heinkel

- ¡Madre de dios! – Exclamó Dárius

- ¡La que se va a armar! – Exclamó Max

Mientras tanto Hikaru estaba como en total shock, con decirles que ni podía parpadear el pobre, mientras que Victoria lo volvió a sentar y sin decir mas, solo se alejo de ahí. Pip seguía con ese sincope (o al menos parecido)...

Victoria se fue de la vista de todos y se fue a sentar detrás de un pilar. Pip hecho una furia se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia la mesa del surtido rico.

- Oye Hikaru ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?- refunfuño el francés, pero el pobre ojiazul seguía en shock

- Creo que le dio una parálisis, mira, tiene las pupilas dilatadas- decía Negai, quien le pasaba la mano frente a su cara y no respondía- Además Victoria fue la que lo beso. A Hikaru no le gusta. ¿Verdad Hikaru?

- O.O-

- ¿Ves? – Respondió Negai

Pip molesto va a donde esta Ángel sentada.

- ¡Ángel!- exclamo el rubio

- A mi no me veas, yo no se nada... –dicho esto, Ángel se fue de ahí

El ojiparchado (¿Existirá esa palabra? ¬¬) se fue en busca de la rubia.

En ese momento, una imponente voz, aunque algo borracha, anunció:

- ES HORA DEL… HIP... ¡DEL PASTEL!

- ¡Mordida, mordida! – Decía el Dr., pero todos lo miraron raro- ¿¡QUÉ!?

- ¡PASTEL! – Decían al unísono los "gemelos" maravilla olvidándose totalmente su discusión y echando carreritas se sentaron en la mesa del surtido rico

Mientras tanto Enrico solo veía raro a Rip quien esta no dejaba de hablar o hacerle preguntas.

- Permíteme tantito... –Enrico agarro del brazo a Rip y se dirigió hacia Heinkel.

- ¿Rip? ¿Enrico? –Pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

- Ten, te la regreso, se te perdió –decía mientras le daba a Rip

- ¿¡Cómo que te la regreso!? –exclamo furiosa Rip

- Yo se que soy encantador y guapo, pero no eres mi tipo- respondió Enrico quien se fue de ahí

- ¡Pero hay un dios que todo lo ve! –exclamo Rip

-Te corrijo, aquí hay 3 dioses y los 3 sirven para 2 cosas, para nada y para lo mismo –murmuro Dárius

-No es momento –exclamo Heinkel- Rip ¿Qué hacías con Enrico?

-¿Qué, que hacia? Pues... yo... Enrico me gusta ¿Sabes? –respondió molesta

- ¡Uuhhh!- dijeron los presentes-

- ¡Cállense! – Refunfuño Heinkel- ¿¡Te gusta ese psicópata!? – Preguntó - pero... pero... ¡no te puede gustar!

-¿Y por que no? – Exclamó Rip

- Por que tú me gustas... –murmuro bajito Heinkel

-¿Te gusto?... ¿¡TE GUSTO!? ¿DESPUÉS DE TANTOS AÑOS HASTA AHORA LO DICES? ¡Eres un idiota!- exclamo Rip

- Mujeres, nada les parece… –murmuro Max

- Pretenciosas...- le siguió Dárius

- Ustedes ni hablen que no valoran lo que tienen, así que, par de retrasados (a Dárius y Max) si no hacen nada Integra y Kassandra, van a terminar con Hans y Kagami!- Exclamo Rip

- ¡Con Hans no!- exclamo Max

- ¡Integra! –Dárius se dirigió hacia la mesa del surtido rico en donde estaba Integra

-¡Oye, tu chica es Kassandra!- refunfuño Max quien fue tras de él

-¿Entonces te gusto? – Pregunto emocionada Rip

- Pues si, pero como te enojas a cada rato, no te lo podía decir...-respondió el rubio, tratando de que no se notara que mentía.

-¡Oh, que lindo! –Rip jala a Heinkel del cuello de las ropas y le da un beso, mientras esta, "delicadamente" trataba de safarse.

Mientras tanto, ahora Ángel va llegando e ignora a los tortolitos y se va con Arucard del lugar, tomado de la mano.

- Ven, vamos a sentarnos a donde están los demás- decía Ángel quien con Arucard fueron a la mesa del surtido rico

Mientras tanto, Kassandra después de soportar a las "replicas en serie", decide buscar a su plan B, o sea Kagami.

- Hola- dice sonriente la pelinegra hacia el rubio

- Woola- decía un pícaro Kagami

- Mira, voy a ir al grano ¿Quieres tener una cita? – Pregunto la ojivioleta

- ¡Claro!- respondió el rubio entusiasmado

Mientras tanto, Dárius y Max van llegando a la mesa del surtido rico y vieron que Integra no paraba de hablar con Hans.

- ¡Integra! ¡He venido por ti!- Exclamó Dárius

- ¡No, yo te convengo mas!- Refunfuñó Max

- ¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Hans

- Claro que no, yo soy el mejor –respondió Dárius

- Eso no es verdad... ¡Capi, mira que Dárius, me esta molestando! –Refunfuñó Max

-Y vamos de nuevo --U –murmuro Hans- Haber ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- ¡Lo que pasa Capi, es que Dárius cree que tiene derecho de tener todo, y no!- Explicó Max

- Deberías tener mas autoestima, –exclamo Dárius - Aunque yo soy el mejor – Dijo con superioridad

- ¡Capi!- refunfuño Max

- ¡Los 2 se comportan como niños chiquitos! –Exclamó Integra

- ¡No es cierto! –respondieron al unísono Dárius y Max- ¡Oye! No repitas lo que digo... ¡lo hiciste de nuevo!

- ¡Basta! ¡Cállense y siéntense!- exclamo Hans y los 2 obedecieron mientras que Hans empezaba a sermonearlos e Integra solo asentía con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, los chicos de Bernardotte comenzaron a repartir el pastel y todos emocionados comenzaron a comer cuando de repente...

- ¡OH POR DIOS! – Exclamo Walter levantándose de su silla

- ¿Qué sucede Walter?- pregunto Negai preocupado

- ¡VICTORIA BESO A HIKARU!-

Todos solo se fueron para atrás (caída en masa al estilo anime).

- Idiota...- murmuro Negai

Mientras tanto, Yumiko se dirigió con sus demás compañeros.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó EL Dr.

- Ese Pip... la vampira esa le armo un escandalito y ahora el fue tras de ella- decía un poco decepcionada

- ¿Y que piensas hacer, queridita? – Pregunto Rip, agarrada del brazo de Heinkel, mientras que el rubio, con una cara bastante fastidiada, buscaba como quitársela de encima.

- Conseguirme otro que si este disponible – Yumiko vio de reojo a los invitados y vio que Alexander estaba solito sentado en una de las mesas- mhh...

Mientras tanto, Pip fue tras Victoria quien esta estaba detrás del soporte principal, estaba sentada y sollozaba un poco. Pip al verla ya no se sentía tan enojado...

- Victoria...- hablo el chico quien se acercaba a esta-

Victoria al escuchar a Pip solo se levanto para irse de ahí pero.

- Victoria, espera...- suplico el rubio

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué no estabas con la cabellos de escoba? – Refunfuñó Victoria

- ¡Ni me reclames que tu besaste a Hikaru! – Le respondió Pip

- Lo hice para darte... hip!... darte celos ¿Contento? ¡Sin embargo tú eres un cínico! –refunfuño Victoria, Pip se quedo callado- ¡Así que déjame en paz de una buena vez!

Victoria se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí pero...

-Espera...-dijo el ojiazul, Victoria se detuvo en seco- Perdóname... tienes razón, no se que me sucedió... soy un idiota.

- Si, eres un idiota – Comento Victoria

- Ya en serio Victoria...- Murmuro Pip

- Pues te estoy hablando en serio ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te bromeaba?- respondió sarcástica

- Bueno, ya, perdóname- decía el rubio cabizbajo- no te cambiaria por nadie, eres la chica de mis sueños y quiero estar contigo

(Lectores: aaahhhh)

Victoria con su rostro serio se acerco a Pip y se paro frente a él y sin pensarlo 2 veces lo beso. Segundos después...

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Pip sorprendido

Marín le sonrió perversamente y lo pego contra la pared, cuando estaba a punto de besarlo otra vez, una puerta que estaba ahí en el pilar se abrió (no pregunten de donde salió la condenada puerta) y se asomo P. Alberto quien tenia besos marcados por toda la cara y estaba mas despeinado que de costumbre.

- ¡Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo, no dejan concentrarme!- Refunfuñó

P. Alberto cerro la puerta, Victoria y Pip solo intercambiaron miradas de extrañados.

Mientras tanto, Ángel repartía ponche en la mesa del surtido rico.

- Ya mero se acaba el ponche ¿Alguien quiere ponche?- pregunto la rubia

-Si, dame un poco para que haga reaccionar a Hikaru, lleva ya más de 10 minutos así, y si sigue así se le secaran los ojos –comento Negai mientras volteaba a ver al ojigris quien seguía en shock-

Ángel le sirvió un poco de ponche y se lo dio a Negai. El pelinegro hizo que Hikaru se tomara todo el ponche de un trago, Hikaru en ese momento reacciono y unos leves rubores aparecieron en su rostro.

- (eructo) Perdón... hip! – Comentó Hikaru

- ¿Te encuentras bien, amigo?- Preguntó Negai

- Negai... hip! Te quiero amigo –dicho esto, Hikaru abraza al mencionado

- Me lleva... – Murmuro Negai- Ya se puso pesado, ya no me lo podré despegar

- Pues ahora te aguantas – Murmuro Ángel

Mientras tanto, un poco más lejos, Hans seguía sermoneando a Dárius y a Max.

-...Y es por eso que nunca deben revolver sulfato de sodio con peroxido, la ultima vez que lo hice, Heinkel se quedo pelón...- hablo Hans

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver en todo esto? O.O –pregunto Max

- Ahora comprendo por que Heinkel lucia una calva tan brillosa...- comento Dárius

- Y pensar que se dio cuenta hasta el día siguiente- Murmuro Rip quien había escuchado todo

- ¿En serio?- pregunto Anderson

-Si, con decirte que todos los del santuario le firmamos la calva y el ojete de Schullendinger le pego estampillas postales y le apodó "la pelona"-respondió Rip

- Acéptalo, esa vez fue muy divertido –comento El Dr., quien se apareció por allí

Mientras ahí mismo, los "gemelos" simpatía les habían servido pastel, pero Mark vio el pedazo de Jan y lo comparo con el suyo.

- Oye, tu tienes mas chocolate en tu pastel que yo!- Refunfuñó Mark

- Pero tu pedazo es mas grande que el mío! –Refunfuñó Jan

- ¡Eso no es cierto! –Exclamo Mark

- ¡Claro que si! – Respondió Jan

- ¡Eres un pelele, Jan! – Exclamó Mark

- ¡Ya me cansaste copia barata! ¡Toma pastel! – Y dicho esto, Jan le embarro el pastel en la cara de su "gemelo"

- ¿Con que con esas nos vamos , eh? – Exclamó Mark más que furioso- ¡Pues comete esto! –Pero antes de que Mark embarrara a Jan, este lo esquivo así embarrando a Negai quien tenía a Hikaru como sanguijuela

- ¡Mark! –exclamo molesto el pelinegro- ¡Toma! – Negai le avienta el pastel a Mark el cual, accidentalmente le cae a Jan- ¡Oops! ¡Me fallo la puntería!

- ¡Negai eres un tonto! – Exclamó Jan quien tomo el pastel de Heinkel y se lo aventó, pero Negai lo esquivo y le cayó a Enrico

- ¡Imbécil! – Exclamó Enrico todo embarrado de pastel

- ¿Con que quieren comenzar una nueva guerra, no? –exclamo Anderson furioso

Enrico tomó su pastel con intenciones de regresársela a Jan (que de por si ya se tenían odio mutuo) pero se volteo así dándole a Max.

- ¡Oye! – Refunfuñó Max todo embarrado de pastel-

-Te lo mereces! – Exclamó Enrico- ):D

-Jan ¿Por qué agarras mi past...? – Exclamó Heinkel quien no termino lo que iba a decir ya que un pedazo de pastel le cayó en la cara-

- ¡Buena puntería! – Exclamó Arucard a Ángel

- Sabia que aun la tenia :D- decía Ángel

- Ahora me las pagara! –Heinkel tomo el pastel de Hans y se lo aventó a Ángel, quien esquivo el ataque cayéndole a Yumiko

-¿Pero que...?-exclamo Yumiko llena de pastel

Y así todos empezaron una nueva guerra o el renacimiento de la guerra de los pasteles...

Todo siguió como era de esperarse, Hikaru, Negai, El Dr. Y Heinkel estaban de un lado (sabrá dios por que 2 de Hellsing están mezclados con los de Millenium).

Mark y Jan se estrangulaban mutuamente.

Rip, Ángel, Hans, Kagami y Arucard complotaban en contra del equipo de Anderson, Enrico, Kassandra, P. Alberto.

Max y Dárius se agarraban a pellizcos y manotazos.

En eso el grupo de Heinkel se le tira encima al grupo de Ángel, con el pretexto de la revancha de la pelea en el parlamento británico, en eso Walter cae volando ahí.

- ¡Oigan! – Exclamó Hikaru- ¡No avienten porquerías!

- ¡Oye! –exclamo el viejo mayordomo

- ¡Walter parecerá cuchitril, pero no es para que le digas porquería! –exclamo Integra a lo lejos, quien estaba con Yumiko detrás de otra mesa que usaron como escudo.

- Ya me colmaron... –murmuro La Reina ( Ya regreso XP) - BASTA! –la voz de la Reina, retumbo por todo el lugar así quedando paralizados todos.

Mientras tanto, Victoria y Pip salieron detrás del pilar principal agarrados de la mano, pero quedando sorprendidos por todo el desastre.

- ¿Pero que paso aquí? –Preguntó Pip

- Como ves, jugando "pégale en la cola al burro" – Comento sarcástico Heinkel

Mientras tanto todos voltearon a ver donde estaba Walter y Negai le daba una patada en el trasero.

-¿Qué me ven? – Exclamo el pelinegro

- Esto no puede estar sucediendo...-decía La Reina quien se daba una palmada en la frente y movía su cabeza en modo de desaprobación

-A que si... –respondió Integra

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?- pregunto La Reina molesta

Todos los presentes empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y solo se escucharon cosas como... aquí no paso nada... el empezó... Jan tuvo la culpa... Mark es odioso (comentarios proporcionados por las replicas en serie)... la guerra de pastel es sana... waaza! (comentario proporcionado por Hikaru) entre demás pretextos.

- ¡Silencio!- Exclamo La Reina (L.R. para amigos y compañía) - ¡A ver, tu Integra, di que paso!

- ¡Ay si, escoge a Integra por que es su favorita! –refunfuño Enrico

-Cierto, le da preferencia... –le siguió Anderson

-Ustedes cállense! – Exclamo L.R.- Entonces que hable Heinkel!

-Ay si, Heinkel por que es el mejor de los del grupo de Max – Refunfuñó Negai

- ¡Ash! Nada les parece ¬¬ -refunfuño L.R. - ¡Heinkel, explica que paso aquí!

-Pues vera, Jan me arrebato mi delicioso y esponjadito pedacito de pastel de chocolate y Ángel me aventó en la cara pastel u.u –respondió Heinkel

- ¡Lo hice por que Mark me estaba molestando! – Exclamó Jan

- ¡Pero tú empezaste a embarrarme de pastel! – Exclamó Mark

-Lo hice por tu bien, la mascarilla de pastel sirve para quitarte el acne que tienes en la cara –comento burlón Jan

-¿A quien le dices que tiene acne, copia chafa?- dicho esto, Mark enfadado se va contra su hermano y lo empieza a estrangular

- ¡Basta! – Volvió a exclamar L.R.

- ¡El empezó! –exclamaron al unísono las replicas en serie

-Y cállense –exclamo L.R.- a ver, ¡Hikaru!-

-Hip! ¿Sho que? – Preguntó Hikaru

- ¡Dime! – Exclamó L.R.

- Meeeee –respondió Hikaru- xD jajajaja

- ¬¬-

-Todo fue culpa del cejón ese que él me aventó el pastel! –exclamo Max quien señalaba a Enrico

- ¡Lo hice por que te lo merecías! –Le respondió Enrico

- ¡Es cierto, te lo merecías! – Exclamo Anderson- eso de bajarle a la novia a Enrico, que mal...

- Muy, muy mal...- le siguió Kassandra

- ¡No se de que demonios me hablan! – Exclamó furioso Max

- ¡Ay pero que insoportables! – Exclamó Dárius

- Los de Millenium y el Vaticano tenían que ser – Comento Negai

- ¡Miren, ustedes mejor ni hablen que son de lo peor! – Exclamó Rip a los Hellsingnianos.

- ¡Nunca creí conocer a tipos tan encimosos! – Exclamó Heinkel- bueno si, los del Vaticano..

- ¡Óyeme tu cara de pescado! – Exclamó Kassandra a Heinkel- El Vaticano es una lugar de gente distinguida y educada...

- ¡Bien dicho! – Exclamó Anderson quien también estaba embarrado de pastel de pies a cabeza-

- ¡Tu cállate! – Respondió Kassandra

- Kassandra tiene razón, los del Vaticano somos los más lindos y tranquilos... ya que al menos no nos embriagamos como ciertas personas...- decía P. Alberto mientras a los de Millenium y a los de Hellsing

-Oye, nosotros no somos unos briagos como los de Hellsing, Heinkel a veces se comporta como retrasado pero es su estado normal – Exclamó Hans

- ¡Oye! –exclamo el mencionado

- Nos tienen envidia, seremos lo que digan pero eso no quita que siempre los superemos en poder –respondió Ángel debajo de todo ese pastel embarrado

- ¡Me disculpas pero me perdonas! – Exclamó Yumiko- ¡Nosotros somos los más poderosos, osea, hello!

-Habla por ti mismo Yumiko...- Murmuró Kagami

-Te oí!

- ¡Hablan los que fueron derrotados por esos debiluchos y pobres diablos! –Decía Arucard mientras señalaban a Hikaru, Negai, Kagami y Dárius.

- ¡Oye! – Exclamaron los 4 presentes

Y así de nuevo todos empezaron a hablar en bola y discutiendo por el asunto...

-Y vamos de nuevo –murmuro L.R.- SILENCIO!

Todos se callaron e Integra fue la única que siguió hablando..

-... la reina en sus noches libres se disfraza de payaso...-

- ¡Integra! – Exclamó L.R. de nuevo ofendida

- ¡Su Majestad! –respondió de igual manera la rubia

- Ya arreglaremos cuentas después...- refunfuño L.R.

- ¡Bueno, es mas que suficiente! – Exclamó Max Montana- ¡Muchachos, vámonos de aquí!

Los mencionados fueron salieron de donde estaban y todos estaban embarrados de pastel de pies a cabeza.

-Luego le seguimos – Refunfuño Max a Dárius

Integra salió de donde estaba, y se acercó a despedirse de Millenium, mientras le daba a Dárius, un beso en la mejilla.

Max al ver esto le hizo señas a Dárius de que seria hombre muerto muy pronto. Mientras que Dárius mantenía una sonrisa idiota.

- ¡Bien Hans, guíanos! – Exclamó Max

- Yo no soy Hans, yo soy Heinkel –

- Bueno... ¡Entonces Rip, vamos!- Repitió Max

- No soy Rip, soy Hans-

- Llegando se me dan un baño! – Exclamó Max y se fueron de ahí

- Será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos ya – Comento Enrico

- Ay si, se nos vaya a pegar lo prole- Murmuro P. Alberto

-Juntarse con ellos es caso perdido –murmuro Dárius

- ¡Oye! – Exclamó P. Alberto

-Nos dio gusto volverte a ver Integra- dijo Enrico

-Lo mismo digo, nos vemos en la siguiente guerra santa-respondió Integra

- ¡Nos vemos!

Y así los del Vaticano (Enrico y el Padre Alberto) se fueron, para felicidad de Integra

-No se ustedes, pero yo tengo una cita –dijo Kassandra (Aún no se va? o.O)

-¿Y con quien?- pregunto Ángel

En ese momento va llegando Kagami.

-¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó el rubio

-Con él, digo, ¿en que estaba pensando al querer salir con Dárius teniendo a este bombonzote?– respondió Kassandra

- ¿A dónde crees que vas Kagami? – Preguntó Integra

- Jefa, hoy es día festivo y tengo derecho a un día de descanso –Respondió Kagami

-Cínico, eso me dices cada Lunes, Miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo- Respondió Integra

-Jefa, dele chance solo por hoy – Defendió Dárius a su amigo

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, haz lo que quieras... – Respondió Integra sin elección alguna

-Gracias Dárius, te debo una – Murmuró el rubio

-No, en realidad me debes unas 700 –respondió Dárius

-En realidad Dárius, lleva 753 y con esta serian 754– Respondió Pip quien estaba ahí

-¿Qué? ¿Llevas la cuenta o que? –pregunto Kagami

- Me obliga- respondió Pip

Sin decir más, Kagami y Kassandra (Cosa de la vida que ambos se escriben con "K" XD) se fueron de ahí.

- Muchas emociones hubieron hoy –comento Pip- Yo ya me voy a mi habitación, ¡Ahí se ven! Vámonos Victoria – Los mencionados también huyeron... digo, se fueron

- Pues nosotros también ya nos vamos, ando un poco mareado y con dolor de cabeza –murmuro Negai quien llevaba a Hikaru como costal de papas- ¡Ahí se ven! –ambos se fueron de ahí

-Pues yo también ya me voy – Comento Ángel- veré de que tanta ayuda me es mi regalito- Dijo con sonrisa perversa - ¿Vienes Aru?

- Pues ya que – Dijo tratando de hacerse el indiferente, pero con igual sonrisa- total, no hay nada mejor que hacer aquí –respondió Arucard quien junto con Ángel, se fue de ahí

- Yo también ya me voy – Decía Dárius mientras cargaba su cuadro del "nacimiento de Adán"- voy a ver como escondo esto...

-Ah, vamos, no es tan malo después de todo – Comento Walter

-¬¬-

-Bueno, pudo haber sido peor- comento Walter

Dicho esto, Dárius se fue de ahí cuadro.

-Pues también ya se va ¿No es así Su Majestad?- Preguntó Integra

- Si, no es correcto que a mi edad yo siga despierta a estas altas horas de la madrugada- comento L.R.

- Pero Su Majestad, ¡Usted es "joven"! – Replicó Integra

-Ah, ya decía yo que aguante tanto

Integra solo se dio una palmada en la frente, y acompañó a la reina hasta su auto. Luego de que ella se fuera, comenzó a cantar "La Locura Automática" hasta llegar al garaje, donde tomó uno de sus autos, y se fue a quien sabe donde…

--------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente...

En la mansión Hellsing, apenas estaba amaneciendo, poco a poco todos los fachudos ( todos en boxers, menos las chicas)(Ellas estaban en batas cortas) fueron llegando al comedor, a tomarse un caldito de pollo.

- ¡Dios! ¡Que cruda! –exclamo Hikaru quien no dejaba de agarrase la cabeza

- Me lo dices a mi, por tu culpa no pude dormir en toda la bendita noche! – Exclamó Negai

-¿Durmieron juntos? Esa no me la sabia – Comento Ángel

- ¡No es eso! Lo que pasa es que Hikaru estaba tan borracho que no me dejaba en paz y empezó a decir que se sentía solo y todo eso, así que se tuvo que dormir en mi cuarto, pero el muy... tonto ronco en toda la noche y después vomito en la alfombra –Refunfuñó Negai

- Pues yo no la pase tan mal! –dijo un Pip mas feliz que de costumbre

- No quiero saber que es lo que hiciste con Victoria –comento Hikaru quien seguía agarrándose la cabeza

- Que exagerado –Murmuró Pip

En eso va entrando Kagami muy campante.

- ¡Buenas! – Saludó más que feliz

-¿Acabas de llegar, "bomboncito"?- pregunto Pip, imitando la voz de Kassandra.

- ¡No me digas Bomboncito! Y si, acabo de llegar a mi cita y debo decir que Dárius realmente es un idiota-comento Kagami-

- ¡Oye! –exclamo el pelinegro

-Digo ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a Kassandra y preferir a Integra? –Preguntó Kagami

- Para tu información Integra es mas bonita ¡por si no lo has notado! – Exclamó el pelinegro

-Si, lo que digas...- murmuro Kagami

- Concuerdo con Kagami – Dijo Anderson muy serio.

- ¿Y tu que haces aquí? o.O – Le preguntó Ángel

En eso va entrando Walter más que adormilado.

- Dárius, tienes una llamada del museo francés de Louvre- comento Walter mientras bostezaba y le pasaba el teléfono

-¿Bonjour? ¿Oui? –empezó a hablar Dárius en francés lo cual los presentes no entendían ni J de lo que decía... bueno, quizás Pip un poco- NON!... OH! ¿AJA?... mmh...intéressant... MARCHÉ CONCLU! – Colgó el teléfono

-Dárius, te he dicho que no hables francés por que no entiendo nada de lo que dices!- exclamo Kagami

- Negocios, negocios... – Murmuró Dárius

-¿Marché Conclu? – Preguntó Victoria

-Significa 'trato hecho' –dijo Pip- ¿Qué era interesante Dárius?

- Pues gracias a que vendiste el cuadro donde salgo yo, me van a pagar 1 millón de euros a la semana, ya que la venta la pusiste a mi nombre...- Respondió Dárius

-O.O ¿EN SERIO? – Preguntaron todos al unísono

En eso en el salón va entrando Integra envuelta nada mas en una sabana y con un gorrito de cumpleaños en la cabeza y a titubeos.

- ¡Hola y Adiós, me voy a dormir! ¡Deberían hacer eso, es tarde, hasta mañana! –dicho esto Integra, sin el mas mínimo remordimiento, se encerró en su habitación

-Ok, eso si que fue bizarro...- murmuro Arucard

-Ni que lo digas...- respondió Walter

-Ni me quiero imaginar como quedo el otro… – Murmuró Anderson – Bueno, hablando de todo, yo ya me voy… - Y se dirigió al sótano, donde nuevamente se quedó dormido.

En Alemania...

- ¿Lo haces tu o lo hago yo? – Pregunto Heinkel

- Me da cosa –respondió Rip- ¿Seguro que sigue vivo?

-Pues aun respira... –respondió Heinkel quien con una ramita estaba picando algo

- Si que tuvo una noche salvaje...- Comentó Hans

- Es asqueroso – Murmuro El Dr.

- Mejor hay que dejarlo así –murmuro Heinkel

-Mejor lo despertamos, me da pena dejarlo así –murmuro Rip

En eso Hans traía un balde de agua helada y se lo avienta a Max Montana quien estaba dormido en medio del salón de su palacio, envuelto en sábanas todo moreteado y golpeado.

- ¡ESTA FRÍA!- exclamo el mayor todo histérico mientras se levantaba y se le caía lo que tenia puesto dejando ver sus encantos

En eso va entrando Yumiko.

- Mayor...- Pero Hans rápidamente se acerco a ella y se puso en frente

- ¡No veas! – Exclamó El Dr.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Yumiko

- ¡Al Mayor!- Exclamó Rip

- ¿En donde?- pregunto la pelinegra

- ¡Pues aquí!- Respondió Heinkel

- ¡Quítate! – Exclamó Yumiko quien vio al Mayor completamente desnudo- O.O

- ¿Para que le dices? – Exclamó Hans

Max Montana con la poca dignidad (bueno, así que digamos, tenia, yo lo dudo) que le sobraba o al menos creía que aun tenia levanto rápidamente y se cubrió con la sabana.

- ¡De esta no se salvan! –Refunfuñó el Mayor, hecho una furia

- Mas vale, ahí corrió que ahí quedo... ¡SOCORRO!- exclamaron los presentes quienes huyeron despavoridos de ahí y se escondieron de la furia de Max Montana

Así los generales llegaron a Londres a refugiarse, pero esa es otra historia…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ta Taaaa... he aquí el segundo cap de de navidad 0, espero que les haya gustado . Lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir el cap, pero últimamente, no tengo tiempo ni de sentarme a escribir XD. Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen este bizarro capitulo, para terminar esta larga historia navideña…

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, ¡Son una amor!!!

Y a los que no me han dejado… ¡Me los deben!!!!

Eso es todo, lo continuaré lo más pronto posible así que esperen el siguiente cap:

"_**Cuando No es como debiera ser…"**_


	14. Chapter 14: No es como debiera ser

**Capitulo 14: Cuando No Es Como Debiera Ser…**

_Ok, se que me tarde muchísimo escribiendo el capitulo pasado, jeje, pero es que la comedia no es precisamente mi fuerte ¬¬, así que unas cuantas amigas me ayudaron; y por eso les dedico este nuevo cap a: Miyuki, AkiaNekoi e Ime. Las quiero amiguis! XD Bueno, les dejo este nuevo capitulo, para que no se pierdan. Les recomiendo que lo escuchen con la canción de Panda: Cuando No es como debiera ser… Y los que lean, por lo menos dejen reviews…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar Enero, los días de invierno se van haciendo menos crudos, y las lluvias frecuentes empapan las calles desiertas de Londres.

Una silueta alta, envuelta en una gabardina negra, caminaba por aquellas calles, en dirección al cementerio, con un ramo de flores blancas, las cuales dejó sobre una tumba cubierta de hiedra. Con las manos comenzó a retirar la hiedra, hasta que la inscripción toscamente hecha en la piedra, pudo vislumbrarse:

"_Ángel Night._

_Septiembre, 1946"_

- Aún vives - Murmuró para sí- Pero ese día murió mi compañera, mi amiga, mi ángel…

Salió del cementerio con paso parsimonioso, y anduvo sin rumbo fijo por las calles lluviosas, hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron a la iglesia. Las puertas estaban abiertas, y un sacerdote de rostro bondadoso, lo recibió y le ofreció una toalla:

- No es necesaria, Padre – Dijo él – La lluvia purifica mis pecados.

Se acercó al altar e hincó una rodilla frente al crucifijo, y luego salió de la iglesia. No tenía ganas de seguir caminando, así que se subió al techo de la iglesia y, apoyando la espalda contra la cruz que había en el techo, dejó que las gotas de lluvia corrieran por su rostro sereno, como las lágrimas que ya nunca derramaba. Con los ojos abiertos miraba el cielo, como tratando de desentrañar su inmensidad, cuando el recuerdo de una escena parecida, se fijó en su memoria…

_FLASH BACK_

_Debajo de un frondoso sauce, a las orillas de un río, se encontraban 2 personas; un chico y una chica._

_- ¿Crees que pronto dejará de llover?- Preguntó la chica_

_- Lo dudo mucho_

_- ¿Y el enano? ¿Dónde está?_

_- ¡Que no me digas enano!- Respondió una tercera voz, la de un muchacho, el cual se encontraba sentado con fastidio en una de las ramas más altas del sauce._

_- Ya déjalo en paz- Dijo el otro a la chica, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro._

_- Es que no hay nada que hacer- Dijo ella, tumbándose sobre el pasto húmedo._

_- Podrías cantar- Insinuó el otro, recostando su espalda en una de las raíces del gran árbol._

_- No tengo ganas- respondió la chica, calándose la boina negra hasta los ojos- Además, los días de lluvia me deprimen._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No lo se. Me hacen pensar en las lágrimas._

_- Las lágrimas son buenas. Te ayudan a desahogar el dolor…_

_- Entonces, ¿Por qué tú nunca lloras?_

_- Quizá olvidé como hacerlo…_

_- No se puede olvidar como llorar… ¿O sí?_

_- Tu que crees…- Dijo él alzando una ceja, de forma inquisitiva._

_Se hizo un silencio prolongado, después del cual, la chica volvió a hablar…_

_- Recuerdo que, cuando llovía en mi casa, yo solía cantar canciones tristes…_

_- ¿Estabas deprimida?_

_- No lo se. Solo lo hacía._

_- Pero depende de la canción, ¿no lo crees?_

_- Tal vez- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros- Mi canción favorita nunca la entendí…_

_- ¿Cómo decía?_

_Ella, calándose aún más la boina, comenzó a cantar con voz suave y clara la canción a la que se refería._

_- Quizá algún día entiendas lo que significa esa canción… - Dijo él, cuando ella terminó._

_- Tal vez… - Dijo ella, recostándose en su pecho y quedándose dormida._

_- Solo tal vez- Dijo él, acariciando su cabello, y quedándose dormido también._

_ FIN FLASH BACK _

- Aquel día no entendiste esa canción – Murmuró para si mismo – Y ahora, tristemente, si la entiendo yo…

Aquella melodía, triste y melancólica, comenzó a llenarlo de una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Comenzó a susurrar, hasta que aquel murmullo nostálgico, llenó el ambiente frío y lluvioso:

_Ya no volveremos a hablar, nos volveremos tampoco a ver…_

_Es su decisión…_

_Quise pedirte perdón por tantas cosas que ni realicé…_

_Pero ya no… Ya lo pensé…_

_Me duele tanto decirlo, pero no se dio…_

_Ya lo pensé… Mi dignidad es primero…_

_Tal vez así es mejor… Ódiame…_

_Tal vez así es mejor… Recuerdas que fácil es…_

_Tal vez así es mejor… Ódiame…_

_Pues ya tranquilo estoy…_

_Si, existe un modo para que tú me puedas hacer muy feliz…_

_Quiero ser feliz…_

_Lo único que tú tienes que hacer, amor mío, es morir…_

_Y lloraré por ti, pues esta es, la forma más sencilla para no pensar en ti…_

_Poder ahorrar… Mis lágrimas se terminan…_

_Tal vez así es mejor… Ódiame…_

_Tal vez así es mejor… Recuerdas que fácil es…_

_Tal vez así es mejor… Ódiame…_

_Pues ya tranquilo estoy…_

_Ya no quería darte la razón…_

_Pero quería cambiar tu opinión…_

_Ya no quería darte la razón…_

_Pero quería cambiar tu opinión…_

_Tal vez así es mejor… Ódiame…_

_Tal vez así es mejor… Recuerdas que fácil es…_

_Tal vez así es mejor… Ódiame…_

_Pues ya tranquilo estoy…_

Los murmullos poco a poco se fueron apagando, devolviendo todo a la acostumbrada calma de Londres. Sacó de su gabardina un paquete de cigarrillos, y con dificultad encendió uno. Levantó la vista al cielo, como si estuviese disfrutándolo, y solo el inmenso cielo y la soledad, vieron esa única lágrima que rodó por su rostro taciturno.

- Y yo que pensé que lo había olvidado – Dijo, limpiando la lágrima con el dorso de su mano.

Bajó del techo de la iglesia y comenzó a caminar nuevamente por la calles. En la esquina del parque, pudo divisar a una chica pelinegra, envuelta en una capa blanca, y sosteniendo un paraguas sobre su cabeza. Se acercó a él:

- Supuse que estarías aquí…

Levantó el paraguas para cobijar en él, al recién llegado, y comenzaron a caminar por el parque.

- ¿Ya lo decidiste?- Le preguntó ella.

- Ahora estoy decidido – Dijo él, tomando los lentes oscuros y colocándoselos.

- Si quisieras yo podría hacerlo… - Dijo la chica, como tratando de disuadirlo.

- No – Dijo él, en tono cortante – Esto es algo que yo debo hacer…

- ¿Podrás soportarlo? – Dijo ella, dudosa.

- ¿Qué ya no lo he hecho antes? – Dijo él, con tono de fingida despreocupación.

- A mi no me engañas – Dijo ella, notándolo.

- El detalle no es si puedo o no soportarlo. El detalle es que es algo que debo hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo…

- Si quieres hacerlo, no te detendré…

- Gracias por entenderlo.

- Para eso estamos los amigos.

Caminaron un trecho, hasta llegar hasta un banco de piedra, bajo un gran olmo. Ambos se sentaron. Él despeinó su cabello, y tomó otro cigarrillo, al ya haberse terminado el primero. Ella se envolvió más en la capa, y se acurrucó en su pecho.

- ¿Sabes que se parecen mucho?

- No sería la primera vez que me lo dices – Dijo ella, con picardía, arrebatándole el cigarrillo, y dándole una corta calada.

- Y a la vez son tan diferentes, como dos gotas de agua…

- Como dos gotas de sangre… - Dijo ella, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Suspiró. Le arrebató el cigarrillo a la pelinegra y le dio una larga calada, expulsando un humo gris claro, que se confundía con la neblina que había en el ambiente. Se puso de pié, y tendiéndole la mano a su acompañante, le dijo burlonamente:

- ¿Regresamos Milady?

- Con mucho gusto, Sir Wolf- Dijo ella, con un suave empujón, riendo débilmente- Ya comienza a enfriar- Dijo, mientras se frotaba los antebrazos con las manos.

El rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo, y así ambos caminaron bajo la sombrilla, hasta que la neblina del parque hizo desaparecer sus siluetas de la vista.


	15. Chapter 15: Infancia Interrumpida

**Capitulo 15: Infancia interrumpida…**

_¡Siiiiiiiiiiii! El cap pasado estuvo re lindo . Espero que lo hayan entendido, y los que quizá no, mándenme un correo a mi msn Darken-04hot... Y entonces le aclaro todo XD. ¿Y si es extraño el nombre del cap…? Lo se, lo se… No se me ocurrió nada bueno para este cap, creo q estoy perdiendo la inspiración… ¡Que depresión TT.TT! Bueno… los dejo para que sigan leyendo este interesante cap, en vez de mis tonterías… Y los que lean, por lo menos dejen reviews…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Atttxuuuuuuuuuuuussssssss!

Recargó su cabeza contra el pecho de quien a su lado se encontraba. Este le rodeó con un brazo por la cintura, y le acercó más.

La cabeza estaba empezando a zumbarle. Algo que le molestaba de sobremanera. Levantó la mirada y vio los ojos de quien en ese momento le acompañaba. Este levantó una ceja de manera un tanto inquisitiva. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

- Heinkel debe estar hablando de mí… otra vez…

El vampiro sonrió irónicamente. Ella rodó los ojos con fastidio, y se acurrucó más a él.

Ya entre ellos dos, parecían no hacer falta las palabras.

Un denso silencio se formó entre los dos, pero a diferencia de los demás, este era tranquilo y agradable. Disfrutaba de su compañía, aunque solo fueran momentos como aquel. Pudo escuchar como el reloj daba las 9 campanadas. Lentamente y con extrema delicadeza, se fue soltando del agarre del vampiro antiguo, quien acostumbrado a los súbitos cambios de humor de la chica, la dejó hacer.

- Otra vez las nueve… - Murmuró con fastidio.

Salió de la habitación, y caminó por el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras inferiores, mientras era seguida por las sombras de cierto vampiro…

- Deberías asesinarlo de una vez…

- No puedo por tres razones: Primero, Sir Integra me mataría; Segundo, si lo hago, Dárius jamás me lo perdonará; y tercero, si el muere, adiós a nuestra última esperanza de acabar con los nuevos ghouls de Millenium.

- Y sobre el muchacho…

- ¿Dárius? ¿Qué con él?

- Se nota que está muy ansioso…

- Si… El también quiere matarlo… Pero sus razones son muy distintas a las de Hellsing…

- ¿Por qué tanto odio? – Dijo el vampiro, con algo parecido a deleite en sus palabras.

- Es una larga historia – Le respondió la ojidorada de manera sombría.

Llegó a la última mazmorra y abrió la puerta.

Allí, al lado de la camilla, y con una copa de líquido rojo sangre, estaba la última persona que hubieran pensado ver en aquella posición…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Ángel fríamente

- ¿No puedo esperar a que despierte? – dijo volteando a verla con una sonrisa casi inocente.

- Parece que ha aprendido mucho de ti – dijo le vampiro tras Ángel, en tono mordaz.

Ella se acercó a la camilla y con cuidado comenzó a hacer volver en sí a su ocupante, aunque sin éxito. Con brusquedad haló la manguera que le inyectaba el suero al sicario, haciendo que cayera al piso y se derramara el contenido, junto con algunas gotas de sangre entremezclada. Volteó la cabeza y miró fríamente aquellos ojos verdosos que la observaban divertido. Una sonrisa irónica también afloró en sus labios sin saber exactamente el porque. Tomó la copa de su mano, y bebió todo el contenido, hasta dejar solo tres gotas en la copa. Le devolvió la copa a su poseedor, y este sonrió con malicia.

El vampiro miraba la escena de los dos amigos, divertido. Era notable la tensión entre ambos, disimulada entre sonrisas falsas e irónicas. Le recordaba un poco a él e Integra cuando aún era joven. Sonrió con malicia, viendo a que tanto podían llegar aquellos para molestarse…

Ella cambió algunos frascos de lugar, y volvió a conectarle el suero al iscariote, esta vez en la yugular. Levantó la mirada y vio que el ojiverde la observa con expresión asombrada y divertida. Tomó la copa con delicadeza entre sus dedos, y dejó que las tres gotas de sangre cayeran sobre el cuerpo del Iscariote: Una en el mentón, bajando por el cuello en la unión de los hombros; Otra cerca de una de sus mejillas, y se deslizó por su rostro hasta perderse en su cabello como una lágrima; y la tercera había caído en los labios entreabiertos del iscariote, dándole a probar el dulce sabor de la sangre…

Siguiendo cada una de las gotas desde su recorrido del borde de la copa al cuerpo del sicario, la rubia levantó la mirada con algo parecido a la diversión y lujuria reflejada en aquellos ojos, que habían pasado a un tono anaranjado oscuro.

Con cuidado se fue acercando hasta donde había caído la primera gota, y recorrió con extrema lentitud el rastro que había dejado la gota con su lengua, y mordiendo la pálida piel sin lacerarla.

Arucard pudo ver como la mano del muchacho fuera de la vista de Ángel, empezaba a contraerse en un puño, mientras que su rostro expresaba una total diversión por lo que estaba sucediendo. El también lo estaba disfrutando. Pero cuanto más podía soportar el muchacho…

Ángel siguió su recorrido, buscando la segunda gota de sangre. Sin siquiera posar sus labios sobre la piel de aquel a quien el ojiverde consideraba un asesino, comenzó a esparcir su aliento sobre el rostro inexpresivo del Iscariote, quien al contacto del aliento y la sutil lengua de la rubia, comenzaba a reaccionar. Recorrió todo el camino de aquella lágrima de sangre, con un sutil movimiento de su, no muy inexperta, lengua.

Arucard miró al ojiverde, quien parecía a punto de asesinar al Iscariote por una lado, y por el otro, un temblor del ago parecido al placer se extendía por el cuerpo del muchacho. Complacido, siguió mirando la escena. ¿Qué tanto sería capaz Ángel de hacer…?

Siguió avanzando con lentitud sobre el rostro inexpresivo del rubio, hasta llegar sobre los labios, donde se había derramado aquella última gota. Se acercó con extrema lentitud. Se casi se podía ver ambos alientos fundirse, como sucedería pronto con sus carnes. Ángel se acercó lo suficiente como para rozar los impuros labios del perseguidor de vampiros, y Dárius volteó la mirada para no tener que verla haciendo aquello. Ángel al notarlo se detuvo. Se levantó nuevamente y pasando dos dedos por los labios del Iscariote, limpió la sangre que había en ellos, para luego saborearla, con algo mezclado de su propia sangre con ella.

El vampiro sonrió, algo complacido. Había sido evidente quien había ganado entre aquellos dos. Ángel levantó los ojos y miró al vampiro antiguo, que observaba la escena con expresión divertida. Dárius jugó con la copa entre sus dedos por un rato, mientras el silencio embargaba la habitación. Y lo siguió haciendo mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación.

- Pronto despertará… - Musitó el ojiverde.

- Ya lo sabía… - dijo Ángel en tono frío.

Se quedaron mirando por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Dárius se volteó, con intensión de irse y le dijo:

- Te has vuelto fuerte… hermanita…

Y salió de la habitación, perdiéndose en los pasillos superiores. Arucard volvió la mirada de manera lasciva para mirar a la chica. Ella se encogió de hombros y salió de la oscura mazmorra. El vampiro poco a poco también fue desapareciendo, desvaneciéndose en la penumbra, mientras los ojos entreabiertos del sirviente del Vaticano se cerraban de a poco sin comprender la situación…

Arucard fue apareciendo en la oscura habitación, iluminada solo por la débil luz de una lámpara en la cabecera de la cama de cierta chica ojidorada…

Ella se encontraba sentada sobre la cama, no cargaba la chaqueta, así que la piel de su espalda caliente hacía contraste con la fría pared de la mazmorra. Tenía extendida solo una pierna, y la otra la tenía abrazada contra sí, mientras tarareaba una melodía lenta y monótona.

Él se acercó con sigilo a la mesa mientras se quitaba los guantes para dejarlos allí. Después fueron las gafas y el sombrero, y colgó su abrigo del perchero y luego tomó asiento en la cama al lado de Ángel.

- ¿Qué sucedió allá adentro, exactamente? – Preguntó

Ángel dio un largo suspiro, mirando al techo. Luego encaró al vampiro con una expresión entre melancólica e indiferente.

- Es Dárius. Su obsesión por matar a Anderson se está volviendo más fuerte cada vez. Y aunque prometió no hacerlo hasta que fuera un rival digno de vencer, últimamente temo que pueda cometer una locura.

- ¿Y a que se debe esa obsesión?

- Tiene que ver con su infancia. Toda fue arruinada por culpa de él… Es una larga historia…

- Ya me dijiste eso una vez…

_FLASH BACK_

_- … Es probable que Dárius ya se haya encargado._

_- ¿Lo conoces?- Dijo él sin tratar de parecer curioso._

_- Es una larga historia. Algún día te la contaré_

_- La esperaré con ansias…._

_ FIN FLASH BACK _

- Ya lo recuerdo… Pero para que puedas entender, tendré que comenzar desde el principio…- Dijo ella, con amago de una sonrisa. Entonces comenzó a hablar…

_Una triste noche de verano, aproximadamente hace cuatro años, cuando Heinkel y yo aún éramos compañeros, llegamos a cierto pueblo en el norte de Rumania, llamado Suceava. Estábamos persiguiendo a un sacerdote vampiro que llevaba tiempo en la región. Llegamos una noche al la ciudad y nos refugiamos en una taberna del lugar y cuando las ciudad quedó a oscuras aprovechamos para investigar, aunque sin éxito._

_A la mañana siguiente, el gobernador de la ciudad, un sujeto llamado Nicolae Bleeding, se enteró de nuestra estadía en la ciudad y nos invitó a la morada que ocupaban él y su familia._

_Heinkel al principio se resistió pero le hice ver los beneficios que esto conllevaba y al final se resignó. No te aburriré contándote los detalles de la visita, pero el sujeto insistió en que nos quedásemos, y como no teníamos donde ir, aceptamos._

_Pasamos el resto del día inspeccionando el lugar. Yo particularmente me interesé en revisar su biblioteca. Era una habitación, en la cual los enormes ventanales estaban cubiertos de cortinas gruesas, como el resto de la casa. En el lugar habían estantes que llegaban del techo al suelo, aunque por lo empolvado de los libros, se notaba que no era un lugar muy frecuentado por los habitantes de aquella casa. Al entrar, noté la presencia un muchacho de unos 14 años, oculto entre la penumbra observándome con sus profundos ojos mientras leía un grueso libro sobre los templarios de la época. Yo traté de ignorar su presencia en el lugar y me dediqué a revisar que había de bueno entre aquellos libros. Entonces el trabó conversación conmigo._

_- ¿Tu eres la chica que acompaña al cazador, no?_

_- Yo también soy cazadora – Le respondí algo molesta._

_Se formó un tenso silencio entre los dos. Yo seguí con mi investigación, pero el volvió a interrumpirme._

_- No creo que puedan cazar a esa cosa – Dijo con una sonrisa irónica – No te ves muy fuertes que digamos._

_- Soy más que lo que tus ojos ven._

_- Lo presiento. ¿Qué han venido a hacer aquí? ¿No deberían estar buscando al vampiro?_

_- Solo en la noche salen las criaturas pertenecientes a ella. No tiene sentido buscarla ahora._

_- Buena respuesta. ¿Por qué no le dijiste lo mismo a Nicolae?_

_- Su ocupación en este momento es vigilar a su pueblo. No tiene sentido preocuparlo._

_- Pensé que los cazadores de vampiros no tenían emociones…_

_- Deja de leer tantas historias. Afectan tu percepción de la realidad._

_- Mira quien lo dice._

_Empezaba a molestarme de sobremanera la presencia de aquel muchacho, así que decidí salir de la biblioteca. Empecé a caminar por el pasillo iluminado que daba a mi habitación, cuando el muchacho nuevamente me alcanzó._

_- Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Disculpa mi ironía para contigo._

_- Si, seguro – Le dije con fastidio. Me molestaba que pareciera creerse más que yo._

_- En el poco tiempo que he vivido nunca había conocido a un verdadero cazador de vampiros, y comparado con lo que relatan de ustedes los libros, son muy diferentes en la vida real._

_- Si crees que somos solo muñecos sin emociones que se dedican a asesinar, estas muy equivocado._

_- Puedo verlo._

_- Es igual. Es lo que piensan todos – Dije fríamente, mientras seguía caminando._

_Él se adelantó para quedar frente a mí, y comenzó a caminar de espaldas para poder hablar conmigo._

_- No quiero ofenderte pero, ¿No eres muy joven para ser cazadora?_

_Yo sonreí con superioridad._

_- Puedo parecer joven, pero soy mucho mayor que la mayoría de las personas que conoces._

_- Deja de hacerte la superior. Solo eres…_

_No pudo terminar la frase, ya que se tropezó con la esposa del gobernador._

_- Lo siento mucho Sra. Selene- Dije._

_- No es tu culpa linda. No te preocupes._

_- ¿Estas bien madre? – Le preguntó el muchacho_

_- ¿Su madre? – Me sorprendió aquello._

_- Si estoy bien Dárius, no te preocupes. ¿Por qué no estás en la biblioteca?_

_- Estaba un poco aburrido el libro de los templarios, así que decidí hablar con ella._

_- Debes dejar trabajar a la cazadora._

_- Pero madre…_

_- No me contradigas, Dárius. A las 6 se sirve la merienda, si desean, tú y tu amigo pueden bajar a acompañar a Dárius – Dijo dirigiéndose a mi._

_- No se preocupe por nosotros Sra. Selene. Estaremos bien._

_- Muy bien. Dárius, acompaña a la señorita hasta su habitación. Ayúdala en lo que le haga falta._

_- Si madre._

_La mujer se alejó por el pasillo en dirección contraria a nosotros. Yo seguí caminando y el muchacho, llamado Dárius, me siguió._

_- ¿Bajaran?_

_- Es probable…_

_- Me gustaría que lo hicieran. Esta casa normalmente es muy aburrida._

_- Puedo notarlo. ¿Eres hijo del gobernador?_

_- ¡Oh! Si. Discúlpame por no presentarme. Mi nombre es Dárius Bleeding, hijo de Nicolae y Selene Bleeding._

_- Mucho gusto._

_- ¿Tu como te llamas? ¿Y tu compañero?_

_- Yo soy Ángel Night. Y él se llama Heinkel Wolf._

_- Nombres curiosos – Dijo divertido._

_Llegamos a mi habitación, y yo traspuse las puertas. Mi habitación era más iluminada que las demás ya que, si bien toda la casa tenía enormes ventanales, todos estaban cubiertos por gruesas cortinas que apenas si dejaban pasar la luz. Yo en cambio, había abierto las cortinas de mi habitación, porque me gustaba ver los atardeceres, aunque faltara mucho para aquello._

_Luego de trasponer las puertas, Dárius las traspuso tras de mi, pero al sentir el contacto del sol con su piel pálida, salió rápidamente del lugar._

_- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté al ver la extraña actitud del pelinegro._

_- Cierra las cortinas… - Suplicó_

_- ¿Pero dime que te sucede? – Volví a preguntar_

_- ¡Cierra las cortinas! – Me gritó con voz imperiosa._

_Resignada, hice lo que me pidió. Él asomó la cabeza en la habitación, y al comprobar que las cortinas estaban cerradas, entró con tranquilidad en la habitación, aunque se frotaba el cuerpo como si tuviera mucho frío, lo cual me pareció por demás extraño._

_Me incomodaba la semi-oscuridad que había en la habitación, así que encendí todas las luces de la habitación, cosa a la cual el no opuso resistencia. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras yo buscaba una mochila negra y pesada y la colocaba sobre la cama._

_Se acercó y me interrogó con la mirada._

_- Estoy preparándome para esta noche… - Le respondí._

_- Así todos quedaran más tranquilos – Dijo como al aire._

_- ¿Y bien…? ¿Me dirás ahora que te sucede? – Le pregunté con determinación._

_- Digamos que me está prohibido cualquier contacto con el mundo exterior._

_Aquel pensamiento, aunque fugaz, pasó tan claramente por sus facciones que casi no tuve la necesidad de leer su mente._

_- La enfermedad de los niños vampiro… - Susurré_

_- ¿Cómo…? – Se veía como sus facciones pasaban de tranquilas a unas más asustadas._

_Yo le sonreí, tratando de parecer tranquilizadora. Él, aunque aún algo asustado, no se movió de donde estaba._

_- No puedo, y nuca podré salir de esta casa… No así… - Suspiró pesadamente – Siempre como si fuera… como si fuera un vampiro…_

_- ¿Acaso repudias a los vampiros? – Le pregunté con naturalidad, conociendo la respuesta._

_- … - Guardó silencio por un momento, como meditando que diría, y luego respondió – Extrañamente no lo repudio… es más, creo que hasta cierto punto, los admiro…_

_- ¿Por qué? – Pregunté asombrada. No me imaginaba aquella respuesta._

_- Por qué, a pesar de que son débiles contra la luz del día, son criaturas lo suficientemente fuertes como para ser libre y no dejarse dominar por nadie… Yo quiero ser así de libre… Así de fuerte… Quiero dejar esta casona y conocer el mundo… Quiero viajar y conocer hasta que puedo llegar a ser capaz… Quiero ser fuerte… Quiero entrenar… Y llegar hasta mis propios límites y superarlos… Pero sobre todo, quiero dejar de ser así… - Se abrazó las rodillas con fuerza._

_Nunca había conocido a nadie como aquel muchacho… Normalmente la mayoría de la gente repudiaba a los vampiros, los odiaba, deseaba exterminarlos a toda costa del mundo y de sus vidas… Este chico era diferente… Quizá porque en parte los consideraba semejantes a él. _

_Definitivamente él era alguien muy diferente a todas las personas que había conocido, tenía fortaleza para afrontar el día a día a pesar de su condición, por la cual no se dejaba a abatir. Sabía sobrellevarlo, de manera que no se protegía entre esas cuatro paredes, sino que quería seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Era una persona admirable._

_- Sabes… en cierto modo, te tengo algo de envidia… - Le comenté._

_- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó intrigado. No entendía como una chica fuerte como yo, le tendría envidia a un muchacho debilucho como él._

_- Porque tienes una fortaleza que muchos tardan toda su vida en encontrar… Y que a pesar de todo, no te dejas vencer por tu enfermedad… Eres una persona decidida de las que no se encuentran todos los días… Respeto eso…_

_Él me miró asombr5ado. Nunca creyó que alguien lo llegaría considerar fuerte. Era fuerte a su manera. Algo de lo que nunca se había dado cuenta._

_- Gracias… - Susurró débilmente._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por haber creído en mí…_

_Era la primera vez que me decían algo así... Comenzaba a simpatizarme aquel muchacho… No solo por la cierta similitud que sentía entre él y yo, sino porque también era alguien a quien no le daba miedo demostrar lo que sentía, no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás…_

_Quise romper el silencio que se había formado, así que le dije._

_- Mejor bajamos. Tu madre va a subir a buscarnos._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_- Digamos que es intuición femenina._

_Lo arrastré fuera de la habitación, y nos precipitamos escaleras abajo._

_Al llegar al vestíbulo, nos encontramos con Selene, la madre Dárius._

_- ¡Muchachos! ¡Que susto me han dado! Estaba a punto de subir a buscarlos…_

_Ángel volteó a ver a Dárius con una sonrisa que indicaba "¿No te lo dije?"_

_- Todo está servido en el comedor. Pasen y sírvanse – Dijo mientras se precipitaba escaleras arriba._

_Entramos en el comedor, el cual era muy agradable, nada muy suntuoso. Unas galletas, unos cuantos pasteles de los más diversos, y otra cantidad de cosas que jamás había visto. Tomamos unos platos y comenzamos a servirnos y comer, pero pronto el silencio se hizo bastante incomodo._

_- ¿Qué te parece si vamos afuera? – Le sugerí_

_- ¿Estas loca? ¿Qué caso se te olvida esto? – Dijo señalando su propia piel._

_- No es problema. Además, solo pasearemos por el jardín._

_- ¿Y como pretendes que no me calcine en este paseo?_

_- Espérame aquí un momento._

_Subí a mi habitación, y comencé a buscar entre las maletas. Heinkel entró._

_- ¿Qué estas haciendo?_

_- Buscando algo, ¿Qué no me ves?_

_- Muy graciosa, Ángel… ¬¬ Sabes que esta noche vamos a salir de nuevo…_

_- Lo se, lo se…_

_- No te estés distrayendo… ¡por todos los cielos, Ángel, ya no eres una niña!_

_- ¡Ya déjame en paz, Heinkel! ¡Yo se lo que debo y no debo hacer! Como tú dices, ya no soy una niña…_

_- Entonces ¿Qué eres?_

_- Una cazadora…_

_- Una que debe cumplir su trabajo esta noche…_

_- Regresaré temprano, lo prometo…_

_Heinkel suspiró resignado, y se despeinó el cabello con una mano._

_- Si tengo que venir a buscarte, te juro que no habrá una próxima vez_

_- Si, ya lo se, ya lo se. _

_Encontré lo que buscaba, y baje las escaleras apresuradamente. Dárius me esperaba, aunque algo incomodo, con algo parecido a una mochila, donde tenía metidos casi todos los dulces._

_- ¿Y bien?_

_- Cúbrete con esto – Le dije, tendiéndole una capa roja carmesí - Te servirá para protegerte del sol._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_- Porque el dueño de esa capa, la usaba exactamente para lo mismo…_

_Se la colocó con algo de dificultad. Le quedaba bastante bien. Contrastaba con el atuendo que en ese momento tenía puesto. Unos pantalones vinotinto, algo holgados y una camisa negra manga larga, y junto con la capa, hacían un perfecto disfraz. Ángel rió para si misma. Aquella capa nunca le había quedado bien a ella._

_- ¿Y bien?_

_- No está nada mal. El acabado es delicado, y tiene costuras fuertes, aunque está hecha al estilo antiguo, es muy buena. ¿De donde la sacaste?_

_- Digamos que es un regalo…_

_Dárius hizo el amago de quitarse la capa, pero lo detuve._

_- Estoy segura de que el dueño de la capa no se molestará en que te la preste._

_Tomamos la mochila y salimos al jardín. Después de caminar y hablar largo rato, comenzó a oscurecer. Entonces, arrastré a Dárius hasta el pueblo, con intenciones de explorarlo. Al principio se rehusó terminantemente, pero al final tuvo que ceder._

_Caminamos por largo tiempo. Él, aburrido, se distraía mirando el paisaje, mientras que yo logré encontrar algunas cosas que me indicaron el paradero del sacerdote vampiro que perseguían._

_- Ya Vámonos Ángel – Me dijo Dárius de repente._

_Yo no me opuse y le seguí en dirección a la casona de la familia Bleeding, cuando un trío de muchachos se nos acercó, estaban ocultos entre las sombras del camino, pero sentí su presencia desde mucho antes de que se nos acercaran. Al pasar cerca de ellos, comenzaron a arrojarle una piedra tras otra a Dárius, quien hacía lo posible por cubrirse, pero no huía._

_En ese momento, se distrajo esquivando una piedra que iba hacia sus piernas y no notó la que se dirigía su sien. Yo la tomé justo antes de que lo golpeara._

_- ¿Por qué lo proteges? – Dijo uno de ellos._

_- No se lo merece – Dijo otro._

_- Es un niño maldito. Es un monstruo – Agregó el tercero._

_- Yo no se lo que sea, y en realidad poco me interesa, pero los vuelvo a ver cerca de aquí y se las van a ver conmigo._

_- ¿Crees que le tenemos miedo a una niña como tú?_

_Yo desmoroné la piedra que tenía en la mano, y soplé el polvo sobre sus rostros._

_- Vuelvan, y lo mismo que le pasó a la piedra, les pasará a sus huesos._

_Un estremecimiento recorrió a los tres niños. Yo hice un gesto amenazador con la mano y se precipitaron colina abajo._

_- Te habrás salvado esta vez vampirito… - Dijo el primero._

_- … Pero no de la próxima… - continuó el segundo._

_- … Y esta vez no tendrás a tu hermanita para que te salve – terminó el tercero, antes de desaparecer de mi vista._

_Continuamos caminando. Dárius caminaba cabizbajo y con la mirada perdida. Llegamos a la casona y yo me dirigí a mi habitación, Dárius me siguió. Al llegar a ella, abrí las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz de luna, mientras buscaba una buena arma, entre las que tenía. Saqué una Beretta y la dejé sobre la cama, mientras guardaba la mochila donde estaba._

_- ¿Qué sucedió allá afuera?- Le pregunté._

_- Lo normal._

_Yo miré con una expresión interrogativa._

_- Creen que soy un vampiro, y creen que los asesinatos que están ocurriendo los he provocado yo…_

_- ¿Qué tienen contra ti?_

_- Sus padres murieron hace poco por un ataque del vampiro. Ellos creen que soy yo._

_- Entiendo…_

_Comencé a buscar entre mis cosas, la gabardina negra que usaría en la noche, cuando unos débiles sollozos me sacaron de mis cavilaciones. Dárius estaba llorando. Tenía las rodillas abrazadas y la frente recargada en ellas. No lloraba muy fuerte, solo se escuchaban pequeños sollozos. Por primera vez no supe que decir. Me mantuve en silencio y decidí actuar como si no me hubiese dado cuenta, pero el habló:_

_- La razón por la que no esquivé las piedras, es porque en parte, ellos tienen razón… Soy un niño maldito… Nací en la época de la gran hambruna que hubo en Suceava hace 16 años… Yo fui el único niño sobreviviente, mientras que todos los demás fueron muriendo de a poco… La mayoría de los muchachos de por aquí, las pocas veces que bajo, le escucho decirme: "El maldito de Suceava"… En parte tienen razón…_

_- Tú no sabes lo que es ser un niño maldito, Dárius… - Le susurré débilmente._

_Él alzó la cabeza y me miró asombrado._

_- Tú no sabes lo que es tener que caminar todos los días por la calle, y que la gente te señale y hable de ti a tus espaladas. Que te reconozca por la marca invisible a asesino que llevamos todos en el rostro. Que te traten de monstruo insensible, solo como un arma de guerra cuando te necesitan, y luego te dejan asumir las consecuencias de otros actos, como si no tuvieras voluntad propia para tomar tus propias decisiones. Tú no sabes lo que es ser un niño maldito…_

_Él me miró aún asombrado, de que tras ese rostro alegre y aquella actitud feliz y despreocupada, se escondiera aquella chiquilla vulnerable. A quien ella misma catalogaba de monstruo. Aquello era demasiado para él._

_- No eres un monstruo, Ángel. No lo eres – Me dijo._

_- No trates de consolarme con palabras vanas como si yo fuera una niña, Dárius… Hace mucho tiempo que acepté lo que soy… Piedras y palos pueden romper mis huesos…_

_- … Pero las palabras se las lleva el viento – Terminó el la oración._

_Nos sostuvimos la mirada por un rato, pero fui yo quien la desvió primero._

_- Gracias – Me susurró._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por lo de hace un rato. Nadie nunca se había preocupado por mí… - se asomó un leve rubor a sus mejillas._

_- Descuida – le dije, dedicándole un sonrisa amistosa – Puedes considerarme tu hermana protectora… Mientras esté aquí al menos…_

_- ¿De veras?_

_- Seguro._

_En ese momento entró Heinkel en mi habitación. Bajó un poco los lentes oscuros, para mirarme y dijo:_

_- Vámonos._

_Yo me puse la chaqueta negra y tomando la Beretta, salí en pos de él, no sin antes asegurarle a Dárius que volvería pronto._

_La noche se hizo larga y pesada. Siguiendo el rastro que encontré, llegamos hasta un bosque marchito a las afueras de la ciudad, donde una serie de ghouls nos atacaron. Fácilmente nos deshicimos de ellos, y nos adentramos en el lugar, pero por más que investigamos, no encontramos más que sangre y cenizas, así que decidimos regresar._

_Cuando ya nos encontrábamos en el sendero que llevaba a la casona, Heinkel comenzó a hablar:_

_- Veo que estuviste ocupada todo el día._

_- Si… Algo…_

_- ¿Por qué no lo aprovechaste para dormir? Te hará falta._

_- No tengo ganas de dormir ahora. Lo que tengo es solo algo de hambre… - Dije mordiéndome algo el labio inferior, derramando unas pocas gotas de sangre sobre ellos, que lamí ávidamente._

_Heinkel suspiró, acostumbrado ya a aquella pantomima._

_- Te vas a encariñar con el muchacho, Ángel. Y cuando nos vallamos te va doler…_

_- Lo se, lo se, pero es que no puedo evitarlo._

_- Siempre dices lo mismo._

_- Esta vez es diferente._

_- ¿Por qué lo es?_

_- Porque ese muchacho se parece a mí._

_- ¿El es un…? – Preguntó asombrado._

_- ¿Vampiro? ¡No! Él nació de padres humanos, también es humano._

_- Que alivio. Comencé a pensar que quizá era el que buscamos._

_- No es vampiro. Pero parece uno._

_- ¿Acaso padece de la enfermedad de los niños vampiro?_

_Asentí lentamente._

_- Ya me parecía raro que no fuese a la escuela como los otros muchachos de su edad._

_Seguimos caminando en silencio, hasta llegar a las pesadas puertas de la casona._

_- Entra tú – Le dije – Yo iré a buscar algo para comer…_

_Heinkel mostró una expresión divertida y luego se adentró en la casona._

_Yo por mi parte, fui a buscar algo con que calmar mis instintos, lo que logré en un no tan moderno hospital, en el cual nadie se enteró de mi visita, debido a extrañas visiones._

_Me acababa el último sobre, cuando llegué a la casona, donde Dárius esperaba apoyado en la puerta. Faltaba ya poco para el amanecer. Nos adentramos en la casona cruzando una sonrisa algo siniestra._

_Moría de sueño, así que dormí la mayor parte del día. Desperté alrededor del atardecer. Al poco rato, Dárius entró nuevamente a visitarme:_

_- Has dormido todo el día._

_- Tenía sueño – Respondí – Fue una noche agotadora._

_Se quitó la capa que le había prestado la noche anterior y me la devolvió._

_- Creo que esto es tuyo._

_- Consérvala – Le dije con familiaridad – Al fin y al cabo, yo no la uso ni me queda bien._

_Sus ojos se iluminaron como un chico con su regalo de cumpleaños y se la colocó nuevamente._

_- ¿Vas a salir de nuevo en la noche?_

_- Tengo intenciones. ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_- Es que… - tragó dificultosamente – yo quería… preguntarse si…_

_- Si yo ¿Qué? ¿Te llevaba conmigo?_

_- Aja – dijo en vilo_

_- Lo siento Dárius, pero no te puedo llevar._

_- ¿Por qué no? – Bufó molesto – No seré una molestia, lo juro._

_- No puedo – Le repetí – Hay dos razones. Primero: Heinkel me mataría; Segundo: Podría matarte el vampiro._

_- No le tengo miedo a la muerte – Dijo decidido._

_Yo suspiré algo malhumorada. Ese chico era muy obstinado._

_- Te propongo un trato: Tú me dejas partir, y de aquí hasta que me valla, te daré lecciones de tiro con esta belleza – Le señalé la Beretta._

_- ¿En serio? – dijo ilusionado._

_- No veo porque no. Siempre y cuando eso no cause molestias en esta casa._

_- Podemos ir a practicar tras el jardín. Hay una bóveda que podría servir._

_- Perfecto. Mañana a las 5, me despiertas y te enseñaré._

_- De acuerdo._

_Ya estaba oscuro y Heinkel debía de estar esperándome. Tomé mi gabardina y mis lentes negros junto con la Beretta y corrí escaleras abajo, donde Heinkel me esperaba en la puerta del vestíbulo, bastante molesto:_

_- ¿Con que decidiste aparecerte? – dijo sarcástico_

_- Vamos Heinkel, - Le dije burlona – No seas amargado._

_Salimos de la casona y recorrimos el pueblo en cacería, pero nada encontramos de utilidad, así que regresamos._

_Me tendí en la gran cama de la oscura habitación, cayendo como piedra en un profundo letargo. Extrañamente la cama estaba mullida y tibia, pero en ese momento no me importó. En la mañana, un brusco movimiento me tumbó de la mullida cama y al abrir los ojos, pude entender el porque._

_- ¡Dárius! – Grité._

_El mencionado se levantó de la cama, sobresaltado. La camisa gris oscura que tenía puesta el día anterior, se encontraba arrugada y desabrochada por todo lo amplio del pecho, y los pantalones negros se encontraban rasgados a la altura de la rodilla, quedando como cortos. El cabello despeinado y la mirada asombrada y a la vez avergonzada, me recordaron un poco a mi misma._

_- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – Pregunté alterada._

_El muchacho miró en derredor algo confundido, y al notar en donde había ido a caer, y que solo me encontraba con la ropa interior de encaje rosa y la camisa encima de esto, se sonrojó violentamente._

_- Ángel… No fue mi intensión… No quería…_

_- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!_

_Empecé a arrojarle las almohadas, las sábanas, la mochila, y todo lo que estaba a mi alcancé, mientras el pobre, arrastrándose enrollado con la cobija, salió de la habitación más muerto que vivo._

_Yo tomé la cobija del suelo, y me cobijé con ella y me arrastraba nuevamente a la cama cuando Heinkel entró._

_- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – Preguntó malhumorado._

_- ¡Dárius estaba en mi cama! - Le respondí en el mismo tono._

_- ¿Y qué? Habías dormido todo este tiempo con él y no te había sucedido nada. ¿Ahora qué?_

_- Es que me despertó – Dije haciendo un puchero._

_- Eres una niña – dijo arrojándome una de las almohadas que estaba cerca de la puerta._

_- Tu también lo eres – Dije aún malhumorada arrojándole cosas, al igual que a Dárius._

_El comenzó a retroceder con lentitud, mientras yo le arrojaba lo que estuviese a mi alcance, hasta que pudo salir por la puerta. Yo me despojé de la cobija y me dispuse a abrir las ventanas, cuando su cabeza dorada se asomó por la puerta y me dijo._

_- Por cierto… el encaje rosado no te favorece…_

_Yo le arrojé otro cojín y salió. Resignada de abrir las cortinas, tomé la cobija y volví a envolverme en mi letargo, pues apenas eran las 9 de la mañana._

_Cuando volví a despertar sin embargo, faltaba poco para las 5. Me levanté, aún algo somnolienta, y me vestí rápidamente. Cuando buscaba otra arma entre las muchas que poseía, escuche como tocaban sutilmente la puerta._

_- Entra Dárius - Dije secamente._

_Él entró, aunque algo reticente. Observando el desorden de la habitación, y sintiéndose en parte culpable, comenzó a acomodarlo, mientras yo buscaba mi arma, sin dirigirle la palabra._

_- Vámonos – Le dije de repente, sobresaltándolo._

_Salí de la habitación y caminé al depósito tras el jardín, mientras el me seguía en silencio. Llegamos al lugar mencionado. Había gran cantidad de dianas, colocadas a distancias irregulares, y la barrera de protección._

_- ¿Siempre ha estado aquí esto? – Pregunté._

_- Antes esto era una fortaleza militar. Solo tuve que buscar las dianas anoche, pero sí._

_- ¿Dónde estaban?_

_- En un depósito más al sur – dijo señalando la espesura de una gran maleza que rodeaba la casa._

_Yo me adentré en ella, y mientras intentaba llegar al depósito, pude notar los jirones de la tela negra del pantalón roto de Dárius. En el depósito, saqué tres espantapájaros que allí había y regresé._

_- Tómala – Le arrojé a Dárius la Beretta._

_- Está algo pesada_

_- Acostúmbrate – Le dije secamente - Así se siente el tener un arma en las manos. No es solo su propio peso, sino el peso de la culpa sobre tus hombros._

_- ¿Qué debo hacer?_

_- Apuntale a esas dianas – le señalé unas que estaban a medio kilómetro cuando puedas darles, entonces te explicaré lo siguiente._

_Comenzó a intentar dispararle pero al poco tiempo, terminó disparando sin rumbo. Tuve que detenerlo._

_- Así solo vas a matar a alguien – suspiré – debes tomar el arma con ambas manos, así – tomé sus manos, y las coloqué en la forma correcta – los brazos extendidos, el pulso firme, y sobretodo, la determinación al apuntar y disparar._

_Dárius comenzó a disparar de nuevo. Cada vez se acercaba más a la diana, aunque sin embargo no les daba. Aprendía rápido para ser un humano._

_- Sabes… medio kilómetro no es nada… debes de aprender a disparar, aunque los oponentes estén a dos kilómetros de distancia._

_- ¿Qué? ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE? – se sorprendió tanto por lo que dije, que el disparo se desvió, matando a una gaviota que por allí pasaba._

_- 2 kilómetros los recorre un vampiro decente en 15 segundos o menos. 5 si es un vampiro antiguo. Necesitas aprender a dispara rápido._

_Como motivado por lo que le dije, comenzó a disparar con mayor precisión, y para cuando ya oscurecía, le había dado a la diana dos veces._

_- Ya es tarde. Regresemos adentro._

_- Quiero seguir practicando – dijo, apunto de formar un berrinche._

_Le quité la Beretta de las manos y le repetí lo mismo. Él suspiró resignado, y me siguió, con la gaviota en un saco para que su madre la preparara de cena esa noche._

_- Ángel… - Dijo dubitativo._

_- ¿mmm?_

_- Ángel… yo…_

_- ¿Qué? – comenzaba a exasperarme_

_- Yo quería… - tragó saliva y armándose de valor dijo al fin – pedirte perdón por lo de esta mañana. No fue mala intensión, de verdad._

_- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi cama?_

_- Esto tiene una buena explicación._

_- Pues bien, quiero oírla._

_- Lo que sucedió fue que anoche, antes de que llegaras, me había quedado dormido en tu cuarto, leyendo un diario que parecía de vampiros que encontré bajo tu cama…_

_- Mi antiguo diario – pensé, más no se lo manifesté._

_- … cuando ustedes llegaron, Heinkel me despertó y yo me fui a mi habitación. Pero más tarde no pude dormir así que comencé a pasearme por la casa como suelo hacerlo a veces, cuando escuché unos susurros provenientes de tu habitación. Cuando me asomé, me di cuenta de que estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Decidí quedarme contigo hasta que se te pasara, pero el tiempo se hizo tan largo que terminé quedándome dormido también._

_- Bien…_

_- ¿No me crees, cierto?_

_- En realidad, si. Heinkel se la pasa diciéndome que hablo dormida, pero nunca le creí. Y como el ya está acostumbrado, tampoco se inmuta por eso._

_- Entiendo._

_- No es tu culpa, ya lo se. Pero es una noche muy linda para estar hablando de cosas como esas. Ve a cenar._

_- ¿Y tú que?_

_- Yo ya me voy._

_- Bueno, que tengas suerte._

_- Me hace mucha falta._

_Heinkel y yo nos encontramos abajo, cerca del bosque de hacía dos noches. Comenzamos a caminar por los alrededores, cuando notamos que gran cantidad de personas, bordeaban el bosque, dirigiéndose a un lugar en común. Un pequeño templo de piedra, escondido entre la maleza del bosque. La mayoría de los habitantes, que los pueblerinos consideraban muertos, se dirigían con pasos de ghoul hasta la sombría capilla. Eran los vasallos del vampiro._

_Las puertas de la capilla se abrieron, para albergar a la cantidad de sirvientes que el supuesto sacerdote había convertido. Nos escabullimos entre la multitud de ghouls y nos escondimos cerca de las puertas._

_Con paso lento, sobre el altar como quien fuera a preceder una misa, apareció el sacerdote vampiro. De cabello marrón, largo hasta los hombros, de cejas pobladas, nariz respingada y rostro enjuto. Comenzó a hablarles a sus muchachos:_

_- Esta noche es la última para que se complete el ciclo de luna. Mañana atacaremos la casona del gran alcalde._

_- ¿Que lograremos con eso, su santidad?_

_- Hemos de buscar al último miembro de nuestro clan, que se encuentra en esa casa._

_- ¿Y luego que hemos de hacer, su santidad?_

_- Incendiaremos el pueblo. Todo lo quemaremos para acabar con los impuros._

_- ¡Muerte a los impuros! – Los ghouls comenzaban a sublevarse._

_- Calmaos mis fieles vasallos. Calmaos. Aún no es tiempo de la venganza. Mañana, atacaremos a puerta cerrada, pero necesitarán escabullirse por le pueblo por la mañana._

_- ¡El Sol no! ¡Odiamos el sol! – Decían agonizantes._

_- Es necesario, pues ya ven, que si no podrán cumplir el cometido por el que fueron enviados a este mundo. No os sublevéis aún._

_- ¿Qué hacemos entonces, su santidad?_

_- Esperen aquí hasta que yo les avise._

_No había nada más que escuchar así que Heinkel y yo, nos escabullimos de la capilla._

_- Nunca pensé que se escondería en el templo abandonado – Dije_

_- Con razón no sentí esa maldad cerca del sacerdote del pueblo – agregó Heinkel._

_- No podemos dejar que ataquen la casa de los Bleeding._

_- Lo se, lo se. Déjame pensar._

_- Yo propongo que matemos al Osiris esta noche – dije, mientras le soltaba el seguro a mi arma._

_- Calma – Dijo, bajándome el arma y sonriendo divertido - ¿Quieres una verdadera cacería o solo una aburrida pelea?_

_Yo sonreí con malicia, entendiendo a lo que se refería._

_- Dejémoslos vivos hasta mañana. Así será más divertido- Dijo Heinkel con una sonrisa maligna._

_Nos fuimos del lugar, y regresamos al pueblo._

_- ¿Estas seguro de que lo que hacemos está bien?- Pregunté preocupada_

_- Mira quien lo dice… La señorita, saqueemos el hospital para cenar – Dijo con sarcasmo._

_- ¡Oye! – dije, dándole un suave golpe en el antebrazo – Aunque ahora que lo mencionas no es mala idea._

_-¿Otra vez?_

_- El hambre insaciable de una criatura de la noche, no se sacia nunca – Dije con una sonrisa traviesa._

_- De acuerdo. Ve. ¡Pero no quiero escándalos mañana!_

_Me alejé en dirección al hospital, a saciarme nuevamente, ya que mi hambre implacable se aumentaba al pasar muchos días sin beber. Al fin terminé y me dirigí de nuevo a la casona. Desde el sendero, vislumbre a Dárius, en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación en el segundo piso, y decidí hacerle una visita. Salté hasta el techo de la mansión y me descolgué de su ventana, como un murciélago, asustándolo en el acto._

_- ¡Ángel! – Dijo él, con una mano en su corazón – No me asustes así._

_- Tú eras el que estaba muy pensativo._

_- Es que… tengo un mal presentimiento, Ángel._

_- ¿De que se trata? – dije descolgándome y sentándome en el alfeizar con él._

_- Como si algo malo fuese a suceder… en el pueblo, o en la casa… no estoy seguro._

_- No estás muy lejos de la realidad, hermano._

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- Lo encontramos. Quiero decir, al vampiro que ha estado atacando por estos lados._

_- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo mataron?_

_- Digamos que no del todo._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Mañana, el Osiris vendrá a la casa a llevarse a alguien para completar su clan, porque mañana se cumple el ciclo de la luna, necesario para que adquiera más poder. Por eso detesto al Osiris…_

_- ¿QUÉ?_

_- Pero mañana lo mataremos. No te preocupes._

_- ¿Y por qué no lo hicieron hoy, si ya sabían que atacaría mañana? – dijo alterado_

_- Perdería la diversión – dije con una sonrisa algo perversa._

_- No tienes remedio – dijo suspirando._

_Amanecería pronto, así que ambos nos introducimos en la habitación para cerrar las cortinas._

_- Ángel – Susurró Dárius - ¿Por qué me llamaste hermano?_

_- ¿Te molesta?_

_- No es eso. Es solo que nadie me había tratado nunca con tanta familiaridad, aparte de mis padres, claro está._

_- Dárius, para serte sincera, te pareces mucho a mí. Como el hermano que nunca tuve, ni tendré. Es por eso que, si no te molesta, de ahora en adelante puedes considerarnos hermanos._

_- En ese caso, hermanita, sería bueno que fueses a dormir, si esta noche quieres acabar con ese vampiro._

_- ¿Lo dice el que se quedó despierto toda la noche?_

_- No me jodas – Dijo él divertido._

_Me dirigí a mi habitación, y me tendí en la cama sin cambiarme. Miles de pensamientos inundaron mi mente mientras miraba al techo, hasta que ellos mismos me hicieron quedarme dormida._

_Cuando me levanté más tarde, de inmediato fui al campo de tiro, donde encontré a Dárius ya practicando._

_- ¿Has mejorado algo? – Le dije sarcástica._

_- Míralo tu misma- Dijo con altanería._

_Disparaba a las dianas a medio kilómetro, sin fallar un tiro._

_- ¿No habrás estado practicando toda la noche, por casualidad?_

_- Como crees…_

_Comenzamos a probar las dianas a un kilómetro. Comenzó como la tarde anterior, pero mejoró rápidamente y al oscurecer, ya le había dado a las dianas tres veces._

_- Nada mal para un novato._

_- Ni tan novato, hermana._

_- Ya me voy. Es hora de la cacería._

_- Buena suerte._

_- Por cierto – dije antes de irme- Quiero que la tengas mientras no estoy- le dije entregándole la Beretta – Úsala solo si es necesario, y solo para defenderte, no para matar por venganza._

_- Algo he entendido de la vida en estos 4 días contigo, Ángel._

_- Eso espero._

_Corrí colina abajo buscando a mi compañero de cacería, y lo encontré puliendo unas Mágnum 417, y probando puntería._

_- ¿Listo?_

_- Cuando tú lo estés._

_Nos encaminamos hacia el semi-templo, pero a varios metros pudimos distinguir como los ghouls eran ordenados en batallones para atacar y destruir el pueblo, aunque faltaba una gran parte, comparada con la de la noche anterior. Seguramente estarían en el pueblo. Ambos cargamos nuestras armas y nos dispusimos a atacarlos. Cuando el líder vampiro se reunió con el resto de la tropa, atacamos._

_Saltando en medio de ellos, desde las copas de los árboles, caímos y disparamos a diestra y siniestra, decapitando en el acto a todos los sublíderes del batallón. Pero el vampiro fue diferente, rápidamente logró esquivar la mayoría de las balas, quedando con solo una el hombro y otra en la sien, las cuales desaparecieron rápidamente al regenerarse sus heridas._

_- Ya me esperaba otra emboscada por parte de los Bleeding – sonrió divertido – pero esta vez no funcionará._

_Notamos el extraño resplandor rojizo que comenzaba a esparcirse por el cielo y las casas de los habitantes del pueblo._

_- ¡Fuego! – Exclamé yo._

_- Ya es muy tarde para detener el ritual del ciclo de la luna. Y pronto, nadie más podrá detenerme._

_Los ghouls comenzaron a atacarnos y nosotros corrimos al pueblo, para aniquilarlos con sus propias armas. Entre disparos e incendios, pronto logramos eliminar a la mayoría. De repente, la casa de Dárius comenzó a arder súbitamente. Yo me precipité hasta allá, con Heinkel pisándome los talones, y comencé a matar cuanto ghoul conseguí en mi camino. Al llegar al gran salón, pude ver como el sacerdote vampiro, tenía a Dárius alzado del cuello, a punto de beber su sangre._

_A sangre fría disparé al brazo levantado del vampiro, aún a sabiendas de que podía herir a Dárius, pero al ver la escena, se desató una fuerza interior que me pedía Sangre y Muerte._

_El brazo del vampiro calló al suelo instantáneamente al igual que la persona a quien sostenía. Yo me abalancé sobre él, y comenzamos una cruenta batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Al poco tiempo, Heinkel se nos unió, alegando que no le robase diversión. Tensos segundos, minutos, horas, y todo el tiempo que pasó, no se cuanto fue. En un momento, logramos tenerlo inmovilizado y le disparé al corazón, pero el desgraciado no murió._

_- No creas que me puedes matar tan fácil niñita – dijo escupiendo a mis pies._

_Heinkel se abalanzó de nuevo sobre el vampiro al igual que yo, mientras pensábamos una forma de matarlo. Huyó de nosotros, intentando saltar por la ventana, pero Dárius lo detuvo, tomándolo por los ruedos de la ensangrentada túnica blanca. Entonces, debajo de esa túnica, el vampiro sacó una espada, y le atravesó el estomago a Dárius. Este lo soltó agonizante, y el vampiro escapó. Yo, furiosa, y con los ojos más rojos que las llamas del mismo infierno, fui tras el con sed de muerte y venganza, y lo balee cuantas veces me alcanzó el cartucho, obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado. Entonces, una bala certera me rozó la mejilla y fue a parar al pecho del vampiro, el cual, con un grito agonizante, cayó vuelto cenizas._

_Yo me voltee a tiempo para ver a Dárius apoyado en la ventana, y sosteniendo la Beretta aún humeante en su mano, antes de desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre. Regresé rápidamente a la casona, dispuesta a ayudarlo. Pero haciendo señales negativas con la cabeza, Heinkel me dio a entender que no había salvación. Solo había una solución: Convertirlo. En ese momento, lo tomé delicadamente entre mis brazos, me acerqué a su garganta, pudiendo ya saborear la dulce sangre caliente que me ponía frenética, y esperando que resultara, cuando Selene entró por la puerta y ordenó que llevaran a Dárius al hospital._

_Los médicos lo trataron en cuanto llegó, pero hacía falta una transfusión de sangre, pues había perdido mucha, y como comencé a sentirme culpable, ofrecí mi propia sangre._

_- ¿Estas loca? – Me cuestionó Heinkel - ¿Sabes en lo que lo convertirás si lo haces?_

_- En realidad no lo se, ni me interesa. Pero tengo que hacerlo._

_- Ángel lo podrías con verter en un…_

_- Si eso lo salva, que así sea. Al fin y al cabo, que no haya sangre es mi culpa._

_Prepararon todo, y le pasaron de mi propia sangre a Dárius, el cual, luego de la intervención quirúrgica, quedó estable, por suerte._

_Había corrido con mucha suerte, eso fue lo que había dicho Heinkel._

_Luego de lograr poner en orden gran parte del cuerpo y sepultar los cadáveres de los fallecidos, dárius comenzaba a recuperarse. La Sra. Selene, la madre de dárius, nos pidió que nos quedásemos hasta que Dárius mejorase, cosa que Heinkel no aceptó, y a regañadientes solo pude convencerlo para que nos quedásemos una semana._

_Aquella semana pasó volando, y dárius mejoró rápidamente. Mucho más que la mayoría de los humanos. Al 6to día ya se podía levantar y le quitaron los puntos. Esa tarde fuimos a practicar y se hizo experto en las dianas a un kilómetro. Decidí que regresáramos temprano, pues él aún estaba delicado._

_- ¿Qué pasó esa noche, Dárius? – Le pregunté en el camino_

_- No lo se. Solo se que estaba en la biblioteca buscando un libro, cuando escuché el desastre en el piso de abajo. Cuando fui a investigar, el vampiro me atrapó, e iba a beber mi sangre cuando llegaste tú._

_¿Cómo tuviste la fuerza para levantarte?_

_- No lo se. Quería proteger a mi hermana- dijo sonriente._

_- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?_

_- Nunca me sentí mejor – Dijo Alegre, realizando una pirueta- Es más, hay algo que quería mostrarte – empezó a desabrocharse la capa y dejó que esta rodara por sus hombros, dejándose expuesto al sol del atardecer, ya que tenía una camisa de mangas cortas._

_- Dárius, ¿Qué haces? Ponte eso de nuevo._

_- creo que ya no lo necesito. Ya el sol no me está quemando._

_- ¿estas seguro?_

_- Completamente, pero no he querido decírselo a mi madre, para que no le de un sincope._

_- Entiendo._

_Caminamos en silencio por varios minutos._

_- Ángel, ¿es cierto que se van mañana?_

_- Eso me temo, hermanito. Desde mañana en la noche no me verás más._

_- Pero Ángel… ¿No te puedes quedar un poco más?_

_- es imposible convencer a Heinkel._

_- Entonces… ¿No puedo ir yo con ustedes?_

_- No lo se, Dárius. No me parece una buena idea. Después de lo que sucedió hace una semana…_

_- Ángel yo ya no soy un bebé. Puedo cuidarme solo. Es más, desde el ataque, por una extraña razón, me he sentido más fuerte…_

_- ¿Será por mi sangre? – Pensé._

_- ¡Yo quiero ir! – dijo decidido._

_- No te daré una respuesta inmediata a tu petición, dárius. Debo pensarlo. Tú debes pensarlo. Debes estar conciente de todo lo que vas a dejar atrás si te vas. Todo lo que jamás volverás a ver._

_Dárius quedó pensativo y no me molestó más con el asunto. Yo dediqué el resto de la noche a organizar el equipaje y la mañana para dormir. Al anochecer, Heinkel y yo, estábamos dispuestos. Luego de despedirnos de la familia Bleeding, nos alejamos del pueblo, en busca de nuestro próximo pasatiempo._

_Al final de la noche, cerca del amanecer, Heinkel notó que nos perseguían. Dispuso su arma, yo la mía, y disparamos hacia el lugar donde los arbustos se movieron. A los 5 minutos, un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes fríos, se alzó ante nosotros._

_- Pido paz, Hermanos._

_- ¿Dárius? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Ya lo decidí, Ángel. Quiero hacerme más fuerte y no dejaré que mis ataduras me impidan ser feliz y hacer lo que quiero. Se que mi familia lo entenderá._

_- en ese caso – suspiré resignada, y tomé del cuello a Dárius y A Heinkel y los acerqué hacia mí – creo que ahora somos un trío de cazadores._

_- ¿QUÉ? – dijo Heinkel incrédulo._

_- Bienvenido a la familia._

_Heinkel al principio tuvo su reticencia para con Dárius, pero al final terminó resignándose y Dárius se convirtió en parte de nuestras vidas, y también en mi hermano._

_Pasaron 3 años. En esos tres años hubo más cacerías, más enfrentamientos, y Dárius se fue fortaleciendo cada día más, mientras entrenaba. Su enfermedad se había curado y podía caminar a la luz de día, lo que nos alivianaba la carga. Cuando Dárius estaba apunto cumplir los 19 años, pasábamos por Rumania, para dirigirnos a Dubrovnik, en Croacia._

_- Ángel, tengo una proposición para ti… - Me dijo la noche antes de su cumpleaños_

_- No es momento de juegos Dárius_

_- Estamos en un agradable paseo por Rumania, uno de los países más bellos…_

_- Si como no – Pensé yo. _

_-… Y pensé que quizá podíamos visitar Transilvania y Suceava._

_- Estas como loco, Dárius. La juerguita de ayer no te hizo bien – dijo Heinkel con fastidio._

_- Es en serio – dijo él, algo malhumorado – Podemos aprovechar y ver como quedó todo allá después de estos 3 años. Y en Transilvania, podríamos visitar el castillo del Conde Drácula y a los padres de Ángel._

_- Dudo que quieran recibirme, en sus condiciones… - dije con fastidio._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso tus padres te detestaban?_

_- Lo padres de Ángel ya están muertos, Dárius – Le susurró Heinkel en el oído al susodicho._

_El me miró cabizbajo._

_- Se que juré que nada me importaría y no me aferraría más a ellos, pero…_

_- Olvídalo Dárius – Dijo Heinkel_

_- Pero… No pueden… vamos no sean malos… Vamos compañero… - Le puso una mirada suplicante a Heinkel._

_- Ni pienses que me convencerás con esos ojos de perro triste – dijo Heinkel, volteándose en la cama para no mirarlo._

_- Hermana… - Dijo volteándose a verme._

_Lo odiaba. Odiaba cuando usaba esos ojos conmigo. Parecían un triste bebe sin un regalo de navidad. Odiaba esos ojos de perrito regañado. Intenté ignorarlo, pero me hizo tantas muecas que al final accedí._

_- Eres la mejor, hermana._

_- ¡No señor! ¡No iremos a Suceava! ¡Por supuesto que no! – Se opuso Heinkel._

_Pero lo que dos deciden, no lo puede deshacer solo uno. Y al día siguiente nos pusimos en camino. Solo debíamos desviarnos 20 kilómetros de nuestra ruta original, lo que logramos en menos de 4 horas._

_Llegamos al atardecer, pero no nos esperamos lo que allí vimos._

_Todas las casa de la ciudad, estaban quemadas por un incendio, que parecía haber ocurrido la noche anterior. Todos los habitantes, asustados, huyeron a sus hogares, ocultándose de, lo que a su parecer, eran los ángeles de su destrucción._

_Logramos capturar a un muchacho cerca de la plaza frente a la catedral. Reconocí en él, a uno de aquellos muchachos que había apedreado a Dárius, aquella noche hacía ya casi 3 años. Lo interrogamos sobre lo sucedido, pero solo nos rogó que lo dejásemos ir, o el Padre de la iglesia lo mataría por hablarles a los demonios. Lo dejamos ir, y nos encaminamos a la casa de Dárius; se encontraba en el mismo estado que las otras y completamente abandonada. Decididos a investigar aquella noche, dejamos en nuestras antiguas habitaciones y salimos._

_La ciudad se veía en relativa calma, excepto porque no había ninguna luz encendida en ningún lugar. De pronto, una gran manada de lo que parecían ser ghouls, se acercaban a Suceava, con intenciones de destruir lo que de ella quedaba. Nosotros nos dispusimos a atacarlo, cuando un hombre, impresionantemente alto, se puso entre nosotros y los ghouls. Vestía una gabardina gris, alzacuello blanco, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, casi dementes y un par de bayonetas._

_Se lanzó contra los ghouls, acabando con algunos de ellos, aunque todo lo hacía sin mayor prisa. En una de sus piruetas, terminó frente a nosotros y al vislumbrar a Dárius, una sonrisa maniaca se dibujó en su rostro. Sin previo aviso lo atacó, a lo que el a poco pudo defenderse. Sus rápidos movimientos nos impedían atacar al sicario sin lastimar a Dárius, así que nos mantuvimos a distancia._

_Cuando le iba a dar el golpe de gracia, logamos atravesarlo con un de sus propias bayonetas, con lo que logramos alejarlo un poco de Dárius._

_- ¿Para que protegen a este Aparecido, una Sucubo y un Angellis_ _Ater?_

_Yo, ignorando porque se refería a Dárius de esa manera, solo atiné a decirle._

_- El único que ahora parece un Aparecido y un Angellis Ater, es usted, Padre._

_- Gran error, Sucubo. No escaparás a mí._

_Se lanzó contra nosotros nuevamente, cuando un par de ghouls se pusieron entre nosotros y el sicario, con lo que él logró herirlos de muerte._

_- ¡Ja! – Escupió con acidez – Que un par de semi-ghouls protejan a un aparecido, es lo más ridículo que me había sucedido. Dejemos que el muchacho se despida de sus funestos progenitores en esta noche fatídica, que ya mañana lo asesinaré._

_En una lluvia de pergaminos, desapareció de nuestra vista._

_Heinkel y yo quisimos perseguirlo, pero cualquier esencia o rastro que pudiera haber dejado su rápido escape, se borró con un soplo del viento. Fue entonces cuando nos volteamos y vimos a Dárius, inclinado sobre los dos cuerpos heridos. Nos acercamos con sigilo, ya que vimos su pálido rostro, surcado por las lágrimas de dolor. Entendimos al instante de lo que se trataba, pues los cuerpos sobre los que lloraba, eran los cuerpos de sus padres. No supe que decirle, apoyé mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Sentí en ese momento, como una mano más arrugada se posaba sobre la mía, y vi a Selene, la madre de Dárius, sonriéndonos a Dárius y a mí._

_- Se que lo cuidarás bien, ahora que ya no… - tosió sangre._

_- Mama, por favor – Dijo Dárius suplicante._

_- Ya es muy tarde para pedir favores, mi apreciado niño – Dijo ella, pasando una mano por el rostro surcado de lágrimas de Dárius._

_Dárius lloraba de impotencia, viendo como la vida de su madre se le escurría de los brazos sin el poder hacer absolutamente._

_- Quiero que entiendas esto, mi niño – dijo ella, limpiando con la mano, unas cuantas lágrimas del rostro de su hijo – Tu no eres un aparecido. No al menos completamente. Pero esa poca sangre que tu bisabuelo introdujo en tu ser, te llevará a ser fuerte…_

_- Seré fuerte madre – Dijo posando su mano sobre la de ella, con delicadeza._

_- Yo se que sí…_

_Su mano lentamente fue perdiendo fuerza y bajando lentamente del rostro del que alguna vez fue su hijo, y quedó tendida al lado de aquel cuerpo frío que alguna vez fue la madre de Dárius. EN el rostro de aquella mujer, se reflejaba una calma sorprendente, considerando su forma de muerte._

_- Seré fuerte, madre… - Murmuró Dárius, un poco para si mismo, y quizá otro poca para el espíritu de su madre – seré fuerte para vengarte… a ti y mi padre…_

_Los enterramos a ambos, en las afueras de la profanada ciudad y continuamos con nuestro camino. Dárius insistía en quedarse, pero yo le advertí que si quería cumplir aquella promesa, debía hacerse más fuerte para poder ganarle al sicario._

_- ¿Por qué decían que soy un aparecido? – Me preguntó susurrante._

_- Los aparecidos, son personas que nacen como ghouls. Son familiares de ghouls que llevan vivos tanto tiempo con la sangre de sus maestros vampiros que la transmiten a sus descendientes. Por lo que pude entender, tu bisabuelo era un aparecido, y tu llevas un poco de su sangre en tus venas… - Mientras pensaba para mi misma – Esa sangre y la mía, son las que lo han vuelto tan fuerte, aunque siga siendo humano…_

_- ¿Y un Angellis Ater? Hacía le decía a Heinkel – Volvió a preguntar._

_- Les llaman Ángeles negros. Son parte del Clan Lasombra, y a menudo son jóvenes vampiros que abrazan el estereotipo y la maldad hueca de las noches modernas en un intento evidente de convertirse en monstruos. No tan lejos de la realidad, en cierto sentido – dijo Heinkel, en parte divertido._

_- ¿Y Sucubo? ¿Qué es un sucubo?_

_- Es un demonio femenino que visita a los hombres en sus sueños y tienen relaciones sexuales, de una forma fantasmal, con ellos. También se dice que las victimas del Sucubo, pierden su alma._

_- Una Sucubo, Un Angellis Ater y Un Aparecido. Un trío de cazadores malditos – Dijo Dárius con ironía, mientras se limpiaba una última lágrima de la mejilla._

_Esa fue la última vez que lo vi llorar. Desde entonces, Dárius se dedicó a entrenar, para que cuando se encontrase al sicario pudiera consumir su venganza, pero…_

En ese momento, la narración de Ángel fue interrumpida por un estruendoso ruido procedente de las mazmorras inferiores.

Ángel se levantó súbitamente y corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos, junto con el Rey no-muerto que la perseguí entre las sombras, rogando que aún no fuese demasiado tarde…

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bueno… el cap no me quedó tan bien como hubiera querido, pero por lo menos, en este largo cap, se aclaran algunas intrigas de la relación ÁngelxDárius No vallan a pensar mal…_

_En el próximo cap, se descubrirá al fin el destino de la estancia del sicario en Hellsing, así que no se pierdan y déjenme mis reviews, ya que si bien, me tardé mucho con este cap, creo que lo hice lo suficientemente interesante… _


	16. Chapter 16: Un Extraño Despertar

**Capitulo 16: Un Extraño Despertar**

_x.X… (Bostezo) Ah! Ya recordé este fic, tan abandonado lo tenía… (Bostezo) Pero es que últimamente cero inspiración Aparte de que como raspé matemática me quitaron mi adorada computadora TTwTT… Bueno, les dejo para que lean este "capitulo santo" en esta "semana santa" (Q ironía ¬¬) Bueno, como les decía, sigan leyendo… Y los que lean, por lo menos dejen reviews… _

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc…

Ojala que aún no fuese demasiado tarde…

Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc…

La puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrando una escena, aterradora para uno, y placentera para el otro…

El Iscariote se hallaba de pie, sosteniendo el borde de la cama, con su sonrisa que no lo abandonaba nuca. Por la comisura de los labios corría un hilillo de sangre que no se había molestado en limpiar. Miraba desafiante a quien se encontraba a pocos pasos de los recién llegados.

Este se encontraba algo golpeado, pero no por eso, el gesto desafiante había desaparecido de su rostro y su mirada. Tenía una bayoneta clavada en la pierna derecha, la cual tenía arrodillada en el suelo, mientras intentaba levantarse con la otra. Ni un solo espasmo de dolor cruzó por aquel rostro altivo.

Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc…

Se miraron a los ojos por largo tiempo. Los recién llegados no se atrevían a moverse. La escena era demasiado tensa.

Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc…

En un rápido movimiento, el herido arrancó la bayoneta de su pierna y se lanzó contra el sicario quien, olvidándose de su crítica situación, se lanzó en pos de su atacante. Silencio. Tres gotas de sangre cayeron en el suelo de la mazmorra.

El rostro del sicario ahora se encontraba destilando sangre por una de las mejillas.

- Esta te hará juego con la de la última vez – dijo el herido, altivamente.

- No creo que a ti te quede tiempo para saberlo… - Respondió el sicario.

Se miraron nuevamente a los ojos por largo rato.

Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc…

Los ojos del sicario, entonces, se volvieron totalmente blancos, y con golpe seco, terminó inconciente en el suelo de la mazmorra. Mientras tanto el otro, con la bayoneta clavada en el pecho, cayó de rodillas junto al Iscariote.

- ¡Dárius!

Ángel se lanzó a ayudar al susodicho, quien estaba arrodillado en un mar de sangre. Mientras, Arucard por su parte, observaba la escena un tanto divertido, sin atreverse a intervenir.

Dárius levantó la mirada y pudo ver a Ángel inclinada sobre él, con la mirada preocupada.

- No te preocupes – Dijo, intentando esbozar una sonrisa – Estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro? – Dijo la rubia, preocupada.

- Claro que si – Dijo el pelinegro.

Se levantó con cuidado, ayudado por Ángel. Se sacó la bayoneta, la cual, en realidad se había clavado en su costado, y se la dio a Ángel, mientras se sostenía la herida con una mano, y con la otra se apoyaba del hombro de la chica.

- ¿Seguro que puedes caminar? – Preguntó Ángel

- Por milésima vez, estoy bien – Dijo él, soltándose de Ángel y dando unos cuantos pasos - ¿Ves? No me pasa nada. Estoy tan bien que podría…

Pero no pudo completar la frase, porque repentinamente perdió el conocimiento, y golpeó el suelo secamente.

- ¡Dárius!

Ángel se apresuró a levantar al susodicho.

- Es un testarudo – Dijo Arucard, sonriendo para sí – Igual a ti…

Ángel tomó al muchacho, y se lo cargó a los hombros, para sacarlo de la mazmorra.

- ¿Lo dejarás allí? – Preguntó Arucard. Se refería al sicario.

- Tal vez venga más tarde a recogerlo. Si es que aún sigue aquí.

Salió de la mazmorra con Dárius en brazos, y el Rey no-muerto en pos de ella. Llegó hasta el salón principal, donde Walter se encontraba bajando las escaleras, y al ver a Dárius en ese estado, se acercó a ver en que podía ayudar.

- Está herido – dijo Ángel – No debe ser nada grave, pero estos último días… Bueno, digamos que no ha hecho lo que debía.

- Llévalo a su habitación – Ordenó Walter – Yo me ocuparé de él en un momento.

- Gracias Walter.

Ángel subió las escaleras y caminado por el pasillo a la derecha, llegó a la habitación del pelinegro, donde lo tendió en su cama a esperar la llegada de Walter.

A los pocos momentos llegó el mayordomo a ocuparse del herido. Ángel los observaba desde una distancia prudente, pero sin quitar los ojos de encima, mientras Arucard, atrás de ella, no se apartaba de su lado.

Cuando Walter terminó de ocuparse del pelinegro, le explicó a Ángel lo sucedido.

- Fue la perdida de sangre – Explicó – No fue en sí la herida, porque no es grave, pero la perdida de sangre le afectó mucho. No ha comido estos últimos días.

- Me lo suponía – murmuró Ángel para si.

- Despertará en un rato – Dijo el mayordomo –Siempre y cuando lo dejen descansar.

- Eso es lo de menos – dijo Ángel, como quitandole importancia – No creo que nadie venga. Yo ya me voy.

Abrió la puerta y se fue.

El rey no-muerto se disponía a seguirla, cuando el shinigami llamó su atención.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó.

- Si sabes lo que sucede, ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

Arucard sonrió con ironía. Era demasiado obvio, hasta para Walter.

- El muchacho tiene asuntos familiares con el sicario. Hace días intenta asesinarlo…

- De allí que últimamente siempre está rondando el calabozo.

- Exacto…

- Lo que me parece raro es… ¿ese muchacho es humano, cierto?

- Por lo que he podido entender de Ángel, no solo es humano, sino también su hermano.

- Ya veo… Entonces es extraño que tenga tal cantidad de sangre médica…

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo bajando un poco los cristales dorados para ver mejor al shinigami.

- Anoche entré en su habitación a buscar un libro que había pedido Sir Integra, y encontré bolsas de sangre médica, regadas alrededor de la cama. Era evidente que alguien las había roto y con desesperación.

- Hace rato… el tenía una copa de sangre allá abajo…

- Una copa de sangre se llena con un sobre de sangre… En la habitación había por lo menos doce…

- ¿Ángel lo sabe?

- Aún no…

- No se lo digas. Yo me encargaré de eso… - Dijo dándole la espalada.

- ¿Vas a buscarla? – Preguntó el mayordomo con suspicacia, sonriendo divertido – se nota que estás tan enamorado…

- ¿De que hablas, viejo? ¡Cállate de una vez! – Dijo volteando a verlo

- No he podido evitarlo – Walter disimuló una risilla – Ella se nota que te quiere mucho, pensé que sentías lo mismo por ella…

- Walter, déjalo ya

- No te preocupes Arucard, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

- Si dices algo sobre eso, te mato…

Para cualquiera esto hubiera sonado amenazador y hasta aterrador en cierto modo. Pero Walter lo conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que solo se chanceaba.

- Bien se ve que te ha cambiado…

Arucard le volvió a dar la espalda, haciéndose el indignado.

- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Te ha cambiado hasta el humor…

Arucard atravesó la pared y desapareció, pero su voz todavía estaba presente en la habitación.

- Eso no es lo único que ha cambiado desde que ella llegó… - La voz del nosferatu retumbó en las paredes del lugar.

Walter sonrió para si, divertido, y salió del cuarto, para dejar que el muchacho descansara.

----------------------------------------------

Apareció entre las penumbras de la mazmorra. El sicario se encontraba nuevamente en la camilla, pero a ella no la veía por ningún lado. De repente, apareció tras una cortina con dos bolsas de sangre médica en las manos. Una la estaba bebiendo. La otra aún estaba sellada.

- Es para él- Explicó ella.

- ¿Está conciente?

- Si, pero no por mucho.

Arucard se quitó los lentes dorados y los guardó en la gabardina.

Se le acercó por detrás y le susurró en el oído.

- ¿Por qué tan tensa? ¿No me digas que estas preocupada?

- No es eso…

- ¿Entonces que te preocupa?

- Últimamente Dárius ha tenido un comportamiento muy… extraño…

Será que notó lo de… no… no podía ser… ¿o si?

- ¿De que hablas? – Dijo el nosferatu, tratando se sonar neutro, mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

- No lo se… Debe ser por la fecha… supongo…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de lo padres de Dárius… Pero no creo que eso sea lo que está pasando… Tiene algo que ver con la sangre, su sangre… Yo lo sé…

- ¿Qué insinúas?

Ángel suspiró pesadamente.

- Ya que Dárius tiene mi sangre corriendo en sus venas, lo apasiona la guerra como a cualquier vampiro medianamente decente… A veces, las peleas lo ponen frenético y no puede controlar esa sangre… Entonces se dispone a matar todo a su alrededor para poder beber sangre. No le sucede muy a menudo, pero cuando sucede, no se controla… No es él… Podría llegar a matar a la persona a quien ama sin darse cuenta…

Arucard dudó. ¿Debía contarle a Ángel lo que está pasando?

- Para nosotros es fácil controlarla, pues toda esa sangre fluye por nuestro cuerpo y podemos vivir (Q ironía ¬¬) con ella… A él, esa sangre lo domina… Entra en un estado de Frenesí… es muy horrible para describirlo…

- Tal vez ya esté en ese estado de Frenesí…

- ¿De que hablas?

- Anoche Walter entró al cuarto de Dárius y encontró sobres desgarrados de sangre médica, esparcidos alrededor de su cama…

- Eso explicaría la copa…

- Eran demasiados. Unos doce o más…

Ángel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No podía estar sucediendo… No de nuevo…

- No de nuevo… - Susurró

Arucard se acercó a Ángel, quería consolarla. Ella se lanzó a los brazos del vampiro.

Se mantuvieron así largo rato, sin decir ni una palabra. Ángel no lloró. Arucard le transmitía su fuerza en ese abrazo. Ella debía ser fuerte.

Luego de un rato, se separaron suavemente.

- Gracias – Susurró ella.

El vampiro volteó a mirarla.

- Por estar ahí… - Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada pero melancólica.

Él le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- No hay por que darlas…

Ángel pasó una mano por los negros cabellos acariciándolos con ternura. Luego volvió a lo suyo.

Tomó el sobre médico sin abrir y lo conectó a una máquina, que comenzó a inyectárselo al sicario. En ese momento, entró Walter a las mazmorras.

- ¿Todo en orden? – Preguntó

- Todo está en orden Walter. No te preocupes –dijo Ángel.

- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó el mayordomo, señalando la sangre que se le inyectaba al sicario - ¿Le hace falta?

- Ya lo creo… Está totalmente ido… - Dijo Ángel

- Dijiste que estaba conciente – Dijo Arucard

- Lo está – Afirmó ella – Pero parece que su cerebro sufrió la falta de ella, ahora tiene serias consecuencias…

- ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó Walter intrigado.

Ángel miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que no había nadie más.

- De esto no debe enterarse nadie, ¿entendido? – Dijo ella – en especial, Dárius.

- ¿Qué es tan grave, Ángel? – Insistió el shinigami.

- Es que… Anderson ha perdido la memoria…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanecía en la mansión Hellsing…

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing acababa de llegar de una importante junta con los miembros de la mesa redonda.

La situación en Londres se estaba haciendo insostenible.

La pasada noche habían atacado la mansión de Sir Scarlett, el cual se encontraba, por suerte, en una fiesta en casa de Sir Island. Destrozaron el lugar. Ni sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Al regresar, encontraron la mansión totalmente quemada. Las cenizas volaban por el lugar al rumor del viento, acompasando la escena. Una pared de la alcoba principal había quedado intacta, y en ella, estaba escrito con sangre:

"_Pronto el final esperado_

_Por fin quedará concertado._

_No más tiempo que desperdiciar_

_Ahora es tiempo de ganar para avanzar._

_Tanto si a la iglesia sigues_

_Como si protestante te volviste._

_Si a Londres proteges con fervor_

_O si lo que buscas es su destrucción._

_Tiempo de avanzar_

_Tiempo de pelear_

_Tiempo de terminar con la paz"_

Y cerca de la pared, el cuerpo del hijo de Sir Scarlett. Ni una gota de su sangre había sobrevivido. Una parte la había usado para escribir en la pared, y la otra la habrían bebido.

La ceremonia de entierro se celebraría aquella tarde, con todos los honores que corresponderían a un soldado de su rango.

El detalle en todo aquello residía en que, no se podía culpar a Millenium, ni al Vaticano, pues de ambos hablaban en la extraña escritura.

Entonces… ¿A que se enfrentaban ahora?

Abrió la puerta de su despacho, el cual esta desierto como siempre. Una bandeja con un nutrido desayuno y una taza de té.

Se sentó tras la silla del escritorio, y comenzó a desayunar con parsimonia. Al terminar, y tomar la taza de té es sus manos, encontró una flor azul marchita al lado esta. A cualquiera le hubiese parecido un extraño detalle, pero ella agradeció el gesto y guardó la flor. Sabía quien la había enviado.

Se disponía a levantarse del asiento cuando Walter entró.

- Sir Integra, ángel solicita una entrevista con usted. Dice que es importante.

Integra debatió por un momento…

- Dile que pase – dijo al fin.

Walter se retiró, llevándose la bandeja con el desayuno, y Ángel entró.

- Espero que sea rápido… - Dijo Integra, acariciando el puente de la nariz.

- Será rápido, lo prometo – Dijo la chica que acababa de entrar.

Integra se sentó nuevamente derecha, con las manos cruzadas frente a su rostro. Estaba dispuesta a escuchar, pero su paciencia tenía sus límites…

- Ya se habrá enterado de lo que sucedió el otro día con el sicario y Dárius…

Integra la miró con una mirada que expresaba: "Dime algo que no sepa…" Ángel continuó…

- A pesar de los cuidados que se esforzaron en brindar al cuerpo del mencionado, este sufrió algunos efectos colaterales debido a asuntos ajenos a su voluntad, y esto ha afectado algunas partes de su cerebro, ocasionando la pérdida de la memoria de este. Ayer descubrimos que puede ser peor de lo que parece…

- ¿Qué tanto? – ahora si tenía toda la atención de la dama de hielo.

- al parecer, nuestro sangriento ha desarrollado una doble personalidad. Una, con todas sus manías y recuerdos, voluntades y pasiones. La otra, carente de toda maldad, inocente, sin un norte, sin un sentido para vivir, en fin, una total marioneta…

- Ya veo…

- Sin embargo, este estado de su personalidad parece tener cierto desagrado por su contra parte, estando totalmente en contra de la iglesia; católica y protestante por igual.

Integra comenzó a interesarse de sobremanera. ¿Sería caso él quien incendió la casa de Sir Scarlett, la pasada noche?

- Anoche quiso salir a tomar aire. Ya que no poseía recuerdo alguno, o eso pensé yo, supuse que no había problema así que…

- ¡¿Lo dejaste salir?! – Dijo Integra, golpeando el escritorio.

- Ya se que no debí haberlo hecho pero…

- ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hizo?!

- Ya lo se. Le dije al capitán Bernardotte y a Ceres que lo llevaran a dar un paseo, pero se les escapó. Cuando regresó, tenía toda la ropa salpicada, el cabello chamuscado, y las manos cubiertas de sangre.

- ¡El asesinó al hijo de sir Scarlett!

- ¡Ya lo se! – Ángel sabía que Integra estaba alterada, pero ya ella estaba llegando a sus límites – Le pregunté porque lo había hecho y, con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro, me respondió: "Para bien o para mal, Inglaterra no necesita traidores. El fruto nunca cae muy lejos del árbol y si el árbol da malos frutos, hay que arrancarlo de raíz"

Aquellas palabras nunca hubiera esperado escucharlas de alguien como Alexander Anderson, y fue por ello que le impactaron.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él, Integra?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la dama del hielo dudaba.

- Deberíamos dejarlo en observación…

- Eso fue lo mismo que sugirió Walter. Pero si recupera su fuerza y su memoria, sería como tener un traidor entre nuestras filas.

- Dárius podría cuidarlo…

- Ni pensarlo, Sir Integra. Dárius no se va a involucrar en esto…

- ¿Tiene algo en contra de esto?

- Si queremos que Anderson nos dure vivo un poco más, créeme que no debemos hacerlo…

- Entonces, ya que eres tan lista, ¿Qué sugieres? – dijo Integra con suspicacia.

- Estaba esperando que dijeras eso… - Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro- Yo sugiero que lo dejemos en libertad…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Déjame terminar… Podemos tenerlo una semana más, y convertirlo en uno de nosotros… Un espía de Hellsing en el Vaticano… Sabes lo que eso significa…

Integra comenzó a pensarlo. En realidad no era una mala idea.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no nos traicionará?

- Desde la noche en que despertó y se enfrentó con Dárius, lo he estado probando…

- ¿Qué tipos de pruebas has estado haciendo con él, sin mi consentimiento?

- Tranquila, no es nada de lo que te debas preocupar… Resulta que lo que en él predomina, esta nueva personalidad tranquila. Su antigua personalidad solo sale cuando está en peligro mortal. Eso lo vuelve, en ese momento, completamente invulnerable. El problema es que si, dichos cambios bruscos llegan a repetirse con frecuencia…

- … se va a quedar así para siempre…

- Eso me temo…

- Entonces… - Integra se levantó del asiento – Tienes mi consentimiento para llevar a cabo tu plan…

- Gracias Integra, digo Sir Integra Hellsing – Ángel hizo un respetuosa reverencia – Ya me voy. Sería bueno que descansara para el funeral de esta tarde – Y dicho esto desapareció por la puerta.

¡Vaya que esa chica era precipitada! Claro… Precipitada, aguerrida, audaz, un poco torpe a veces, pero lo suficientemente alegre para infundirle vida a la mansión Hellsing nuevamente. Una vida que había perdido desde la muerte de su padre, hacía varios años. Walter decía que le recordaba a sus días de juventud. Aunque ha decir verdad Dárius se parecía a Walter en su juventud, y Ángel a Arucard, pero solo en cierto modo.

Integra disimuló una sonrisa.

Por lo menos ahora no todo era malas noticias siempre.

Se levantó del escritorio, y dirigió a su habitación para descansar.

Y todo el que se cruzó con ella en el pasillo, pudo notar como traía en el ojal, una marchita flor azul…


End file.
